Shadow
by Zeria
Summary: When Chris meets a special dog, his and his family's lives are going to be changed forever. . .if they survive a battle with a demon not even the Source could defeat alone.
1. Pet Cemetery

Title: Shadow

Author: Zeria

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own the ones you've never heard of.

Summary: Chris meets a special dog that will change his and his family's lives forever...if they survive.

**WARNING: No animals were actually harmed in the making of this story; however, if animal death bothers you at all, skip this chapter.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Pet Cemetery**

_2010_

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt was the eldest of the great Charmed Ones. She and her two younger sisters were considered the most powerful witches to have ever lived. They had faced off against thousands of demons, vanquished three different Sources of Evil, saved the world countless times, and faced death nearly every week. However, as the nearly all powerful Charmed One looked down into the bright jade eyes of her youngest son, Chris, she felt none of the power or control she was known for possessing. She felt pathetic.

"Please, Mommy?" the little boy begged, his eyes switching focus from his mother to his father and back again.

Leo Wyatt, former elder, noticed his wife's strong front crumbling under the big, soft eyes of their son and shook his head, "Piper, we agreed that it was a bad idea. Remember?"

"But, maybe we didn't think it through," Piper hedged, "I mean, we wanted the boys to have a normal childhood."

Her husband let out a sigh, knowing that his partner had already crumbled, and it was just a matter of time before the big green eyes got to him too. Seeing the guilty look on her face then the hopeful one on his son's, Leo relented, "Ok, Buddy, we'll get a pet."

"Yesss!" Chris cried, jumping up into the air. His round face lit up with a smile as he started to ramble at light speed, "I want a puppy. All mine, not Wyatt's at all. A black puppy that's really big and soft and wags his tail when he sees me and doesn't bite and isn't messy and that I can play with and--"

"– Whoa, there, Buddy," Leo halted him with raised hands. "First of all, whatever pet we get is going to be everyone's– including your big brother's."

Said big brother, who was sitting on the couch playing video games, raised his blonde head and scrunched up his nose, "I don't want a pet. Johnny has a pet, and he said they take a lot of work and are messy and sometimes smelly."

"Ok," Leo amended, "I guess it will be just yours, Chris, which means that you have to be the one to take care of it."

"I will. Promise," the little brunette boy answered as solemnly as a six year old could.

Piper smiled lovingly at her little boy. He was growing up so fast. Still, he was just a little boy and a dog was a huge responsibility. Plus, truth be told, she wasn't fond of dogs. "Chris, sweetie, I know you want a puppy, but they take an awful lot of work, and your father and I think that you might still be a little young for one."

"But you said I could have one."

The mother shook her head, "No, we said you could have a pet. I just think something easier to take care of might be in order."

Chris looked ready to cry. His little lips were quivering, his eyes quickly filling with disappointment and hurt.

"How about a fish?" Leo quickly suggested, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. "They're really easy to take care of and they can be really pretty and fun to watch swimming around. They're quiet so it won't disturb anyone, and they don't make a mess."

"How does that sound, Chris?" Piper asked, hopefully.

The little boy bit his lower lip, obviously thinking it over. After a moment, he grinned, "Can I name it Nemo?"

So, it came to pass that Nemo Halliwell, a purple betta fish was purchased at Pet's R Us, becoming part of the Halliwell family later on that very same day, finding a home on the family mantel.

The little male fish was showered with love by his little owner. Chris made sure to feed him a few pellets of fish food every day (though not too much. The man at the store said too much killed them.) He also made sure to clean the bowl once a week. In fact, the six year old was the most dutiful of fish owners, taking great pride in his beloved pet. It had been almost a year and everything was going so well for Chris and Nemo, until one fateful afternoon...

"Paige!" Piper called out as she flicked her wrists at a female demon, trying to blow the monster into tiny pieces with her power of molecular acceleration.

The blue skinned, dark haired demon only stumbled as a tiny blast hit her shoulder. She opened her mouth, fire spewing forth towards the Charmed One, who had to drop to the floor to avoid being scorched.

A moment later, bright blue orb lights filtered down from the ceiling next to Piper, shifting into the form of the youngest Charmed One. Taking in the scene, Paige frowned, "What do we got here? Where's Phoebe?"

"Dragon Lady and Wyatt's getting her," Piper answered shortly, flicking her wrists again before dropping back behind the already burnt couch just in time to avoid getting scorched. The blast she had fired missed as the demon flamed out and back in, causing her shot to hit the mantel. Piper peered over the couch to see if she had hit her mark, "Oh crap."

"What?" Paige asked, worried.

"I just blew up Chris' fish."

The younger sister pulled a face, "Uh oh."

Fire flew towards Paige, who quickly stepped aside to miss it. She called out for a vase, which was immediately surrounded by the same brilliant blue light that had brought her to the manor. When she gestured toward the demon, the vase reformed just in time to hit the attacker in the head, causing the strange demon to fall to the floor.

However, the creature did not stay down for long, and in a counter attack, flung what appeared to be her finger nails out towards the sisters. Piper quickly pulled her baby sister down next to her behind the sofa, and the dagger sharp nails imbedded themselves harmlessly into the couch and wall behind them.

"She's just a bundle of joy isn't she?" Paige commented bitterly.

"I can't believe I killed Nemo. What am I gonna tell Chris?"

"Piper, I really think that's the least of our concerns at the moment."

Piper scoffed, "If that's what you think then you tell Chris his fish is dead."

"No way, Lady. I'm his favorite Aunt, and I'd like to stay that way thank you very much."

Flames soared just above their heads, the heat so intense they could feel it on their cheeks. Piper crawled to the end of the couch and around it, flicked her wrists and smiled in satisfaction as a blast hit the demon in the stomach, sending her crashing backwards into the wall. "That's more like it."

Orb lights appeared on the opposite side of the room, taking the shape of Wyatt and the middle Charmed One. Having deposited his aunt, Wyatt orbed away to magic school as per his mother's orders.

Phoebe took in the sight of the demon, who had already recovered from the last blast, and didn't hesitate to join the fray. Running and levitating into the air, the petite woman landed a hard kick to the demon's head. When the demon fell back down to the ground, Phoebe ran over to her sisters, joining them behind the sofa.

"What the hell took you so long?" Piper demanded.

"Coop was gone, and I couldn't find anyone to watch Melinda on such short notice. I had Wyatt take us to magic school first so Leo could watch her."

Paige telekinetically-orbed a chair into the Dragon Lady, "Can we just say the vanquishing spell already? The hubby and I had plans."

"There wasn't one in the book for a Dragon Lady," Piper explained, "so we'll need to wing it."

Both she and Paige turned to Phoebe, who rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine. Uh...Ancient powers hear my rhyme, erase this evil from space and time."

With a satisfying cry of anguish, the Dragon Lady burst into flames, leaving only a pile of ash on the floor.

"Wow," Paige commented, "we've really gotten good at this. We kicked demon ass so fast I still have time to do my hair before my dinner date with Henry."

Piper sighed as she rose from her hiding place, "If only telling Chris about Nemo were so easy."

A few hours later. . .

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie," Piper apologized.

Chris sniffled but didn't cry, "It's okay, Mommy. Daddy told me about death when we found that dead bird in the back yard. He said heaven is a real nice place. Nemo's in heaven, right?"

"Of course, he is, Peanut."

Piper was more than a little surprised at how well her son was taking the news. Granted he was still one very sad little boy, but at least he wasn't throwing a fit or in hysterics. This was good. She should have known her little boy would have been ok. He was tough. She had always known that about her youngest son. She had learned that six years ago when his futureself had come to the past in order to save his brother. He had endured so much, sacrificed so much, and still did what had to be done. Sometimes Piper missed his older version terribly, but she knew that he still existed. . .in her strong little boy.

"Mommy?"

The eldest Charmed One smiled sympathetically, "Yes, Peanut?"

"Can I get a puppy now?"

"You're still a little young for one," Piper reminded him, "plus dogs are expensive, hard to care for, loud and messy."

Chris stuck out his lower lip, "You killed Nemo."

Piper almost teared up with guilt until she realized she was being played by a seven year old child. She sighed, "How about another fish?"

"I don't want another fish."

"Um...ok..." Piper was trying to think of another easy to care for animal, but couldn't for the life of her come up with any.

It was at this point that Wyatt walked into the room. Flopping down on his bed, he noticed his brother working some sort of guilt trip on their mother and frowned, "What's goin' on?"

"Mom blew up my fish, and she won't let me get my puppy," Chris answered, playing up the quivering lip and big sad eyes.

"I'll let you get any other kind of pet," Piper offered. Then quickly amended, "except spiders."

Wyatt turned to his little brother, "Hey we should get a bird. Amy Benson just got one and it's really pretty and really smart. It sings _and_ talks."

Chris' green eyes doubled in size, "It _talks_?"

"Mhmm," the blue eyed boy answered, "and since birds aren't that gross, I'd help you with it if you want."

Thus, Chris got a myna bird named Tootles because both he and Wyatt thought the name was hilarious. Tootles quickly became a hit with the family as she repeated anything anyone said to her, and when she sang it was usually soft and relaxing. Chris, in particular, loved the brightly colored bird because no matter what, Tootles always greeted him with a cheery, 'hel-lo.' So, he took great pride and care in her, always doing whatever task needed to be done to ensure a happy healthy pet. Two years passed before disaster inevitably struck again...

A low level demon shimmered into the livingroom in the middle of the night, wanting to kill the Twice Blessed while he and his guardians slept. Such a kill would allow him great power in the underworld. Unfortunately, his element of surprise was ruined when he accidently bumped into a towel covered cage. The towel slipped off and a high pitched voice called out, "Hel-lo."

The demon spun around in the dark, confused as to where the voice had come from. When he spotted the bird he glared at it, waiting to see if it had woken any of the family. No noise came from upstairs. He let out a breath of relief. Until...

"Hello, dummy," the bird repeated one of Chris' favorite sayings.

Lights flicked on upstairs.

In a fit of rage, the demon threw an energy ball at the offensive creature. He never got the satisfaction of seeing it die. He was blown up from behind just before his attack struck the helpless bird.

"Damn it," Piper cursed seeing the scorched cage and the ashes that she assumed belonged to her son's former pet.

Leo came down the stairs, still groggy, "What is it? What's wrong with Tootles?"

Piper gestured vaguely at the cage, "The damn demon fried her."

"Not another one," Leo said, instantly awake. "Poor Chris...that's two pets that have died without it even being his fault. How are we going to break the news to him?"

"Oh, no, Leo," his wife shook her head, "it's your turn. I told him last time." With that she headed back to her room, leaving her husband looking mortified by the task presented to him.

The next day. . .

"A demon killed Tootles?" Chris asked, his voice quivering as he refused to cry.

Leo nodded, his heart breaking for his son's loss, "I am so sorry, Buddy. At least she's with Nemo in heaven."

The nine year old nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess so." He sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve, "I'm really going to miss her."

"Yeah, I know, Son," Leo replied as he wrapped his son in an embrace.

It was another two years before the young Halliwell was ready to try again. This time, since dogs were still off-limits due to his mother's distaste for the large, messy, loud animals, Chris got a little brown and white hamster named Harry. Unfortunately, fate was against the boy and it was only two weeks before something terrible happened. . .

Phoebe shook her head, "I just don't know what to do anymore, Piper. He's never around. I know he has a job to do, but sometimes I think he enjoys it a little too much if you know what I mean."

Her big sister frowned, as she handed her a cup of tea and took a seat across from her, "No, what do you mean? You think Coop is cheating on you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know it's part of who he is to have women fall in love with him, so that they can then fall in love with whoever they're meant to love, but it's different lately."

Piper took a sip of her own tea, "How so?"

"He's gone all the time, and he never tells me what he's doing anymore, and we aren't as close as we were." Phoebe lowered her head, "I think I'm losing him, Piper."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure that's not true. Have you tried talking to him about how you feel?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No, not yet. I want to have a night alone with peace and quiet where we can really talk. So far, he's either too busy or I am."

"Maybe you both need to _make_ the time," Piper advised. "And soon. You don't want to let these things go for too long."

"You're absolutely right," the younger sister agreed. She smiled, "and thanks for listening."

Piper waved her off, "What are sisters for?"

The middle Charmed One was about to take a sip of her tea when she suddenly realized something, "Is it just me, or is it awfully quiet? That's not a good sign."

Rising from their seats at the table, both women moved into the livingroom where Phoebe's oldest daughter, Melinda was watching the movie they had put on for her and her little sister, who was currently missing in action. The sisters exchanged worried looks. Until they heard a tiny voice singing upstairs.

Rushing up the stairs the two mothers tracked the source of the singing to the bathroom. Phoebe knocked lightly on the door, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Piper frowned, "Do you hear splashing?"

Phoebe's deep brown eyes went wide, and she hurriedly opened the door. To her and her big sister's utter dismay the four year old girl was leaning over a water and bubble filled bathtub singing and splashing and washing something brown and furry.

"Oh no..." Pheobe uttered realizing exactly what that little brown furry thing was. "Prue, you didn't."

The pig-tailed child smiled happily, oblivious to her mother's distress, "Harry was dirty, so I'm giving him a bath."

"But honey, Hamsters don't get baths like people do," Phoebe tried to explain without hurting her little one's feelings. After all, she thought she was helping her favorite cousin. It was an accident.

"Why not?" Prue asked.

Her mother knelt down next to her, "Because it kills them, honey."

"Kills?" The little girl looked down at the hamster realizing for the first time how it wasn't moving anymore. She immediately started to cry, then got up and ran away sobbing, "I k-killed C-chris' h-hamster!"

"Mom, I'm home!" Chris' voice resounded through the manor.

Piper sighed, "Here we go again."

The oldest Charmed One left the bathroom and headed to find her son, who was currently downstairs, looking at his hamster's empty cage in confusion and concern. He turned as he heard his mother approaching from behind. As soon as he saw her face, his own fell, "He's dead isn't he?"

"Prue thought she was helping," Piper began, "she gave him a bath."

Chris nodded numbly, "Oh."

"She's really upset about what happened. You know it was an accident right, Peanut?"

The boy nodded again, "Yeah, sure."

"Chris? Are you okay, Sweetie?" Piper asked, noticing how distracted her youngest was acting.

"I guess so," he replied with a sigh, giving his attention to Harry's vacant dwelling, "I'm just cursed. Every pet is going to die one way or another."

Piper shook her head, "That's not true. You're wonderful with animals."

"Doesn't matter. They still always wind up toast," Chris answered still staring into the empty cage. "I'm a murderer by buying them, and bringing 'em here. If it isn't demons that get 'em, it's cousins."

"No," Piper argued, almost desperately trying to convince her child he wasn't a killer of pets, "you are not responsible for what has happened to Nemo, Tootles or Harry. Just to prove it, I'll take you down the pet store right now, and you can get a puppy. I know you've always wanted one, and now, I think you're old enough, and you've earned it."

Chris shook his head, "No. It'd die, and I don't think I could deal if I killed an innocent little puppy." He finally turned to look at his mother, "I will never own another pet as long as I live."

It was a solemn vow. He would not be responsible for another innocent animal's death. He knew magic existed, therefore curses also existed, which meant that he obviously was cursed. It was his responsibility to never have another pet, and he followed this rule strictly. As much as he loved animals, he didn't even go into a pet store to look. Chris Halliwell was done losing things he loved.

5 years later. . .

"Ryak has managed to escape from hell. We all know what this implies," Odin, the narrow eyed head of the Council began.

The elder known as Sandra nodded, "Yes, the end of all if the Charmed Ones are not able to defeat him."

"It is not the Charmed Ones he is after," a third elder, Ben argued. "He seeks to destroy the destiny of the youngest son. By throwing off the boy's fate, he will inevitably create a downward spiral from which the world may never recover."

"Don't you mean the older son? The Twice Blessed?" Sandra questioned.

Ben shook his head, "No. I speak of Christopher. The Twice Blessed may be the most powerful source of good magic, but his brother is a leader. It will be up to him to stop the darkness when it falls upon us all. I have seen it in a vision. The mighty Excaliber was not meant for young Wyatt."

"Chris is King Arthur?" Sandra questioned, her shock apparent. "How is that possible? Wyatt is able to hold the sword."

"I am not sure of this," Ben answered, "but I know what I saw as truth. This is why Ryak will try to destroy the boy. He knows that young Christopher has the ability to unite the magical community and destroy him. After all, he did it before against his own brother."

Odin shook his head, "That was another time line. Whose to say this one has the same strength of character?"

"He is the same man," Ben countered, "it is his destiny."

The head of the council's beady eyes grew colder with doubt, but he remained silent. He knew as well as anyone that Ben's visions, though few and far between, were never ever wrong.

"We must warn the Charmed Ones," Sandra said.

"They will not be able to stop Ryak," Ben argued, "No witch has ever been able to even harm him. Their powers are useless against him. Only two beings have ever gone up against Ryak and lived. The Source, who was responsible for banishing Ryak to hell and..." Ben faltered, looking uneasy.

Odin frowned, "Who?"

"Belthazor," Ben answered. "Belthazor fought Ryak and survived, though barely. He was, however, able to weaken Ryak enough that the Source was finally able to banish him to one of the deepest pits of hell."

Sandra turned to Odin, "What action should we take?"

"Well, I have an idea," Ben started hesitantly, "but you are not going to like it. . ."

tbc. . .

Should I keep going? Any takers?


	2. Enter the Shadow

Thanks to everyone reading!

CHAPTER 2

**Enter the Shadow**

It was a typical Monday morning at Halliwell Manor. Piper was busy cleaning up the kitchen after having made breakfast; Phoebe, who had moved back into the manor after her divorce from Coop, was rushing around trying to get ready for work in time to drop her daughters off at school; Melinda and Prue were both eating their aunt's pancakes; Leo was reading the paper at the kitchen table; and then there was Chris, whom no one had seen yet that morning.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, if you aren't down here in like five seconds there's gonna be hell to pay, Mister!" His mother threatened as she dried the last dish and placed it in the cupboard.

Her son appeared in the doorway all of two seconds later, his hair done in that new messy style all the young men seemed to be wearing nowadays. He was dressed in a green t-shirt with the name of some band neither of his parents had ever heard of written across the front, loose fitting khaki pants with big pockets low on each leg, and his infamous sunglasses– the ones that had nearly given his parents heart-attacks upon seeing because they were the exact same pair the other version had worn upon first arriving to the past.

"You're running late this morning," Leo commented without looking up, "Wyatt already left an hour ago."

"Yeah, I know. He had a project he needed to make up from last week when he was sick," Chris replied, picking up a pancake, folding it in half and biting out the middle first. Then, after re-opening the pancake and smiling at the hole in the middle, he managed to devour the rest in about three more bites. Having had his breakfast, the teen headed for the door.

"Hold it," Piper commanded, turning to face her youngest son, hands on hips, "where are you going?"

Chris gave his mother an exasperated look, "Oh, I don't know. . .school maybe?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I meant, don't you think you should eat more than one pancake? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Piper held out the plate for him.

Her teenage son sighed, grabbed another two, saluted his mother and continued to the door.

"Don't you need a ride, Buddy?" Leo asked.

The son shook his head, "Nope. Got my board." As if to prove this fact, he picked up the fire design painted hover-board from the entryway and held it up for them to see.

"I can always give you ride, if you don't want to skateboard there, Chris," Phoebe offered, "I mean the highschool is right next to the elementary school and the junior high. Besides, it's supposed to rain later."

Melinda finished chewing the last of her pancake before adding, "Yeah, plus what if a demon attacks, and you're all alone?"

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Prue agreed, pulling on her pink windbreaker.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I can take care of myself. As for the rain, I'll catch a ride with Wy after school, ok?"

Piper relented, "Ok, ok. Just get going, or you're going to be late." She hugged him goodbye, "Love you, have a good day."

"See ya later, Buddy," Leo waved from the table.

"Bye everyone," Chris called as he finally escaped through the door, purposefully letting it slam shut. He muttered under his breath, "You'd think I was six instead of sixteen."

As he tossed his board down in front of him, Chris caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find the most gorgeous black lab that he'd ever seen trotting toward him from the corner of the house. The dog was full grown with a thick, shiny black coat and the most amazing brown eyes, which seemed to hold some hidden mystery in their depths. The dog stopped right in front of the witchlighter, looking directly into Chris' face with those strange eyes.

"Hey, there," Chris said, squatting down to the animal's height.

Pushing with its cold nose at the hand still holding the other two pancakes, the dog whined softly.

The witchlighter chuckled, "Hungry huh?" He handed over the food and smiled as the dog scarfed down both blueberry pancakes in even less bites than Chris had earlier. The teen reached out to scratch behind the dog's ears; however, just as his hand got close, the lab quickly pulled away growling lowly.

Rising to his full height, Chris let out a breath, "Yeah, you're probably right. My luck just petting an animal will lead to its death. You're better off just going home." That was when he noticed the lab wasn't wearing a collar, "I guess you don't have a home."

The dog came a bit closer again, wagging its tail playfully.

"Bi-polar much, dog?" Chris shook his head, "You can't stay with me."

Grabbing the teens' pant leg in its teeth, the dog tugged lightly, let go, wagged its tail, then repeated the process. When Chris ignored him in favor of getting on his hover-board, the dog nudged his leg with his head and barked.

"Listen, Dog, you got it right the first time. Just go away. Find another person to take you in. Shoo," he waved his hands, gesturing for the animal to leave.

Sitting down on his hind legs, the dog quirked its head to the side, looking up at the teenager again. If Chris hadn't known better, he would have sworn the dog was daring him to try and make him leave. The fire and determination that he could see in those eyes. . .Chris shook his head. It was just an animal, and no animal could actually feel those emotions.

"Fine, if you won't leave, I will."

Pushing off on his left foot, Chris used the air below his board to propel down the driveway and into the street. As a car passed by, he grabbed onto the fender, squatting low so the driver couldn't see him. When the car was going to turn at the wrong place, the witchlighter let go and took hold on another car going in the right direction. The pattern continued all the way to the front of the high school. It was his usual method of transportation, which was made slightly safer by using back roads, which were fairly light traffic-wise. Though, he would never tell his mother about it. She'd kill him for trying something so risky.

When he finally reached his destination, Chris skated toward the steps to the school, jumped over them, then flipped his board once in the air before coming down again on the landing just in front of the large glass doors of Bay View High.

"Nicely done, Halliwell," a boy leaning against the wall of the building complimented.

"Thanks, Derek," Chris responded as he and the other boy high-fived.

Derek suddenly smiled widely, "Hey, Man, I didn't know you got a dog."

"What?" Chris turned in the direction of his friend's gaze and could only blink in shock. There, standing not a foot away, was the black lab that had been at his house. Chris shook his head, wondering how in the world this dog had managed not only to follow him, but to get to the school only a few seconds after him. No dog could run that fast for that long a distance. It was impossible.

Derek yelped in surprise as the dog snapped at the hand he was using to try to pet him. The black haired boy turned to Chris, "Moody dog."

"Yeah," Chris answered absently.

The first bell for class rang. Derek immediately turned to head in, but paused when he noticed his friend wasn't following. He put a hand on Chris' shoulder, "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec," the witchlighter answered, his jade eyes never leaving the dog's unwavering brown.

"Uh, ok, I'll save you a seat," Derek answered, a note of concern marking his voice. When Chris never responded, he sighed and headed into the building.

Chris squatted to the dog's level, his eyes focused on the lab's, "Listen, I don't know how you did this, and I've kind of got the feeling I don't want to, but I'm telling you right now to leave me alone. I'm a death sentence."

The witchlighter finished by storming into the school leaving the dog sitting there. He had no idea that when he came back out of the school six hours later, the dog would still be laying there waiting for him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chris moaned as he spotted the black lab, which was already rising to its feet upon seeing him. The witchlighter shook his head at the animal, "Don't even think about it."

The dog came closer.

"Stay."

Closer still.

"I said stay."

The dog sat down next right next to him.

Chris threw up his hands, "Fine, follow me. My mom'll be able to get rid of you once I get home."

The dog visibly shuddered.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" He folded his arms over his chest, "You're one weird dog, you know that?"

Blinking was the only response the dog offered.

"Whatever," the witchlighter muttered heading off to the parking lot to meet his brother. Unsurprisingly, the dog followed him, sticking close to his side the entire walk to the back parking lot of the school.

The parking lot was a massive ocean of different makes and colors of cars. Some were old fashioned ground cars; others were the fancy fliers that cost an arm and a leg that some spoiled teen's parents must have bought for them. In any case, both types were pretty dangerous in an area as crammed as this, and Chris had to be careful not to get run over by a car backing up or taking off.

Just as Chris was giving up on spotting his sibling's car, the young man's cell phone went off in his pocket. He reached down and pulled it out. The i.d. said it was his big brother. "Hey, Wy, where are you?"

The dog quirked its head seemingly listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean you're busy?" A pause. "You're ditching me for some girl?"

A snort from the animal.

Chris frowned down at the lab while answering, "I'm not breaking mom's orbing rule, Wyatt. I'll just board home I guess." Pause. "I'm not mad, Wy." A longer pause. "Yeah, no worries. See ya later."

The teen sighed, shoving the phone back in his pocket. Dropping his board to the ground, Chris hopped on and started to skate out of the lot, careful to stick to the sidewalk until he got to a safer area. His new found shadow trotted along next to him.

Getting onto the street, Chris took a hold of a car's fender and felt a strong pang of guilt as the dog stopped running, unable to keep up, and stood staring at him from an increasing distance. Truth be told, he was starting to be fond of the odd animal. He consoled himself with the fact that he was protecting it from an untimely demise. He was cursed after all.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, a hard rain started pounding the street. Had he been concentrating, the young man would have realized the danger this caused, but as it was Chris lost his grip as the metal fender became too slick. The witchlighter then lost his balance, his board shooting out from under him as he fell forward. His back pack went flying off his shoulder as he twisted so as to not land on his head. Landing hard on his right arm, he could feel his ankle hit the asphalt at an odd angle. He rolled a few feet and stopped in the middle of the road.

A car slammed on its breaks to avoid hitting him. Another had to swerve to avoid hitting the first. Horns started blaring in a chorus.

Chris, dizzy and in a lot of pain, scrambled to his feet. He couldn't put weight on his right ankle, so he hobbled over to the side of the road and watched in frustration and self-anger as his book bag got run over, all of its contents completely destroyed. His board must have gotten hit earlier because when he finally spotted it, it was in pieces. He muttered a few choice words under his breath before limping over to a nearby alley to orb home. The teen imagined his mother would understand his orbing home this once being as he was hurt.

Taking a moment to clear his head, Chris leaned against the wall of one of the brick buildings.

"So you are the one that could cause me so much trouble."

Chris' eyes snapped open as he heard the deep, powerful voice. Standing before him was a demon twice his height, broad and muscular wearing a black cloak. His head had black skin with red tattoos. His teeth looked as sharp as his long claws. But the scariest thing about him were his eyes. His eyes weren't just black; they were like looking into a black hole where only evil survived. Looking into those eyes, Chris was, for the first time in his life, paralyzed with fear.

The demon lifted a hand, smiling, "You will not get the chance."

As soon as the demon raised his hand, Chris dropped to the ground in pain, his every nerve ending on fire. He let out a raw, scream as a thousand knives pierced every inch of his body inside and out. The blood in him seemed to boil and burn. He tried to orb, but the whitelighter magic caused the pain to increase to unbearable levels, and he couldn't hold his concentration.

He hoped his witch half would have better luck. He gestured widely at his attacker, hoping that sending the demon crashing into the wall would break whatever power the monster was exercising over him; however, nothing happened. The demon remained on his feet.

"Your powers are useless against my magic."

Chris let out another piercing scream as the pain increased and the feeling of being electrocuted from the inside out came over him. This time his shout of pain had the form of a name: Wyatt. The Twice Blessed seemed his only hope. Without Wyatt, Chris knew he was going to die. His organs felt like they were being ripped apart. Breathing was near impossible. Darkness was slowly closing in on him.

Just as he was about to succumb to the sweet temptation of unconsciousness, the witchlighter saw something amazing. The black lab _shimmered_ into the alley. Then, more amazingly, when it barked, an energy ball went flying from its mouth and toward the demon, who stumbled backwards upon impact.

The pain that had taken over Chris' body ceased, but he was still too weak to move.

"That hurt," the demon said, amazed. A tight smile formed on his crooked lips, "A most interesting development. . ."

The lab growled, his hackles fully raised. Moving to stand between Chris and the demon the dog barked twice then continued with its low, deep throated growl. When the demon didn't leave or show any signs of backing down, the dog shot off another energy ball, striking the attacker in the chest. This time, the attack left a small scorch mark on the enemy.

"Very interesting," the demon commented darkly, examining his wound. When the dog started barking at him again, the monster raised his hand shooting his own energy ball at the animal.

Shimmering out to avoid being hit, the Labrador reappeared behind the demon biting the tattooed being hard in the leg, ripping off a piece of flesh. The dog then shimmered out again, reforming in front of Chris, who was crawling backwards on the rain slicked ground trying to get away from the two demonic beings, but still too weak to orb away.

However, orb light did appear in that moment, quickly taking the shape of the Twice Blessed Witch. Taking in the situation, Wyatt raised his hands against the threat, but before he could even attempt to get off an attack the demon was gone, flaming himself back to wherever he had come from.

Running to his sibling's side, Wyatt's blue eyes were filled with concern as his hands rested over the battered body, healing it in a mere moment. The damage healed, the blonde witchlighter helped his still shaky brother to his feet. Once Chris seemed a little less out of it, Wyatt questioned, "What the heck happened?"

Chris didn't answer, instead choosing to focus his attention on the dog who was now sitting as calm as though the entire fight had never occurred. When the animal's eyes sought out his, Chris wasn't surprised. He didn't think this dog could surprise him more than it already had. A demonic dog. The witch didn't know what to think about that at this point. He couldn't think. His head still felt like some tiny being had crawled in his ear and was trying to jackhammer through his skull to get out again. In any case, the dog had saved his life. That was all he needed to know for now. Besides, something in those eyes. . .they seemed familiar somehow.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"I crashed my board," Chris started, finally breaking eye contact with the strange animal, and turning to face his brother. "I was hurt, so I came in here to orb back home when that demon you saw attacked me."

Wyatt frowned, "Why would a demon attack you?"

"Gee, thanks for making me feel special, Wy," Chris retorted bitterly.

The dog snorted, which caught the Twice Blessed's attention. He cast a questioning look to his kid brother, "What's up with the dog?"

"Uh. . ." Chris paused, considering his options. Should he tell his brother the truth? How much of the truth? In the end, all he said was, "he saved my life."

"How?"

It was a good thing Chris was quick on his feet. Gesturing over to the piece of flesh on the ground, he answered, "He bit him. Ripped off that piece of flesh. I think that's what scared him away. Good thing too because none of my powers worked against him, Wy. I was a sitting duck."

"That's terrible. If your powers didn't work, it must mean he's really high up on the demonic hierarchy."

"Well, I definitely got a good look at him, so I can check the book when we get home," Chris answered. "He'll probably have a potion and a power of three vanquish."

The dog nudged Chris' leg with his nose. When the witch squatted down to the dog's level, he saw the piece of flesh in the animal's mouth. He held out a hand and the Labrador gently set it in his palm. Chris held it up for Wyatt's inspection, "We can use this for the potion."

"Brave and smart," Wyatt commented, kneeling down and reaching out to pet the dog. Unlike before, the dog didn't just snap at the hand, but bit it, which caused the Twice Blessed Witch to yelp, rising quickly to his feet. He glared at the animal, "What's his problem? Does he not know the difference betweeen good guys and bad guys?"

Chris frowned thoughtfully, "You know I don't know. It's possible."

"What?" the older brother questioned, confused.

The younger witchlighter waved him off, "Never mind. Just don't touch him, all right? He hates it."

"Yeah, I guess," Wyatt responded bitterly, rubbing his injured hand. "Where did you find him anyway?"

"He found me," Chris answered, looking down at the dog again. "And after everything he's done for me, I think I'm going to keep him too."

The dog wagged its tail and panted happily.

"So, you think the pet curse is broken?" Wyatt teased.

Chris grinned down at the black Lab, "Something tells me this dog can take care of himself. Can't you. . .Shadow."

The dog tilted his head to the side. After a brief pause, he finally wagged his tail in acceptance of the new name.

"Not that I care, but why Shadow?" asked Wyatt.

"Because that's what he is," Chris answered,"my second Shadow."

tbc. . .


	3. Family

Thanks a ton to everyone reading!

CHAPTER 3

**Family**

Phoebe Halliwell made a face at her computer screen. Then, she hit the backspace key, holding it down until the document was completely blank again. She groaned and put her head on the kitchen table.

Her older sister pulled open the oven to check on the lasagna, closed the oven again, then turned to face the younger woman with oven-mitted hands on hips, "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this," came the muffled reply.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Piper commented, taking off the oven mits and moving to sit across from her at the table. "Remember, you're the psychic. I just freeze or blow things up."

Phoebe raised her head, an amused look on her face. She smiled softly, then let out a light sigh, "Ok, ok. So, I keep getting all these letters about love, and I just can't answer them. I feel like a hypocrite. Who am I to give advice on love when all my relationships crash and burn? I was married to pure love, and I still managed to mess it up."

"Hey," Piper snapped, "what happened with you and Coop was not your fault, Phoebe. He cheated on you."

The younger woman sighed, "Yeah, but maybe he was right when he said I wasn't totally involved in the relationship. That I was holding back still. I was so focused on Melinda and then Prue, that I think I neglected our marriage." Phoebe lowered head, "Sometimes I wonder if I really loved him, or if I just loved that he was the father of my children."

"You don't mean that," Piper argued. "I saw how happy you two were. It was real love."

"I don't know. Is falling in love with Cupid ever real?" Phoebe questioned. When her sister didn't answer, she continued, "You know, you have enough problems of your own right now. You don't need to listen to me go on and on about yet another of my failed marriages. How are you and Leo anyway?"

"Great," Piper answered, going along with the change of subject for her sister's sake. "We're happy. It's just that he and Chris have been kind of having issues lately."

"Really? That's weird. He and Chris were so close when the boys were growing up. Leo made sure of it after last time."

"Yeah, but then the boys grew up and developed their own distinct personalities. Wyatt is just like Leo. He's easy-going and popular. Loves baseball and football and just about every other sport you can name. He and Leo can talk about all that stuff. Whereas with Chris. . ."

". . .he and Leo don't have much in common anymore," Pheobe finished.

"Exactly." Piper sighed, "Chris is more introverted. He only has a few close friends, doesn't date, doesn't play sports. He doesn't like small-talk, and only gets excited about his cooking and his magic. Leo doesn't know how to talk to him. It's only gotten worse lately."

"Have you talked to Chris about it? Let him know how much it means to Leo that they stay close?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah, and he is trying to be more patient with Leo, but I think he's hurt that he can't have the easy relationship that Wyatt and Leo have."

"Makes sense, considering they used to have it when Chris was little."

Orb lights filtered in through the ceiling forming into Paige, her husband Henry and their little toddler, Prairie. Henry picked up the little girl, who looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. He turned to Piper, "Can I put her down for a nap somewhere?"

"Use mine and Leo's room," Piper answered.

"Ok, thanks." He tenderly carried the half-asleep four year old girl out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the designated room.

Paige smiled lovingly after him, "Did I get a good one or what?"

"Yeah, you did," Phoebe answered softly.

"Oh, sorry," Paige winced at her mistake.

Phoebe laughed, "No, Paige, sweetie it's ok. I'm happy for you. Really."

"How are you doing?" Paige inquired, taking a seat next to her sisters.

Phoebe shrugged, "Sad, but at least I've got the girls."

"And us," Piper said.

"And we never go anywhere, even when you might want us to," Paige added with a smile.

Phoebe put an arm around each of her sisters and said in a light-hearted, almost childish tone, "I never want you to go anywhere, ever." In her normal voice, "I love you guys."

Chris' raised voice startled them, and the three sisters pulled apart, curious expressions overtaking their faces. All three jumped up from the table and headed to the entrance of the manor to see what was going on. It was Chris, Wyatt, Leo and some strange black Labrador, that kept towards the back and that no one noticed was even there.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I said I'm fine," Chris snapped at his father.

Leo, who was losing his temper himself, shook his head in frustration, "No, Chris, you are not fine. An extremely powerful demon is targeting you, and your powers didn't even work against him. This is a huge deal."

His son rolled his eyes, "It'll probably just take a power of three spell and a potion. Just get off my back and let me go check the Book of Shadows."

"Why won't you just tell me about the demon, so I can check it out?" Leo questioned.

"Because I'm a full grown witch. I don't need my former elder of a daddy to do everything for me," Chris shot back.

Wyatt stepped in between them. He turned his attention on his father, knowing he would be the easier of the two to pacify, "Dad, I can tell you about the demon while Chris goes and checks the book. How about that?"

Before Leo could answer, Chris gave Wyatt a pat on the back, "Sounds great to me." He then orbed away to the attic. No one noticed the dog sneak away and up the stairs.

Piper turned to her husband, "What was that about?"

"He and Wyatt orbed into the livingroom, and Chris looked kind of shaky, so I asked if he was okay. Wyatt told me that, apparently, Chris was attacked by some demon on the way home from school, and his powers didn't work against him. He almost died, Piper," Leo answered, pain flashing in his eyes at the word 'died'.

Piper immediately understood then. This was the first time a demon had ever specifically targeted Chris. The fact that their youngest son had almost died in the encounter only made it worse. After all, Leo never did stop blaming himself for the other Chris' death. Not to mention the young man had died in Leo's arms. It was the father's worst nightmare to lose his youngest son again. That's why he was being so overprotective.

"Leo, we've all actually died a few times," Paige said jokingly, "it's nothing new in this family."

"But this is different," Leo said, his voice strained.

Wyatt frowned, "Why is it different?"

Paige grabbed Wyatt's arm and started guiding him into the other room, "Hey, how's my handsome nephew doing? I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Why don't you come into the kitchen with me, and we catch up?"

"Leo, you can't keep freaking out every time Chris gets hurt or attacked," Piper reasoned. "He's too proud to put up with it. You're only going to end up pushing him away."

"I know, but to hear that this demon is after him and his powers didn't work. . ." Leo trailed off.

Piper nodded, "I don't like it either, but we'll figure it out together and stop whoever it is, just like we always do. Chris isn't like the other one was, Leo, if he needs our help, he'll ask for it. He's a powerful witch, but he knows his limitations."

Leo relented, "I know. It's just so. . .hard." He let out a breath, finally more calm, "I should go apologize."

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea," Piper agreed. "Then, we'll vanquish whatever demon it is that's after him, making sure to leave the message that _nobody_ messes with our kids."

The husband smiled, kissed his wife on the cheek, then headed up the stairs to go have a heart to heart with his youngest son.

Henry, who was just coming down the stairs, frowned in concern at the serious look on Leo's face. When he reached the sisters, he questioned, "Something bad happened, right?"

"Just another demon," Piper answered. She then noticed her sister staring up the stairs and frowned, "Pheebs?"

The younger sister shivered, then turned to face Piper, "Sorry, I just got the weirdest feeling a while ago."

"Weird feelings usually mean something in this family," Piper commented warily, "what sort of weird feeling was it?"

Phoebe frowned, trying to find the right way to describe it, "I guess it was just. . .familiar."

Up in the attic, Chris was telekinetically flipping through the Book of Shadows. When he saw Shadow trot into the room, he was relieved to have someone to vent to. He paused in his flipping and shook his head, "Can you believe him?"

The dog sat down and stared him.

"I mean, I have been vanquishing demons since I was two, and just because one lousy demon gets the drop on me just once, he freaks out on me and treats me like I'm an incapable, pathetic excuse for a witch, who can't even handle something as simple as looking up the demon in the Book of Shadows. Unbelievable."

Shadow yawned.

Chris folded his arms over his chest, "You could be more sympathetic you know."

Scratching behind his ear, the animal couldn't have looked any more disinterested.

"Wow, I'm talking to a dog," Chris shook his head. "I'm losing my mind."

Turning back to the Book of Shadows, the witchlighter held his hands over the ancient tome, "Cross reference demon with tattoos."

The pages quickly started flipping until they paused on an entry of a red skinned demon with black tattoos. Chris tilted his head, frowning, "Close, but the color scheme is wrong, and this guy's eyes aren't right either." He read the heading, "Oh, right, Aunt Phoebe's first husband Cole's demonic form, Belthazor." He shook his head, "Demons seriously have the weirdest names."

The dog growled.

"What's your problem?" Chris asked the lab.

"Chris?" Leo poked his head into the door. He winced as his son glared at him. Not to be deterred though, he continued into the room toward his son. He paused a few feet away from the fuming teenager and, looking miserable, said, "I'm sorry."

The tinge of fear on his father's face confused the witchlighter. Was his father afraid of him? Why? Sure, Chris was angry, but it wasn't like he was going to hit him or anything. He loved his dad, even if the man did drive him crazy sometimes. The former Elder did know that his son loved him, right? Chris suddenly worried that maybe he had been too rough on his dad lately, and decided to take pity on him just this once. After all, Leo only worried because he cared.

Chris shrugged nonchalantly, "It's ok."

A slightly awkward pause ensued until Leo nervously asked, "So, did you find anything?"

"Not yet, but I will," the son answered absently as he raised his hands over the book, flipping the pages telekinetically again.

Shadow jumped up on the sofa, laid his head on the armrest, and watched the two men with mild interest.

The dog's movement caught the former Elder's attention, and he noticed the animal for the first time. He frowned, turning to the teenager, "Chris, what's this dog doing here?"

"He saved my life," Chris answered, looking up from the family heirloom, whose pages stopped moving as soon as he lost his concentration. "He bit the demon and scared him off. That's how I managed to get that piece of flesh from him. Anyway, I'm keeping him."

Leo moved over to the dog, smiling, "I love dogs, so I don't have a problem with him staying, but you're going to have to talk it over with your mom first."

The former elder reached down to pet the animal, but the black lab bit his hand instead. This time a little blood was drawn. Leo recoiled from the injury and glared at the animal, "Bad dog. Very bad dog." He turned to Chris, "He bit me."

"You should have asked if it was okay to pet him first," Chris responded unsympathetically. "I mean how would you react if some stranger just came up and started petting you?"

Shadow wagged his tail and gave a little bark of agreement.

"He's just a dog, Chris."

Said dog growled lowly at the father.

"He's still got feelings, Dad."

Shadow jumped off the couch and moved over to stand next to Chris, wagging his tail happily.

"Whose got feelings?" Piper asked as she, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt came into the attic, ready to help.

"Chris' new dog," her husband answered gesturing over to the animal.

Piper looked over to her son, "You want another pet? Are you sure? I mean, what about the curse, Peanut?"

Shadow looked up at Chris and snorted.

Chris rolled his eyes at the animal before answering, "I think Shadow will be all right."

Wyatt agreed, "Seems to me the dog can handle anything our family throws at him. No worries, Mom. This one won't get blown up, fried or drowned."

"So that only leaves about, oh, I don't know, a billion other ways for the poor dog to bite the dust," Paige argued.

"Paige," Piper snapped.

The youngest sister shrugged, "I'm just sayin. Having a pet hasn't worked so far, and I'd hate for Chris to lose the black lab he's always wanted to yet another accident."

"If Chris wants to try again, then he can," the oldest said.

Chris grinned down at Shadow, who looked up at him with a big doggy smile.

"He's so cute," Phoebe said, moving over to pet the animal.

Her nephew quickly shouted, "No, Aunt Phoebe don't--"

The middle Charmed One's hand reached the dog's head unharmed, and as she started scratching the animal behind his ears, Phoebe felt Shadow lean into her touch with his head and smiled. It felt good to be wanted, even if it was just by a dog.

"–pet him," Chris finished, dumbfounded. "He hasn't let me, Derek, Wyatt or Dad pet him. I don't get it."

Paige guessed, "Maybe he just doesn't like men?"

"Him and me both," Phoebe muttered.

The dog wagged his tail wildly and pushed at her hand with his head to get her to keep petting him. Chuckling at the animal's antics, Phoebe complied.

"Maybe," the witchlighter conceded with more than tinge of doubt in his voice.

"Well, in any case," Piper started, "we have a demon to track down and vanquish." She turned to her younger son, "Any luck with the Book yet?"

Chris raised his hands over the Book of Shadows and watched as the pages quickly flipped one by one until the Book finally stopped. On the left page, the demon that had attacked him earlier was pictured along with a few words about him. Reading aloud, "Ryak. He was banished to hell a century ago by the Source when he tried to take over the underworld. His powers are unknown, and. . ." the witchlighter trailed off as he silently read the last line of the entry.

"Chris?" Piper asked, "What is it?"

"It's not just my powers he's immune to," Chris answered, a panicked look in his green eyes. "He's immune to all good magic."

Phoebe shook her head, "That can't be possible. No demon could have that kind of power. Right, Leo?"

The former elder shook his head, "I don't know. I wouldn't think so, but I can't be sure. Paige, maybe you should check with the Elders; see what they know."

The female witchlighter gave a nod of agreement before promptly orbing out.

"Maybe no witch had enough power before," Wyatt started thinking aloud. "I mean, the entry was made a hundred years ago or more. Back then, there were no Charmed Ones or Twice Blessed. Maybe our ancestor just didn't realize how powerful our line was going to be, and didn't consider that we might have enough strength to vanquish him even if no other witch ever had even hurt Ryak."

Shadow started whining and going in circles, trying to get Phoebe's attention, but she was too focused on what Wyatt had said to notice the animal's obvious distress.

"He's got a point," Phoebe agreed, "we have to at least try."

The dog only became more upset. He barked softly, trying to get some attention.

"We do have that piece of flesh," Piper pointed out, "that should create a powerful enough potion to kill him."

Shadow barked loudly twice, walking back and forth between Chris and Phoebe. He looked more worried than a dog had any right to look.

"Quiet," Piper chastised the lab. "Be a good dog and just sit down."

The dog barked at her again before turning and sitting in front of Chris, who knew there was more to Shadow's antics then met the eye. The question was how much did the animal understand of what was going on? What did the black lab know about all of this?

Chris sunk down on the couch, his eyes never leaving Shadow, who looked only slightly more calm than the teenager felt. He swallowed down the rising fear and took a shaky breath before posing the question that had him concerned the most, "Why would an all powerful demon waste his time on a two-bit witch like me when he could go after the Charmed Ones or the Twice Blessed instead?"

"First of all, you're a pretty butt kicking witch, Chris" Wyatt began, moving to sit next to him on the sofa, "You're a warren witch– son of a Charmed One and an Elder, same as me. That's quite a bit of power. Secondly, don't worry so much, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Wy," the little brother answered quietly.

Wyatt smiled, putting an arm around his kid brother, "I've always got your back, Chris."

The dog snorted.

Chris frowned at Shadow, unsure why the dog's antics were getting to him so much.

"Pheebs, why don't we go down into the kitchen, and I start the potion and you start the Power of Three spell?" Piper suggested, itching to take action. Anything to get rid of the threat against her son sooner.

Phoebe nodded and started to follow the other Charmed One out, but not before shooting a curious look back at Shadow. When the dog's brown eyes rose to meet hers, a shiver went up her spine. Frowning at the strange feeling, she quickly left the room, suddenly longing to get away from the dog as fast as possible.

"Wyatt, could you orb me to magic school?" Leo asked. "I want to try to find more about this Ryak, and I think the library might have more material on him."

"Sure thing, Dad," Wyatt answered, getting up from the sofa and moving to his father's side. He took the older man's arm, and the two disappeared in a swirl of bright lights up through the ceiling.

Chris turned to Shadow, who had been staring out the attic door since his mom and aunt had left. He clapped his hands to get the animal's attention. When the lab turned its head to look at him, Chris folded his arms over his chest, "You've got some explaining to do, Shadow. Like what exactly you are, why you followed me, why you saved me, and what you know about this Ryak guy."

The dog panted, its tongue flopping out lazily. He then scratched his ears. When this was complete, he merely looked up with those big brown eyes and blinked.

Chris shook his head, "Oh, no you don't. No playing the dumb dog with me anymore. I saw that little act you put on earlier. Not to mention all the little snorts at just the right moments. You're not an ordinary dog. You're a demon first of all, and now, I think you're a demon that while may look like a dog, has far more intelligence than one. Admit it."

The dog wagged his tail once.

"Well, then," the witchlighter began, "I think it's time for me to figure out who you are. One way or another."

tbc. . .


	4. Shadow's Story pt 1

Thanks to everyone reading!

CHAPTER 4

**Shadow's Story pt 1**

Chris folded his arms over his chest, his lips pursed in concentration as he tried to think of a way to discover his new pet's identity. It was obvious that the animal could understand what he said, so communication wasn't impossible. It was just a matter of working out a system.

"Okay, so here's the deal, Shadow," the witchlighter began, "I'm going to ask you questions, and you'll wag your tail once for yes and twice for no. Got it?"

One wag of the tail.

"Ok, good. So, we'll start with something easy. You are a demonic dog, right?"

A moment of deliberation before the tail swished back and forth twice.

The questioner frowned, "What do you mean no?"

Shadow tilted his head to the side.

"Okay, you're right that's not a yes or no question," Chris conceded. "So, are you a demon?"

One tail wag.

"What?" The teenager questioned, now thoroughly confused. He shook his head, "That's not possible. Logically, I can see you are a dog and since you answered that you were not a demonic dog, that would mean that you weren't a demon, but you just said that you are a demon which would mean that you aren't really a dog, which is just stupid because you are a dog. Unless you don't actually understand what I'm saying, and I'm just making a complete idiot out of myself by talking to a dog."

Shadow snorted.

Chris glared at the animal, "You think this is just hilarious don't you?"

One wag.

"Ha ha ha. A comedian. That's great. Just what I needed. Really." Chris rolled his eyes.

Taking a moment to think over what he had been told, the witchlighter put his analytical mind to work trying to piece together what he was being told by his new pet, and what it was he seemed to be missing. His mind ran over the facts. It was a black lab that could understand everything he said to it. It could shimmer and throw energy balls. Yet Shadow claims he is not a demonic dog. Wait a minute. . . "You are a demon."

One wag.

"But not a dog?"

The animal wagged it's tail once.

"Is it an illusion?"

One swish followed by another.

"Are you a shape-shifter?"

Two wags and the closest thing to an eye roll a dog can muster.

"Hey, I'm trying, but yes and no questions kind of limits my interrogation a bit," Chris snapped at Shadow. The witchlighter ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighed, flopping down onto the sofa.

Shadow rose from his place in the middle of the attic and moved closer to his new owner. His soulful brown eyes looking up at the teenager pleadingly. He whined softly, then pulled on Chris' shirt sleeve. When his companion merely quirked an eyebrow at him, Shadow barked at him.

"I'm not giving up. I'm thinking," Chris answered. After a minute of silence, the metaphorical lightbulb came on his mind. "Were you cursed into being a dog?"

Shadow barked excitedly, his tail energetically moving back and forth once.

"So, while you look like a dog, you were actually a demon and still consider yourself a demon."

Another wag accompanied by a doggy-style-smile.

"Okay, then. That's a start."

Taking a moment to sort his thoughts, the teenage witchlighter did what he did best. He ran over everything he knew so far to put the pieces together. This demon had come to their house this morning, and was obviously waiting for Chris. Then, he followed the young Halliwell to school and waited patiently for six hours until he came out again. Strangest of all, he risked his own life to save Chris' against Ryak. Why would a demon do that? Did it have something to do with the curse?

"Did you protect me so that I could undo this curse on you?"

The dog hesitated, tilted his head to the side and after a lengthy pause moved his tail slowly in the negative.

"No?" Chris frowned. He had been so sure that it would have been a yes. If it wasn't a purely selfish reason, then what could the reason be for a demon to help a witch? Especially a Halliwell? "So there is another reason you are following me, and even saved my life?"

The black tail swished from side to side only once.

"Does it have something to do with my family?"

An excited wag in the affirmative.

Chris allowed a small smile, "Ok, now we're getting somewhere. Did you know my family?"

Shadow motioned yes.

The witchlighter sighed, not really knowing where to go next. None of the facts he had were adding up to anything. A demon that was cursed into being a dog, who used to know his family, but seemed to have some sort of affection for them being as he saved Chris and didn't seem to mind Phoebe. Who was this dog?

"There has to be an easier way to do this," Chris muttered, getting frustrated.

The black lab looked over to the Book of Shadows giving a short little bark.

"You aren't getting anywhere near the book if that's what you think," his owner answered. "Dog or no, you're still a demon. Plus, Mom'd kill me for letting you drool all over it."

Shadow blew air out his nose in protest. Again, Chris got the feeling the dog would roll his eyes if he could.

It was a moment later when the canine moved over to the small table at the opposite side of the attic. Chris watched in fascination as Shadow put two legs up on a chair and used the extra height to snatch a notebook the family always kept on it for spell brainstorming. With the little blue covered notepad in his mouth, Shadow trotted back over to Chris, holding his head up until the witch took the item from him.

"Okay, so I have a notepad," the teenager said, not sure where the animal was going with this.

Shadow moved from him toward the Book of Shadows and back again. He gave a soft bark, as if to emphasize whatever point he was trying to make.

"Book of Shadows. . .notepad. Book of Shadows has potions, demons, spells. . .spells. The notepad is what we use when we're trying to come up with a new spell." Chris smiled at his dog, "You are a genius."

One wag of the tail.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The witchlighter took a deep breath, and tried to think of something off the top of his head. He was one of the two people in his family that rarely needed to write a spell down first. His spell mentor, Pheobe was the other one. Chris had decided when he was a little boy that since he could never be as powerful as Wyatt, he would perfect his other witch skills, so that he could keep up with his sibling's prowess as a witch, and he had. He was the second best spell writer and potion maker–Pheobe and his mother beating him out just barely.

"Okay, here goes: Magic forces hear my plea, help me to solve this mystery. Grant me the ability to discover, what there is about Shadow to uncover."

The dog snorted, _What kind of spell was that?_

"Hey, it may sound crappy but it's quick and effective," Chris answered defensively.

Shadow's ears perked up, _Did he just answer my thought?_

Eyes wide, the witchlighter at the same time realized, "Did I just hear your thought?"

_Guess you have Phoebe's talent in spells after all. _

"Ok, now how did you know my family?You're a demon and quite frankly demons and my family just don't go together."

_You haven't figured it out already? I thought you were the smart one in the family._

"Hey, watch it, Mutt," Chris warned. "I'm still not totally against vanquishing you. Granted you saved my life, but that could be a front. A way in the door so that you can kill us all in our sleep. So, as far as I'm concerned you better start talking and fast."

_I was sent by the Elders to be your guardian, all right? Ryak is immune to good magic, but not dark. He's still powerful though, and onlytwo beings have ever harmed him. I'm one of those two demons. This is why the Elderscut a deal with me. If I protect you, I get another shot at life. However, they knew you wouldn't trust me in my human form, so they made me this, hoping to play on your love of dogs, so that you'd bring me home. Plus, it's incentive that I finish the job. They've made it so that only you have the power to undo this damn spell, and you can't do that if you're dead. _

"Why should I believe you?"

_Because, you and I have a connection. One forged another lifetime ago. Can't you feel the familiarity?_

Chris could indeed feel the tug of some strange bond. It was why he had felt the dog was familiar to him when he first met the black lab. Where the bond had come from the teenager didn't understand. How could he have a connection to a demon in this lifetime or any other? Had he been evil in another life? He supposed it didn't matter. The connection was there, andnow that he was aware ofit, Chris was able to sense certain things about his canine companion--such as the fact he was being truthful.

"Okay, how did we know one another?"

_It involvessome very complicated issues with time travel, both being trapped in limbo for a while,and the fact that I was able to watch you since before you were born being trapped there with nothing better to do._

The witchlighter pulled a face, "You watched me?"

_Not like that, _the dog answered disgusted.

Taking a moment to process, the witchlighter realized what the animal had said and found himself both confused and intrigued. Chris frowned, "What did you mean before I was born? That's not possible."

Shadow snorted, _Ask your parents_.

Deciding to store that advice away for later use and knowing he probably wasn't going to get anymore out of the dog on that subject, Chris got back to the main issue. "Why would the Elders trust you anyway?"

_I'm half human, which means I'm half good. _

The teenager's eyes grew wide as pieces of the puzzle slipped into place. "Oh my God. An upper level half-demon, half-human that knew my family pretty well, growled when I made fun of the name Belthazor, and only seems to like Phoebe. You can't be. . .Belthazor?"

_That's Uncle Cole to you._

_tbc..._

_--it'll be about a month before the next update because I'm going out of the country to study and won't have access to a computer to update. Sorry :(_


	5. Shadow's Story pt 2

Sorry this took so long, was in Mexico for a month with no computer access, then when I got back last week I suffered from serious writer's block. Now that things are back to normal, updates should return to a fairly regular pace. P.s. Thanks to everyone reading this, I appreciate it!

CHAPTER 5

**Shadowy Story pt 2**

Most people would describe Chris Halliwell as a level-headed, rational, strategist, who could think his way out of any given problematic situation. However, staring at the black lab sitting calmly a few feet in front of him, the young witchlighter couldn't think of anything that would save him from the wrath of his mother and aunts when they found out that he had not only knowingly brought a demon into the manor, but that said demon was one of their family's most feared and loathed enemies.

Shadow tilted his head to the side and yawned. _Are you going to say something because even as a dog I have better things to do than sit around here waiting for you to come to terms with the situation._

Chris blew out a breath and ran his hands through his chestnut brown hair, effectively snapping himself out of his shock induced catatonic state. "Ok. You're right. I need to deal with this and fast...preferably before my mother finds out and blows me up."

The teenager went to the potion cabinet and started pulling out vials.

Cole rose to all fours and followed him, his ears perked up in curiosity. _What are you doing? _

"Looking to see if we have any of the potion left that they used to vanquish you"

_What? Weren't you listening to a thing I said? The Elders-_

Chris whirled around, glaring down at the animal, "Just stop it. There is no way the Elders would ever bring you back to life. In any form. You tried to kill my mother and her sisters repeatedly. You were the Source of all Evil for crying out loud. The Elders aren't even stupid enough to risk bringing back someone as dangerous as you."

_You don't know what you're talking about, Kid, _the animal growled lowly. _Ryak wants you dead. I'm your only protection right now. Besides the Source, no other demon has ever survived a battle with him. The Elders didn't really have any other choice. Besides, most of my powers were stripped when I was brought back to life in this form. All I can do is shimmer and throw energy balls, which doesn't really pose much of a threat to someone of your power level. Hell, I don't even have apposable thumbs, so what evil master plan could I possible accomplish? I'm a lousy dog and will be until you undo this damn curse._

The young man scoffed, "Right. The demon that almost destroyed the Charmed Ones on countless occasions is a harmless little puppy."

_Not countless...just a few..._

"You were the one that came closest to succeeding in killing them. Hell, you were a genius with your techniques. The thing with the anger demon was brilliant. If you hadn't been in love with my aunt Phoebe you would have killed her and destroyed the power of three. And you covered your tracks as the source by convincing Aunt Paige she was crazy and the others that she had been infected by a power broker. Plus, you managed to escape the demonic wasteland and become pretty much unstoppable. So, you expect me to believe that you couldn't get your way out of this without my help? I don't think so."

Tilting his head to the side the dog blinked in shock. _How do you know all that?_

"I don't know," Chris frowned, not really sure himself where all that information had come from. "It just sort of popped in my head. Maybe I heard the stories before– Dad used to tell me stories about Mom and the sisters' early days as witches."

_You didn't even know my demonic name fifteen minutes ago_, Cole pointed out, a strange quality to his voice. His brown eyes focusing intently on Chris' green, as if searching for something. The dog shivered. The similarity was uncanny...

"Yeah, so? I just forgot. Besides, we are getting way off track here. This is about you, and your real motive for saving me. Why'd you really do it?"

_Ok, so maybe I do have another reason: I love Phoebe. Another chance at life means another chance with her. I can't be with her if she's dead, and once Ryak has destroyed the only threat against him, he will go after the powerful sources of good that might cause trouble for him– The Twice Blessed and the Charmed Ones. Besides, I need a way to prove to her once and for all that I'm good. _

"And what better way to get into her good graces than by saving her nephew?" Chris finished for him. He shook his head, "I can't believe you're using me to get to my aunt. That's...I don't even know what that is."

_I'd do anything to be with her, and Perry said- _The dog put a paw up over his nose, stopping mid-sentence.

"Perry?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Who is Perry?"

Shadow slowly started backing up, his tail curling between his legs.

"Hold it right there, Mutt," The witchlighter barked. "Explain. Now."

The animal whined softly.

"The innocent animal routine isn't gonna work on me anymore, Cole. If you don't answer all my questions, I may just have to orb your furry ass into a volcano."

_Perry was a man I met while in limbo. He was from the future, which is why when he was killed he wound up in limbo–The Angel of Death didn't know what to do with him for a while. We became friends. He was a good man–one of the best I've ever known– and he made me promise that when the opportunity came to escape from limbo, I would take it, and that I would fight for love. He also made me promise to watch out for his family since he couldn't anymore. _

"His family?" Chris questioned. "I don't– "

"– Chris?" A young girl of about nine poked her head into the room. As soon as her big soft brown eyes landed on the boy, she ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her head into his chest.

The witchlighter sighed, "I'm fine, Prue. Stop with the over-dramatics."

Prue pulled away, her face covered in concern. "I heard Wyatt talking to Uncle Leo and he said that you were attacked by a demon, and that your powers didn't work and that you almost died. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She looked him up and down before concluding, "You seem ok. Are you really ok?"

"Yes, Prue. Like I said, I'm fine," the older cousin responded, a small smile on his lips.

"Chris?" Another female voice cut into the room. A moment later, Melinda came in, immediately running up to Chris and shoving him in the chest. "What's the matter with you going into an alley by yourself! Are you nuts? Allies alone always mean trouble."

Jade eyes rolled heavenward.

Shadow sat back on his haunches, intrigued by the latest arrivals. They looked just like their mother...

Prue noticed the puppy and smiled, immediately squatting down next to him. She looked back at Chris, "Is this the dog that saved you?" After he nodded, she asked, "Can I pet him?"

"I don't know," Chris answered, looking at Cole to see whether Prue would fall under his list of people allowed to touch him or not. "What do you think, Shadow?"

The dog nudged her hand with his nose, causing the little girl to giggle and scratch behind his ear. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he panted happily, playing the part of the dumb dog for the girls' benefits.

Melinda smiled, "He's really cute. And smart. Plus, if he can fight off demons he might not die like all the other pets. He'll be a great addition to the family. With her love of animals, I know Mom'll just be thrilled to have him around."

"Doubtful," Chris muttered.

Shadow glared at his charge.

The sound of Piper's voice screaming, "Phoebe, behind you!" cut through the house, glass shattering and a crash followed closely behind. Before anyone could even move, another, duller thud resounded through the walls.

Chris was the first to move into action, immediately orbing down into the entry to find his mother unconscious in the conservatory, blood seeping slowly from her head, which seemed to have been smashed against the table, which was now only shards of wood a few feet away from her still form. Pheobe was nearby, the tiny cuts all over her arms, chest and face, causing the teen to notice that all the windows had been blown out and the tiny slivers of glass were scattered all around her.

Rushing to their sides, the witchlighter was just about to start healing the two women when his body suddenly stiffened without his permission. He tried to turn his head, but found it frozen in place. Just as panic started to set in, a familiar pain started to rip through his veins, filling his blood with an acidic burn. Even the air's normally sweet touch caused him to cry out in agony as his every nerve screamed in a sizzling fire of pain.

"Goodbye, Arthur," Ryak's deep voice came from behind him.

"Hey!" Melinda shouted as she ran down the stairs, flicking her wrists in an attempt to blow up the monster attacking her cousin.

The demon was untouched and flicked a finger in her direction, sending her crashing into the wall, immediately unconscious. He turned to her younger sister, who had just reached the bottom step. Another flick of his finger and she was sent crashing back up the stairs, her small body colliding with the rail, before she slid down the wall landing in a heap on the floor.

"Pathetic," Ryak sighed. He returned his focus to his intended target, who was writhing on the floor before him. He knelt down in front of the dying witchlighter, "Any last words, Your Highness?"

Chris swallowed the pain, struggling to answer, "Y-yeah...sssic e'm, Shadow."

Before Ryak could turn around an energy ball slammed into the demon's shoulder, sending him flying backwards into the love seat. The demon rose slowly, examining the bloody

wound. Instead of the rage most evil beings would have expressed, Ryak smiled, "So it is you after all."

Shadow, haunches raised and a sinister snarl on his lips, barked, another energy ball which went flying toward the attacker. However, the demon was prepared and raised a hand to send the blue ball flying back toward the dog, who barely shimmered out in time to avoid being scorched. When he reappeared, the black lab jumped the demon, snapping at the being's throat. Ryak magically threw the dog away from himself, and the animal hit the wall with a sickening thud. Struggling to stand up again, Cole found he couldn't, one of his legs was broken. Unable to keep his balance, the dog fell back to the ground, a soft whimper escaping him as he landed on the injured leg.

The demon chuckled, "How the mighty do fall."

That was when he felt a very sharp pain fill his abdomen. When he looked down, a table leg was piercing through his body. His head whipped around to face the one responsible, and he found Chris, shaky, but standing, a deadly glean in his jade eyes.

"Nobody hurts my dog."

Ryak gave a guttural growl before yanking out the table leg. He tossed it to the ground. "This is not over, Arthur. I will destroy you...and Belthazor." He flamed out, facing defeat for the second time in just one day.

Chris dropped to the floor, completely drained. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next sixteen hours. However, he knew that wasn't an option at the moment. So, focusing on the pain, he willed it to the back of his mind, numbing himself to it. He didn't know how he did it. It was like second nature to him. Instinct.

Crawling over to his mother and Aunt, Chris put one hand over each of them, and after several minutes of trying to summon his magical energy, a golden glow finally appeared on his hands, and another few minutes later, his mother and Aunt opened their eyes, their injuries slowly disappearing until they appeared as healthy as ever.

"What the hell," Piper began as she struggled to a sitting position, "was that?"

Rising to her feet, Phoebe shook her head, worry filling the chocolate pools of her eyes, "I'd say that was Ryak, and I'd also say that neither our powers nor our potions did a thing against him."

Chris, who was just finishing healing his cousins, nodded, "Yeah, that was Ryak all right, and the only way I managed to hurt him was with a table leg through the gut. Even that won't keep him out of commission for long."

Melinda scrunched up her face as she sat up, "I didn't get him, did I?"

"No," her cousin answered.

"Prue?"

"No."

"Did you get him?"

"No."

"So, the demon got away?"

"Yeah."

Melinda's brown eyes grew wide as saucers, "You mean we _lost_?"

Prue shook her head, patting her sister on the shoulder, "Nah, we just needed a delay of game, right, Chris?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Next time, we're gonna kick some major demonic– oh no!" Prue noticed Shadow lying in a heap on the ground and ran over to him. Looking up at Chris, "Heal him, he's hurt."

Feeling inexplicably guilty and concerned, Chris rushed to the fallen animal's side. He knew he couldn't heal animals or demons, but he lifted his hands up over the dog anyway, trying in spite of his logical nature. As usual, nothing happened. He swallowed, knowing that Cole had gotten hurt trying to save him...again. Once might have been a farce, but twice? And even getting injured? He could have died. The man..demon...dog had saved his life twice now, not to mention probably the lives of the rest of his family too at great personal risk. Against all the stats and all the rational that Chris had against doing so, he decided in that moment that even if Shadow was Cole, Cole didn't seem to be who his family thought he was. He seemed...good.

The brown eyes of the lab looked up into his green and an understanding was reached between the Halliwell and the demon. Cole's voice whispered into Chris' mind _I'd die to save you, and now, you believe it._

_tbc..._


	6. Of Vets, Truths and Pretty Girls

Thanks to everyone reading!And special thanks to those reviewing! You guys keep me writing.

CHAPTER 6

**Of Vets, Truths, and Pretty Girls**

When Wyatt and Leo orbed into the manor, each holding a large tome in their arms, they knew immediately that something terrible had happened. The staircase was busted again, blood was on the carpet, the windows were smashed, and a table had shattered into a million pieces. A battle had most definitely been waged here. It was only when Piper rounded the corner, having heard the jingle of orb lights, that the two men felt the panic building in them come to a halt.

"Mom, what happened?" The Twice Blessed questioned, concern lacing his voice.

"Demon. Is there anything else?" She responded acidly. Turning to her husband, "It was Ryak. Nothing we had worked against him. Not potions, not spells, nothing."

Wyatt immediately worried, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, Chris wounded him by jamming a table leg through him. Unfortunately it probably won't slow him down for too long, but he had to shimmer out to deal with it, and then Chris healed the rest of us. Well, except poor Shadow. He broke a leg defending Chris."

"I could probably set the leg," Leo answered.

Piper shook her head, "No, I told Chris to take the poordog to the Vet. With his luck with animals, I figured it shouldn't wait. Besides, he was pretty shaken up. I think getting out of the house and away from this mess might help calm him down a bit."

Leo's voice grew thick with fear, "What if the demon targets him again, Piper? It's Chris he was after in that alley. He's defenseless all alone. What were you thinking?"

Wyatt's eyes grew wide at his father's tone and sharp questioning of his mother's decision. It wasn't like his father to talk that way, needless to say especially nottothe mighty Piper Halliwell. It didn't make sense. Sure, he was worried about Chris, but it wasn't as if Chris couldn't call for help and have Wyatt by his side in a second flat, half the family in under a minute.

"What was I thinking?" Piper fumed. "I was thinking that our son should have the right to leave the house for a couple hours. I was thinking that he's sixteen years old and more than capable of taking care of himself. He was, after all, the one that saved all of us this afternoon. Besides, he's loaded down with smoke and light blinding potions, and can always call us if he needs us. I doubt Ryak will try to come after anyone again today since he's injured."

Leo lowered his eyes, duly chastised.

"Now, did you find anything about how to defeat Ryak in one of those books?"

When his father didn't answer, Wyatt offered hesitantly, "Well, yes and no. It's complicated."

"What in our life isn't?"

"This is different," Leo cut in, his voice thick.

Piper pulled a face, "I'm not going to like this am I?" When neither her son, nor her husband answered her, the witch sighed, "Ok, I'll gather the troops. Whatever bad news you two have found, we'll deal with it together."

"How long till Chris gets back?" Wyatt asked, not wanting his brother to be excluded.

"Hour or so."

"Then we'll start in an hour or so," Leo said. "This is something everyone needs to hear."

Driving his mother's ancient black jeep, Chris cast a sidelong glance to the passenger's seat where his pet, protector and uncle sat staring out the window. At the moment, the animal was refusing to speak to him. It was when Cole heard the word, vet, come out of Piper's mouth that he panicked. When Chris didn't help him out of the situation but rather picked him up and put him in the car to take him, the former Source of All Evil had just stopped talking, keeping whatever thoughts were in his doggy brain to himself. Chris had expected anger–growling, snapping, even an energy ball hurled at him, but not silence. It was starting to unnerve him.

"It's just the vet, Cole. What do you think they're going to do to you, anyway?" Chris asked, tired of the silent treatment.

No response from the animal.

"Come on, Cole. I'm just trying to help you. The vet can fix that leg and make sure you're ok."

_It's a doctor for animals._ I_ am not an animal. I was the ADA, the source of all evil, one of the most powerful and respected beings to have ever lived, and now some old man is going to talk to me in a baby voice, pet my head and tell me what a good boy I am. Not to mention that I have to get a rabies shot. Rabies. _

The teenager stifled a laugh.

Shadow's head whipped around to look at his owner. Baring his teeth, the animal tried his hardest to glare. When that didn't work, he snarled. _Turn the car around._

"Or what?" Chris challenged, feeling much more at ease now that the dog's temper was back. Anger was easier to deal with than the cold shoulder. "You'll slobber all over me? Oh, better yet, you'll bite me and give me rabies?"

Cole tried to snap at him, but Chris lifted a hand and used his telekinesis to keep the dog from reaching him. After a moment, the lab tired of fighting the invisible hand holding him back and he gave up, lowering his head and seeming to sink into the seat. _Look at what I've become. A weak, inferior. . .animal._

Chris stopped the car at the red light and turned to face his passenger. He finally understood what the dog's strange behavior was really about. Cole had gotten hurt. The mighty demon hadn't been able to hold his own against Ryak. While being slammed into a wall as a demon hurt, it would never have caused much damage. This was probably the first time Belthazor had ever broken a bone. Now, to add insult to injury, he couldn't even have the dignity of seeing a doctor. He had to be treated like an animal, taken to a vet, given shots as though he were a vermin infested with disease.

"You aren't weak or inferior, Cole," the teen offered sympathetically. "You saved my life twice. I mean you kicked Ryak's ass in that alley today. Ok, so you look like a dog, but you and I both know who you really are and what you're capable of. Besides, this is only temporary. I promise, I will get you back to your human form."

_You channeling your dad? _Cole questioned. _Because that was an annoying whitelighter pep talk if I've ever heard one._

Chris' demeanor shifted immediately, turning stiff and moody. He turned his attention back to the road and made a left when the light switched to green. His jade eyes focused on the road signs trying to find his way to the vet's office. He never responded to the animal's statement.

_Still have daddy issues, I see._

"I was trying to be nice, and you go and throw Leo in my face. Nice," Chris responded bitterly. His eyes still forward, he continued, "I don't know what you mean by still, but I have a pretty good guess that it has something to do with Perry."

Shadow's ears perked up and he unconsciously scooted backward in his seat, putting as much distance between himself and the young man as he could.

The witchlighter turned to face his companion, his eyes familiarly dark. "I'm not stupid, Cole. You've given enough hints that a complete moron would be able to put the pieces together. You said you were watching me before I was born. That we had a connection because we met while you were in limbo. Then, you said you met Perry, who was from the future, and wound up in limbo because the Angel of Death didn't know what to do with him because he died out of his own time. Perry is my middle name. So basically, I, for whatever reason, went to the past and died and met you in limbo, and we became friends. What I don't get is why you decided to try to cover it up after already having told me so much? Do you really think I'm so stupid I wouldn't be able to figure it out when it was so glaringly obvious?"

The dog's ears drooped and he looked down at his paws. _I've never thought you were stupid, Chris. I just wasn't sure how much I should or even could tell you. The situation is more complex than you realize. It would complicate your life in ways that you don't need. That's why I didn't want you to know about your travel to the past. I forgot I told you about meeting in limbo, otherwise I would never have mentioned Perry._

"You didn't want to further complicate my life?" Chris asked dubiously. "Don't you think having my aunt's former husband slash the source of all evil as my pet dog kind of already complicates my life? Not to mention Ryak trying to kill me. How could knowing I travel to the past make my life any more complicated?"

_I'm not the one you should be asking. Talk to Piper and Leo if you want the entire truth. _

The witchlighter rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then it hit him. His eyes grew wide and he turned to face Shadow again. "I died."

_Oh look, the vet. _Cole stood up on the seat, carefully avoiding putting down his broken leg, and glanced at the door, then back to the wide-eyed teen. When Chris made no move to get out of the jeep, the dog blew air out his nose in frustration. He sat back down and looked at Chris, his brown eyes full of sympathy. _Yes, you died. You gave your life to save someone you love...to save the world. _

Chris' shoulders slumped as though feeling that weight of the world to be suddenly crushing down on them. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and questioned softly, almost afraid to know the answer, "How old am I going to be when I die?"

_It was another life ago. Everything is different now. There isn't a reason for you to go to the past anymore. _

The young man nodded numbly. After a moment, "Why did I go to the past?"

_Ask your parents._

"I don't want to ask my parents. I'm asking you," Chris snapped. When the dog merely stared back at him with a calm, almost soft look in his eyes, the teen lowered his head, guilty for having yelled. "I'm sorry. I just. . .it's a lot to take in."

_I know, butyou're a fighter like yourAunt Pheobe. You'lladjust. _

The corner's of the young man's mouth curled up slightly, "Thanks. It means a lot to me that someone has faith in me."

The dog tilted his head to the side in question. _Is this another issue you have with Leo? Because he got worried about the demon?_

Chris turned off the car, opened the door, got out and slammed it shut. When he rounded the front of the car to get Shadow out, the dog noticed that he was back to the moody, sullen teenager. Whatever his issues with Leo, they seemed to run a lot deeper than what seemed warranted. Sure, Leo was overprotective and didn't understand the kid, but it wasn't like he was a bad father, not like the other Chris had described.

"Ok, come on, let's get that leg fixed up," Chris said as he pulled open the passenger door and picked up the dog, setting him on the ground as gently as he could.

Cole took this as a good sign to drop the issue. In his injured state, he imagined it would be a bad idea to anger his owner.

The Veterinary clinic was a small brick building located on the edge of the city where the sounds of car horns blaring, people shouting, and general noise didn't fill one's ears every minute of ever hour of every day. It was a quiet place surrounded by nature's remedies. Chris noticed a great deal of medicinal herbs, plants helpful in healing the mind and body. Even the beauty of the trees, bright planted flowers and the yard of rich green grass made a person feel refreshed and peaceful.

Pushing open the heavy, white oak doors, Chris heard a tiny bell sound announcing his and Cole's arrival. That's when he saw her.

A petite, raven haired girl probably about his age, with the most enchanting chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that could charm the Source of all Evil himself, was sitting behind the desk. When she heard the bell she looked up and those amazing eyes locked on his jade and her sweet lips turned up automatically as a small blush colored her olive cheeks. After a moment she looked down.

Shadow snorted.

Chris didn't even notice this time. He was too busy staring at the first woman that had ever taken his breath away.

_Stop staring and say something before she thinks there is something wrong with you._

The teen cleared his throat as he ran a hand nervously through his hair, "Hi, I'm Shadow and this is my dog Chris; he broke his leg." He gestured redundantly at the only dog in the building.

_You're hopeless._

A little girl holding her fluffy white cat giggled and whispered something to her mother, who was smiling in amusement. The mother then whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Well, sometimes boys are silly when they're in front of pretty girls."

Chris' eyes grew wide as soon as he realized what he had said, and he winced in embarrassment as the pretty girl in question grinned at him and the mother and daughter had a good giggle at his expense. He tried to laugh it off, but the sound was awkward and forced, "Wow, uh, that was really stupid. Um, I'm Chris; he's Shadow."

"I sorta figured," the girl answered, her grin growing wider. She decided to take pity on him, changing the subject, "Well, Chris, your mom called a while ago, so Dr. Breck is ready to see Shadow right away."

"Oh, ok."

The young girl smiled as the witchlighter hovered, unsure what to do with himself. She pointed to the door labeled, Dr. Breck. "It's just in there."

"Oh, so I can go in with him?"

"Of course you can. I doubt Shadow would respond well to having to see the Vet all by himself. He'll feel safer if you go in with him. Besides, Dr. Breck will have a few questions and care directions for you."

Chris nodded, "Ok, thanks."

Shadow limped his way over to the door and waited for Chris to open it. When the teen didn't move, the dog gave a little bark. This startled the cat, who in turn hissed at Shadow. Cole returned the favor by turning his eyes a demonic black. Frightened the cat jumped off the little girl's lap and ran down the hall, her owner quickly following in pursuit.

"Sorry," Chris apologized to the mother, "Sometimes my dog can be. . .demonic."

Before the woman could say anything else, Chris ushered his trouble making pet into the Dr.'s office, "Uh, come on, Shadow, let's get this over with."

Dr. Breck was a little seventy year old man with disappearing silver hair that was thick on the sides of his egg shaped head. He wore thick black glasses, and when he smiled, Chris was reminded very much of a turtle going half-way into its shell. The elderly Doctor squatted down in front of the animal as soon as both he and Chris were in the room. "Well, you must be Shadow. Aren't you a pretty boy."

_And aren't you a– _

– _Cole, don't even say it, _Chris telepathed.

Shadow growled.

The doctor moved to pet the top of the dog's head, but Chris cut him off, "Uh, don't do that. He hates being petted. I wouldn't want him to bite you."

"A dog that hates to be petted?" The Doctor frowned, "Was he abused?"

"You could say he's been through hell," Chris responded.

"Oh, poor boy," The turtle looking man sympathized. "Well, let's get that leg fixed up." The vet smiled warmly at the former source, "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat when we're done."

_Oh goody._

**Half an hour later. . .**

_I hate you._

Chris smiled, "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."

_I've never been so humiliated in my life._

"Now, I'm sure that's not true."

Shadow growled up at his owner.

"You often have conversations with your dog?" A soft, familiar voice cut in.

Chris turned around to see the pretty girl from earlier standing next to her car, which just happened to be parked next to the jeep. He shrugged, "I figured I needed the practice considering what happened earlier."

She laughed, "Maybe."

"Or maybe. . .I could practice talking with you? On a date."

The brown eyed girl fiddled nervously with the chain around her neck. That was when Chris noticed the unusual pendant at the end of it. An eye in a circle. When she caught him looking at it, she immediately tucked it under her shirt.

"Sorry, I've just never seen anything quite like that before," Chris apologized.

"It's a family heirloom," the girl responded, her demeanor suddenly icy.

"Ok," Chris responded, not sure what he had done wrong. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

The girl shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"So, about that date...?"

"I don't think so. I've got a lot of responsibilities at home, and I just don't have time to date," She opened her car door and was just about to get in, when Chris called out for her to wait. She stood up again, "What?"

Shadow's head moved between the two teens, studying first one then the other. There was something odd about this girl. Something familiar too. And there was no mistaking the effect she had on the normally level headed Halliwell. This meeting was no coincidence, and Cole wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What's your name?"

"What does it matter?"

Chris flashed her a grin, "So I can find your number, call you and convince you that you should go on a date with me."

"You certainly aren't having any trouble talking now. In fact, I bet you won't shut up until you get what you want, right?"

"Probably not, no."

"Lydia," the girl answered, her smile returned at his persistence. "Lydia Nicoli." Then, without another word, she climbed into her blue, old fashioned geo metro, and drove off.

"See," Chris said to his dog, "I am not hopeless. I got her name."

_There's something familiar about that name. And something suspicious about this encounter. _

"You're one paranoid pup. Stop worrying and just forget about it. Chances are I'll never see her again. It was a battle just to get the name. Not sure a date would be worth it."

_There's more to this. I think you will see her again. I'm just not so sure that's a good thing._

The teenager rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get out of here. Mom's making her lasagna, and I really don't want to be late for that."

Chris helped his pet into the car, then moved around front and crawled into the driver's seat. Little did he know that every move he made was being carefully watched by a pair of enchanting chocolate brown eyes...

tbc . . .


	7. Family Meeting

Thanks to everyone reading and double thanks to those reviewing. In my recent and on-going battle with writer's block it is your support that keeps me going.

CHAPTER 7

**Family Meeting**

When Chris and Shadow entered Halliwell Manor, the rest of the family was gathered in the solarium waiting for them. The teenager tossed his mother's car keys on the table and slowly, worriedly entered into the designated war room. Judging by the looks on the faces of his family members, whatever he was about to learn was decidedly bad. Then again, he'd already learned that he was destined to die young, so what could be worse than that?

Wyatt, who was standing in front of the group alongside their father, gestured over to the armrest of the love seat where his little brother always sat during these meetings. "Take your seat. We're just about to start the family meeting."

_He really is a duplicate of Leo_, Shadow commented as he parked himself by Chris' side.

Chris merely rolled his eyes at the dog before returning his attention to his older brother.

"Okay, everyone," Wyatt began, "we all know about the threat. What we haven't known so far is what he's after, or how to stop him."

"Shouldn't we wait for Paige to get back?" Pheobe interrupted.

Leo let out a frustrated breath, "We've waited long enough, don't you think? While we sit here waiting, Ryak is healing and preparing to come after us again. We can fill Paige in when she gets back from meeting with the Elders."

"Yeah, ok, but what if the Elders know something too?" The middle Charmed One argued. "I mean, aren't you the one that always used to say that we should wait to see what the Elders want us to do?"

Piper snorted, "Come on, Pheebs, since when are you so concerned about what the Elders know or, more likely, don't know?"

"We do call them ever useless for a reason," Prue agreed.

Pheobe sighed. For some reason, her gut was screaming at her to postpone the meeting until her baby sister got back, but she really didn't know why. Piper and Prue were right. The Elders had never come through with information before it was already too late. Still, something was nagging her. It was as though a premonition was about to hit, but wasn't breaking through. However, with no valid argument other than a 'bad feeling,' she couldn't delay any longer.

"Now," Leo restarted the meeting, "what we discovered in the books at magic school is that Ryak truly is immune to good magic. No amount of power is going to change that. He was only vanquished last time by the Source of all Evil, and even he had some help."

"Help?" Melinda questioned. "Who would help the Source?"

The former Elder looked sympathetically toward Pheobe, "Belthazor."

Chris glared at his dog. _You said you faced him and survived. You never said anything about helping to vanquish him. If you knew how to, why the hell didn't you say something right away?_

_I was already unconscious by then. I just weakened Ryak enough so that the Source could vanquish him. I never knew how he did it._

"Oh."

The adults turned questioning gazes on him.

"I mean. . .it kinda figures," Chris covered his slip. "He was a really powerful demon and he used to work for the Source, so you know. . . makes sense it was Belthazor."

Piper quirked an eyebrow at her youngest son. "You know about Belthazor? Have you been studying the Book of Shadows again?"

Shadow snorted.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Can we focus on finding out how to vanquish the demon that tried to kill me instead of my neurosis please?"

"Okay, so how did Cole do it?" Pheobe asked, her voice soft as it floated over the name of her ex-husband. Her eyes lowered to her lap, and only the black lab noticed the grief within the deep brown orbs.

Wyatt shrugged, "No one knows. They just know that evil's magic works to vanquish him."

"Great, so we have to work with demons again?" Piper asked, already not liking the idea.

"Not necessarily," Leo replied. "Ryak was vanquished once before by a different kind of magic. Excaliber." The mortal lifted up one of the books, opening up to the book marked section. He read, "And King Arthur and the mighty Excaliber defeated the monster called Ryak, thus bringing peace once more to Camelot."

"So, Arthur can vanquish Ryak? Well, that explains why he was after me." Chris went on to explain, "He thought I was Wyatt. He kept calling me Arthur."

"Must not have realized which one of you was which," Leo agreed.

Shadow's ears stood up. He rose to his feet, instantly agitated.

Wyatt folded his arms over his chest. "So, all I have to do is use Excaliber to chop off Ryak's head, and he won't be a threat anymore."

"But honey, you've never used Excaliber before," Piper argued. "It's not as easy as just picking it up and waving it around. Excaliber has a mind of its own, and the power is demanding, and if you're not careful, controlling even."

The Twice Blessed smiled at his mother's concern. "Mom, I know you're scared about my destiny, but it is my fate to be King Arthur. I accepted that a long time ago. Besides, I was going to get the sword soon anyway. I'm eighteen."

Leo moved over to his wife, his hand falling comfortingly on her shoulder, "He's right, Piper. It's his destiny. It won't be the same as when you wielded the sword. He's meant to have it. It won't take him over in the same way. The power will flow through him as though the sword were always a part of him. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"He shouldn't go alone," Chris argued. "This demon is too dangerous. If he manages to paralyze Wyatt with pain, Arthur or no, he'll be dead before he can lift Excaliber."

"I don't like the idea of Wyatt going alone either," Prue agreed. "Halliwells fight together."

Pheobe turned to Piper, "We should go to back him up."

_No. Bad idea. You've got it all wrong,_ Cole's voice cut into Chris' mind.

Unfortunately, everyone– even his young witchlighter friend– was too focused on the growing plan to pay attention to him.

The dog nipped at his owner's pant legs, _Chris, you don't understand. Wyatt isn't meant to do this._

Chris waved him off, distracted by his concern for his brother's safety. He was asking Leo, "What if you use me as bait? If he thinks I'm Wyatt, he'll be more focused on me than him. That'll give Wyatt the element of surprise."

"Yeah, I could summon Excaliber right before I kill him, that way he won't realize his mistake until it's too late."

"No," Leo argued. "I'm not using my youngest son for bait."

Piper turned to Chris, "He's right. It's too dangerous."

"I think it makes sense," Pheobe argued. "It'll give Wyatt the upper-hand, and we'll all be there to help Chris, so that he doesn't get hurt."

Prue shook her head, "Not a good idea. He kicked all our asses last time."

"Language missy," her mother scolded.

"Sorry. He kicked all our _butts_ last time."

"Thank you."

Melinda sighed, "But if we don't use someone as bait, then how are we going to ensure that Wyatt doesn't get himself killed?"

"Thanks for the bode of confidence, Mel," Wyatt replied in mock hurt.

The little girl shrugged.

Shadow barked. _Damn it! Chris, I am telling you this won't work. It will only make things worse. _

"Shhh," Chris answered having only half-heard what his Uncle had been trying to tell him. "We're trying to think, Shadow."

"Yeah, be quiet before I have to tie you up out back," Piper added.

Chris turned to his parents, "I'm doing this. You can't stop me. So you might as well just support me, and help me. We need to vanquish Ryak, and this plan is the best we've got." Off their worried faces, "I'll be fine. I swear. I mean, I know you're worried after what happened to me before, but I'll be fine." He gave them a knowing look.

Leo visibly paled, his wide eyes searching his son's for confirmation of what he feared. When he saw the familiar haunted glaze in his youngest's jade eyes, he knew that Chris couldn't be protected any longer. Somehow, someway, he had discovered the truth. He knew about his counterpart in a world of darkness that never should have existed. Chris knew of his dark destiny, the one that had haunted his parents for seventeen years, and would continue to plague their minds and hearts until they knew that it was never to be repeated.

The boy's mother fought the tears that started to surface, "Chris?"

Wyatt looked back and forth between his parents completely lost as to why they both seemed to be suffering such emotional reactions to what his little brother had said. So Ryak had almost killed him before, big deal. It happened all the time in their family. What made this time so special?

Chris nodded to his mother's unspoken question, but when she started to ask another question he held up a hand to stop her. "We don't have time. Just trust me. I can do this."

_Yes, _you_ can, but your would be psychotic older brother can't._ Cole tried again, still growling lowly in an attempt to get some attention. He barked again, jumping at his owner to get his attention. _Damn it, Chris!_

Finally, noticing the fearful edge to his dog's mental voice and the panicky actions Cole was making, Chris turned to look at Shadow only to find that his pet had been frozen. He looked back at his mom.

"I couldn't hear myself think with that growling and barking," Piper explained.

Wyatt turned to his mother and aunt, "Are we ready to do this?"

"Now?" Pheobe asked, the nagging feeling back in full force. For some reason, she looked at the dog, and the worry in her stomach grew. Something wasn't right. . .but what?

"Well, if we strike now, Ryak will still be weak from the wound Chris gave him. I figure it'd be our best opportunity," Wyatt reasoned.

Piper agreed, "Besides, the sooner we vanquish him the better."

Chris suddenly bolted into the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding part of the piece of Ryak's flesh. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the demon's magical energy. His eyes snapped open. "Got him."

The youngest brother held out his hand to the oldest so that Wyatt could telepathically see the whereabouts Chris had picked up on. While Wyatt was the twice-blessed, most powerful witch to have ever walked the planet, his whitelighter powers were lacking where Chris' were definitively stronger. Like his Aunt Paige, Chris could sense for not only charges, but evil too. Over the years, he had honed the gift to act as a type of scrying method.

"Let's do this," Wyatt announced, offering his mother a hand to orb her down to the underworld with him. A moment later both he and she dissolved into swirling white lights, disappearing as the magical energy carried them to the lair of their nemesis.

Leo put a hand on Chris' shoulder, "Please...please be careful."

Phoebe, who had also picked up on the double meaning to her nephew's earlier words, replied for him, "Don't worry, Leo, history isn't always meant to repeat itself."

"I'll be careful," Chris answered before taking his aunt's hand and orbing away to face for the third time in one day, a nearly unstoppable demon.

It was in this moment that Shadow unfroze. _Chris? _The dog looked around and found only Leo present. _Piper froze me. In the middle of my warning Chris about making the biggest mistake they could possible make. _He looked up at Leo who was so distracted by his fear for his son that he hadn't even noticed the dog's reanimation. _And I'm stuck with the one person who will never get a clue. This is just great._

Up in the heavens, Paige was in a heated argument with Odin...

"What do you mean you can't say? This is our lives we are talking about here. If you know something about this Ryak guy, then you have to tell us."

The head of the council sighed, "We have told you what we know. Ryak is immune to good magic and only the Source and Belthazor have ever faced him and survived."

Ben, a soft spoken grandfatherly elder poked his head into the room, "That's not quite accurate, Odin."

Odin sighed dramatically, "The other battle is probably nothing more than a myth. There is absolutely no proof to support it."

"Oh there is proof. Leo Wyatt found a book in magic school just now saying that the tale is true. It is the final piece of the puzzle, Odin. Now, we understand Ryak's desperation in seeking to destroy young Christopher. Only he can wield Excaliber, which is made of ancient, neutral magic, the likes of which Ryak is not immune to."

Paige scrunched up her face in confusion, and held up her hands, "Hold it. Did you Excaliber is a way to kill Ryak?"

"Perhaps," Odin hedged. "It may be nothing more than an old wive's tale."

Ben shook his head, "It is not false, Odin. You just fear what the true heir will be capable of. You have always worried about the fate of the Halliwell brothers. Now that you have to face the future you have always dreaded you hope to postpone it with denials and half truths." Ben looked to Paige, "That's why he never corrected you. That's why none of us ever corrected you. He swayed the council of Elders to believe that telling the truth about the true heir would only lead to a dark Arthur."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Paige asked, completely lost and thoroughly frustrated. "What true heir? You mean Wyatt?"

"No," Ben shook his head, a small smile forming on his aged lips, "Christopher."

Odin groaned and put a hand to his head.

Paige pulled a face, "Huh?"

"Young Christopher is the true heir to Excaliber. He is the one meant to destroy Ryak and eventually bring peace to the magical community. Wyatt is merely meant to be his protector."

"But the sword picked baby Wyatt. Legend says the sword is meant for the strongest being alive. That, as much as I love him, is definitely not Chris. While he's a gifted witch, he's miles behind Wyatt in the power department."

Ben's toothy smile widened, "That's where you all made your mistake. The sword only chose Wyatt because Christopher wasn't born yet, and the adult version that was residing with you was not there. The prophecy foretold of the son of a Charmed One being the heir. You all just assumed it was Wyatt when it was actually young Christopher with his strength of character, his fierce spirit that makes him the true heir. Think about it, Paige. Think of all he accomplished in his other life, and you will see the truth for yourself."

Paige swallowed, the information hitting her hard. All this time they had been wrong. All this time, Chris had thought he had no destiny, when in fact, he too had a very important fate. He was meant to unite the magical community and bring peace. It made sense. From what little the other Chris had told them of his life, he had managed to bring together not only the good magical beings to his cause but evil as well, all for the betterment of everyone. How could they not have seen it sooner?

"I said it before and I say it again: This is ridiculous. Chris is the black sheep," Odin cut in. "He killed innocent beings to accomplish his own end. He was engaged to an assassin. He manipulated, lied to, and endangered his own family. How could a man of such low moral character possibly be the reincarnation of King Arthur?"

"Hey, watch it, that's my nephew you're talking about. You know, the one that gave his life to save the future of the world? Who was murdered by your pal Gideon."

Ben shook his head at his comrade. "You forget that not everything Arthur did was always what we might consider morally upstanding. Besides, we all know that letting Wyatt continue in thinking he is Arthur is dangerous as well."

Paige frowned, "Dangerous?"

"Do you not recall what happened to your older sister when she thought she was Arthur?"

The youngest Charmed One's eyes grew wide, "Oh, no."

"Oh yes," Ben went on. "She turned evil. The power of the sword nearly consumed her. With Wyatt being as powerful as he is even without the sword the effects will be even quicker in coming. Power corrupts. Complete power corrupts completely."

"And you said Leo found a book saying that Arthur could beat Ryak? Oh, this is bad. He's going to tell everybody, and then Wyatt will..." With total panic in her eyes, Paige orbed back home, hoping beyond hope that she got there before her family made a huge mistake.

Odin glared at the other elder, "Why must you constantly interfere?"

"My visions have been getting worse lately," Ben answered cryptically. "Christopher must learn of his true path before a world darker than you can imagine emerges. If Ryak doesn't destroy the world...Wyatt Halliwell might."

tbc. . .

Don't worry, Shadow/Cole is going to have a bigger part in the next few chapters :)


	8. The Dark Knight

Sorry this took so long, everyone. Ffn hasn't been letting me post for a while. Not to mention the never ending writer's block I've been suffering from for a few weeks. Ick. Anywho, you guys keep me writing with all your comments. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 8

**The Dark Knight **

Leo sighed heavily as he watched his youngest son vanish before his eyes in a swirl of bright lights. His heart dropped into his stomach at the thought of the danger his son would be facing in mere moments. Both of his sons. However, the former Elder felt slightly reassured knowing that Wyatt would never let anything happen to his little brother. And Chris had already sacrificed his life to save Wyatt once. They would watch out for one another.

A little voice in the father's head whispered, _"But what if that isn't enough?"_

Shadow's sharp bark broke the thought, and Leo turned to look at the Labrador who was pacing in front of him. The dog was definitely agitated about something. Maybe the animal had picked up on the tension in the room?

Reaching down with his hand– slowly– Leo attempted to pet the animal's head to reassure him. He jerked it back as razor sharp teeth attempted to take off the offered hand. The former Elder threw up his hands, "Fine. You know what? I don't like you either. But I was trying to be nice. I'm upset here too, you know. My sons are in danger, and I'm stuck here, completely powerless to protect them "

The dog stopped pacing, its head whipping up to look at the former elder. He tilted his head to the side.

Leo slumped down onto the sofa. "I couldn't take it if something happened to Chris. When he was a baby, I prayed that he would be safe. I was holding this tiny little infant in my arms. . .he was so small, so fragile."

The man looked up at the dog, who seemed to actually be listening to him, the brown eyes never wavering from his face.

"The Chris I had met– the man– he was strong, willful, determined, cunning, and fearless. None of that mattered though." The man's voice broke, and he paused a moment. "I watched that man bleed to death in my arms. Now, I see that baby I prayed so hard for becoming that man, and. . .I'm terrified." Leo hung his head, his voice shaky when he continued. "He's got the reckless, stubborn Halliwell spirit, and some day it might get him killed, and I'm going to have to watch him die again."

The dog blew air out his nose, rising from his spot and moving to Leo. The former elder raised his head and smiled at the animal, however, just as he thought the dog was about to offer comfort, the Labrador grabbed his shirt sleeve between his teeth and tugged until the man got to his feet. Then, grabbing his pant leg Shadow continued tugging.

Leo shook his leg, trying to get the dog to let go. "Hey, stop that. Bad dog." The shaking in combination with the animal's tugging caused the man to lose his balance and tumble over backward, his butt landing with a hard thud on the floor. He glared at the dog. "What's the matter with you?"

Shadow barked before running off. Before Leo could even call for him, the dog had returned, holding Chris' sunglasses in his mouth. He laid them at Leo's feet, barking again.

"Bad dog," Leo chastised, picking up his son's shades. He winced at the familiar glasses. Why had the dog brought him this of all things? A reminder of who his son inevitably would become– a neurotic whitelighter with odd fashion sense that could die when he turned 23.

It was at this moment that orb lights lit up the room. Paige formed a moment later, panic written all over her. "Leo? Where is everybody else? Ooooh no. They can't be gone already. This is bad. This is so very _very_ bad."

Setting the shades back down, Leo rose to his feet. "Why? What did the Elders say?"

"That what you found out about Ryak being vanquished by Arthur is true, but that Wyatt isn't really the reincarnation of Arthur. Chris is."

Shadow wagged his tail enthusiastically. Leo didn't notice, but Paige did, though she didn't think much of it.

"What? How is that possible. The sword-"

Paige held up a hand, "Explanations later. We need to get to them before Wyatt turns evil. Again."

"What are you talking about? Why would Wyatt turn evil?"

Shadow put a paw over his nose and blew air out his nose.

Paige saw this, and her gut screamed at her to make a mental note of the animal's strange behavior. However, she didn't have time to figure out why. She had to get Leo up to speed so they could figure out how to save her nephew. Again.

"Since Wyatt isn't meant to wield Excaliber, it will turn him evil, like it did to Piper when she thought she was the reincarnation of Arthur."

"But he's going to be summoning it any second," Leo answered, worried now, for his oldest son's safety. "He could already have it."

"We need to get to the others then, and fast. Help stop Wyatt before he falls. Where'd they go?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know. Chris used a piece of Ryak's flesh to sense for him, and telepathically gave the location to Wyatt. I have no idea where in the underworld they could be. Paige, is there any way you could try to sense Ryak?"

The whitelighter shook her head. "Doubtful. I've never been able to sense evil unless I'm next to it. Chris' ability is stronger because you were an Elder when he was conceived, and I'm pretty sure that's the only reason he can sense evil at a distance."

"We have to do something, Paige. My sons are in danger."

"We could try scrying with the flesh," Paige offered.

Leo shook his head. "All powers of good witches are useless against him, which means that you probably won't be able to pick him up scrying. He'll be blocked against it."

Shadow trotted over to the discarded shades, picked them up in his teeth and put them at Paige's feet. He barked. When she didn't respond but to roll her eyes at him, he barked again– louder.

Paige picked up the glasses, "Ok, ok, I picked them up. Happy now?"

The dog wagged his tail in response.

"You are one weird pooch," Paige commented, eyeing the dog suspiciously.

Shadow suddenly ran off up the stairs toward the attic.

Sharing a confused look with Leo, Paige ran after the animal, surprised to find him in the attic, perched on a chair with his front two legs up on the table. Moving to stand behind the dog, the whitelighter's eyes grew wide when she saw the scrying crystal in his mouth.

"What the. . .?"

Shadow dropped the crystal and barked at Paige again.

Suddenly remembering that she was holding Chris' glasses, she realized what the dog was getting at. "Chris' sunglasses. He wears them all the time. Of course. Instead of scrying for Ryak, we scry for Chris. All I need is one of the maps of the underworld we got from magic school."

Leo walked into the attic. "What's going on?"

"I just found a way to get to the others."

The dog growled.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Ok, so the dog figured it out."

"What?"

The whitelighter waved him off with one hand while grabbing the needed map out of the cabinet. "Later. Right now we have a family to save."

Spreading the yellowing map over the table, Paige began her searching. It only took a few moments for the crystal to drop. Paige grabbed Leo's hand and just as the two began to dematerialize into bright swirling lights, the black lab bit the bottom of Leo's pants and caught a ride. He was damned if he was going to be left out.

Meanwhile in the underworld things were not going according to plan. . .

Things had started out smoothly enough. Chris had distracted Ryak by orbing in right in front of him, smartass comment slipping from his lips quite easily, which enraged the demon. The witchlighter then began suffering the terrible pain the demon was so fond of putting him through. Phoebe kicked Ryak in the head, breaking the demon's concentration while Piper went to check on her youngest son. During this short time, Wyatt orbed in undetected and summoned Excaliber. This was when things started to go off track. . .

_Wyatt raised up the mighty Excaliber, and with one mighty blow beheaded Ryak, sending the demon into the fiery pits of hell to take up residence there. It had been an easy vanquish, quick and relatively painless. With no complications. . .or so everyone had thought._

_As Piper helped Chris up from his place on the cold ground, Phoebe ran over to congratulate her eldest nephew on a demon well vanquished. However, when she looked into the young man's eyes they were nothing but two blue voids. The sparkle of joy and kindness that normally marked the brilliant orbs were no where to be found. _

"_Wyatt?"_

_The Twice Blessed ignored her, turning his dark gaze toward his still shaky sibling. "Chris." _

_Excaliber hummed, trembling in the eldest Halliwell boy's hands. _

_In a deep bass voice so unlike his normal lighter tone, Wyatt growled, "No. It's mine. No one is going to take it from me."_

_Without warning, Wyatt charged Chris with the sword aiming to stab the surprised teenager in the chest. Luckily the younger brother's reflexes were catlike and he orbed out just in time to avoid being skewered. That's when all hell broke loose. . ._

Piper dodged another energy ball, which went hissing inches above her head to smash harmlessly into the wall behind her. This would seem rather a common occurrence had the energy ball not been thrown by her eldest son.

"Wyatt, what the _hell_ is the matter with you? Don't you throw energy balls at me, Mister."

"Um, Piper, I think I figured out why I was having a bad feeling earlier," Phoebe commented ducking behind the boulder she and her sister were hiding behind as a bolt of lightening nearly burned her hair. "Wyatt isn't ready to handle Excaliber's power. He must still be too young."

The older sister rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the newsflash, Pheebs. I couldn't tell by the way he is _trying to kill us_."

Orb lights appeared behind the two women forming into Chris. He looked over to his mother, "I think I preferred Ryak."

"Come on everyone. You know that I can obliterate you with a single thought. Join me," Wyatt taunted, lazily swinging Excaliber in an arch. "Or die."

"Don't threaten your family," Piper stood up and flicked her wrists repeatedly, causing the now evil Halliwell to be blasted into the back wall, falling limp as a rag doll to the ground.

Chris' eyes went wide and nodded as Phoebe commented, "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

A new set of orb lights appeared in the dimly lit cavern taking the shape of Paige, Leo and...Shadow?

Piper grabbed Leo and pulled him down behind the boulder while Paige was dragged to safety by Phoebe. The dog trotted after them, noticing all by himself that Wyatt wasn't looking especially good at the moment, and not wanting to have his doggy hide fried by the newest most powerful evil.

Wyatt began moving toward them, the sword ready to strike in his hands, a glint of insanity starting to form in his eyes.

"_Cole, what are you doing here?"_

"_Saving your stupid good for nothing ass." _The dog growled. _"When someone says they have something important to say, listen."_

"_Well, maybe instead of saying you have something important to tell me you should have just told me. I mean if it's that important it's pretty stupid not to just come out and say it."_

"_YOU'RE KING ARTHUR NOT WYATT. How's that for just saying it you ungrateful, smartass."_

Chris blinked in shock. "What?"

His Aunt Paige had been in the middle of informing the others of the situation, of how Chris was really Arthur and Wyatt was turning evil because the sword wasn't meant for him, so when her younger nephew cut in with his shocked question, it seemed perfectly natural, so she answered, "Yes, Chris, you're King Arthur. I know it's a lot to take in, and there's a lot you don't know about--"

"He knows about his other life, Paige," Leo cut in.

Paige's brown eyes became saucers, "Oh my God. You do?"

"Yeah," Chris replied more out of reflex than any sense of actually understanding the conversation at this point. This was just the last straw. First he finds out he eventually goes to the past and dies at a young age, now he finds out he is supposed to be the reincarnation of King Arthur? No way. Information overload.

"Last chance," Wyatt called. "Join me, or suffer the consequences."

Piper asked, "So what do we do? Wyatt's got the sword, and we're running out of time."

"_You can summon it from him. It was meant for you, so it'll choose to come to you rather than stay with him."_

Chris looked numbly down at the dog, "Summon the sword?"

Phoebe nodded, "That's a good idea, Chris. I mean, if Excaliber is meant for him, he should be able to call it away from Wyatt, right?"

"It's our best shot right now," Leo agreed as his oldest son finally reached their side of the cavern, blade itching to draw his own family's blood.

Piper gave her son's arm a little squeeze, "You can do it sweetie."

Chris just blinked.

Wyatt took a swing at Piper with Excaliber, but she froze him. He immediately started fighting out of it. It wouldn't be long before he was unfrozen. However, his family took the opportunity to scatter. Except for Chris and Shadow.

"_Call for the sword, Chris," _the former Source ordered.

The young man blinked twice.

That's when Cole took drastic measures to snap his charge out of it. He bit him in the leg. Hard.

"Ow, son of a-" Chris caught the look on his mother's face, "witch."

Wyatt unfroze and focused his sights on his baby brother. He raised the blade to strike.

"Excaliber!" Chris shouted, holding out his hand.

The blade dissolved into bright blue lights, but Wyatt held firm, using his own more powerful magic to keep it from leaving his grasp. He shook his head at Chris, "It's mine. Not yours. How dare you try to take it from me."

He swung at his sibling, aiming to take off the younger man's head. His target was faster, though, and ducked out of harms way, circling around to behind his attacker as Shadow barked and growled at the older brother.

"It didn't work you guys," Chris called out, panicked. "What now?"

Leo answered, "You've got to keep trying, Chris."

"And get my head chopped off in the process? Great idea, Dad."

"_I'll distract him. Just keep calling for the damn sword."_

"Here goes," Chris muttered. He held out a hand, "Excaliber!"

The sword disappeared from Wyatt's grasp and the orb lights hung in mid-air between the two brothers, each fighting the other's magic for possession of the sacred sword. Just as it looked like it was draw, Shadow sunk his teeth into Wyatt's ankle, breaking the older witch's concentration, and the sword finished it's journey into Chris' hand.

As soon as the sword reached his hand, it glowed with a golden light and a soft breeze blew through the cavern. Chris swallowed as he felt the power flow from him, a peaceful, calm feeling of complete and total control. It was true. He was the reincarnation of King Arthur.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked, looking about the cavern dazedly.

Chris grinned up at his confused sibling, "Not much. You killed Ryak, went nuts, I became Arthur, you got un-nuts, and that about sums it up."

"Oh."

Paige let out a breath of relief, "Well, all's well that ends well, it looks like."

"I don't know," Piper answered, "We still have a lot to deal with. Chris finding out about his other life, which we still need to find out how that happened, and now this...it all seems too much at once. Something's up, and I don't like it."

Phoebe nodded, "I agree. Something's off. I can feel it."

"I'm just glad our boys are safe for now," Leo said, hoping to lighten the quickly darkening mood. "This whole Ryak thing is over."

"_Then why am I still a dog?" _Cole asked.

Chris glanced down at the black lab and shook his head, bewildered himself that the demon was still trapped in the furry body. The elders had made a deal with Cole, Chris' safety against Ryak for his second chance at life. If Ryak was dead, then Cole should be human...right?

Paige put a hand around Chris' shoulder, and whispered, "We need to talk."

The teenager glanced back at his aunt feeling inexplicably nervous, "'Bout what, Aunt Paige?"

"Your little Dark Knight here," the whitelighter answered, her gaze shifting to the animal, who moved to stand behind Chris as though hoping to find some sort of protection behind the teen. Her deep brown eyes moved back to her nephew's face, "I know what you're hiding."

000

In another cave of the underworld in an ancient seeing crystal, a sorceress watched in fascination as the new King was found. "Arthur lives again. Nothing will be the same. Bad times are coming for those of the darkness."

Flames illuminated the cavern for a brief moment accompanied by screams of sheer torment and suffering. Then, stepping out of the diminished fire, Ryak took a place by the sorceress' side. He glared at her, "Why did you not warn me the eldest could use the sword?"

"He isn't supposed to use it." She answered waving her hand in front of the crystal, causing it to go opaque again as the image of the Halliwell family faded. She turned to Ryak, "Besides, in the end this works to your advantage, my Liege. Only the true heir can use the full power of Excaliber, but they think you are dead. This gives you time to prepare for the final battle with Arthur."

"And Belthazor?" Ryak questioned. "He too is a threat. Combined there is no telling what they are capable of doing."

The sorceress grinned darkly, "I may have a plan to rid you of both of them at once, My Liege. All you need is to be patient, and I shall care to the rest until Arthur and Belthazor are too late to see their downfalls. They will not be a threat to you for long, My Liege. I shall see to it personally."

tbc. . .


	9. The Truth

Title: Shadow

Author: Zeria

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own the ones you've never heard of.

Summary: Chris meets a special dog that could be his and his family's only hope when an all powerful demon is released from hell.

Soooo sorry this took forever to get out. The demon known as college has completely zapped me of all free time. It should get better now, though (keep your fingers crossed). P.s. I tried to make this one extra good to make up for it. Thanks to those of you still reading--you keep me trying to update.

CHAPTER 10

**The Truth **

As soon as the fighters reappeared in their home after their victorious battle against Ryak, they were met with the worried faces of those family members left behind. Namely, Phoebe's daughters Melinda and Prue, as well as Henry, who had stopped by right after work, having received a message from Paige that there was a family emergency of the magical type. He was holding their little girl, Prairie, who immediately reached out for her mother as soon as she saw Paige.

Paige smiled widely and plucked her daughter from her husband's arms, "Aw, did you miss me, Sweetie?"

"Mom-my," the little girl whined, "hungy."

The youngest Charmed One pouted, "Great, I'm just a tool."

"I love you," Henry offered, giving her chaste kiss. Turning to the rest of the group, "Everything ok? It's not the end of the world again, is it?"

Paige shook her head, "Nope. Just your run of the mill nearly unstoppable demon that needed to be vanquished by Excaliber, which we thought could only be used by Wyatt, who did vanquish the bad guy, but then he turned evil because the sword corrupted him, which happened because Chris is actually Arthur. So, you know, no big."

Henry shot his wife a confused look.

"These things do just sort of happen," Phoebe added with a little shrug.

Melinda shot a look at her younger cousin, just as he orbed the sword back to the stone up in the attic. "_You're_ King Arthur?"

The sixteen year old didn't answer. With a tired, sad look in his eyes that Melinda had never seen in them before, Chris orbed away.

Phoebe's oldest daughter immediately turned to look at the others to see if they knew what was wrong with Chris. She would have thought he would be elated to be King Arthur. He was always complaining that he was so much less powerful than Wyatt. Having possession of Excaliber would even things out a bit more. Why wasn't he bragging? Why wasn't he being the cocky, smart mouth she knew and loved?

"What was that about?" she voiced her concern.

Prue looked up at her mother, "Yeah, what's wrong with Chris?"

"I don't know, angel," Phoebe answered, shooting a look at Paige who was for whatever reason staring at the dog who was currently running up the stairs toward the bedrooms.

"Where did Chris go?" Piper asked her older son.

"Just his room," Wyatt answered, easily sensing his brother's presence.

The Eldest Charmed One immediately started heading up the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to find Leo shaking his head at her. She pulled out of his grasp. "He's obviously upset, Leo, I am not just going to stand here and do nothing."

"He just needs some time, Piper," the former angel argued. "He's got a lot of thinking to do with everything that he's found out."

"Yeah, and exactly how did he find out about it?" Piper questioned, the tears starting to form in her eyes again. "How could he know about. . .you know."

Wyatt shared a look with his cousins, their curiosities peaked at the vagueness of their respective mother and aunt. Just as the eldest was about to pose the question on all their minds, Phoebe stepped in, "Come on you guys, let's go into the kitchen and get some dinner."

"Are you cooking?" Melinda asked, pulling a face.

Prue looked slightly frightened.

"Hey, you two, I can cook."

The sisters shared dubious looks.

"I can. . .sometimes. . ." Phoebe sighed, "I'll order pizza ok?"

The two girls shot each other questioning glances before both nodding in agreement.

Melinda licked her lips, "Nothing like a big ooey-gooey cheese pizza."

"Cheese?" the younger sibling asked wrinkling up her nose. "Pepperoni is way better."

"Nu-huh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

Melinda grinned mischievously, turning to her mother, "Hey, Mom, if you wanna stay out here and do the whole grown up talk thing, I can order the pizza."

Phoebe, not realizing the true reasons for her daughter's offer, her mind on other things, smiled, "Thanks, Ladybug."

"Nooo," Prue shook her head furiously, tearing after her big sister as the older sibling ran off into the kitchen to order the pizza.

Phoebe noticed Wyatt wasn't moving, but rather staring at her. She smiled nervously, "Wyatt, don't you want to go with them to order the pizza?"

"No, I wanna know why everyone is acting so strangely." He shot a pointed look to his parents who were already in heavy, though quiet, discussion with each other about whatever it was that had his mother so upset regarding Chris.

Paige, who had overheard Wyatt's curiosity being peaked came over, Prairie still on her hip. "Big bad just has everyone a little shook up. I mean, he tried to kill Chris twice, you turned evil, and now we all find out that your little brother is actually the true heir to Excaliber. Your parents are just worried about you two that's all."

The Twice Blessed folded his arms over his chest a knowing look in his eyes, "Then why did Mom say that Chris found out about something that happened _before_. And then there was the whole scene before we even left to fight Ryak, Mom nearly in tears when Chris said nothing was going to happen to him. I've never seen her so overprotective of him before. She's easier on him since Dad is always so worried. Which is weird too, since Dad doesn't worry about me to that extent, and more demons come after me than Chris."

His Aunts exchanged looks mixed in guilt and concern. Prairie orbed away to the kitchen, both hoping someone would feed her some pizza and completely bored with the conversation.

Piper and Leo, finished with their discussion, came over to deal with their son upon hearing his last remarks. Leo was the one to find the words first. "Wyatt, we have something to tell you."

Paige and Phoebe frowned at Piper, wondering what on earth they were planning on telling the young man. Their big sister had always sworn that she would never tell either of the boys about the other Chris. She didn't want them to know the kinds of lives they had lived before for fear of the effects the knowledge that one of them was evil and the other murdered would have on them. However, it was obvious that somehow Chris had found out, so perhaps the parents felt this was the only way to deal with it?

Henry joined the little group after checking on Prairie to make sure she was behaving. When he saw the serious faces on each of the Halliwell's faces he looked to his wife for answers. When she merely bit her lip, big brown eyes growing teary, he put his arm around her, pulling her into his side as though he could shield her from whatever was causing her pain.

The middle sister saw the gesture and smiled sadly.

The eldest Charmed One let out a weary breath, taking her oldest son's hand in hers as she began the tale. "Wyatt, you were too young to remember this but when you were a baby your father became an Elder, and he had to leave us."

"What?"

"I didn't want to," Leo defended himself. "It just happened."

"Anyway, that's not really the point," Piper continued. "The point is that right before it happened a young man came from the future to help us fight the Titans."

Wyatt frowned, "I remember that story. You never mentioned any future boy before."

"We didn't want you or your brother to know until now," Leo answered softly.

"Why?"

Phoebe put a hand on the upset teen's shoulder, "Just let them tell their story, sweetie."

When Wyatt nodded, his mother went on with her tale. "Anyway, when the threat was over, the Elders decided to make him our new whitelighter since your father had become an Elder. As it turns out, it was the young man's true goal all along, getting your father out of the way so he could become our whitelighter, I mean. He did this so he could protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

It was at this point that Leo and Piper shared a look with Paige and Phoebe. A look that told them to keep their mouths shut. Reluctantly, Leo then answered, "From being killed by evil."

"You see," Piper took up the story, "he would have done anything to keep you safe because his future was a very dark place, the whole world was consumed by evil. And because he loved you very very much. So much that in the end. . ." the mother struggled to keep her composure, "he died trying to save you."

Paige wiped at her eyes and clung to her husband.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her big sister, knowing this was impossibly hard for Piper to even think about needless to say talk about. Neither she nor Leo had ever really gotten over it.

"Oh my God," Wyatt shook his head, completely horrified. After a moment to absorb this information his blue eyes narrowed, and with a tinge of anger asked, "Why didn't you tell me about him? He gave his life for me, and you've pretended like he doesn't even exist. How could you not tell me before now?"

"Because," Piper answered, tears slipping from her soft brown eyes, "that young man was Chris."

Wyatt looked like he had been visibly slapped. He shook his head, his eyes misting over as fear and grief filled him. "N-no. Not Chris. He can't...I mean he won't. . .will he?"

"We don't know for sure," Leo answered. "I've talked to some of the Elders about it, and they don't think it will happen again because that time line has already been altered, but with time travel it's hard to have any certainties. Chris created a paradox when he went back. He saved you, which means he wouldn't have to go to the past in this time line, but if he doesn't go back, then you won't be saved."

Henry shook his head, "I can't believe this."

"And Chris knows about this?" Wyatt asked.

Leo sighed, "We think so."

"How?"

"No idea," his mother replied. "It's something I'd sure as hell like to find out though."

Wyatt held up his hands, "Wait, so you were never gonna tell us? What if all the sudden because of this I disappeared, or Chris did? We would have had no clue what was going on. Not to mention that Chris is a hero and doesn't even know it. No wonder he's Arthur considering what he did before. It was incredibly brave. How could you keep something so monumental from us?"

"We didn't want you to have to deal with the consequences of a life you've never lived and hopefully never will have to live," Leo answered.

The Twice Blessed headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go to my room and think. I just need to be alone for a bit, sort out my thoughts."

Leo nodded understanding, "Ok, son, but if you need us or you have any questions, we'll be here."

The son didn't answer. He just kept walking.

Henry whistled, "Wow, and just when a guy thinks he's getting used to this whole magic thing everything gets turned upside down. I mean, Chris is gonna be ok, isn't he?"

As Leo, Piper and Phoebe all shared an unknowing, fearful look, Paige took the opportunity to slip out of the room unnoticed. After all, she had something important to ask Chris that couldn't wait a moment longer.

000

Chris reappeared in his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. Shaking his head he closed his eyes trying not to think about everything that he had found out in the course of the day. He knew that if he thought about it all, he'd drive himself crazy. It was just too much. All of it was just to damn much.

He put his head in his hands groaning. How could he be King Arthur? He was a gnat compared to Wyatt. A nobody. Just your slightly more powerful than average Witch. Excaliber was supposed to go to the most powerful being and that was definitely his older brother. This whole thing had to be some sort of mix up. He wasn't Arthur. But the sword. . .he couldn't deny that something had happened when he held it. Shit. He didn't want to be Arthur. He had too much else to deal with. Like dying young.

Just as he was about to start obsessing about his own future demise, Chris sensed Cole shimmer into the room. Without lifting his head, "Go away."

_Not gonna happen_. The dog moved to sit on the floor in front of his owner. _Not till you tell me what's gotten into you. You're acting like it's the end of the world._

The teen looked up to scowl at his pet. "Leave me alone."

_Is this about the King Arthur thing? _

"No." Half a beat. "Fine, yeah it is, but you know what, I don't need the former Source telling me to buck up, ok? I just wanna be alone for a while, so get out of my room."

_I may look like your pet, but I'm not about to start taking orders from you. So you are going to shut up and pay attention to what I have to say. I understand that you are overwhelmed with all that you've learned. It's not easy to hear that you once were killed. It's confusing and terrifying. I understand that you don't want the responsibility of being the future king of magic. But tough. This is your fate, Chris. You can't run from it. You can't hide from it. So all you can do is face it head on and deal with it. You may or may not die young again. You can't dwell on it. Just live your life to the fullest. And you were always meant to be King, Chris. Leading is what you were born to do. In the other life, you led demons, witches and mortals alike, and everyone, while they may not have always liked you, never once lost respect for you. You can do it. That is so long as you stop feeling sorry for yourself and act as the man I know you'll become._

Chris blushed both at the compliment and in shame for how he was behaving. This wasn't like him. Running off and hiding from problems wasn't his style. "You're right. I am just feeling sorry for myself. It's just. . ."

_Scary_?

The teen nodded. "I feel out of control. Like I don't have a say in my own life anymore, and I think that's what freaks me out the most."

_You've been given a path, Chris. What you do with it is all up to you._

"Now who sounds like a whitelighter?"

_Shut up._

Chris smiled down at the dog. "I do feel better, though. Thanks for the bode of confidence, Cole."

_Anytime, Kid._

"Wait a minute," Chris narrowed his green eyes at the animal. "You knew all along I was gonna be Arthur. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

_The Elders didn't want me to. They said to protect you, but under no uncertain terms was I to tell you why it was vital to protect you._

"The Elders didn't want me to know?" The witchlighter rolled his eyes. "Figures. They always make things more complicated. Did they say why I couldn't know?"

The black lab tilted his head to one side as though thinking it over. After a moment, he shook his furry head in the negative.

Chris was about to ask another question when his bedroom door swung open to reveal his Aunt Paige. The young man instantly felt a knot grow in his stomach. After all, his aunt had claimed to know what he was hiding. Now, she was finally confronting him on it. He could tell by the way she was eyeing Cole.

"So, how you holding up?" Paige asked, tearing her gaze from the animal, who scampered to hide under the bed.

The teen grinned and thought _Coward_.

_She vanquished me. . .twice. I'd say my fear is justified. Hell is not called the place of eternal torment because they give you ice cream and let you watch t.v. all day. Limbo wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs either. So, forgive me for not wanting to go die again._

"Chris?" Paige questioned, noticing her nephew's faraway look.

"Sorry, just thinking. I'm ok, Aunt Paige. Just kinda tired. Long day what with almost being killed by both a demon and my older brother and then the whole finding out I'm Arthur thing."

"And learning about your past?"

Chris shrugged, "I guess. I'm not really sure about some of it."

"You don't remember it all?"

"No." Chris couldn't tell her Cole had told him what little he knew, so he lied. "Just sorta remember bits and pieces." After it had come out of his mouth, it didn't feel like a lie. He felt like he was remembering something, but it just hadn't come to the surface yet. After all, he knew all that stuff about Cole without having met him before.

"Well, your parents just told Wyatt the whole story."

"What? No, they wouldn't. He shouldn't have to deal with that kind of truth," Chris spat out without even thinking. He frowned. Okay, maybe he hadn't lied after all because while it had been his voice that came out of his mouth, the voice that had spurred those words in his mind had been different. . .older. Creepy.

Paige frowned, "Don't worry they didn't tell him the whole truth."

"Oh, good."

"Anyway, I think when you and I are done talking you should go see them. They're worried about you."

Chris sighed. "I didn't mean to worry them, but in a way this is their fault. They should have told us before."

"I know, I know, but they're only human; they make mistakes. Besides, they thought what they were doing was for the best." She gave her nephew a hopeful puppy dog look, "So you gonna talk to them?"

"Yeah, fine. I guess I have some questions I need answered anyway, and I have a feeling they're the only ones who are gonna give me the answers. Though, don't expect me to just stop being mad at them for keeping this from me all these years over night."

"Fair enough. Now, the second reason I came to talk to one of my two favorite nephews is about that dog of yours. . ."

"Oh?" Chris asked, his mouth suddenly inexplicably dry.

". . .why not just come clean, Chris? I know that's not just any dog."

"It's not?" he replied feigning ignorance.

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Chris, you really think that a house full of magical beings wouldn't notice? That dog is not normal. Now, I'm gonna give you one shot at telling me what's going on with your new pet, or I sic your parents on you."

"Come on, Aunt Paige," Chris tried to reason, "it's not that big of a deal. He's just a really really smart dog."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of America."

Chris opted for the guilt trip next. "I'm so scared and confused. I can't believe that I'm King Arthur. It's so much responsibility, and I'm not sure I can do it. Not to mention the horrible life I apparently led once. You know I died to save the world. _Died_. It sucks."

"Chris, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard, and I just– " Paige stopped half-way, realizing what he had pulled. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Very sneaky Mister, playing the sympathy card, but it's not gonna work. So spill it or I orb down to your mom and dad right now."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you."

_What? Have you lost your mind?_

"_Just trust me will you?"_

"Shadow is actually Belthazor."

_You son of a– _

_tbc. . ._


	10. Stranger than Fiction

sorry once again for the long delay. hopefully once break starts in a few weeks i'll be able to get a couple chapters up a week.

CHAPTER 10

**Stranger than Fiction**

Cole growled lowly, telepathically cursing at Chris in a string of words so foul that it would make any sailor proud. He continued ranting far after he had exhausted every swear word known to man. _How could you be so stupid? Or maybe this was your plan all along you selfish, ungrateful, sorry, no good for nothing-_

"Belthazor?" Paige questioned, her lips turning up in a smile. She started laughing. "Oh god, that's a good one. Goooood Belthazor, siiit...staaay..."

"Yeah, pretty funny, huh, Aunt Paige?" Chris said winking at his dog, who had finally stopped wishing eternal damnation on his owner.

"Bad Cole, no peeing on Piper's carpet." This time she laughed so hard her eyes actually began to water.

_Oh, so she thinks this is funny does she? I'll show her funny. . . _the demon swore, hackles raised.

_Don't give yourself away, Stupid._

_Don't. Call me stupid, Kid._

The teenager did what all teenagers do best. He rolled his eyes.

Paige wiped away the stray tears, finally calming down. "Oh, of all your smart ass comments over the years, that, my young Padawan, had to be the best. I haven't had a laugh that good in a long time."

"Well, I learned from the best, didn't I?" Chris replied offering her his world class grin.

His Aunt shook her head, "I'm being all paranoid, aren't I?"

"Kinda."

"He's just a really smart dog?" She pressed one last time.

The younger witchlighter smiled sweetly, "Have I ever lied to you before, Aunt Paige?"

A day ago, the youngest Charmed One would have been able to say without a doubt that her nephew had never lied to her. His parents, sure, but never to her. She and Chris were co-conspirers usually. She was the cool Aunt that never ratted him out. However, things were different now. If he remembered the other Chris. . .well, the other Chris spent almost an entire year lying to all of them, and he did so with such skill that his own family couldn't figure him out without a little magical intervention via one of Phoebe's visions. What if this Chris had picked up on that?

Slowly, with lingering doubts in her mind, Paige smiled, "No, you haven't."

Casting another look at the dog, the Charmed One got a shiver up her spine. There was something odd about the animal. She had always been able to sense these sort of things before. However, she didn't pick up on anything when she reached out to sense for magic in the dog. She really was losing it.

Paige let out a breath, "Well, I should go make sure your little cousin isn't giving her daddy too much trouble. Just remember, if you ever need me, Chris-"

"-Yeah, I know, Aunt Paige. Just an orb away."

"Ok, well, I'll see ya later." She paused at the door, "and talk to your parents."

"Yes, Aunt Paige," Chris droned, rolling his eyes once more for good measure.

After Paige had left the room, Chris threw himself backward on the bed. "I can't believe I did that."

_You can't believe it? Do you have any idea how big of a risk you were taking by telling her that? You could have gotten me vanquished._

"Stop worrying so much. I knew that the truth would sound stranger than fiction. Besides, I used my powers to stop her from sensing anything. She just thinks she's being paranoid, but in any case, you've gotta be more careful. I mean, what'd you do to tip her off anyway?"

The dog huffed. _Helped her and Leo figure out how to find you before your big brother chopped your head off with Excaliber._

"Oh...uh, thanks."

A moment passed. He sighed. "I just can't believe I looked her right in the eyes and lied to her."

The dog looked up at his young owner with respect. _You did what you had to do under the circumstances. You made a choice and followed it through. That's what growing up is about, Chris._

Before the young man could respond, a soft knock at the door alerted Chris to his parents' presence. Piper poked her head into the room a moment later, a firm resolve radiating off of her. She was a mother on a mission. Leo on the other hand didn't look so determined. In fact, he looked so nervous that for once his son actually took pity on him and gave a little smile signaling for both his father and his mother to come further into the room.

Cole took the opportunity to limp his way out of the room-his leg bothering him quite a bit after all the excitement of the day- and headed to find some comfort from a kind hearted, dog loving, divorcee.

"How you holdin' up, Peanut?" Piper asked as she took a seat next to her son on the bed, her well trained eyes quickly scanning him, searching for signs of distress that only a mother could recognize.

"I don't know," Chris answered honestly. "I'm still trying to let it all sink in."

Leo swallowed and forced his feet to move to the bed, forced himself to sit down next to the son he had fought so hard not to disappoint over the years, the son he was terrified of being hated by, but even more terrified of losing. Once he had taken his seat on Chris' other side, he asked hesitantly, "What exactly do you remember?"

"Not much. Just that I went to the past to save someone I love and that I died." Chris frowned, remembering something that Cole had said before Paige had interrupted them, "And I led all types of magical and non magical beings, but I don't know what I was the leader of exactly." Chris shook his head, "God, this just gets more confusing every minute."

As much as he loathed to ask it, Leo offered, "What would you like to know?"

"Everything," his son answered firmly. "I want to know who I saved in the past, what I was the leader of, how I died...all of it."

Piper nodded and took her son's hand in hers, "Ok, then we'll tell you. You were the leader of a rebellion against. . ." she looked to Leo for support. When her husband gave her a nod of encouragement she continued, "Wyatt. It was against Wyatt, honey."

"What?" Chris pulled his hand out from his mother's and held both hands up in denial. "No way. Why would I fight Wyatt? I wouldn't."

"You had to, Sweetie," Piper went on, "because Wyatt was evil in that life."

An image sprang to Chris' mind.

_Wyatt looked about the same age, but his attire was completely black, his hair was longer and his face was unshaven and rough. He held the same twisted look in his eyes that Chris had seen when the sword had corrupted him just earlier that day._

"_Why can't you ever just trust me, Chris?"_

_Chris heard himself answer, "Because I don't know you anymore, Wyatt. The brother I knew would never have done the things you've done. You kill people, Wyatt. Innocent people. You use the world as your own personal playground."_

"_I do everything I do to protect us, Chris," Wyatt answered, his voice carrying a desperate edge. "I can't let what happened to Mom and the Aunts happen to you and the cousins." His voice dropped, "I can't lose you too."_

"_Then fight against the evil, Wyatt. Don't go working with demons, don't go taking over the whole god-damn world, killing everyone who thinks you're wrong. Just fight the good fight like Mom taught us to." _

_Wyatt shook his head, "Fighting the good fight is what got them killed. Playing by the rules is as good as a death sentence. Just look at our family history. Aside from Great Grams, no one lived to forty. It's all about the power, Chris. That was the problem with our family; they believed in the battle between good vs. evil, and they died for an idea that doesn't exist. Good does not exist, Chris. Anyone will betray you– kill you even– if the price is right. The only way to survive is to have people fear you, to use all the power you have to control them, to make sure they can't hurt you. That's what I'm doing, Chris, and I'm doing it for us. I mean, do you really want to die young, Chris? Do you?"_

"_What I want is to be able to go outside and not see demons destroying everything our family worked to protect. To not see small children crying themselves sick because one of their parents disappeared in the middle of the night. To not have our family's legacy of protecting the weak become one of destroying those who oppose us. Most of all, Wyatt, I want my brother back because you? You're a stranger. And to answer your question, if I had to choose between living in this world you've created or dying young, I would pick dying every time."_

_Suddenly, something snapped in the Twice Blessed. He raised his arm, and Chris could feel himself being lifted off the ground and thrown through the air only to come to a sickeningly quick halt as his body struck a wall. He fell in a heap onto the floor, his body screaming in pain. When he opened his eyes everything was blurry and spinning. He reached up with a hand and felt the back of his head. It was sticky with warm blood._

"_I'll teach you, Christopher. . .only the strong survive."_

In a moment the vision cleared, and Chris was back in his room, his parents both hovering anxiously, waiting for him to tell them what was going on because visions were not a power the young man possessed, yet they knew the signs of one well enough to know that must have been what their son had just experienced.

"Guess you got a new power, huh?" Piper asked, a weak smile on her lips. It faded as she asked, "Is this how you found out about the other you?"

Taking the opportunity handed to him, the witchlighter answered, "Yeah."

The father asked hesitantly, softly, "What did you see?"

Chris sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. Truth was he didn't just see it. He felt it. He felt every ounce of pain Wyatt's tantrum had caused. The entire thing had shaken him, and he was worried his parents would catch on to how upset he was, and their overprotectiveness was not something he could deal with right now. However, not talking about it would make them suspicious. "I saw me and Wyatt. Wyatt was talking about how there is no good or evil, that only power matters. I argued with him, and he got mad and tossed me into a wall using his telekinesis."

Piper winced.

"How long have you been getting these visions?" Leo asked, sounding very much like the detached whitelighter when in truth it pained him greatly to hear about the other timeline.

"Just today." He looked convincingly sheepish as he added, "I was going to tell you..."

"– but Ryak came, and everything just sort of got a little crazy, right?" Piper guessed. When he nodded, she smiled reassuringly, "It's ok, sweetie. We're just worried about you, that's all." Her voice grew soft, "Your other life wasn't very pleasant."

"So I've noticed."

Chris grew suspicious as his parents began to squirm uncomfortably. They were hiding something from him. Something important. They were guilty about something, that much was evident in the way they couldn't look him in his eyes right now, how they were fidgeting. He could practically hear their hearts beating faster in their chests. The distant voice of a woman in his mind said, _"When people are uncomfortable they fidget, but when it's guilt, their hands sweat and their hearts beat faster. You can almost hear it if you try." _Who was that woman? Another mystery it seemed. One at a time.

"What are you guys hiding?"

Piper replied quickly, "Nothing. We're not hiding anything, Peanut. We said we would answer any questions you have, and we will."

"Then why didn't you tell me before now?"

"It was too hard," Leo answered, pain flashing in his blue eyes. "It hurt too much to talk about him. And we didn't want to burden you and Wyatt with the other life."

Chris nodded, but noticed his mother look away when he sought her gaze. The voice returned, _Don't let them hide their gaze. It's in someone's eyes that the truth can be found_. "Mom? What aren't you saying?"

Piper turned back to him, her eyes watery. "I'm so sorry, Chris."

"Why? Because I died in some other life?"

The mother shook her head, the tears slipping down her face. "Not just that. But. . .we didn't know who he was for so long. . .we didn't trust him. He manipulated and lied because he was desperate to save Wyatt, but all we saw were the lies. We. . ._I_ was horrible to him. I'm so sorry, Chris. I should have known. I should have sensed that you were mine."

"Mom, I never blamed you. I always loved you." Chris responded, wrapping his arms around the distraught woman. No one noticed how he assumed the role of the other Chris, answering for him. They didn't understand that the words weren't really his own but coming from a place somewhere inside of him, beyond even his own full recognition.

"He hated me," Leo said suddenly. "Loathed me."

Chris turned to his father, a guilty knot in his stomach. He knew he and his dad fighting all the time really bothered the man. Now he knew why.

"We got close in the end though," the former Elder continued. "But then I couldn't save him from Gideon."

The son frowned, "Gideon?"

"Leo's old mentor. An Elder."

"An Elder?" Chris questioned in shock. "I was murdered by an Elder?" He paused a moment, "You know, I'm not really all that surprised."

Piper smirked at her son.

Leo looked up at the teenager who would forever be his little boy, and his eyes shone with unshed tears, "I'm so sorry, Chris. I wanted to save you. I tried so hard, but I couldn't. And I know that I'm overprotective of you now, but ever since I lost you the first time I've been terrified that I'm going to have to see you die again. I can't do that. I love you too much, Son."

Chris then did something decidedly uncharacteristic. He hugged his father. "It's ok, Dad. I'm gonna be ok."

The mother and wife watched the scene with a warm heart. It had been a long time since Leo and Chris had been this open with one another.Perhaps now that the truth of the past was out, her husband and son would once again have that closeness that they used to share so easily when Chris was a little boy. She certainly believed that things were going to be better.

The two men pulled apart, each looking a little embarrassed about the display of affection. Piper just shook her head and rolled her eyes, thinking, _Men._

"Well, um, yeah so, I guess that explains everything," Chris started awkwardly. "I went to the past to save Wy, got killed by an Elder, but everything apparently worked out ok."

"Except now you're remembering a lifetime's worth of burdens that you shouldn't have to remember," Piper pointed out, a bitter edge to her tone. She turned to her husband, "Do you think the Elders have something to do with this?"

Leo looked doubtful. "Piper, contrary to what you think the Elders are not mean or spiteful or evil."

"How can you say that after everything that's happened to us because of them?"

"Because it's true. The Elders are pure good and light, and they only want to do what is best for the greater good."

The Eldest Charmed One's eyes flashed at the mention of the greater good. "Some of them go too far."

Chris noticed the way his mother had reacted to his father's words and felt certain it had something to do with him. Those words did seem strikingly familiar to him somehow. Perhaps, it had something to do with the way he had died before?

"Some may," Leo conceded, sadness in his voice, "but not all of them. I was an Elder once too, remember? Did you think I was spiteful or evil?"

Piper pulled a face, "Fine, I'm prejudiced, but that doesn't make my point any less valid. It could have something to do with the Elders, and I swear to God that if they are messing with my kid again, there will be hell to pay."

"If you really are that worried, why don't you go ask Paige to go up there and question them?"

"I think I may do that."

Piper stood up from the bed and headed out of the room yelling, "Paige!"

The two men exchanged amused looks. There was no doubt that once Piper Halliwell set her mind to something there was no reasoning with her.

"So, are you ok with everything?" Leo asked.

Chris shrugged. "I think so. I mean, just because I see this stuff doesn't mean it really affects me. Life is pretty good, and Wyatt's an awesome brother– you tell him I said that and I'll deny it."

Leo chuckled, "Fair enough."

"I'll be ok, though. The Arthur thing is bothering me more than the other life thing is."

"How so?"

The teenager shrugged, "I dunno. I guess because one is my past and the other is my future. I don't really want that responsibility, but I don't really have a choice. You always say that we can't run from Destiny, so I guess I'm just going to have deal."

"You don't have to take on the responsibility right away," Leo pointed out, adding meaningfully, "and you'll never be alone in your burden."

Chris' lips turned up in a small smile.

"Well, I suppose I should go attempt to calm down your mother. You know how she gets when she's worried about one of you boys."

"Yeah, I do. Things tend to go boom a lot."

Leo chuckled, "Exactly."

The father rose from the bed, walking over to the door, but paused just a moment. Turning back to look at his son, the former Elder promised, "If you ever need me for anything, Chris, to talk about this, or for anything else. . .I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

"I've always known that, Dad," Chris answered. He added, hoping to alleviate some of his father's guilt, "He did too in the end."

With misty eyes, Leo smiled at his son before finally turning to leave the teenager alone with his thoughts.

Chris let out a breath, overwhelmed with everything he had learned, and confused about where his vision had truly come from. Something weird was going on. How did he know the things he knew? How come he felt like someone else spoke for him sometimes? And who had that voice belonged to?

"Hey, Cole?" Chris asked, looking around for his dog, unaware the animal had already slipped out. "Cole, I need to ask you some things." He flipped onto his stomach and peered underneath his bed. Nothing there. He sat up and sighed. Closing his eyes he reached out to sense for his pet. His eyes snapped open as he realized where Shadow had gone. "Damn it, Cole."

000

Paige sighed as she heard Piper calling for her. It seemed her sister was on the war path again. However, just as she was about to yell back at her big sister to stop her yelling and just hold on a sec, she saw something that made her pause in her tracks.

Phoebe was heading out of the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. Shadow was trailing closely behind her, careful not to put weight on his injured leg. The older sister shook her head and paused to pet the animal and scratch behind his ears. She looked up at Paige, "Hey, isn't he just adorable?"

"Why is he following you?" Paige asked in monotone.

The older Charmed One shrugged. "I dunno. Guess he likes me." Talking to the animal, "Yes you do. And you are the cutest little dog in the whole wide world. Yes you are."

Shadow snorted indignantly but didn't move away from her touch. Instead, he seemed to lean into it, longing for as much as he could get.

"Why is Piper yelling?" Phoebe asked, grabbing her head. "I've got such an awful headache as it is."

Paige was only half listening, "I don't know, but I'm sure it can wait a minute. So, that dog loves when you pet him, and he follows you everywhere?"

"Yeah, what's your point, Paige?"

The youngest Charmed One stared suspiciously at the animal, "I'm not sure. . ."

Shadow barked and wagged his tail, letting his tongue hang out stupidly. He then ran a circle around Paige. Barking again, he sat down in front of her and panted happily.

"He seems to like you too," Phoebe commented.

Something in the animal's eyes made Paige doubt the sincerity of his friendliness. "Maybe."

"Paige, there you are," Piper said coming down the stairs. "I've been calling for you, didn't you hear me?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Piper, the entire neighborhood heard you, and some of us have headaches."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie," Piper apologized, "it's just Chris got a vision of his other life, and I think the Elders have something to do with it, so," She turned to Paige, "Could you please go ask them for me?"

"Whoa, wait a second, Chris got a vision?" Phoebe asked. "That's not one of his powers. That's not even a progression of one of his powers. How is that possible?"

"That's what I want to know. Because I swear if the Elders are just making him see his other life for kicks, I'm going to go up there and kick some Elder ass because the last thing he needs is to see all the horrible, painful things that he once lived through. He's got enough to deal with as it is, and I will not have them messing with my son."

"Agreed," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, sure I can go ask them what's going on. Just give me like two minutes, k?"

"Sure," Piper answered moving with a purpose toward the kitchen. "Just let me know what you find out."

"Where are you going?"

"To check on my other son," Piper answered before disappearing into the kitchen.

Phoebe sighed, "Poor, Piper and Leo. They must be worried sick about Wyatt and Chris. And poor Wyatt and Chris, this is so much for them to have to deal with. Especially Chris. If he's seeing those visions. . .I can't imagine what he's going through. The confusion, the fear..."

"He'll be ok, Pheebs. It's Chris. Nothing can keep him down."

"Yeah," Phoebe relented.

"Why don't you go lie down and get some rest. Maybe it'll help your headache?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to. It's been a long day."

As Phoebe went up the stairs to her room, Paige watched as the dog followed her up. And suddenly everything snapped into place. The dog had mysteriously appeared just as Ryak had showed up. He bit everyone but Phoebe. He was incredibly intelligent. When she had questioned Chris he had told her it was Cole, which while it was funny at the time seems an odd response now. Out of all the demons they knew, why had he chosen to joke about it being Cole? Why, for the first time, did Paige not entirely believe Chris when he told her there was nothing unusual about his pet? Why was the dog stalking Phoebe? There was only one possible answer.

Paige blinked, "I can't believe he's back _again_."

tbc...


	11. Saving Shadow

Thanks a ton to everyone who is still reading this, and double thanks to those reviewing. I can't keep writing without you guys! Speaking of that, let me know what you all think of this one, I had a hard time with it. Thanks!

CHAPTER 10

**Saving Shadow**

The middle Charmed One could have sworn something was off with her baby sister. Paige just seemed so on guard about something. If her head hadn't been killing her, Phoebe probably would have stuck around to find out if it was Paige just being paranoid or Paige having one of her gut feelings about something. However, her head _was_ killing her, and after all these years, Phoebe knew that if Paige thought something was serious or she couldn't handle something on her own, she would come to her sisters for help. So, obviously whatever it was that had her little sister on edge was probably nothing, or at least nothing Paige would tell her anyway. So, she decided to let it be, and take that nap that her sister had suggested.

Phoebe smiled as her nephew's pet followed her up the stairs. She had to admit, it felt nice to be loved, even if it was just by a silly little puppy. It was more love than she'd gotten from a male of her own species lately. Besides, she was fond of the animal. He was special somehow. . .familiar. However, once she reached the door to her bedroom, she turned around to face the dog and shook her finger at him. "Ok, end of the line, buddy. No animals in my room."

The dog looked up at her with his big brown eyes and nudged at her hand to be petted some more.

"Oh, you are such a smart doggie," the middle Charmed One cooed, squatting down and scratching softly behind his ear. "But you can't come in my room. I don't wanna have dog hair on all my stuff, k?"

She rose and opened the door to her room, meaning to sneak in without the Labrador following her in; however, as soon as that door was opened even an inch, the dog slid between her and the entrance, nearly knocking her over as he ran (in spite of his injured leg) into her room.

Once she regained her balance Phoebe moved into her room to find the dog comfortably resting on her bed. She smiled in spite of herself. "Ok, fine. You can come in I guess. Just don't chew on my shoes, k?"

The dog blew air out his nose in a manner that was eerily familiar to a human 'hmph'.

Phoebe paid no attention. She just sat down next to him and gave him another quick pat on the head before laying down to take her nap.

Shadow laid down too, resting his head on her shoulder.

The Charmed One opened one eye to look at the animal. Something in the animal's eyes made a shiver go down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. It was like he was looking into her very soul with those eyes. Yet, she felt something when she looked into his eyes as well. Something warm and gentle, something familiar and inviting. And in that moment, for whatever reason, an image of Cole shot into her head. He was giving her that intense look that had always made her knees go weak. God, she had always loved his eyes, electric blue. . . She made herself stop thinking of it. He was dead. And everyone was better off.

Phoebe sat up then, unnerved by the intense gaze of the lab. She looked back at the dog who had clumsily risen as well, struggling with the soft mattress and the ability to only use three of his legs. He tilted his head to the side, his tongue flopping out in a dumb dog sort of way. Then, as if to prove he was just a stupid animal, he started chewing on her pillow, wrestling it this way and that as if it were some sort of monster he were destroying.

"Hey, stop that," the witch yanked her pillow out of the dog's mouth. "Bad dog. Don't chew."

The animal lowered his head, his tail sinking between his legs.

The woman's heart broke at the sight. She had always had a soft spot for animals. "It's ok, Shadow." She stroked his head gently and smiled as the dog's spirits immediately lifted, his doggy mouth turning up in the closest thing to a smile a dog can manage and his tail wagging gleefully behind him.

That's when she heard a loud thud outside her room. The dog was immediately alert and hopped down off the bed, whining softly as he accidently used his bad leg. However, he immediately trotted over to the door, seemingly all right in spite of the elicited cry.

Phoebe too slipped off the bed and headed over to the door, wondering what she might find on the other side. After all, in this house, thuds generally meant demons. Preparing herself for the worst, she quickly flung open the door and found to her surprise and amusement that it wasn't demons at all. It was Chris and Paige.

Chris was sprawled out on one side of the hallway and Paige was struggling to get up on the other side, grumbling about how after sixteen years of being able to orb Chris should know enough to sense for other people.

"What exactly happened here?" Phoebe asked, grinning in amusement as her baby sister kept griping to herself under her breath.

Paige glared at Chris, "_Some_one doesn't know enough to sense for people before orbing and crashed into me."

"I said I'm sorry," the teen replied as he got up. "About a million and one times, too. Isn't that enough, or do you want a million and two times?"

Phoebe chuckled.

Paige was not amused. First she glared at her sibling for laughing, then she turned her dark gaze on their nephew. In a voice more acerbic than Phoebe had heard in years, or Chris had ever heard in his life, Paige shot back, "No, Chris, it's not ok. It's not enough. And no one appreciates a smart ass."

Chris looked like he had been slapped. His aunt _never_ spoke to him that way. She had never even raised her voice at him before. And she'd never really been angry with him about anything before either. It was always their little secret that he was her favorite nephew and she was his favorite aunt. To have her speak that way to him. . .hurt. A lot.

Phoebe turned on her sister, "Paige, what's the matter with you. It was just an accident. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I-I'm sorry," Chris stuttered. Paige's voice floated into his head, _That's just been your theme song today hasn't it?_ And the same guilt and pain he was already feeling doubled. He dropped his head and stared at his shoes, trying to fight the feelings back.

Shadow poked his head out of Phoebe's room. When he saw the look on Chris' face he moved next to his owner, nudging the teen's hand with his nose. When he got no response he looked up at the two women.

Paige glared down at him. "You."

Shadow's ears perked up, and before Paige could do or say anything else, the dog bolted, running upstairs toward the attic.

"Don't think you can get away that easily," Paige called after him, immediately disappearing into thousands of swirls of light.

Phoebe blinked, completely confused. "What is going on with her?"

And that's when Chris realized. Somehow, in someway, Paige had found out. That's what her extra rage at him had been about. She knew he had lied to her, and now, she was probably attempting to vanquish his pet.

"Chris?" his other aunt asked worried. "You know she didn't really mean it, sweetie."

The teenager nodded absently, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He then orbed out of sight.

"And I thought my headache was bad before," Phoebe muttered.

Meanwhile, up in the attic, things were getting a little...explosive.

Paige tossed another potion at the animal, who shimmered out of harms way, causing the potion to hit the sofa, making the left side blow up, scattering parts of fabric, wood and cushion everywhere. "I can do this all day, Cole."

The dog whined uselessly, and opted to hide behind the remainder of the sofa.

Paige tossed another potion, and the rest of the couch was decimated. However, to her disappointment the dog was not destroyed with the couch. He had shimmered out of the way again, reappearing near the door to the attic.

"What did you do to my nephew, Cole? I bet it's your fault Chris remembers his other life isn't it? You did something to him. That's why he's lying for you. You know what? I don't care because pretty soon, you're going to be back in hell where you belong, and you'll never be able to hurt Chris or anyone else again."

Just before Paige threw another potion, Chris orbed in front of Cole. His aunt lowered her potion and glared at her nephew. "Move, Chris."

"No. You can't do this."

"Oh, but I can. You see, he's done something to you. That's why you're getting those horrible memories and why you– you _lied_ to me. Just like _he_ used to."

Chris fought not to wince at the words. "Paige, I had to."

"_Aunt_ Paige." The woman appeared like she was looking at a ghost for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and continued. "He's evil, Chris, and I know you can't see that because he must have done something to you. But, Cole Turner– Belthazor– is as evil as they come and twice as dangerous. Now, move so I can stop him before he does any more damage to this family."

The boy shook his head sadly. "I can't do that, Aunt Paige. The only thing he did to me was to risk his life for me twice, and if it hadn't been for him leading you and Dad to where we were, Wyatt might have gone on a killing spree starting with me. I can't just leave him high and dry. Besides, I don't think he's the same man anymore."

"He's a demon, Chris. Demons don't change," Paige argued. "Everything he's done is probably just an act to convince us to give him another chance, and when we do, he'll turn against us again."

"But the Elders sent him to protect me from Ryak since he's one of the only two people to have ever fought him and lived to tell the tale. The Elders made him a dog so he wouldn't be a threat. And he isn't–all he can do is toss energy balls and shimmer. He doesn't even have hands, so what threat could he really pose?"

"A big one Chris," Paige answered sharply. "You can't trust him. He's cunning, and lethal even when you think he's harmless. Trusting him always comes back to bite us. It's just in a more literal way now that he's a dog."

_You aren't going to be able to convince her_, Cole telepathed. _She always hated me, even when I was mortal she didn't trust me._

"I have to try, Cole."

Paige narrowed her eyes, "What was that? Can you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I can. We have a special connection, Aunt Paige. Ok, I'm gonna be honest. . .we knew each other back in my other life. We were friends. He helped me out when I didn't have anyone else. He saved me from Wyatt more times than I can count, taught me how to question demons and hide from my enemies. He was more of a father to me than Leo ever was. I'm not going to just let you kill him."

_Where the hell did all that come from. I met you in limbo. Not before. _

"_She doesn't know that, though, does she?"_

Cole tilted his doggie head, _There is something weird going on with you, Halliwell. You're acting more like him every minute._

Chris ignored the statement partly because he didn't want to think about what that could actually mean about him and his future and partly because his Aunt Paige was talking.

"He was like a father to you?" Her angry resolve to vanquish the dog seemed to lower as the hand with the potion in it fell to her side. "I can't believe it...Cole?"

"Yeah, Paige, Cole. He was the best."

The Charmed One shook her head, "I can't believe this. I can't believe that you knew Cole before and that he helped you. Why would he do that?"

"To make atonement for what he did to you guys. He thought by helping me fight against Wyatt, helping me to survive, he would be making up for all the horrible things he did to you three. In the end, we really got close though, and that's why I'm begging you not to do this. I have a lot of the other Chris' memories and feelings, and I know _he _wouldn't want you to do this."

_Wow, low blow bringing up your dead counterpart._

"_Drastic times and all that..."_

_I'm not complaining._

Paige swallowed, getting teary just thinking about the other Chris. She looked at her nephew and saw his future counterpart in him. She saw it in the way he stood– tall, proud, confident and a little cocky– saw it in his mannerisms– folded arms, big gestures to emphasize his argument, the way he scrunched up his nose when he thought something was ridiculous or disgusting– but most of all, the aunt saw him in those green eyes. This Chris had never seen horrors or atrocities on the level the other Chris had. This Chris had a big family that he loved like crazy and that loved him like crazy in return, so his eyes were generally light green and danced with joy and mischief. These eyes? They were the dark green Paige had always associated with future Chris, the man who had seen too much too young, who had been fighting alone for far too long. The light had gone out in those eyes. Now, the light was dimming in this Chris' eyes. He too was seeing things a boy his age shouldn't have to see.

"Please, Paige, I know you don't trust him, but trust me. I would never protect him if I thought for one second that he would hurt anyone I love. You know that family is the most important thing to me."

The youngest Charmed One looked into those darker eyes, saw the desperation there, and knew that she couldn't make him watch his former mentor and father figure from another life get vanquished. Even if it was Cole.

"Paige?" Chris asked hopefully.

His Aunt sighed, "This is probably a huge, huge mistake, but. . .I won't vanquish him. Yet. But if he so much as barks wrong, he's doggy history."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Paige," Chris answered. "But, you can't tell anyone else, either because they might not be as understanding– especially Aunt Phoebe."

Paige opened her mouth to argue, but Chris cut her off saying, "She'll vanquish him before I even get a chance to explain, and you know it."

The Aunt scowled, "I don't like it. I don't like lying to my sisters, Chris."

"But you'll do it?"

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Paige glared at the black lab. Addressing her nephew, "Can he understand what I say?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Listen, Cole, you so much as do a single thing to even make me question your intentions toward anyone in this family, and I tell my sisters everything, and we send you back to wherever it is you came from this time. And it's gonna hurt more than any of the other times we vanquished you. Understand?"

The dog nodded his head.

Paige stood up, moving to leave. "Glad to hear it, Fido."

He growled lowly at her.

She paused at the door, "Oh, and leave Phoebe alone. I catch you following her around again, I'll tell Piper and Leo that you need to be neutered."

Chris scrunched up his face as Cole whined and covered his nose with a paw.

"I'll be watching you, Cole," Paige warned before finally slipping out of the room.

_She's grown scarier over the years._ Cole shuddered as he replayed her last words in his mind. _If Paige is like this, I can't _wait_ to find out how much more fun Piper is._

"As her son, I can assure you, she's still the scariest sister."

_Great._ _I'm toast._

"Not if Paige doesn't open her mouth, which she won't as long as you don't give her a reason to mistrust you." Chris folded his arms over his chest, "Which includes leaving my Aunt Phoebe alone. What were you thinking following her around anyway, Cole? Could you be more obvious? Paige never would have figured you out if you had just let Phoebe be, but nooo you had to use your appearance to your advantage. Not cool, by the way. She's still my Aunt, and you so much as think something inappropriate about her, and I'll tell my parents to neuter you myself."

_I love her, Chris. You don't understand yet what love can make a man do._

"You aren't going to get her back, so leave her in peace. I mean it."

_Fine._

"Good, now I have some questions to ask you about my past being as you seem to know the most about it, and– "

– _We have a problem._

"What? What's wrong?"

The dog's tail went between his legs, and before he could stop himself he was whining piteously. _I have to go._

"Go where?"

Shadow growled. _Don't play stupid. . .I really need to go._

Chris frowned in confusion for a moment before he realized what the former Source was trying to tell him. His eye brows shot up, "Not in here you're not."

_Where exactly then am I supposed to go?_

**Ten minutes later. . .**

The Golden Gate Park was filled with people at this time of day. A large group had gathered to watch the traditional Friday night movie. Some were sitting on blankets, others were snuggling on the grass with their loved ones, and a few families had brought lawn chairs. Chris, however, was not here to enjoy a good show. Chris was leaning against a tree and glaring at the nearby bushes.

"Tell me again why you couldn't just do your business in the back yard?"

_There isn't a single bush or tree in that yard, and I'm not about to go in front of everyone. For crying out loud, Chris, what if one of the girls walked out and saw me?_

Chris rolled his eyes, "You're a dog. Remember?"

_I look like a dog, but I am _not_ a dog. How would you feel if you had to go outside where people could be watching?_

"Whatever. Are you almost done?"

_No._

"What do you mean no, Cole? It's cold out, and I wanna go home. Hurry up."

The teen rubbed his chilled arms and puffed out a frustrated breath. Waiting for the former source to go pee wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. It only got worse when a loud jingle went off in his head. Over and over the sound banged against his skull until he finally couldn't block it out any longer.

"Time to go. I think I have a new charge."

Shadow trotted out from behind the bushes. _That was disgusting._

Chris merely rolled his eyes and orbed out to find his innocent. When he reappeared in a more wooded area of the park, he wasn't surprised to find his dog shimmer in a moment later. What did surprise him was the innocent. . .well, he thought she was the innocent.

A young woman, probably about five years or so Chris' senior was locked in hand to hand combat with a lower level demon. At the moment, it looked more like the demon who needed saving than her. After the demon had thrown an energy ball at her head, the woman had somersaulted over both the projectile and its thrower and was able to grab her attacker's arms and twist them behind his back. Once she had its arms locked behind its back, she then kicked him hard in the kidneys sending the human looking demon face first into the dirt. Pulling a vial filled with light green liquid out of her bra she tossed it at the demon, who promptly went up in flames.

_Impressive. Very impressive. _

"_And not just her fighting," _Chris added as he checked out his new charge.

She had long chestnut brown hair, an olive complexion and rich brown eyes. Even in just jeans, a white tank top and her leather jacket, the woman clearly had a figure to kill for. And when she smiled at him, Chris could honestly say she was one of the sexiest women he had ever seen up close before.

"Hey, you must be the new whitelighter the elders said they were going to assign to me." The woman extended a soft, slender hand, "I'm Bianca."

_Well, this should be interesting. . . _

000

"I want to know what is going on, Seer. Have you set your plan in motion?" Ryak asked pacing about the dark cavern with a nervous energy he had not felt in years.

The petite woman rolled her eyes back into her head as they became pure white, a vision filling her mind of events of the past, present and future. In a monotone she replied, "Yes, My Lord. The agent has already made contact with Arthur and Belthazor. All goes as planned."

Ryak smiled darkly, "Belthazor will not be able to save his new charge from this trap. Love is the most dangerous weapon against good that exists. It is its one Achilles heel. Good just cannot resist it, and once she has properly distracted his royal highness, killing him and the pathetic animal that Belthazor has become shall be my greatest pleasure."

tbc. . .

So, did it work or no?


	12. Familiar Voices

Thanks for everyone's encouraging words! For so many reviews I was inspired enough to update again and more quickly than I thought I would. You guys are the best!

CHAPTER 11

**Familiar Voices**

Bianca McCall hadn't wanted a whitelighter. The last time she had a whitelighter the elders had assigned her a heavy set woman with a short frustration fuse, which Bianca's methods of vanquishing often set off. It was no secret after all that Ms. McCall wasn't a text book following kind of woman. She did things her way, simple as that. Problem was her way generally involved a lot of violence, and her desire for a good hand to hand fight was considered far too risky by the Elders and whitelighters. Not to mention how all the white robed ones felt it was embracing her heritage a bit too much.

Bianca's heritage was that of a Phoenix. The Phoenix were elite assassin witches that had risen from Salem's ashes. Many of her ancestors had turned evil in fury over the injustice done to their people, and thus, demonic powers were born into her family. However, the majority of the Phoenix became neutral, killing anyone on either side just so long as the price was right. This had then become the family tradition for hundreds of years, and while Bianca claimed to play for only the good guys, the Elders were still concerned she could be lying, or worse, would fall back on what was in her blood– a terrifying talent for killing.

So, when Bianca was informed by her ex-whitelighter after having exhausted the older woman's patience that a new whitelighter would be assigned to her to guide her and keep her on the side of good, she had been a little angry. After all, if they didn't trust her, then any whitelighter they assigned would just be a spy, a crony of the ever useless Elders tattling on her every time she did something they wouldn't approve of. She could never truly trust this person anymore than she had trusted the last one. Not to mention she didn't like whitelighters in general– too preachy and peppy. The pep talks alone were a reason to hate having a whitelighter.

However, upon seeing her new whitelighter orb in Bianca thought maybe this time the Elders had gotten something right. He looked young. Though, often whitelighters' appearances were deceiving. The last woman looked in her early thirties and had actually been well over ninety years old. However, the kid must have been extraordinary in his life to have only lived into his teenage years and still managed to accomplish something so good as to earn the right to be a whitelighter. It was impressive. Better yet, he didn't look like a typical whitelighter. He wasn't wearing formal wear–just a t-shirt, jacket and pants. He didn't look stuffy or high and mighty either. He held himself in a confident manner, but the look on his face was one of surprise and approval. Apparently there was one whitelighter in all of Elder land that appreciated a good fight. All these things considered, Bianca decided to give the kid a shot.

"Hey, you must be the new whitelighter the elders said they were going to assign to me." The woman extended a soft, slender hand, "I'm Bianca."

She smiled as the whitelighter swallowed nervously. Maybe he hadn't been at this that long? He seemed nervous. Bianca thought perhaps breaking the ice might snap the poor guy out of it. "Cute dog. Wonder who he belongs to."

As she bent over to pet the black Labrador that she had only just noticed, her whitelighter caught her hand. She looked up quizzically.

"He bites people that try to touch him."

"The dog has personal space issues?"

The boy grinned for the first time, "Yeah, you could say that."

The woman was surprised at how attractive the young man really was. She hadn't noticed it until just that moment. As his lips quirked up in a cocky little grin, his chestnut bangs fell over the most startling green eyes she had ever seen. Bianca had a feeling that he'd broken more than a few hearts in his day.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself," the teenaged looking whitelighter apologized. "I'm Chris, and this is my dog Shadow."

"You own that dog?"

Said dog blew air out his nose.

Chris rolled his eyes before answering, "I guess I don't _own _him per se." For some odd reason he shot the animal a look before returning his attention to his charge, "but he is my dog."

Bianca raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's kinda complicated."

"I see."

A moment of silence passed before Chris hesitantly asked, "Have we met before? You seem really familiar to me. I'd swear I've heard your voice somewhere before."

Just as Bianca was about to answer, the dog barked, lying down on the cool grass. Once comfortable, he looked up at his owner with a casual air that to Bianca's trained eye almost seemed cocky, as if the animal knew something no one else did.

"What?" Chris asked startled.

Bianca looked confused, "What, what?"

The whitelighter turned wide eyes on her, his earlier nervousness having returned in full. He was rubbing his hands and shifting the weight from one foot to another constantly. The cockiness she had spotted earlier had completely vanished.

"Something wrong?"

Chris shook his head, "Uh, no. Not at all."

"It's okay to be nervous if you haven't done this before."

The young man's eyes got larger, and his response echoed of the quick panicky tone his Aunt Paige sometimes used, "Done what? We haven't done anything. Nothing at all."

The dog put his head down and covered his face with his paws.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked unsure what the poor guy was rambling about.

"What were you talking about?"

Bianca smiled softly, "How I'm your first charge."

Chris frowned, "Why would you think you're my first.?" Blushing fiercely he added, "charge. My first charge."

The woman shrugged, "You just seem really young and really nervous. I just figured you didn't know what you were doing."

The young man folded his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes. "Please. I know exactly what I'm doing. I've had plenty of charges before. This isn't anything new to me."

"So, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm sixteen and you're gorgeous. You do the math," Chris replied without thinking, his pride over being called a newbie making his tongue loose.

The dog lifted his head and looked over at Bianca, as if waiting to see what her response would be.

"Thanks," Bianca replied, blushing a little at the compliment. Well, that was before she realized what he had actually said. "Wait, sixteen? What do you mean you're sixteen? Is that just how old you were when you died?"

"Died?" He looked confused for a moment before catching on to what she was thinking. "Oh, you think I'm. . . I'm not you know. A full whitelighter I mean. I'm half-witch. I inherited my powers."

"Inherited?" Bianca's face grew pale. "Then you're a. . .a Halliwell."

"Yeah. That's me. Christopher Perry Halliwell at your service."

A moment later, Chris looked up at the sky and groaned. "Just not right now. I gotta go."

Bianca merely nodded numbly.

"If you need me, just yell my name," Chris informed her. When she didn't even so much as acknowledge his directions he sighed, "I guess I'll see you around."

The woman merely blinked as he and his dog disappeared into the night. She couldn't believe it. Of all the people to be assigned as her whitelighter it just had to be him. She wasn't sure if she was blessed or completely cursed. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

Chris reformed in the Manor's attic. As soon as Shadow popped up next to him he glared at the dog. "You just had to tell me that didn't you? You couldn't have let it be? Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be for me to focus on guiding her when you drop a bomb like that on me?"

_I thought you wanted to know more about your other life. _

"Yeah, but did you have to tell me we were lovers _right_ then? I mean, you made me look like a complete idiot."

_You accomplished that all on your own, Kid_.

The teen shot a deadly glare at his companion.

Shadow merely looked back at him, the picture of puppy innocence.

Chris let out a frustrated breath. "This sucks. I can't even maintain a glare at you with you looking like that. It feels wrong to shoot evil looks at a dog, even if it is you."

_It's not my fault anyway. You asked me why her voice sounded so familiar. I just told you._

"Yeah, well, now I know, but it doesn't make any sense. If she was the voice I was hearing when I was talking to my parents than it sounded more like she was training me than I was guiding her. She seemed to know a lot about interrogation, which is kinda weird."

_Well, she was a – _

"– Chris?" Wyatt poked his head into the attic. "Hey, I'm glad you came."

_We'll talk later._

Chris gave a subtle nod to let Cole know he was acknowledging the statement while he answered, "You called. Why wouldn't I come?"

The older boy's eyes lowered with his voice, "Mom told me you remember the other life. I thought. . ."

Cole slipped out the door and headed down the stairs both hoping to get some food and in order to avoid what he thought was going to amount to another touchy feely moment between the Halliwells.

"Wy?" Chris asked worried.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see me if you knew I was responsible for your death."

The brunette witch shook his head and sighed. "Wyatt, I can't deal with more of this sentimental mushy stuff. Mom and dad and the aunts are all freaking out because I'm getting flashes of this other Chris' life, and yeah, his life sucked, but that was his life, and I don't want it to change _my_ life. I don't want people to worry about it. I especially don't want you acting like his death was your fault, so stop feeling guilty. A mopey Wyatt is no fun."

"I just feel so responsible."

"You're not. He made the call to do what he did, and he had to live–well, die– with that decision. If he was anything like me, which is likely considering we're the same person, he would never in a million years have blamed you. He died so we could live happy lives. He'd probably kick your ass for wasting time being guilty over things that aren't your fault. I know I feel like kicking your ass for it," Chris finished with a teasing smile.

Wyatt allowed a small smile, "Ok, ok. I think I get it. It's just this whole other life thing has me a little weirded out. I just figure it's got to be even worse for you since you can remember it."

"You know what would really help me deal with this, Wy? I really need people to keep treating me like they always have," Chris answered. "Especially you. I mean, we're brothers. You're supposed to lord your powers, popularity and height over me while I steal your clothes, car and girlfriends. That's the way it goes. We make each other's lives miserable. No going easy on me just because I died to save you once. I mean, come on, it's not like we all haven't died once or twice in this family anyway."

A chuckle escaped from the Twice Blessed. "You have a deal, but if you try to steal Emily from me, I'll kill you."

"Really like her, huh?"

The most powerful witch to have ever walked the earth had a goofy smile plastered on his face that stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm going to get ditched a lot more often aren't I?"

"'Fraid so little brother."

Chris shook his head in mock disapproval, "What ever happened to blood is thicker than water?"

His older brother shrugged, "Hormones trump blood."

"Ouch."

Wyatt chuckled, "Don't worry, Chris, soon you'll find a girl yourself, and you'll be too busy with your own hormones to care that you've been ditched."

Chris grinned.

His brother smiled knowingly, "Or perhaps you already have?"

"I got a new charge today, and she is probably the best looking woman I've ever met, and she's tough. She took on a demon hand to hand, and kicked its ass."

"Definitely sounds like your type."

"Yeah, except she sorta freaked when she found out who I was. She heard the name Halliwell and just sorta froze up. I know our family is famous in the magical community, but I guess it bothered me that she was so affected by a name."

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, but keep in mind she might have just been a little shocked. We're sort of like celebs of the magical world. How would you feel if you met that actress you like, Brenna Tailer? You might react the same way."

"I guess so," Chris conceded. "I just. . .something was off about it. I just don't know what."

"Chris, telephone!" Phoebe's voice rang up the stairs.

"We can finish talking about it later," Wyatt offered.

Chris smiled, "Thanks."

Orbing straight to the second floor landing, the young man answered the phone. "Halliwell here."

"Hi, this is Lydia."

"Lydia?" Chris suddenly remembered, "From the vet?"

"Yeah, I actually got your number from the file, hope you don't mind."

"If you're calling for the reason I hope you're calling then definitely not."

A soft little laugh filtered through from the other end. "Well, good because that's why I'm calling. I changed my mind about that date and was hoping the offer still stood."

Chris punched the air and mouthed yes before regaining his cool and smoothly replying, "Of course it does. How about tomorrow night I pick you up at like seven?"

"Sounds perfect. I live two blocks from the clinic, just keep on that same road. I'm in house 1245. My number is 391-0249, so if you get lost you can call me."

Chris jotted down the number on the pad next to the phone and nodded, "Ok, I will see ya tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

The heir to Excaliber smiled widely. "I have a hot new charge and a date with a beautiful girl. Life can't get much better than this."

000

"How did your first encounter go?" Ryak asked the young woman before him.

"Smoothly. His attraction to me was evident. It will just take a little encouragement before he loses himself completely to my feminine wiles."

Ryak's black eyes gleamed with malicious joy. "Then when you gain his trust completely you shall be the new Guinevere, the one to bring Arthur to his knees."

"Just remember your end of the deal. When you rise to power as the new Source, my clan goes unharmed."

The dark demon sneered at her tone, but knowing he needed her for his plan to work growled out, "Of course. Now go."

Nodding in respect to the future ruler of the underworld the woman exited the cavern.

A moment later the seer appeared next to her master. "How are you planning on protecting yourself from Belthazor? He will warn his Royal Highness if not properly disposed of. This is a thing you cannot possibly risk."

"You worry for nothing, Seer. He will not be able to help young Arthur this time. I shall see to Belthazor's destruction myself."

tbc. . .


	13. Ancient History

Thanks tons to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next part, enjoy (i hope)!

CHAPTER 12

**Ancient History**

Piper Halliwell had always felt most at peace in the kitchen. It didn't really matter what she was doing in there, just that she was surrounded by the familiar space that she had spent so much time in during her childhood. Even at a tender age, her gifts in the kitchen were clear, and her grandmother had encouraged her to practice and improve her natural talent for cooking, and as a witch, her ability to whip up some of the most powerful potions to have ever been brewed.

However, at this particular point in time, the woman was not brewing a lethal concoction, but rather a healing one– tea. Once she had checked on Wyatt to make sure he was okay, and had sent Paige to check with the Elders about Chris' new power, Piper had cleaned up the kitchen, sending her nieces and nephews elsewhere to play. Once things were satisfactorily tidy in her domain, the eldest Charmed One had put on the kettle. It was habit. When things were hard, she and her sisters had chamomile tea and it soothed their nerves. She, Prue and Phoebe had picked up the habit from Grams. Paige had gotten it from them years later.

Piper smiled to herself as she thought about her youngest sister. She had certainly grown up a lot. From an ignorant witch with a bad habit of sucking on lollipops all the time, her baby sister had changed to a confident, creative witchlighter that could teach even her a thing or two now and then. Paige had even taught the boys how to be whitelighters. Leo had tried, but there was only so much he could teach with mere words, while her sister could teach through example. Piper imagined Paige would someday teach her own little Prairie the ropes. She was a good mother, an amazing witch, and an even better sister. Piper was extremely proud of Paige.

She was equally proud of Phoebe. Even after everything she had been through, Phoebe still somehow managed to keep her head up and do what was best for her girls. She managed to keep a smile on her face so that her children wouldn't see how hurt she really was. She even managed to keep up a friendly front with Coop for their sake. She refused to let their divorce in any way harm her daughters. However, Piper could see plain as day that her sister was hurting, still heartbroken after being betrayed by Love himself. She would do anything to see Phoebe happy, to see her eyes light up and hear her genuinely laugh again. As it was, all Piper could do was love her sister and be there for her when she was needed.

As she placed the tea bag in her water filled cup, the witch's thoughts turned to a different sister. Even after all these years, Piper still missed Prue. While Phoebe was in New York, Piper and her big sister often spent cold winter nights curled up in the livingroom with warm cups of tea talking about their days. Piper would trade just about anything in the world to hear that voice now, even for a minute. She missed Prue's confidence and strength, her ability to know exactly what to do in any given situation and to take whatever action needed to accomplish her goal. Sometimes Piper saw some of her big sister in her youngest son. The two shared the same kind of fiery determination. Piper just wished they would have had the chance to meet.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Phoebe asked from the doorway.

The older sister turned to look at the younger, her eyes a little watery from her last thoughts. She quickly wiped at her eyes, and gave a small smile. "Us. How much we've changed and been through." She lowered her head, "Prue."

Phoebe came the rest of the way into the kitchen and hugged her sister from behind. "I miss her too."

"I just wonder what she's thinking, if she watches us from up there."

"Of course she watches over us," Phoebe answered. "She's probably losing her mind not being in control all the time, and having to sit on the side lines while we face demons like Ryak."

As an afterthought, "I bet she would have found a way to kick his ass, powers or no powers."

Piper chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Sounds about right."

"So, what made you start down memory lane?"

The older sister gestured over to the kettle. "Tea. Our little tradition."

"Ooh, can I have a cup please? Maybe that will finally vanquish this stupid headache."

"Vanquish?" Piper asked, eyebrow quirked.

Phoebe waved her off. "You know what I meant." She glanced around the kitchen, "Where did the kids go?"

"I shooed them out, so I could clean. I think Henry and Leo took them out for ice cream a little while ago though."

"Those two guys are just too sweet."

As she reached up in the cupboard for another cup, Piper asked, "Weren't you going to nap?"

"I was, but then Chris and Paige interrupted."

Piper frowned as she poured the hot water into her sister's cup then added the tea bag "What do you mean? How did they interrupt?"

"Chris accidentally orbed into Paige," she answered. A frown creased her brow, "You know, it was kinda weird actually. I mean, not only is Chris normally cautious about orbing, so it was weird he was in such a hurry he didn't sense first, but Paige flipped out on him about it."

"That doesn't sound like her. She normally caters to Chris."

Piper handed her sister the cup of tea and gestured for her to take a seat at the table. Once Phoebe settled into a chair, her older sister sat down across from her.

Phoebe blew on the tea to cool it off a little, a puff of steam floating away as she did. "Like I said before, it was weird. Even more weird was that she started chasing Shadow. I don't know what that dog did to her, but Paige seemed really really mad."

"Maybe he peed in her shoes."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why she was so hard on Chris, especially considering the kid has had a pretty rough day."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Paige found out when she talked to the Elders about his new power." Piper opened her mouth to call for her baby sister when a column of bright blue and white lights sifted down through the ceiling taking the form of the youngest Charmed One. "Well, speak of the sister."

Paige saw the two cups and asked, "Tea?"

"Water's on the stove," Piper answered.

The witchlighter immediately headed over to the cabinet and got down a cup, which she promptly filled. Her herbal remedy in hand, Paige joined her sisters at the table and the three shared a smile. It had been a long time since they had all been together like this, just the three of them and their tea.

"So?" Phoebe asked.

"You aren't gonna like it." Paige let out a breath. "It has nothing to do with the Elders. They actually didn't know anything about his visions. They were surprised when I told them. What they do know is that it isn't a new power. Chris only has the ones we already know about."

"Great, so we have no idea how or why my son is getting those awful memories."

Phoebe reached over and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Hey, we'll figure this out, okay? The answer has got to be somewhere, sweetie, and I promise we'll find it."

Paige nodded and was about to second that when she noticed a certain black fur ball enter the kitchen, his limp worse. She glared at the dog, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Why do you hate the dog?" Phoebe asked. "He seems so sweet."

"He's not," Paige dead panned, her eyes never leaving the dog, who was looking pleadingly at Piper. Off the questioning looks her sisters were shooting her, and remembering her promise to Chris, "He-uh- chewed up my favorite pair of shoes."

"I'll buy you a new pair," Piper offered.

Paige shook her head, "Nah, that's– " she abruptly stopped then finished, "– ok, sure."

The dog blew air out its nose seemingly in her direction.

She scrunched up her face at him in retaliation.

Phoebe suddenly wondered, "Has the dog had anything to eat since he's been here?"

"Chris," Piper called.

The sound of running feet on the stairs immediately followed the call, then a moment later the teenager poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, what is it?"

"Have you fed your dog yet?"

Chris glanced over at the animal and a guilty look passed across his face. "No, I guess I forgot."

Paige unsympathetically remarked, "Oh gee, isn't that just awful."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"With all the Ryak business we didn't have a chance to buy dog food," Piper realized. "What are we gonna feed him?"

Chris opened the fridge and spotted a couple of slices of leftover pizza. Apparently his uncle Henry had ordered some too. The teen could tell because Henry was the only one in the family besides himself that liked black olives and Canadian bacon. He grabbed a slice for himself out of the box and took a huge bite before he noticed the doggy glare he was receiving. He rolled his eyes and took out another slice and tossed it to the pooch.

"Chris, human food is bad for dogs, especially ham," Phoebe warned.

"He'll be fine," Chris answered.

_Black olives? Disgusting. _The dog daintily began picking off the black olives from the pizza, effectively tearing off pieces of cheese and meat with them just to avoid the little black dots he found. Once all traces of olive were gone, Shadow devoured his slice.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Apparently Shadow doesn't like black olives. What kind of a dog is that picky? Most dogs drink out of the toilet for God's sake."

"Dogs are extremely intelligent, Piper. Sometimes they have their own tastes. That's why they seem so human." Phoebe smiled, "I think it's cute."

"You would," Paige remarked under her breath.

Chris shot her a look and tossed his pet another slice while taking the last one for himself. "We can pick up dog food tomorrow, Mom. For now he can just eat what we eat."

_Dog food? I'm not eating that._

"_What am I supposed to tell them, Cole? My dog thinks he's too good for dog food because he used to be the ADA?"_

The dog let out a deep throated growl.

"Ok, then. You can ask your dad if he can pick some up in the morning."

Chris gave a brief nod before noticing that each of the women was holding a steaming drink in her hands. "Chamomile?"

"Yup," his mother answered. "Want a cup?"

"I'll pass thanks."

"So, Chris," Phoebe began, a big smile sweeping across her face, "who was the girl on the phone?"

The teenager took the last bite of his second slice of pizza before shrugging nonchalantly. "Just a girl I know."

"And. . ." his aunt pressed.

"Come on, Mister, spill it," Paige added. "You know we're just gonna keep bugging you till you tell us, so you might as well save yourself the aggravation."

Chris looked to his mother for help, but she more than even her sisters wanted to know who was the strange girl that had called their home asking for her baby boy. She just gave him a you're-on-your-own look.

Even the dog had looked up at his owner, seemingly as curious as the three women at the table.

"Her name is Lydia Nicolie, and I met her at the vet's office. We're going out on a date."

Instead of being bombarded by a ton of questions about who she was, what she looked like, what they had said, and any number of other inquiries the young man had expected, he instead got silence.

"What? No inquisition?"

Piper snapped to first, "Did you say, Nicolie?"

"Yeah, so?" Chris' face suddenly fell. "She's a demon isn't she? Why are all the girls I go out with demons?"

Phoebe laughed, "You get it from your mom."

Piper rolled her eyes, "One warlock and I'm branded for life." She turned to her son, "And for the record, no she's not. However, we did know two women by the name Nicolie. One of them was named Lydia actually."

"They were gypsies we helped back when your mom was pregnant with Wyatt. Ava, Lydia's niece, actually taught Phoebe and me how to be midwives." Paige suddenly got struck with a thought, "Hey, do you think this Lydia might be named after that Lydia?"

"It's possible," Phoebe replied.

_I knew that symbol looked familiar. It's the evil eye, a powerful necklace guarded by those gypsies. Mention the necklace._

"If it helps, she was wearing a necklace with an eye in a circle. She got pretty defensive when I asked her about it."

"That's the evil eye," Piper explained. "It's a very powerful necklace that the Nicolie family has been protecting for generations. Lydia might have sensed that you were magical and got worried when you started asking about the necklace."

"Makes sense."

Wyatt walked into the kitchen, "Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"My date."

Wyatt laughed, "That's a good one. Now, seriously, what were you talking about?"

Chris glared at his older brother, and opted to ignore his insult by replying, "Apparently mom and the aunts knew my date's mom."

"Oh how's that?"

"She was a gypsy and taught the aunts how to deliver you."

"I see."

Paige's husband Henry came in a moment later interrupting the two boys' conversation. "Hey we're back." He looked over to his spouse, " Prairie is tuckered out from the long day. We should probably head back home and put her to bed."

"Ok, be there in a sec." She finished what little remained of her tea before saying a quick goodbye to both of her sisters and heading out to follow her husband, pausing only once to shoot Chris a warning look, before adding, "Be careful with that dog. He's a trouble maker."

"Sure, Aunt Paige."

Phoebe glanced at the clock, "It's late. I should get the girls to bed." She took her's and her sisters' cups to the sink, rinsing them out. Then, she gave a quick hug goodnight to her older sister and another to her nephews before slipping out of the kitchen.

"Anyway, Chris, I actually came down to ask if you wanted to shoot some hoops with me," Wyatt picked up. "It's been a while since I kicked your butt."

"You mean since I kicked _your_ butt. What was the score last time? 34-22?"

The Twice Blessed folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, a smug smile gracing his lips. "In your dreams maybe, but in real life you've never beaten me little brother."

Chris grinned, "You must be delusional, Wy. I always win. Guess I'm going to have to make it an extra humiliating defeat for you this time so you'll remember who's the basketball king around here once and for all."

The mother rolled her eyes at her children's playful jabs at one another. "Just not too late you two. Last time you decided to have a night game I woke up at three to find you guys still at it. It's a school night, so 11:30 at the latest, got it?"

Both boys nodded before taking off to start their brotherly bonding session.

Piper shook her head and was about to go find her husband when she noticed the dog looking up at her. She grinned, "Still hungry, huh?"

The dog gave a little whine and scratched at the fridge with his paw.

"Wow, your last owner must have trained you awfully well."

Opening up the fridge and looking around, Piper was just to grab for the bowl of grapes when the animal stuck his nose into the refrigerator and started sniffing around the container of leftover lasagna.

"Oh, you want the good stuff do you?" Piper asked grinning. "A dog with taste it seems. Well, I don't think so buddy. Simple food is probably better for animals, and I refuse to be responsible for killing another of Chris' pets."

A soft whine started from the animal and he started pushing at the container with his nose.

Having too big a heart to be unaffected by the whimpers of a sweet little puppy, Piper grabbed the container out and placed a piece of lasagna onto a plate and leaned against the counter, watching the animal eat.

It was strange. The dog pulled the top layer of cheese of the square, then promptly ate the next layer. Then, he ate the meat and tomato sauce off the noodle before eating the noodle itself. He repeated this with the next layer of lasagna. Finally, when all the layers of noodle and meat had been consumed separately, he took the top layer of cheese he had previously consumed and ate it in one big bite.

Piper was dumbfounded. It was one thing for a dog to be a picky eater, but it was an entirely different matter to have a special way of eating something. It was like a ritual. What was more eery was that the eldest Charmed One had seen this pattern completed in the same manner once before. Cole used to eat his lasagna that way. It had driven her crazy. Come to think of it, Cole used to pick the olives off and out of everything too. . .

The witch shook her head. She wasn't sure where such thoughts had come from. She hadn't thought about Cole in years. Not since he had helped reunite her with Leo really. So, why was she reminded of him so strongly now? Food was her passion, and she always paid attention to how people ate her works of culinary art. The dog and Cole had the exact same way of eating her lasagna.

"Ok, I'm losing my mind. It's just a coincidence" Piper forced herself to stop analyzing it. It was no big deal. Cole was dead, and this was just a dog. Her son's dog no less. "Being a witch has really made me paranoid."

Shadow tilted his head to the side, looking up at her with a big dumb doggy smile.

"Hey, Piper," Leo asked as he strolled into the kitchen, "Do you really think it's a good idea to let the boys start a game this late?"

The words effectively snapped the woman out of her ponderings. Once she had figured out what it was he had asked she waved him off, "Don't worry so much, Leo. I told them 11:30, but let's face it, they're old enough to stay up pretty much as late as they want. Heck, Wyatt's eighteen already." Piper pulled a face, "My baby is eighteen. Wow do I feel old."

"Well," Leo smiled seductively wrapping his arms around her, "you still look as young and beautiful as the day we met."

He bent his head to kiss her, and her arms immediately wrapped around him in turn. As things heated up between the couple, Piper's thoughts completely drifted away from the eery feeling she had felt to desire for her partner. The dog took the opportunity to slink out of the kitchen unnoticed, relieved to be able to keep his secret safe for a little while longer.

Unfortunately, time was running out for Shadow. He just didn't know it yet.

tbc. . .


	14. Date Night

AN: I am sooooo sorry for the tremendously long wait. I just couldn't write this chapter. It was awful writer's block. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it, but I'm trying to get past this part because I know where to go after this, so I hope you all can forgive me(if I have any readers left at this point) and I will hopefully have another part up in a couple days.

CHAPTER 13

**Date Night**

Chris Halliwell examined himself in the mirror, frowning as he noticed the hair on the top of his head standing straight up from static. He combed it back down. They stood back up. He glared at his reflection. Deciding to use just a touch of mousse to make sure he didn't end up looking like he had stuck his hand in an electric socket, he restyled his hair. Satisfied with the look, he gave himself another once over in the mirror.

"Chris, are you about done in there? You aren't the only one with a date tonight," Wyatt called through the door. "I really need to use the shower."

The younger brother rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I'm done."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "You nervous cuz you look nervous."

"Of course I'm not nervous."

His older brother gave him a dubious look.

"Fine, a little, so what's your point?"

"My point is you look _really_ nervous. Dude, what's with your hair?"

The younger teen whipped his head around to look at himself in the mirror again. "What do you mean?"

The older boy chuckled. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you freak out some more."

Chris rolled his eyes again, "Would you stop with the teasing. It's not like I do this a whole hell of a lot you know."

The older brother sighed, knowing just how true that statement was. Truth be told his brother had only been on a handful of dates. He'd been considered a geek until about a year ago after his acne cleared up, his braces came off and Wyatt had dragged him to lift weights with him three times a week. Girls hadn't exactly been knocking down his door back then. It had been rough on Chris. Even now, when most of the girls would consider the young man dreamy, Chris just didn't date. He was still affected by what had happened to him back in Freshman year.

_Valentine's day. Singles awareness day. Any way you put it, it sucked. At least that's what Chris thought. Every year he would watch as the other guys swept the girl of their choice off their feet with jewelry and flowers and candy. He would watch as said girl's face lit up and she threw her arms around her significant other's neck and kissed him. Watch as they walked away hand in hand. He wanted that. He wanted someone to be with on Valentines Day._ _He wanted someone to want him. Hell, at this point he would be happy if a girl acknowledged his existence. _

_Chris glanced down the hall to see Wyatt surrounded by his harem. His brother had never had trouble with the ladies. He was Mr. Popularity. Mr. Muscles. Mr. Sensitive and Charming and Perfect in every single freaking way. Chris loved his brother, and never would have denied him anything, but there were days when Chris wondered why his parents bothered having a second child when they had so obviously given all the good genes to Wyatt. After all, Wyatt was the Twice Blessed, heir to excaliber, future of all good magic. Wyatt was a straight A student, great athlete, with the perfect personality and looks to match._ _Chris? Chris was nothing but a kid with a head for science and spells._

_A girl grabbed Wyatt by the arm and pulled him down for a quick kiss, thanking him for the beautiful white rose he had given her. Another blonde gave him a kiss on the cheek for her pink rose. A third kissed him on his other cheek for her red rose. And the last, the only brunette of the bunch and one of Chris' favorite people in the world, Emily, rolled her eyes at him and told him if he thought she was going to kiss his ugly mug because he had wasted his money on something that was going to die three days later, he was crazy. At which point she hugged him._

_Wyatt's three blondes ran off to go to practice for the sixth period pep rally, and he and Emily walked over to Chris. His big brother grinned at him, "So, did you give it to her yet?"_

_Emily raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're finally gonna make a move on Crystal?"_

_Chris ran a hand through his hair nervously and nodded. Addressing his brother's question, "I'm waiting for the right time, though."_

_The Twice Blessed smiled and tilted his head past Chris and down the hall. "No time like the present. Here she comes."_

_Emily cast a worried look at her best friend's little brother. She had a horrible feeling about this. Crystal was part of the in-crowd, the social elite. There wasn't a kid in Chris' grade that wouldn't rip off his own arm for just one date with her. While Chris was a great guy– funny, sweet, smart, and cute in his own way– Emily had a feeling Crystal wouldn't see any of that. She'd see a scrawny, acne ridden, brace faced member of the science club. The young girl knew in her gut that Chris was going to be disappointed. _

_Just as the youngest of the three friends started toward his target, Emily grabbed hold of his arm, "Chris, are you sure about this? I mean, Crystal? Isn't she sort of superficial?"_

"_She's the class president, on the honor's society, does volunteer work at the animal shelter, she's funny, and to top it all off, she's the most beautiful girl in the school," Chris replied, as though Emily were insane to question his judgement. "Of course, I want to do this."_

_Emily cast a look at Wyatt who had grown pensive after his friend's questioning. He caught her gaze and squirmed uncomfortably. _

_Chris took a deep breath, and headed over to talk to Crystal. As he approached her, he could feel his heart hammering against his chest, his palms growing damp while his throat went completely dry. But, he was Christopher Halliwell, one of the descendants of the great Melinda Warren, protector of the innocent and demon vanquisher extraodinaire. He knew who he was, knew his place in the world and had confidence himself even if no one else did. He could do this._

"_Hey, Crystal," Chris greeted._

_The red head turned to look at him, her hazel eyes frowning as she caught sight of him. "Uh, hi?"_

"_I'm Chris. Chris Halliwell. We had Mrs. Pfiefer's english comp. Class together last semester."_

_Crystal nodded, "I remember. You were the kid that wrote weird poetry in your notebook."_

_It took the shaggy haired teen a moment to figure out what she was talking about before he realized she must have seen him scribbling down some spells. Yeah, that would definitely fall under the category of weird poetry. "Yup, that was, uh, me. Yeah..."_

_There was an awkward moment of silence._

"_So, I uh, I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day," Chris said smiling shyly as he handed her a small, red plastic box. "So, happy Valentine's Day."_

_Crystal took the small box in her porcelain hands and immediately ripped the top off discarding it on the floor. When she saw what was in the box she wrinkled her nose. Pulling out a yellow gold chain as though it were something foul she glanced down at the little heart pendant with its single diamond and looked like she was going to be sick. _

_Chris felt his heart drop into his stomach. She didn't like it. He had saved up for a month to buy that. He'd had his aunt Paige help him pick it out. He was sure she would love it. But she didn't._

"_Yellow gold?" Crystal shivered in distaste. "Who in their right mind buys yellow gold anymore? And what is this little speck at the bottom here?" She flicked the tiny diamond. "What, did you get this out of a cracker jack box? Come on, Chris, what were you thinking? I'm Crystal Marsh. I can get any guy in this school with the snap of my fingers and you expect to woo me with this piece of shit? Maybe it would work if you didn't look like some scrawny pizza face and were on the football team instead of the geek squad, but please. I do charity now and then, but this," she held up the necklace, "is pathetic." _

_The young teenager couldn't speak. He couldn't think. If anyone else had said those things to him, he would have had a smartass come back to humiliate them, maybe a good punch in the nose, but her? He had adored her from afar, idolized her in his mind for so long that now when he finally saw who she really was, he couldn't process it. It just hurt._

"_Hey, is this geek bothering you, Crystal?" One of the football players asked, glaring down at Chris._

"_He just wanted to confess his undying love for me that's all," She held up the necklace, "isn't it just sad?"_

_The jock rolled his eyes, "Geeks, they just never get it do they?" He turned to Chris, "Leave the lady alone. She doesn't consort with freaks like you."_

"_Hey," Wyatt cut in, having seen the scene and wanting to protect his brother. "The only freak around here is you, Harris."_

_Chris normally would have rolled his eyes at his sibling's stepping in for him, but this time, he let him do so gratefully. He just couldn't think. No words of defense were springing to his normally quick witted mind. So, he stood there, staring at his shoes, hoping beyond hope that he would develop the power of invisibility._

"_Wyatt Halliwell, hey man how ya doin'? The game yesterday rocked that was a heck of a pass." Jeff Harris put his hand up for a high five, Wyatt folded his arms over his chest and blatantly ignored the gesture until the other teen put his hand down._

"_Why is it that the roles of a high school always have to be so stereotypical? Why do the pretty girls have to be snotty bitches and the jocks overbearing jackasses to those that don't fit into their stupid hierarchy of who's cool? I mean grow the hell up. Someday, Crystal, you're going to lose your good looks and with the lack of brain cells and real friends you're going to wind up pushing carts at a grocery store and going home to a fat bald drunk and eight screaming babies. And Jeff? You think because you are an ok runningback you're god's gift. Dude, get over yourself. Someday, Chris here is going to be a doctor, saving lives, and _that_ is cool."_

_Chris looked up at Wyatt, a little shocked to hear his brother speak so forcefully. It was rare when his older brother lost his temper. Wyatt was usually more like their dad that way. Though, the Piper Halliwell in him certainly came out when it came to defending his family._

_Crystal looked at Jeff, "Are you gonna let this jerk talk to me that way?"_

_Jeff shrugged. "Uh...yeah..."_

"_What?"_

"_He's Wyatt Halliwell. If Wyatt says the kid is cool, the kid is cool."_

_Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Way to get my message, Jeff..." He looked over at Chris, "Come on, I'll take you out to lunch, my treat."_

Wyatt sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his kid brother. Chris was a different kind of teenager. Anti-social, private, cynical at such a young ageok, so not _terribly_ different from a lot of teenagers, but different from Wyatt. Chris didn't have a lot of friends, and ever since his nerdy days, he hadn't really been much of a people person, which generally meant that he could care less what people thought of him. Which was why seeing him fret over what some girl might think was a little disconcerting. Especially considering what had happened the last time. Wyatt didn't want to see his kid brother get hurt like that again.

The best defense was a good offense. Time for some brotherly advice. "Ok, which restaurant are you going to?"

"One mom recommended. Quake." Chris answered, frowning. "Why do you care?"

Ignoring the question, "That's a great choice. The food is good, but the atmosphere isn't too stuffy. Did you get any flowers?"

"Flowers?"

Wyatt nodded, "Dad may be old fashioned but some of his tips really work, and one of those tips is to show your appreciation to the lady with a nice bunch of flowers. It's kinda rare for a guy to do that anymore, so she'll feel extra special."

"Dude, why are you giving me pointers? I've done this before you know."

The older brother shrugged, "You seem to really like this one though. Besides, you admitted you were nervous, and I thought I'd do my brotherly duty and offer some helpful hints on how to make a good impression."

"I listened to all Dad's speeches too, Wy. I know what to do." Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen not six. I've gone on great dates before. I've even gasp-shock-oh the horror- made out with a girl. Stop treating me like some sort of incompetent loser."

"It's not that, Chris," Wyatt defended. "I just...I just wanted to help, so you didn't get hurt again."

Chris couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment. Sometimes Wyatt really was like their mom, always wanting to butt in and help even if it wasn't needed. Hmm...their whole family had that trait actually. He took pity on his sibling. "Wy, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not that geeky fourteen year old anymore. I can take care of myself. Sure, I still get nervous because of what happened, but I deal with it. Thanks, though."

Wyatt smiled, "Ok. But if you need anything at all, let me know?"

"Sure."

Chris shook his head and left the bathroom allowing his sibling to get ready for his own date. After all, if he didn't get going, he was going to be late picking up Lydia, and that kind of first impression wasn't the one Chris was going for...

_Two hours later. . ._

Chris smiled at his date as she daintily nibbled a bite of french silk pie. This was going so perfectly. He could hardly believe it. He had gone with his father's and Wyatt's advice and gotten her some wild flowers, figuring her to be the type to cringe at roses, and had been right. She'd absolutely loved them. She'd made such a big fuss about the gesture that Chris was feeling like a real hot shot by the time they made it to the restaurant, and things were only destined to get better as the night went on.

Once at the restaurant, Lydia hadn't known what she wanted to eat, and well, being the son of a Chef definitely came with a vast knowledge of all things culinary. He'd easily helped her make up her mind, and she'd been very impressed with his knowledge on fine cuisine. Apparently she was one of the girls that could appreciate a man that could cook.

The food had been delectable, and the conversation had flowed smoothly. Chris was feeling like himself around her, able to be confident and witty, making her smile every chance he got. She looked amazing when she smiled. Well, she looked amazing all the time really.

His thoughts drifted from how well the evening was going to how she looked in that moment. Her silky soft olive skin was almost glowing under the soft dinner lights of Quake, and her big chocolate brown eyes were still as enchanting as the first time he had seen them, but what really drew his young hormonal attention was the dress she was wearing. It was a simple black cotton dress with a v-neck that went to her knees, and was cinched in at the waist with a red leather belt. It showed off her more feminine features beautifully.

"Aren't you going to help me eat this?" She asked, grinning up at him from underneath those thick black lashes. She gestured with her fork at the more than two-thirds of french silk pie that was left over.

"I'm not hungry," Chris answered, "too busy enjoying the view." He gave her his signature grin which grew to a smile as she blushed.

She shook her head at the pie, "I can't eat anymore. With all the pasta I had for dinner, I might explode if I have one more bite." She looked longingly at the piece of dessert for a minute before surreptitiously taking one more fork full. She shrugged as her date chuckled, "I can't waste good chocolate."

Their waiter came over setting down the bill on the edge of the table. "Anything else for you two tonight?"

"Just a box for the pie," Chris said, setting his debit card down on the bill. He winked at Lydia, "After all, we can't very well waste good chocolate."

Lydia smiled for him again.

After the bill had been taken care of, the two headed out to the Leo's old classic truck that he'd let Chris borrow for his big date. The young man, raised by his old fashioned father, opened the door for his date, offering her a hand up and gently shutting the door behind her before jogging over to the driver's side and climbing in himself.

As Chris drove toward the movie theater, Lydia suddenly grinned mischievously and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Uh, Chris, are you really looking forward to seeing this movie?"

"It looks ok, but I wouldn't die if I never saw it. Why?"

She continued grinning, "Have you ever heard of a place called Heaven's Hill?"

"Yeah it's just outside the city. Wyatt takes his girlfriend Emily there sometimes when they want a little. . . " he slowed as he realized what she was getting at, ". . .Privacy."

Lydia giggled softly at his surprise. "What, you think I'm all sweet and innocent?"

"Sweet yes," Chris answered. Grinning devishly, "innocent...well, that's yet to be decided."

The dark haired beauty responded coyly, "Well, time to find out, don't you think?"

It took Chris ten minutes to reach Heaven's Hill when the actual trip should have taken twenty. But once the destination was reached, speed was the last thing on the young witch's mind. Taking his time and enjoying every second with his new girlfriend was. Savoring the way her lips on his felt. The way her hands ran through his hair and down his shoulders, squeezing his upper arms as he kissed her in just the right way to send shivers down her spine.

She moaned in pleasure as he braved sliding his hand to her chest, which caused his own excitement to rise, and his kisses increased in need, his lips crushing hers.

And that's when he heard the voice in his head scream for help.

"Oh, shit. Not now."

Lydia, not sure what was going on replied, "What? Did you...you know...? Cause it's ok if you did. It happens sometimes."

Chris frowned in confusion. "Did I what?"

She glanced down at his manhood and shrugged, "You know...leave the station a little earlier than planned."

"No. No way. Not cool. My train leaves the station if and when I tell it to. Not a _second_ before, ok?"

The young woman held her hands up, "Whoa, down boy. I'm sorry. It's just, you said not now, and I thought you were talking about that."

Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration as the voice screamed again. "It's a charge in trouble. I have to go, that's what I was talking about."

Lydia frowned for a moment, "A charge?"

"You're mom didn't tell you?" Chris replied surprised, "She knew my mom and aunts. They helped protect the evil eye from a warlock back in the day. I'm part witch-part whitelighter, and being part whitelighter comes with protecting future whitelighters and good witches."

"She did tell me actually. I just didn't realize you had charges. You better go."

Chris smiled, "Wow, we can talk about magic. This is amazing."

"I think so too," Lydia kissed him one last time before shooing him off. "Go. They obviously need you."

"I'll call you later, I promise, and I'm really sorry."

Just as he was about to go up in a column of lights, Lydia grabbed his arm, "Wait. How am I getting home?"

"Magic," Chris answered grinning. He waved his arm at her, sending her soaring through the sky as a cyclone of bright blue and white orbs that would deposit her safely back in her room.

Once his date was returned home, Chris went off in search of the charge that had gotten into trouble. He hadn't recognized the voice. He should have though. Then, he wouldn't have been so surprised to find Bianca McCall to be the charge in distress. And distress was putting it mildly.

The young woman was on the ground of an alley, her left shoulder bleeding from what Chris imagined could only have been caused by being stabbed. There were scrapes all over her face, neck and arms. What was worse was the brute demon that was picking her up by the neck ready to snap her like a twig.

Chris flicked his wrists sending a blast into the demon's back, stunning him at least enough to get him to drop Bianca, who wasted no time in sweeping the demon's legs out from under him and then sticking her arm into his chest causing the large manlike being to scream out in pain.

Watching her perform this maneuver, the shaggy haired youth suddenly felt a burning in his own chest. And her voice came into his mind from somewhere far away. _If I don't finish what I started you'll die soon. Think of it like an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote. _

"I can't hold him for long, do something," She ordered.

Chris shook his head to clear it. "Uh, ok." He bounced on his heals for a moment, trying to think. "Ok, here goes. Ancient powers hear my plea, send your power down to me, to help me in this time and place, erase the evil in this space."

A bright burst of flame erupted around the brute demon, immediately consuming him until his screams were silenced by the depths of hell.

"Nice spell," the woman rasped, wincing in pain.

Chris ran to her, dropping to his knees by her side. He lifted his hands over her wounds, and let his healing touch go to work.

Bianca frowned up at him, "What took you so long anyway? A minute longer and I would've been dead."

"I was busy. I got here as soon as I could," the teen answered curtly, still not pleased about being ripped away from the best part of his date. Raising an eyebrow, "What were you doing trying to tackle a Brute demon all by yourself anyway? You suicidal or just crazy? Those guys can crush your skull with their bare hands."

The exotic woman pushed his hand away as soon as she felt back to normal and flipped back onto her feet. She tossed her hair away from her face, and folded her arms over her chest. "He attacked a teenaged girl. I only fought him to save her, which as you can tell by the fact she's long gone, I succeeded in doing."

Chris rolled his eyes, "You should have called me right away instead of waiting until you had no other choice. What if I _hadn't_ come right then? There'd be nothing left but the powder from your bones and some squishy brain substance."

"I don't need a lecture from you, Whitelighter," Bianca replied, using the title with such disdain Chris almost thought his mother's feelings for the Elders was friendly in comparison.

"Well, maybe you do considering how I found you tonight."

Bianca scoffed, "A rare situation, I assure you. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

The woman shot daggers at him, before shaking her head in anger and shimmering out of the alley.

"What the..." Chris blinked, wondering if he had imagined what he had just seen. "She shimmers?"

000

Cole glanced up from his place on the sofa as the door slammed shut. It was Phoebe going out with her girls for dinner. Apparently, it was in celebration of Prue getting an A on some test. Meaning that everyone he actually liked was now gone, leaving him all alone with the more annoying members of the clan.

As if to prove his point, Leo came trotting down the stairs wearing a goofy grin that could only signal one thing. He and Piper had actually had some alone time. Cole shook his furry head and laid it back down on the sofa.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Leo asked sitting down next to the labrador. He slowly, tentatively reached out to pet the dog on the head, but as soon as Cole bared his teeth he backed off. "I don't get it. I'm nice guy. Animals normally love me."

_Probably because you have the same i.q. and they feel they can relate._

Leo, ignorant of the animal's mean thought, grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. "So, what do you want to watch, huh?" He changed the channel, "We've got football," next channel, "some hospital drama" next channel, "Chicago Cops," next channel, "Oh, the dog show. Bet you wanna watch that, huh, boy?"

Cole tried very hard to glare.

"Aw, you do want to watch it. Ok, sure." Leo set the remote down.

Cole whined.

"Hey what is it?"

The former Source covered his head with his paws, willing Leo to go away and leave him in peace. Unfortunately, when he raised his paw back up, the man was still sitting there staring at him. He couldn't take anymore.

Jumping off the couch in spite of how sore his leg was, Shadow ran up the stairs and into the attic, hopping onto the couch there, hoping no one would disturb him up there. After all, who would want to hang out in the dusty old attic?

Orbs filtered down from the ceiling a few minutes later forming into Wyatt and his girlfriend, who were rather caught up in a moment. So caught up that if Cole hadn't leapt off the couch he would have been crushed under the weight of the two distracted teens.

"Mmm, Wyatt," Emily moaned softly, "I want this, but are you sure no one will come up here? What about your parents? I feel weird doing this while they're here."

The blonde smiled, "Don't worry. Dad's watching T.V. downstairs, completely dead to the world by now, and Mom's probably in bed already."

"Uh, Wyatt, we already have a guest." Emily pointed over to the dog. "Since when did you guys get a pet?"

The Twice Blessed rolled his eyes, "That's Chris' dog Shadow. We haven't had him long." He leaned his head back down to kiss her neck.

"I can't do this with the dog watching," Emily interrupted.

Cole didn't need to be told twice. He trotted out of the room without hesitation. The last thing he wanted was to see Piper and Leo's son get lucky. Or anyone else for that matter.

There was only one more place left to try for some privacy...

000

Ryak shimmered into the bedroom of the eldest Charmed One, a dark smile twisting his face as he spotted a glass of water on the night stand. It was almost too easy.

Fingering a small vial of clear liquid, the demon moved carefully over to the tiny table. He glanced over at the bathroom door, relieved to hear the faucet still running. He turned his attention back to the water and slowly slipped the contents of the vial into the glass. Mission completed he shimmered out of the room to await for the aftermath of his plan.

Piper finished washing her face and set the wash cloth back on the towel rack before heading into the bedroom completely exhausted. Slipping under the covers, she snuggled into the soft mattress. She was just about to close her eyes when she spotted her water glass and decided to take a sip to wet her throat. The water tasted so good, better than water usually tasted. It was fresh, crisp and before she even knew it she had drunken the entire glass.

Her thirst quenched, she set the glass back on the night stand, turned off the light, and prepared for a good night sleep.

tbc...

my theory is that the more reviews i get the more inspired i get, so i'd appreciate any comments. thanks:)


	15. Suspicions

I would have had this up a couple of days ago, but the blizzard messed up my internet. But on the bright side, it's a faster update than usual :) I hope you all enjoy, and thanks again for the amazing reviews!

CHAPTER 14

**Suspicions**

Emily Bradford was used to magic. Her grandmother had been a witch, her mother too, and now, the family gene had passed onto her. She was gifted with the power of telepathy. So, her parents had decided to send her to magic school in order to hone her talent. That's when she met Wyatt Halliwell. They were almost two, and had met in the mommy and me class at magic school. She liked the little blonde boy from the start, but being only two, the only way she knew of to get his attention was to pick on him. Often she stole whatever toy he was playing with so that he would have to share with her, which meant playing with her. One time, it had been the play dough, and Wyatt's mother, Piper, had been furious with her for taking it away from her precious baby boy.

But that was really beside the point.

The point was that Emily had grown up with the Halliwell brothers. And growing up around any Halliwell meant that you were pretty much used to anything happening. Demons ruining birthdays. People swapping bodies or even genders. Things blowing up at random. You named it, Emily had seen it in the presence of her two best friends. However, there were some things that even though you knew they were possible, even though you knew it was likely, were just things that you could not get used to. One of those such circumstances was making love to your boyfriend and having someone orb into the room. It was a shocker every time.

"Oh god, my eyes," Chris cried out upon materializing in the attic. He held one hand over his face, immediately turning away.

Wyatt sat bolt upright, fury in his voice, "Chris, get the hell out right now."

Chris nodded but didn't leave, "Yeah of course, no problem. I just have to grab the book and then I'll let you two get back to...that thing...that will be burned in my memory for the rest of my life..."

The Twice Blessed turned to his girlfriend, "I'm so sorry, Em."

Emily hid further behind him, burying her face in his chest and moaning in an entirely different way than she had before. "We'd have more privacy in Golden Gate Park."

The younger brother snatched the book and was about to leave when he caught sight of the couple again. He shook his head. "You two together– still weird."

"Chris," Wyatt nearly shouted. He pointed to the door, "Out. Now."

"It was-ahem-nice seeing you, Em," Chris said grinning devilishly at his friend and brother before heading for the door.

Wyatt grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed it at his sibling, but the younger boy was faster and it ended up hitting the closed door.

The blonde witch buried his face in his hands, "I'm going to kill him."

"Oh, Wyatt, it's fine," Emily replied laughing lightly. "It could've happened to anyone."

"He should have sensed first," Wyatt bemoaned, still upset.

Emily shrugged. "Look on the positive, at least it wasn't your Aunt Paige."

"You're handling this very well," the young man noted, an edge of curiosity in his tone.

The young woman grinned, her gray eyes twinkling with mischief, "Well, it isn't exactly the first time Chris has seen me naked."

Wyatt's face fell, the color draining, "What?"

Barely able to maintain her straight face the girl continued, "Granted he was one and I was three, and it was bath time with your mom..."

Picking up the last pillow, the twice blessed whacked her lightly over the head with it, causing her to burst out laughing. He started tickling her mercilessly, "You think that was funny, huh?"

"Yup," She gasped between bouts of laughter.

The two continued their playful battle, and soon Wyatt forgot all about being interrupted.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Chris was having a pretty good laugh about what had just transpired. It was an honest mistake, but seeing Wyatt's reaction and making him even more uncomfortable was just too good to pass up on.

Shaking his head upon hearing the two love birds laughing, Chris sighed and headed toward his room, the book clutched under one arm. He was happy for them. He really was. Emily was good for Wyatt, and vice versa. Not to mention that Wyatt could be himself around her, which was something he hadn't had with any of his other girlfriends. He had been telling the truth though, it was still weird. They were the three Muskateers. But now? The trio had become more of a twosome. Wyatt and Emily were in love. And as happy as Chris was about their joy, he felt a little out of the loop these days.

He plopped down on his bed. "Oh well, I've got more important things to worry about."

Flipping through the pages, Chris started searching for any witches with the ability to shimmer and stick their hands into people's chests. Ever since seeing his new found charge using the normally demonic power of shimmering, the witch-lighter decided to do a little research to find out exactly who, or more precisely, what, Bianca was. He had a bad feeling about her, regardless of what Cole had told him about them being lovers in that other life. Which, he really couldn't imagine. She was so much older than him, and she was overbearing, bossy, unappreciative, and had no concern for her own well-being. Stubborn. That was the perfect word.

As he started flipping through the ancient tome, his cell phone went off. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out. "Halliwell here."

"Hey," Lydia greeted. "I was just checking to see if everything went ok."

Chris smiled at her concern, "Yeah, it was fine. Just a charge of mine biting off more than she could chew, but it turned out ok. We're both in one piece."

"Glad to hear it. I've grown kinda fond of all your pieces," Lydia responded, the innuendo clear in her flirty voice. After a moment, "So, wanna pick up where we left off say...tomorrow at around seven?"

"Definitely."

"Great, but I have something special in mind, so could you meet me at SFU?"

"SFU? Hmm, I'm intrigued."

The grin on her face was audible as she replied, "Then my plan has succeeded."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Nicolie?" Chris asked, his smile spread clear across his face now.

"Maybe I am, Mr. Halliwell," she countered. "Do you want to be seduced?"

Chris swallowed, her sultry voice combined with that question was enough to make his blood start to flow just a bit hotter. He forced his voice to sound normal, "Well, I wouldn't object..."

That earned a laugh from the young woman. "Well, then, I guess you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow to see if it's your lucky day or not."

"I've never been very patient," the young man warned.

"Too bad," Lydia responded. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven, Chris."

"Ok, ok. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Chris hung up, still grinning from ear to ear as he picked up the Book of Shadows once again. He flipped it open to the first page, and started flipping it through it, casually looking over the descriptions of the various magical beings, pausing only when he saw something that might link to whatever Bianca was.

Cole trampered into the room, his ears pressed tight against his head, his tail hanging lifelessly behind him. He glanced up at Chris and mentally sighed. _I didn't think you'd be home yet._

"Gee, glad to see you too."

_Sorry. Just trying to get a little privacy is all. Apparently it isn't allowed for those of us with fur._

Chris cracked a grin, "You made a joke about your condition. You okay? You need to lie down or something? I mean, I know the first one is hard."

_I miss the ability to glare. _The dog bared his teeth. _From now on, this is me glaring._

"Looks more like a grimace..." Chris paused, "or you want me to brush your teeth."

_When I become human again, I'm going to kick your ass. _

"Good luck with that, Fur Face."

Cole huffed and laid down by his bed, silently conceding the verbal battle for the moment. He was too tired to toss sarcasm back and forth with a teenager. All he wanted was just a little peace and quiet.

"Cole, you said the other me talked about Bianca, right?"

The former Source mentally groaned. _What about her?_

"What is she? I saw her shimmer and she stuck her hand _into_ a demon's chest. I think she might be a demon."

_The Elders don't assign whitelighters to demons. Bianca is a witch._

Chris closed the Book of Shadows and turned to fully face his pet. He laid down on his stomach and put his head over the edge of the bed to get a better look at the dog. "Then what was with the demonic power?"

_She's a pheonix. They are an elite group of assassin witches that for centuries have been neutral in the grand battle between good and evil. They normally don't care which side they work for so long as they get paid and paid well. As far as I know, she stopped being an assassin when she met the other you. Love changed her. . .it does that to the best of us._

Chris rolled his eyes at that. "Sure."

Ignoring the teen's rudeness, Cole continued,_ In any case, if the Elders assigned you to her, she must not be an assassin this lifetime. They must also not know about your previous relationship with her because knowing those high and mighty pains in the ass they would want you as far away from her as possible. _

"So, she's not a threat?"

Cole was about to answer, but that's when they heard the scream from Chris' mother.

Orbing without hesitation, Chris appeared at the same time his brother did, and a few moments later their father came tearing into the room, completely out of breath from having run up the stairs. Chris barely noticed the other men's presence though. His eyes were focused on his mother who was sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees tucked to her chest, her hands covering her ears as tears poured down her face, her body rocking back and forth as she repeatedly muttered 'no' to herself.

"Mom?" Wyatt managed, fear softening his voice to a whisper.

Leo ran to his wife's side, wrapping his arms around her. "Honey? Piper, what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

"Voices...so many voices out of nowhere," Piper looked up, her eyes as wide as a fearful child's. "This must h-have been what P-prue felt like. Oh, god it hurts so much."

"Mom got telepathy? That's what she means by voices right?" Wyatt asked his father, still not sure what was going on.

Chris frowned, "Wait, didn't Aunt Prue have empathy? It almost. . ." he swallowed the words, unable to think that thought about his mother. "It should've been slow if it were meant to be her power, right, Dad? So she could adjust?"

"No one is going to die, Christopher," Piper scolded. "Stop thinking it. Stop thinking...it hurts." She pushed her hands harder against her head. Looking up with tear soaked eyes, Piper sought comfort from her husband, "I can't deal with this, Leo. Make it go away."

Leo looked up at his sons, "The Elders never would give Piper this power. It's not a normal progression of her other powers, and you're right, Chris, it is too much at once."

Shadow poked his head into the room, slowly trodding over to Chris' side as he saw the mess Piper was on the bed. _What's wrong with her? What's going on?_

Piper cried out in pain as the voices beseeched her mind in louder cries:

"_It's not fair. Why did this have to happen to me? I've never smoked a day in my life. Lung cancer. I'm 24. I have my whole life ahead of me...had. Had my whole life in front of me. What am I going to tell Allen? Our wedding..."_

Another, _"I hate this damn house. It's falling apart. Why the hell did I buy this dump in the first place. It's a money pit. A giant, termite infested, fire hazard of a dump, money pit. I should just burn it to the fucking ground that's what I should do."_

The voice of a child, _"Mine! It's mine mine mine mine mine mineminemine. Timmy can't have it. My game. He can't play. Stupid boy. He's just a big meanie head anyway. He smells like a fart. A big stinky boooy fart."_

"_I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign. I have Ace of Base stuck in my head. God I'm old."_

Mothers feeling exhausted after a long day of work and then caring for the kids. Teenagers bemoaning their lives. People angry, cursing everything under the sun. People rejoicing. People daydreaming. People worrying. The oldest Charmed One heard it all, and it was too much. She couldn't even hear her own voice anymore.

"_She's developed telepathy out of no where. She says she can hear everything."_

_Shit. I have to get out of here._

Without another word, the animal bolted out of the room, and Chris could sense that once he was out of sight the animal had shimmered off somewhere, probably in an attempt to get some distance between himself and the telepath version of Piper.

"Who was that?" Piper asked, her voice laced in pure confusion. "It sounded so familiar."

Chris swallowed, wondering if his mother had recognized Cole's voice. He sure hoped not or all hell was about to be brought down around them both.

The younger teen shook his head, realizing that Wyatt had orbed out sometime in the last minute. Leo was saying something, but his mind had been else where. He had no idea what was going on. "Huh?"

Leo sighed, giving his son his patented exasperated look. "I said, go look through the book and see if you can find something to help your mom."

Chris nodded and was about to orb when he thought of something, "What about Emily? She's a telepath. She might be able to help mom get it under control until we can figure out what's going on."

"Wyatt already went to get her."

"Oh," was all the teen could say. His eyes fell back to his mother as she whimpered again. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. His mother was a pillar of strength. _His_ pillar of strength. She was Piper Halliwell. She was invincible. Nothing could touch her. She was like wonder woman and Betty Crocker rolled into one. She was perfect. How could this be happening to her?

Seeing his son's distress, Leo offered a sympathetic look, "I know, Chris. I know. But I have to stay with her to try to keep her calm. I need you to go look through the book to see if you can find something to stop the voices she's hearing."

Chris orbed back to his room and grabbed the book. There was no leisurely flipping through the pages this time. This time, he used his telekinesis to send the pages of the sacred tome flying one after the other until one fit his mental criteria as to what might help his mother. He would stop and read an entry now and then, but nothing seemed to be right. Nothing seemed to be useful. How could anything be useful when they didn't really know what had happened to her? It had to have been a demon. Some demon must have done something, but the factors of what it was they could have done were innumerable.

Groaning in frustration Chris threw the book down. "Why can't you ever be useful when we really need you to be?"

The pages started turning on their own.

Running a hand through his hair, Chris watched in fascination as the book paused on a cleansing potion. Chris read over the entry:

_Cleansing Potion: Used to undo the affects of recent magic. Moots all potions taken and spells cast on the individual who drinks it. May not work on all potions or spells._

Chris glanced up, "Thanks whichever of you did that."

The teen grabbed the book and orbed to the kitchen to prepare the cleansing potion. He was a great potion maker, but this one would challenge his skills. It was by far one of the trickiest potions he'd come across. With his nerves the way they were about his mother's condition, he just hoped he could focus enough to make it without blowing up the house.

"Hey, everyone we're home," Phoebe called as she and the girls returned.

"Aunt Pheobe, in here," Chris called, getting out the necessary ingredients.

His aunt came into the kitchen, a worried look appearing on her face as soon as she spotted the herbs and other potion ingredients lying on the counter, a pot all ready on the stove. "Oh no, what demon is it this time?"

"It's mom," Chris answered, his voice shaking just slightly. "She's hearing voices. Lots of them. Something happened. We aren't sure what, but safe bet is a demon's involved." He turned back to the pot, tossing in the first ingredient, "I found a potion in the book, but I'm not sure I should be the one doing it. I. . ." his hand shook over the pot as he held the sage over it. He glanced back at his aunt, his eyes shining, "I know it isn't the same, but I can't stop thinking about- "

"– What happened two years ago," Pheobe supplied sympathetically. She put a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "We almost lost her then, but we didn't. And we sure as heck won't now."

Chris flashed to a time when things had turned out differently.

_He was wearing black dress clothes and a burgundy tie. The tie felt like it was choking him. Then again, he could barely breathe these days anyway. How could he when she no longer could? How could he do anything now that she was gone?_

_He looked over to see his older brother dressed similarly, but the look in his eyes was not mirroring the sorrow that was blurring Chris' vision. Wyatt's eyes were iced over, frosty with bitterness and anger. The younger boy could understand that most days. Just not today. Today was for her. They could hate the world more tomorrow._

_Leo was standing nearby, trying his best to keep it together and failing miserably at it. Chris didn't sympathize with the man. Sure, Leo loved their mom, and his grief was just as real as theirs, but he could have stopped this from happening. If he had just been there. Just this one time..._

_Chris forced his eyes to the front, but avoided looking at the cherry wood coffin. Every time his eyes caught sight of it, he thought he might throw up again. He wouldn't do that here. Not here. He could be sick and miserable and half-dead later. Right now he just needed to say goodbye. As much as it felt like ripping out his own heart, it had to be done. Someone had to love her enough to put what she would want first, just this once. Wyatt was too angry. Leo was too selfish. Grandpa...Grandpa was too guilty. He never felt he had done enough to make up the lost time with his girls._

_The young man gave his grandfather's hand a gentle squeeze. "She loved you so much, Grandpa."_

_Victor let a few tears slip down his face and he returned his grandson's squeeze and offered a small, understanding smile. "She loved you boys more than anything in this world or the next. She was so proud of you."_

_Chris didn't say anything. Truth be told, he hadn't been the perfect son by any stretch of the imagination. While he knew his mother would love him no matter what, he found it hard to believe that she would be proud of who he had been the past year. He'd done so many stupid things. Tested her. Pushed her. Yelled at her. Drank. Snuck out. Had a cigarette. He had done anything to get in trouble. He'd been so stupid. Now, though, he would change things. He would make her proud of him. Of who he would become. His mother had always wanted him to become a chef like her. He would. In her memory, he swore he would do better in school, go to culinary school, college, and then own his own restaurant some day. He would make it up to her if it was the last thing he did. He just wanted his mother to know that even if he couldn't love her the way she deserved when she was alive, he would honor her memory with the last breath he took._

"Chris?" Pheobe asked in concern as she stirred what appeared to be a near finished potion. "You ok?"

The teen shook his head to clear it before answering unsurely, "Yeah. Just thinking."

His aunt didn't ask for elaboration. She assumed she already knew what was on his mind. She assumed he was thinking about what had happened in this time line. How her sister had almost died in a massive attack from the underworld two years ago on Chris' birthday, but had been saved at the last minute by Paige.

"Hand me a vial."

Chris reached up in the cabinet and pulled one down. He handed it to his aunt and watched as she poured the dark purple liquid into it.

She smiled at her nephew, "Come on. Let's go help your mom."

When the two reappeared upstairs, Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed holding both of Piper's hands in hers. The two had their eyes closed tightly, and it was clear that even with her experience, Emily was having trouble blocking the voices and soothing Piper's mind.

"Phoebe, thank God," Leo breathed as he saw his sister-in-law, potion in hand.

The empath moved to her sister's side and gently put the potion to her lips, forcing the dazed older woman to drink it. Once it was all gone, Phoebe helped Piper lean back against the pillows to rest. She looked up at Leo, "Here's hoping it was strong enough to undo whatever did this to her."

Wyatt moved over to his girlfriend's side, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned wearily back against his chest, drained from trying to keep Piper from slipping too far over the edge. He whispered softly into her ear, "Thank you."

She turned her head and mumbled sleepily into his shirt, "I love you."

The blonde teen kissed the top of her head with a small smile, "I love you too."

A fog seemed to lift from Piper's mind as her eyes became bright and clear once more. She turned to look at her oldest son and smiled, "Heck of a girl you got there, Wyatt. She's a keeper."

"You're practically family, Mrs. Wyatt," Emily turned her head to answer. She blushed as she noticed Piper's knowing smile, and the rest of her words were soft and shy. "It was the least I could do."

Leo leaned down to kiss his wife, a large smile sweeping across his face, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too." She looked up at Chris, "Good job on finding a potion."

Chris could practically see the pride emanating from her. For once, he wasn't embarrassed about receiving her praise. He was just glad to be receiving anything from her at all. If these memories were teaching him nothing else, it was to value what he had.

"So, what happened, Piper?" Leo asked. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," She frowned. "One minute I'm fine and the next just this explosion of voices."

Phoebe sat down on the bed and spoke slowly to her sister as though speaking to a child, "Sweetie, what was the last thing you did before that happened?"

Piper frowned at her sibling. She had been vanquishing demons just as long as her sister had, and she was the older one. She didn't need anyone guiding her along the process of figuring out what happened. Not to mention all the fussing just drove her crazy. "I had some water. Someone must of slipped something into it."

"A potion of some kind," Leo answered allowed. "They were probably hoping it would drive you insane. . .like what happened to Prue with the empathy."

"Isn't that just great," Piper muttered. "Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'there must be something in the water.'"

Chris and Wyatt grinned at one another. Their mom was definitely back.

Phoebe moved to leave. She gestured at the others in the room to do likewise. "You know what guys, it's been a long evening, and I think Piper needs her rest, so let's get out of her hair and let her do just that. We can worry more about this demon tomorrow."

"What if it comes back?"

Leo smiled at Wyatt's worry. "I'll be here with her the whole time."

Chris cheekily replied, "And that helps how?"

"Chris," Wyatt cuffed his brother over the head.

Phoebe ignored them both and hugged her sister, "If you need anything just let me know."

"I'm fine now, stop worrying," Piper reassured.

Wyatt gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before escorting his girlfriend out.

Chris hung back by her bed a moment.

"Chris?" Piper asked, knowing her son like the back of her hand. "Peanut, I'm ok. Really. Nothing is going to happen to me anytime in the near future, got it? You are stuck with me, Mister," the mother finished with a smile.

The young man suddenly threw his arms around her, squeezing her tight while burying his face in her rich chestnut hair. "I love you so much, Mom."

"I love you too, Chris," Piper said, getting a little teary at her son's less than ordinary emotional declaration.

Taking a step back, the shaggy haired youth swallowed, gave a nod of good night to his father and then headed out to leave his mother to get her rest.

"He's still not over what happened two years ago," Leo voiced his thoughts aloud. "He was terrified tonight."

Piper lowered her head to look at her hands, "It's the first time since then that I was the target of an attack. No wonder our little boy was so scared." She looked up at her husband, "He's sixteen, but he's still _my_ little boy. When I look into his eyes sometimes I can see the toddler that clung to my leg so I wouldn't go to work. Who would follow my every move just to spend time with me. The little boy that snuggled up against you in his Mariner's jersey to watch baseball with his daddy. It's rare when I see that innocent, raw look in him and I saw it just now. He was a little boy who was scared of losing his mother, and I hate that he has to think about that. That he _or_ Wyatt should even have to consider it."

"What happened affected all of us, Piper." Leo answered brushing the hair behind her ear. "We almost lost you, and you are the heart and soul of this family. Is it any wonder we all panic when you're in danger?"

Piper sighed. "I know this is all part of the grand destiny, but I still hate it."

"I think that's fair."

The woman closed her eyes and swallowed, "That's not the only thing that's bothering me, Leo."

The husband frowned, "Piper, what is it?"

"I think I have to vanquish another of Chris' pets."

tbc. . .


	16. What now?

CHAPTER 16

**What Now?**

_The husband frowned, "Piper, what is it?"_

"_I think I have to vanquish another of Chris' pets."_

Leo had no idea what had gotten into his wife. She normally was as much an animal lover as their younger son, so for her to say that she was going to purposefully kill any animal was a bit of a shock. It was even more confusing considering that she seemed to come to the conclusion after having had a traumatic evening of being poisoned with telepathy.

Piper sighed, "I'm not crazy, Leo."

"I know that, Piper, but what I don't know is where this idea to vanquish Shadow came from."

"Have you noticed anything strange about that dog?" She countered. "Like maybe how he has some human tendencies?"

Leo shrugged, "Not necessarily human tendencies, but I guess the dog is a little. . .odd. I hardly think that warrants you killing him though."

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to make a point, Leo. And that point is that Chris' dog isn't a dog. At least, I don't think so." She frowned, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. It was so obvious. The way he ate that lasagna and picked off the olives from the pizza. How he only lets Phoebe pet him...and now that voice. It all adds up."

"What all adds up?" Her spouse questioned, getting frustrated at her lack of explanations.

The Eldest Charmed One took his hands in hers. "What I'm going to say is going to sound completely nuts, but just hear me out."

"Okay. . ."

"I think Shadow is Cole."

Leo's face contorted in his shock, his mouth opening and closing several times, much like a fish. After a moment, he shook his head in denial, "Piper, that doesn't...he can't...he's dead. You vanquished him."

"Yeah, and that's worked so well for us in the past," Piper pointed out. "Think about it, Leo. He only lets Phoebe pet him. He seems really really smart for your average mutt. He fought Ryak and didn't get killed– like Cole did– he had the same eating habits as Cole, and now, when I had the telepathy. . .I heard his voice."

The former Elder's eyes grew wide as something dawned on him, "You're right. He's not a dog. He couldn't be. He knew about scrying for a witch using a personal belonging. That's how Paige and I found you guys in time. The dog kept grabbing Chris' sunglasses and growling until Paige picked them up and then he ran off to the attic, and when I got up there she said the dog had figured out how to find Chris. That's when she started scrying using the glasses. No normal dog would be that smart. I can't believe I didn't think about this before. I guess I was just so happy everyone was ok."

"What are we doing to do?" Piper asked. "How are we going to explain this to poor Chris? He loves that dog."

Leo lowered his eyes, avoiding looking at his wife.

"Leo?" Piper questioned. "What, what is it?"

The man let out a breath, and looked nervously up at his wife. "What if we don't do anything?"

"What?"

"I'm not saying we won't ever do anything," Leo defended. "It's just, he hasn't really done anything wrong. In fact, he's saved our son's life three times, and even broke his leg because of it. Not to mention that we sort of owe him."

Piper quirked an eyebrow, "Us? Owe Cole?"

Leo held up his left hand, show-casing his wedding band. "If it weren't for his guidance, you would have died and I would have been lost to the Elders. You said so yourself."

"I had almost forgotten," she admitted. "You're right. We do owe him."

Letting out a sigh, the Halliwell matriarch folded her arms over her chest, "Ok, so he has only done good things since showing up as a dog, and we owe him for what he did all those years ago. Does letting him off scott-free really seem like a good idea, though? He's still Cole. There's no telling what he's capable of."

"So far I haven't seen him use any powers," Leo pointed out. "Maybe this is some sort of punishment for him? Maybe he was reincarnated as a dog and sent to Chris to protect him in order to redeem his soul?"

Piper looked doubtful. "I don't know. Who would be stupid enough to trust Cole?"

"I don't know, but it seems odd he would show up as a dog, don't you think?"

"Unless it's a ploy to get us to trust him again," Piper argued, "And what better way than through our son's love of dogs?"

"Chris does love dogs," Leo agreed, "so how do you think he's going to feel about you blowing this one into kibbles?"

Piper pulled a face. "I hate you sometimes." She sighed, "Don't you think he'd understand once I explained that it was a demon and not a dog at all?"

"Sure he would, but he's still going to miss the dog he thought he had."

"Do you always have to be so damn rational?"

Leo smiled, "I'm just trying to look at this from all angles. I'm not any happier about Cole being back than you are, though. Especially not so close to Chris. I just think we should find out the whole story before we act."

"Just in case Cole has really changed this time?"

"What could it hurt?" The ex-Angel questioned. "We know who he is now, so we can keep a constant look out. The moment he does anything questionable you can vanquish him– completely guilt free."

Piper wrinkled her nose, "Fine. But for the record, I don't trust him, and so help me if he hurts my son in any way I will make Old Yeller look like a fairy tale ending."

Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "I'll be right there with you."

Meanwhile, Chris was trying to find the object of his parents' discussion, calling out for the dog in his room, hoping that Cole would hear him and come back. They had damage control to take care before the night was over, and Chris couldn't do it on his own.

"Shadow," he called out again.

Still no response.

"Shaaaaadow."

Nothing.

"Dog?" Chris tried, trying to think of something besides Cole to yell out. Then he came up with something that would definitely get his guardian's attention. "Oh little puppy...here puppy, puppy, puppy."

The air shimmered by his feet and a moment later the black lab appeared, hackles raised, teeth bared. _You ever call me like that again, and I will make sure you lose a necessary component in the future production of off-spring. I am not some dumb mutt for you to– _

"Chill," Chris held his hands up in defense, "I was desperate, and you weren't answering anything else, so I figured the best way to grab your attention was to piss you off. And it worked, might I add."

_Fine. I'm here. What do you want?_

"Damage control. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm pretty sure Mom didn't hear you back there. If she had, something would have blown up by now."

_Agreed. At least that's something to be thankful for._ The dog tilted his head to the side, his ears perking up. _So, what damage control were you talking about if not for your mother discovering who I am?_

Chris plopped down on his bed, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't answer for a long moment, a far away look in his emerald eyes. After a few minutes had passed with Cole waiting for him to gather his thoughts, the heir to excaliber finally answered. "The attack was off– Sloppy. If I were a demon going after the Eldest Charmed One, I would've done it when no one else was around to help her, but this demon, whoever he was, did this with me, Wyatt and Dad all here. Any demon with half a brain should've known we could cure her before anything happened to her. Which brings up another point, why the telepathy? Why would a demon want to give my mom that power? It couldn't have been in the hopes of it driving her crazy or killing her because like I said, we were here to stop that from happening. So what was the real reason?"

_You're right. It doesn't make sense._ Cole agreed. _So, any theories?_

The teenager nodded, then dropped his eyes to his hands. "The only reason that keeps coming to mind is to out you." He looked up at the dog, "Someone in the underworld must know who you are, and not want you back. So, they figured the best way to kill you would be through the people who hate you the most and have the power to vanquish you. It would explain why they gave mom telepathy–to hear your thoughts and figure out who you are so she'd vanquish you."

_It sounds like a stretch to me,_ the canine argued. _First of all, who could possibly know that I'm back? Secondly, how could they be sure she would hear me?_

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. I just can't help feeling that's it though. Nothing else comes close to making sense. And if that is the reason. . ." the young man lowered his head again, "what happened to her tonight would've been my fault."

_What?_

"I am lying to my family, Cole," Chris explained. "If I were honest with them about you, this demon couldn't have used it against us, and mom wouldn't have been attacked. I know I keep saying we had a cure, and it was no big deal, but she's my mom, Cole. She could've died, and it would have been my fault because I'm lying to her."

_Chris, you don't have a choice. You know they won't understand._

With those words, Chris was thrown into a memory of a life he never lived, but was beginning to become intimately familiar with.

"_Chris, you don't have a choice. You know they won't understand," Bianca was arguing with him. "How could they? It's their son and nephew. They aren't going to want to hear the truth of what he's become."_

"_I know. I know. I just. . .," Chris' eyes fell to the floor, "I hate lying to them. Especially Mom."_

_Bianca took his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. When he looked up again, she smiled warmly at him, her eyes full of sympathy. "I know, baby, but this is for our future. Sometimes you have to lie. Besides, it's not like you haven't lied before. You've gotten good at it over the years."_

"_That's not something I'm proud of," the young man replied. "I hate what I've become. I manipulate, I lie, I've even killed, Bianca. And I get that it's all to save the world, but it makes me sick. I make myself sick. How can I show my family the person I've grown up to be? How can I look my mother in the eyes? She'd despise what I've become. She's going to hate me. My own mother is going to hate me, and I won't blame her."_

_His girlfriend pull him into her arms, "She could never hate you, Chris. Besides, you are a wonderful man. You are kind, smart, strong, and brave. You are risking everything to go back to them. You're going to save Wyatt and our future. That makes you a hero."_

_Chris pulled away, shaking his head. "I'm no hero."_

"_Chris..."_

_The young man waved her off, "Don't sweat it. I'm fine. Just a momentary lapse. I can do this. I can look the mother I lost in the eyes and lie to her. Tell her I'm some strange whitelighter. I can rip away the only man she ever loved, though how she could possibly keep loving him after he abandoned us is beyond me. I can do this. I have to, right? The world is counting on me being able to do this."_

_Bianca's eyes were soft and full of worry as the love of her life started to shut himself down. He'd gotten good at that too over the years. She was partly to blame. She had taught him that defense mechanism in order to survive the horrors they were privy to everyday. In order to keep their sanity as friend after friend lost their lives in the battle against Wyatt. _

_Chris smiled sardonically, "Every kid wishes for the ability to boss their parents around. I actually get to. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun."_

"_Don't."_

_The witchlighter frowned, "Don't what?"_

"_Don't become like me."_

A soft bark broke Chris from the vision and he looked down to see Cole staring up at him with those honey brown eyes. The young man sighed, "Have I mentioned I'm getting memories of the other Chris' life?"

_What? Since when?_

"Today. It's weird. Some times I have flashes, like scenes from a movie, other times it's just a voice and sometimes I just know things. It's starting to really get to me. His life...it was so awful. Mom died when he was fourteen. She almost did when I turned fourteen, but Aunt Paige saved her. And then his Wyatt was evil, and I was...I don't know what I was. I get the distinct feeling that I was exactly innocent."

_No, he wasn't. He did what he had to do for the sake of the world. He knew that sometimes playing by the rules isn't enough to get the job done. He skirted the line between good and evil a few times in his life, but the important thing to remember is, no matter what happened to him, no matter how bad things got, he never completely crossed that line. He was always able to fight his way back. I admired that about him._

"Well, I guess that's good to know."

_I'm still wondering why you're getting his memories. _Cole laid his head on his paws. _You have been ever since I showed up– I think that's how you knew so much about me. When did you start getting the flashes though?_

Chris frowned, thinking. "Um, I'm not sure. Sometime after we got back from the fight I think."

_After you held the sword. Of course._

"Of course what?"

_The sword has a mind of its own in some ways. That's why it can choose its owner. And I've been told when you hold Excaliber, certain thoughts may come into your mind, suggestions that feel like intuition. Often they come during battle and help the wielder know when to slash and when to duck. As an almost living thing, the sword holds what might be considered memories. It remembers lives of all the reincarnations of Arthur because it has spent so much time either in his presence or searching for him._

Chris gave the dog a doubtful look. "You're telling me the sword is making me remember the other Chris because he was supposed to be Arthur?"

_It's the only theory I can come up with._

"Great. Just great." The teen shook his head, "So you're telling me I might remember things from all these other guys too?"

_As far as I know you're the only reincarnation. Well, you and the other you. _

"How can the sword remember the other Chris? I mean, his timeline doesn't exist anymore, which means the sword never would have met him needless to say been owned by him."

The dog yawned. _He was in the past for almost a year with the sword sitting right up in the attic. If he ever touched the sword, which he very well may have, it would have retained his memories. _

Chris buried his face in his hands, "Have I mentioned how much this sucks?"

Cole lifted his head from his paws and looked up at him.

"I don't want to remember his life. I don't want to remember the first Arthur's life. My life is complicated enough all on its own."

_Stop whining. There's nothing you can do about it, so deal with it. Besides, you should feel lucky to remember his life. You could learn a thing or two from him. He wouldn't be sitting here moping about getting a few memories, which could actually be beneficial. He would be trying to figure out who attacked his mother._

Chris nodded, "You're right. You're absolutely right. So, where do we start?"

_Well, you got the basic theory down. They were after me through Piper. I figure, if it was someone after me, I should be able to find some sort of clue as to who it was. _

"How?"

_I'm a dog. It may not be the best circumstance I've ever been in, but it does have its advantages. _

The witchlighter quirked an eyebrow in a way that reminded Cole strongly of Piper. "Ok, no offense, but I can't really see an advantage in that."

The dog swatted his nose with his paw. _Super sensitive sense of smell. I'll go check out Piper's room, get the scent and then head to the underworld and track them down that way. I know the underworld, so I should be able to narrow down the locations of demons who would be gutsy enough to attack a Charmed One, and smart enough to do it indirectly._

"Thanks, Cole."

_For what?_

Chris shrugged, "Snapping me out of it, and for hunting down this demon for me."

_I'm not doing it for you. If you're right, they were after me, and I'm not about to let anyone come after me and get away with it._

The teen nodded, "Right." He gave a small smile, "But thanks anyway."

Cole gave a small doggy smile despite himself before trotting out of the room to start his investigation.

tbc. . .


	17. Picture Perfect

CHAPTER 17

**Picture Perfect**

Chris glanced down at his watch for what had to have been the thousandth time in the last hour. It was official: Cole was beyond late. The former Source had headed down into the underworld late the night before after having sniffed around Piper's room while it was unoccupied– she and Leo having been downstairs making some tea to calm their nerves– and catching a whiff of whoever it was that had poisoned Piper. Cole had said he would check in with Chris sometime today, no later than five. It was almost six thirty, and the young witchlighter was getting worried.

"Come on, Cole, where are you?" he muttered to himself.

The air rippled in front of him, Shadow materializing a moment later.

"Where have you been?" Chris demanded, sounding frighteningly similar to his mother.

_Underworld. I just stopped by to let you know I think I'm on to something. I don't know when I'll be back again._

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" the dog's owner went on, completely oblivious to his pet's response. "You said five. It's six thirty. Six thirty, Cole. I thought something had happened. I thought you were in trouble. You've been gone since last night, with no word."

_Keep your voice down. They'll hear you._

The teenager let out a breath, his green eyes never leave the dog's brown. "Don't do that to me again."

Shadow tilted his head to the side, observing the young man. After a moment, he replied, _I had everything under control. It's easy to sneak around when I'm this small and completely black. _Noticing his words weren't easing the tension in his companion, he added, _I'm sorry. _

"Good," Chris said with a nod. He swallowed, a calm slowly filling him again. "So, uh, what did you find?"

_A lead. I think I found his lair. No one was there, so I can't confirm it. I'm going back in a few minutes. Like I said, I just came here to give you an update. I really should get back._

The teen nodded, "Ok. Just be careful all right?" He added with a teasing grin, "After all, I've lost enough pets for one lifetime."

Chris could hear the mental eye roll before Cole shimmered back out of the room to continue his investigation.

Feeling much better now that he had seen that Cole was fine and heard that the demon was hot on the trail of whoever had come after his mother, Chris finally felt like he could, in good conscious, go on his date with Lydia. After all, Cole said everything was under control.

Chris glanced at his watch again and groaned. It was a quarter to seven. He was supposed to meet Lydia at the University at seven. There was no way he could drive there in fifteen minutes, not in San Francisco's traffic. He knew his mother would kill him for doing it, but the teen felt it was worth it as he orbed to a vacant bathroom on campus.

The shaggy haired youth was glad he had gone with Wyatt to check out the campus a month ago. Lydia had called that afternoon and told him to meet her outside one of the science buildings, which thankfully was one Chris remembered pretty well because he was interested in science and had lingered quite a while there during the tour. So, he was able to remember where the bathrooms were located in the building.

After exiting the men's room, Chris started off to the exit. Again, he found himself glad that he had been here once. The building seemed so much bigger than he remembered, and it was only with his excellent memory and sense of direction that he didn't get completely turned around, lost to wander the science halls.

Finally reaching doors that lead out to the steps, the witchlighter looked down at his watch and was grateful to be five minutes early. He picked a step and sat down, waiting for his date to arrive. As he waited he glanced around at some of the students bustling about, heading to activities or to study in the library. They were all so wrapped up in their own little worlds, none of them really seeing anyone else. Chris wondered if Wyatt would be like that come next fall. Another busy college student. Someone too busy to notice others. Too busy to notice his kid brother.

That thought had been bugging the younger Halliwell boy for a while now. He and his brother weren't just siblings. They were best friends. For as long as Chris could remember, he was Wyatt's number one and vice versa. Now, there was Emily. Chris loved Emily, having known her for as long as he could remember, but now that she and Wyatt were together, the younger teen felt like he was being pushed aside. It was normal he supposed, but that didn't mean he had to like it. What's more, Wyatt was going to leave him behind. His big brother was going to college, and bound and determined not to live at home anymore, wanting his own life away from the huge, sometimes smothering family. Chris understood that too. He wanted to leave it all behind someday too, gain the independence his whole family seemed so afraid of him getting. It was just harder than he thought it would be.

An approaching figure pulled Chris out of his thoughts and he smiled as Lydia came up, setting herself next to him on the steps, her long brown hair blowing backwards in the wind, emphasizing her soft chocolate eyes and coral colored lips, which turned up as she looked at him.

"Penny for your thought?"

Chris shook his head, "Nah, they aren't worth that much." He stood up and offered her his hand, just then noticing that it wasn't a purse she had been carrying as he had at first thought, but rather a picnic basket. "Picnic?"

"No ruining my surprise," She chastised as she took his hand and stood back up. She brushed down her marigold sun-dress before looking back up at him. "All will be revealed in good time."

Chris grinned down at the petite woman, "I do love a good mystery." He bent down and softly brushed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss just when she least expected it.

She was flushed when they pulled apart, "Wow. That gets better every time."

"I try," the young man quipped.

She rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly before taking his elbow and guiding him into the science building, "Come on, Loverboy. I want to show you something."

Lydia was guiding him further into the building than he had been on the tour, so Chris had no idea where it was she planned on taking him, and he was starting to wonder what exactly was in the basket. Was it really a picnic or something else? His curiosity was completely peaked.

Finally, they reached two large doors, which appeared to lead to an auditorium. She looked back at him, shooting him a big grin. She pushed open the doors with a sweeping gesture, "Tada."

Chris slowly walked into the dark room beyond the doors and was in shock as he realized where he was. It was the planetarium. The entire ceiling was a lit with stars. It couldn't have been a more perfect setting for a date. Chris loved star-gazing. He had asked for a telescope for his twelfth birthday he was so crazy about it. A boyish smile lit up his face, "This is incredible."

Lydia went over to the control panel and started pushing a few of the buttons.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?" Chris asked. "Are we even supposed to be in here?"

"Don't worry so much. I work here on weekends giving lectures on the constellations." She pushed one last button and looked up at her date to see his reaction as a slow song poured out from the speakers. It was from a new group, Gypsy Foot.

Chris grinned, "Excellent taste. This group's my favorite."

"Mine too," She informed him as she hopped back down next to his side.

Picking up the basket, she took out a blanket and laid it out on the floor. Then, she removed sparkling cider with two tall glasses. Next, she took out a container of cole slaw and set it down on the blanket. Next, she pulled out another large container of fried chicken. Lastly, the young woman removed the paper plates and plastic forks. She gestured for her companion to dig in. "Hope you like it. I made it using my mother's recipe."

"You made all this?" Chris asked, clearly impressed.

"Don't think too highly of me too soon," She warned him. "You haven't actually tasted it yet. I'm not known as being a great cook, but I try."

Chris took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I bet it's great."

The two ate their dinner and chatted about school, their hopes and dreams for the future, and even their common love of science. It was the perfect picnic under the stars.

After they had cleaned up the food, Chris laid down on his back, completely enamored with more than just the view. "This was perfect, Lydia. Thank you."

"What? You aren't interested in dessert?" She asked coyly, lying down next to him, propped up on one elbow.

Chris frowned, confused. "I didn't see any in the basket..."

"It's not in the basket," Lydia agreed.

The teenager was about to question her, but his lips became otherwise occupied. After a rather long session of exploring one another's mouths, she moved on top of him, straddling his waist as she sat up. "So, you interested?"

"I think I'm fairly intrigued," Chris confirmed.

Lydia laughed lightly, "Good. Me too."

After an incredible make-out session, the likes of which the young man had never known before, Chris was completely content as Lydia lay curled up against his side and they just silently gazed up at the twinkling lights above them.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked suddenly.

"Star?"

"Constellation." She pointed over to hers, "I love Cassiopeia. It's so beautiful, and don't you just love the story? It's so tragic. One mistake and now she has to sit in embarrassment for all eternity."

"It's a good one, but my favorite has to be the archer."

Lydia cocked an eyebrow, clearing not expecting that answer. "Hmm..interesting."

"What?"

"It's a good choice," She answered. "The archer was extremely noble, gentle, and giving. According to the legend when he knew he was going to die, he switched places with Promethius, the god punished for giving man fire and suffered to getting his innards eaten out every day. The archer's goodness was what put him forever in the stars."

Chris put a hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his. When he had satisfied his urge he gazed into her eyes for a moment. "You're perfect, you know that?"

"I'm hardly perfect," She argued, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "If I were perfect, I wouldn't be having the thoughts I'm having about you right now."

The young man couldn't help but blush. "Oh? What sort of thoughts?"

Instead of answering him, she pushed him back down on the blanket and showed him.

000

Cole shimmered into the corridor of the underworld from where he had left Chris just a little while ago. He was glad to have such keen eye sight because it was even darker than usual down in these caves. It made stealth quite a bit easier.

A dim light emanated from around the next bend. The demon slowed and kept close to the wall, sniffing for any signs of danger. There was the familiar scent of the demon he was hunting nearby, along with another familiar odor that he couldn't quite pin where he had smelled it before. He inched forward, mentally wincing as his paw landed on a particularly sharp stone. Yet another disadvantage of being a dog– no shoes.

Ears perked, Cole could hear several voices up ahead. They were muffled at this distance. He moved forward, poking head carefully around the corner. What he saw made very little sense. A seer was bent over her looking pool, another petite cloaked person was standing next to her, and finally, the sight that made Cole's blood turn to ice– Ryak, alive and well.

So, that was who had attacked Piper. It made sense. Ryak was nothing if not gutsy. Also, the demon knew Cole was the dog. He was smart enough to know to use that to his advantage. It also explained why he still was in doggy form. Ryak wasn't vanquished after all.

"You know what you need to about your target?" Ryak was asking the petite figure.

The seer interrupted. "I have shown her everything she could possibly need to succeed, Sire."

Bowing lowly, the smaller cloaked person answered, "Yes, Ryak. I have seen all I need to."

That voice. It was familiar. Where had he heard that voice before? Cole wanted to kick himself for not knowing. As familiar as it sounded he couldn't place it.

Cole was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the smaller being heading toward him until it was almost too late. He pushed himself against the wall, barely avoiding being stepped on as Ryak's minion walked by him.

He was about to continue his eavesdropping when he felt a stinging sensation in his neck and everything went dark.

tbc. . .


	18. Stranger in a Strange Land

CHAPTER 17

**Stranger in a Strange Land**

Chris opened his eyes to find himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, but then everything came flooding back to him in one glorious wave of pleasure. He'd gone home with Lydia last night. Her mother had been pulling an all night shift at the hospital, so they'd had the place all to themselves. They'd thrown in a movie at about midnight– some really old horror flick about dying after watching a movie, The Ring, he think was what it was called. Compared to his everyday life it had been pretty mild, but Lydia seemed to find it creepy, and snuggled deeply against his side where she had eventually fallen asleep. He must have joined in her slumber land not too long after because he was still on the couch, and he had a horrible crick in his neck from having it bent at on odd angle all night. Not to mention his right arm was asleep from having her laying on it.

Speaking of Lydia, he looked around for her, but she was no where to be seen. Just as he started to worry, she came in from the other room bearing a tray of orange juice and some waffles with strawberries and cool whip.

The dark haired beauty placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of him before bending over him for a quick kiss. "Morning sunshine."

He wrinkled his nose at her, "Bet my morning breath is just awesome."

"I don't mind," she assured him. She then pointed to the food, "Dig in."

Chris glanced at his watch and nearly died of a heart attack. "Oh no. I have class in twenty minutes."

"You can always use a bit of magic," Lydia reminded him. "You need to have to breakfast though. Tis' the most important meal of the day after all."

Chris shook his head, guilt seeping off him, "I'm so sorry. I appreciate you making breakfast and all, but I really should get going. I'm really in for it when I get home. Thank you so much though. I'll repay the favor."

Giving her another quick kiss he orbed out of the house and back to the manor. He never saw the scowl his new girlfriend shot him before he orbed out. She picked back up the tray of food and dumped it all the garbage, muttering under her breath.

When the witchlighter appeared in his bedroom at the manor, his older brother was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms folded over his chest and a distinctly pissed off look on his face. He drew a deep breath, his eyes cold as he regarded his little brother.

"What's your problem?" Chris asked as he hurriedly grabbed a towel and his shaving cream.

"What's my problem?" Wyatt repeated irately. "You have no idea what I've been through since last night trying to cover for your ungrateful butt. I told Mom and Dad that you got home from your date at ten and had this horrible headache and went straight to bed. Mom of course wanted to check on you, so I had to glamour myself into you and orb in here before she came in and discovered you not in bed where I said you would be. I was supposed to study with Michael last night, but couldn't because I was stuck being you. Then this morning, I had to eat breakfast twice. Once as me and once as you. What's worse, I had to eat ketchup on my scrambled eggs so mom wouldn't get suspicious. I nearly gagged. Plus, I'm so full I'm going to have to roll to school."

Chris smiled in spite of his brother's obvious anger. "You covered for me? Thanks, Wy."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you haven't gotten me out trouble with the 'rents before," Wyatt replied, the bitter edge lessening slightly. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I take it your date went really well. I sensed some rather fun emotions from you last night." He grinned, "You used a condom right?"

The younger brother threw the towel at the older, "Stay out of my emotions. Just because you're an empath doesn't mean you get to spy on my feelings."

"Doesn't really answer the question now does it?" Wyatt teased.

Chris rolled his eyes in frustration, "No, I didn't because we didn't. Unlike some people I have self-control."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Wyatt asked. He didn't allow his sibling time to respond, "Then why were you over there all night?"

"I fell asleep watching a movie," He answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I only have fifteen minutes to get ready and get to class."

With that, Chris ducked into the bathroom. He could hear Wyatt chuckling in the other room as he turned on the shower. He shook his head before proceeding to get ready in record setting time.

Thinking his mother would rather him orb to school and use magic for personal gain than be tardy for his class, Chris decided to transport himself directly into an empty men's bathroom on the second floor of the highschool, which was only a few doors down from his medieval literature class.

He rushed out of the bathroom and into his classroom, finding his seat in the back of the first row just as the bell to start class rang out. The young teacher up front grinned at him, shaking her head. "Always cutting it close aren't you, Chris?"

"Yes, Ms. Becker, keeps things interesting."

She laughed softly along with the students before rising from her desk and moving to stand in front of the still chatty classroom full of adolescents. She cleared her throat to draw their attention to her. "Okay, everyone, today I have a very special treat for you. You don't have to listen to me drone on for the whole period."

A small cheer went up through the class followed by laughter.

"Wow, do I feel loved you guys," Ms. Becker replied, good naturedly. She rolled her eyes at her students' antics before continuing. "As I was previously attempting to explain, since we're about to start studying _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_ I thought it would be appropriate to learn more about magic in the middle ages. To that end, we have a guest speaker who happens to be an expert on magic, my very dear friend, Ms. McCall."

Chris' head whipped over to the doorway as Bianca emerged from the hall. Of all the people in all the world, why was it her that walked into his classroom? He had to suppress the groan as she spotted him in the back. He couldn't believe his luck, or lack there of as the situation would have it.

Bianca leaned back against the desk, her eyes sweeping over the classroom for a moment before a smile crept onto her face. "Well, my name is Bianca McCall. I work for an antiquities dealer in the Bay area, and recently received my bachelors in art history and history of ancient cultures. As you already heard, I'm here today to talk to you a little about magic.

'First of all, you should know that in the medieval period magic was considered to have two sides: black magic, which dealt with curses that caused sickness, death or bad luck, and white magic, which dealt mostly with healing and good fortune. Christians frowned on both because they thought it was unnatural, and they condemned witch craft as an act of Satan worship. However, there was one symbol of magic that everyone agreed was a good omen, and this is where my expertise really comes in. The symbol of the Phoenix was considered to represent Christ and the resurrection.

'You see, from the accounts given by Herodotus and Plutarch, the phoenix was a mythical bird of matchless splendor and extraordinary longevity which came from Ethiopia and, having been cremated upon a funeral pyre, had the power to be reborn from its own ashes. When the time of death drew near, it built a nest of aromatic twigs in which it burned from the heat of its own body. According to tradition only one Phoenix at a time can live in our world. In the middle ages, the phoenix was regarded as sacred to the sun and its life span of 500-1000 years was taken as a standard for measuring the motion of heavenly bodies and the cycles of time used to designate periods of existence. Some medieval scientists actually believed that the Phoenix was an alchemical transmutation, a process like human regeneration."

She grinned at the confused and awed faces of the students, especially of the male variety, who seemed completely enthralled with her speech. She put her hands on her hips, "Now, who knows why I would focus so much on the Phoenix when you're studying _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_?"

Chris frowned, not sure what the connection was since he hadn't had time to actually read the story yet. He noticed Bianca staring at him, as if she expected him to know the answer more than anyone else. He turned to look out the window to avoid her gaze.

The small brunette girl, Sara, that sat in front of him raised her hand. When Bianca called on her the girl answered, "Because the green Knight has the power to regenerate like a Phoenix does. He's immortal."

"Exactly," Bianca answered. "That's the perfect answer. So, it's not such a stretch for the medieval people to believe the idea of the green knight's regeneration because they already believe in the idea of regeneration and immortality that's tied in with the phoenix and the Christian belief of Jesus' resurrection. It was one of their ideas regarding magic. Since Morgan Le Fey was a powerful sorceress it fits that she would be able to summon this particular brand of magic."

A blonde boy Chris identified as Chad Marlow raised his hand up front. "Are you single?"

Ms. Becker frowned at him, "Chad, that's not appropriate."

Bianca seemed amused though. She nodded her head, "Yeah I am. But it's ok. I like it that way."

"Are you a feminist?" Rachel Simons, the large girl in the second row questioned, her big bulging rabbit eyes staring at the guest speaker.

"I suppose so."

Ryan Jones, the junior varsity quarterback quipped, "If I were a Phoenix I would totally want her to light my fire."

Ms. Becker raised her hands waving them in the air, "Okay, that's more than enough guys. Does anyone have any _real_ questions for Ms. McCall?"

"Are the Phoenix good or evil?" Chris found himself asking before he could help himself. He turned reluctantly to look up front at the object of his inquiry and noticed a dark look on her face, the question obviously one that displeased her greatly. For some reason, Chris didn't care. He almost was glad to have angered her. He leaned back in his chair, challenging her with his gaze, "After all, they aren't really aligned with either white magic or black magic, are they? Just because people interpret their immortality to be connected with Christ doesn't mean it's true. They could use their power for anything. Technically, they can go whatever way the wind blows them."

Bianca folded her arms over her chest, "True. They can go either way. They're neutral beings."

"So, they can help black or white magic users depending on their mood."

The Phoenix witch let out a frustrated breath, "Yes. Just like Morgan Le Fey in the story uses a normally positive magical symbol and turns it into a test for Gawain and to scare Guinevere. It all depends on the person wielding the ability."

Chris nodded thoughtfully, "I thought so."

Ms. Becker frowned at the exchange, not sure what was going on between her student and her friend. Bianca seemed to be taking the question pretty personally, and Chris, well, Chris was the most serious she'd seen him in all her time as his teacher. Normally, the boy was extremely intelligent, but never took things with more than a mediocre level of seriousness. His intense gaze was new to her.

The young teacher turned to her class, "Any further questions?"

Aside from the hushed whispers that seemed constant in the classroom, no one had anything substantial to say or ask.

She turned to Bianca, "Thank you so much for taking the time to come and explain all this to the class."

"No problem." She hugged Ms. Becker farewell. "Give me a call later."

"Of course."

Bianca moved to leave the room as Ms. Becker started the lecture on the text. "Open your book to page 234. Carl, can you please start reading?"

"King Arthur lay at Camelot upon a Christmas-tide, with many a gallant lord and lovely lady, and all the noble brotherhood of the Round Table."

Chris felt a pull in his mind and before he could stop it from dragging him in, a vision swept through him, dragging him into an entirely different place and time.

_He was sitting at a large table surrounded by men and women all dressed in old fashioned, medieval garb. A large roasted pig with an apple in its mouth sat directly in front of him while salads, fruit, bread, sweet cakes and wine filled the rest of the long table. He glanced to his right and saw Wyatt sipping at a golden goblet of deep red wine, a sword dangling from his leather belt. The older brother turned toward him, "My lord? You look ill. Are you feeling quite all right?"_

"_I believe so, gentle Sir Galahad," Chris found himself answering. "I fear it was only a momentary lapse of senses. Tis' nothing to fill your head with worry over."_

_Sir Galahad/Wyatt didn't seem placated in the least, but he gave a little bow with his head and returned his attention to his wine. Though, his blue eyes often returned to look with concern upon his liege. _

_It was in this moment that he felt a warmth upon his hand and looked down to see a porcelain hand resting upon his own. His eyes traced their way up the pink silk covered arm to the bare neck and up into Lydia's face. She was looking a bit confused and her brows were knit together in worry. "You do not begin the feast yet, M'lord?"_

"_My dear, Guinevere," He replied, putting his free hand over hers, "How could I possibly begin the festivities without all my good knights returned from their journeys? We must wait for Sir Kay's return."_

_Lydia as the bright queen acknowledged the gentle reprimand. "I apologize for my impatience. I did not mean to speak out of turn. However, are you sure Sir Kay will return? The Wrnach is powerful. I pray God has spared our dear Sir Kay, but is it not possible the fates have abandoned him to death? He has been gone such a long while."_

_Arthur shook his head, "Nonsense. Sir Kay is a brave and strong warrior. He shall return as promised on this day. Have patience sweet, Guinevere."_

"_Yes, M'lord."_

_As though on cue, the great doors to the chamber swung open and Cole marched into the dining room, his armor covered in dirt and scratched to a dull luster. His sword swung by his side as he made his way in front of his Lord, where he kneeled lowly down in front of his Sire._

"_My King."_

_Chris as Arthur gestured the man to rise and waited patiently for an account of what had transpired on his long and dangerous quest. "Be on with it, Sir Kay, what say you?"_

"_I have slain the great Wrnach and rescued Mabon from his watery prison as thou hast commanded of me, Sire."_

"_Well, done indeed," He gestured to an empty seat at the long table, "Now, take your rightful place, Sir Kay, and be merry during this Christmas-tide. I shall like to hear in greater detail your journey to that watery place and the great battle against the Wrnach while we feast."_

_However, just as his half-brother was about to go into his tale, Bianca appeared out of thin air by magic. She scowled at Guinevere and moved forward, toward the fragile queen. She held up a large horn for all to see. "I challenge every woman here to a test." She turned her dark eyes to Lydia. "That they shall drink of this horn without spilling."_

"_Be gone, Witch," Sir Kay yelled standing from his place, his hand on the hilt of his still gleaming sword. "We shall have none of your black magic on this day."_

_Galahad also rose from his place at the table, ready for a fight. "Do as he commands you, Morgana, or I, the loyal knight of King Arthur shall enforce his words with the blade of my sword."_

_However, King Arthur seemed intrigued with the prospect of a challenge. He held up one hand, staying the swords of his men. "Nay, hold good Knights. Let the enchantress speak. A good festival is made on the challenges presented it."_

_Bianca's smile was twisted as she held out the horn once more. "I, Morgan Le Fey, challenge the women of this castle to drink of this cup without spilling. It has been enchanted by magic, and only those of a loyal, faithful heart may take the liquid within to their lips without a drop escaping." She turned to Guinevere, "Would the good queen like to have the first go of it?"_

"_I have nothing to prove to you, Morgana," the Queen replied tartly._

_Sir Kay turned to the queen, bowing lowly, "My Lady fair, she will not be gone unless you accept her test."_

_Galahad nodded in agreement, "He's quite right, Gentle Queen. What have you to lose by this simple task?"_

"_Yes, what have you to lose?" Arthur questioned his lady love. "Be done with it dear one, so that our merriment begin at last. Tis' what you wished was it not?"_

_On the other side of Guinevere, Sir Launcelot was turning deep red in the face, which he kept turned down, away from his friend and King. Only Sir Kay noticed the strange behavior of Arthur's most trusted Knight, but thought better than to mention it for the moment._

"_Indeed, nothing, my King," the lady pronounced at last. _

_Morgan Le Fey handed her the enchanted horn full of wine and settled back to watch it shake upon touching the fair one's hands. The Queen tried to steady the vessel, but as soon as she tried to take a drink from it, the liquid poured out onto the table. She looked unconsciously to Launcelot, whose eyes were closed in prayer._

_Bianca turned to Arthur, "She has failed the test. Now will you see the truth and wake up?"_

"Wake up."

Chris felt a drift in a sea of memories and thoughts, trapped between two worlds much like the feeling one has upon awaking from a deep sleep where one had been dreaming something so real that when first awake, it is difficult to discern which was real– the dream or the waking state.

"Wake up," A familiar voice prodded him, gently shaking his shoulder.

One green eye reluctantly opened gazing about the unfamiliar area. The other opened next. He shut both again quickly as the bright light above his head pierced his sight and temporarily blinded him. He blinked a few times before finally adjusting to the harsh lighting. Once he finally was adjusted, he saw Bianca leaning over him.

"You okay?" She asked, her brows furrowed in worry. It was the first time he had ever really seen any genuine warmth from her. She held out a glass of water for him, "Here, this might help."

Chris slowly sat up on what he realized was the cot in the nurse's office. He glanced around, having no memory of how he had gotten here. He looked back over to his charge and frowned, ignoring the offered water. "How'd I get here?"

"You passed out in Ms. Becker's class," Bianca answered, setting the glass down on the small table next to him. "I was on my way out when I saw that you looked like you were," she paused, glanced back at the old gray haired nurse in the corner who was looking over his file, and whispered into Chris'ear, "you were having a premonition."

She leaned back in her chair once more. "Of course, no one else would have known that, so I volunteered to bring you here."

"You carried me here?" Chris asked mortified.

"No. One of the other students ran to get you a wheelchair." The phoenix glanced back at the nurse again, but the little old woman had stepped out of the office. She continued, "So, what did you see? Is someone in danger? Mary– I mean Ms. Becker?"

Chris shook his head, "No, no one is in danger. It was just a flash of something." He lied, "Can't remember what it was really. It was pretty undecipherable."

Bianca seemed to accept this easily enough. She studied him for a moment, "You were really out of it. You still seem kind of pale. That must have been one hell of a," the nurse walked back in so Bianca switched her words, "you know what."

"You can say that again," the teen admitted wryly.

The young woman sighed, rising from her chair next to the cot. "Want a ride home?"

"Home?"

The dark haired beauty smiled at his confusion, "Yeah, the nurse called your mom and told her you weren't feeling well. I could hear her voice all the way over here. She was definitely in momma bear mode. No way she'd have let you stay even if the nurse did think you were okay to return to class– which she doesn't. Me either for that matter."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Great. Just what I need, my mother hovering all over me like I'm a little kid still."

Bianca's voice was steely, "Don't ever take that for granted. You're lucky to have her."

"I don't take it for granted," the young man defended himself. He frowned up at his charge, completely shocked by her sudden outburst. He wanted to question her about it, but something in his gut told him not to push her. Something in her eyes warned him of untold sorrow. Those eyes. . .part of him could read those eyes like a book. Part of him that he was slowly getting to know better and better had understood those deep seas of chocolate warmth better than the back of his own hand. That part of him knew that asking her to elaborate was a bad idea. That part of him knew she'd come to him when the time was right.

"Get your stuff," She ordered curtly, any gentleness suddenly gone from her. "I don't have all day."

Chris sighed as he stood from the cot, and wondered for the millionth time exactly whose side this mysterious woman was on.

In the underworld, Cole was having a less than stellar day himself.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were the metal bars in front of his nose. Immediately a sense of foreboding washed over him. His eyes glanced upward to confirm the horrible fact that, yes, the great and mighty Belthazor was currently trapped in a cage. Peachy.

Across the room, Ryak smiled at him, his jagged yellow teeth appearing even sharper than usual in the current circumstances. The demon lazily rose from his chair and moved to stand like a giant over Cole's cage. He bent down, his rank breath so foul it almost hurt the dog's very sensitive nose. "Hello, Belthazor."

The dog blinked at him wondering if the demon actually thought he was going to get a response from a canine.

"I am most glad to see you awake," Ryak announced, a malicious grin spreading across his face. "I had hoped my little minion hadn't given you too much of the drug. It would be terribly disappointing not to get the pleasure and honor of killing you myself."

Cole rose to his feet and bared his teeth, his hackles rising to the challenge.

"Calm down," Ryak ordered. "I'm not like most demons– kill first, ask questions later. I know the value of a person of your many talents. You served the Source well in your time. You were powerful, cunning, resourceful. These are traits not to be thrown away on a whim. As the new Source, I could use a right hand such as yourself, Belthazor. Think of it. Think of the power restored to you. The respect and fear owed to you once more."

The dog's black fur slowly lowered back down as his ears perked up. He hadn't been expecting this.

"You gave it all up for that ungrateful witch," the future Source went on, "Phoebe was her name I believe." He pulled a face at the mention of her. "We all make mistakes I suppose. You have learned from yours I trust, given your current situation."

Cole didn't move an inch, didn't make a sound.

Ryak took that to mean he had the former Source's attention. "She rejected you and she and her sisters vanquished you. Repeatedly. Now, you're the little pet of the oldest Charmed One's son. How low can a demon get? I can offer you more. I can offer you your old life back. I have the power to restore you to your demonic form."

Cole tilted his head to the side to show his interest in the offer the other demon was making him.

"Your allegiance should be to the new Source, not the Halliwells who have brought you nothing but pain," Ryak went on. "We could create a new brotherhood, you and I. Together I doubt there is anything we cannot accomplish. What can the Halliwells offer you but a fiery trip to hell?"

"My Lord," A dark woman appeared from another cavern. She bowed lowly to Ryak before continuing. "I have just received a vision. She has failed to get Arthur to drink the potion I have brewed."

Ryak slammed his fist down on the cage, rattling it so hard that Cole lost his footing and slid down, aggravating his bad leg. His eyes followed the demon as he turned on the Seer and shook her. "How is this possible? We showed her what to do. How could she fail in such a simple task?"

"There is still time, My Lord," The Seer tried to calm him. "We have until Midnight to get Arthur to drink it. She is resourceful. She will find a way. Besides, you cannot doubt her after she was able to provide us with the great Belthazor last night."

Ryak took a deep breath before returning his focus on the dog, "Speaking of the mighty Belthazor, keep on eye on him. I do not want him escaping."

"Where do you go, Sire?"

Ryak looked down at the animal, "To get some insurance against Belthazor. Something that he still longs for, that may convince him to see things my way."

tbc. . .


	19. The Set Up

Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long but the demon known as Finals had me captured for a long time. :( Anywho, on with the story!

CHAPTER 18

**The Set Up**

Chris Halliwell would have rather been in the middle of a Scabbard demon lair than where he was in this precise moment. He glanced over to the creature that scared him more than any demon he had ever encountered– Bianca. She was driving her little 2015 Mustang flier like the whole sky was just hers. Granted traffic seemed to be heavier on the ground, but there were still quite a few other fliers up in the air. Chris would know. He was only counting the ones they'd almost crashed into and already was out of fingers and toes.

He glanced down at his hand on the door handle and vaguely noticed its pure white appearance. He tried to loosen his grip, but the part of his brain that controlled his survival instinct wouldn't let him. He winced as Bianca was forced to come to a halt quicker than anticipated by another car that had turned in front of them. The safety restraint dug painfully into his chest and upper arm from jerking into it.

"Watch it you bloody moron!" Bianca shouted out the window as though the guy could hear her.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Where are those Scabbard demons when you need them."

"What was that?" Bianca asked, obviously having heard him from the sharpness of her tone. "You have a problem with the way I drive?"

"No," Chris answered turning to look at her. "I don't consider this driving. I call it something more along the lines of a suicide attempt."

To his surprise, the older witch actually smiled at that. She took her foot off the accelerator too. "Sorry. It's just been one of those days, you know?"

"Demons constantly out to kill me and my family, trying to balance that with school and my charges, now, I've got a new premonition type power that makes me pass out in front of my class," Chris responded. "Nope. Got no clue what you could be talking about. My life is always rainbows and kittens."

Bianca smirked at him, "Ok, fine. I get it. Stupid question."

"S'ok," Chris replied. "So, any reason in particular this is such a lousy day? Or is it that you had to drop your plans in order to drive your whitelighter home?"

"I told you before, I don't mind. My bad day has zero to do with you. It's just family stuff."

"Family stuff?"

Bianca nodded, "My Aunt is in town. She's the new matriarch of my family, and she wants me to go back to Salem with her and take my place as one of the leading figures of our coven. I'm not interested. I have a life here. I'm happy with the way things are. It's just now she's giving me an ultimatum. I either do what she wants, or I cut all ties with my family."

"The rest of your family would let her do that?"

"My family isn't real big on thinking for themselves. They do what the matriarch tells them to do. It's been that way for generations. My mother was the first one to break away, and she eventually paid for that decision."

Chris noticed the change in his companion's tone, and recognized it for being the tone of someone who had suffered loss. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Bianca replied, her tone back to nonchalant. "I shouldn't have said any of this anyway. I don't know what's the matter with me, rambling on to you about personal matters."

"You don't like getting personal, do you?" the teen asked. "You hide things a lot."

Bianca looked over at him for a moment, obviously startled. "Excuse me?"

"You wear a mask a lot," Chris clarified. "Just something I noticed. One minute you're emotional and the next it's like talking to a robot."

The woman turned her focus back to her driving. Her answer was cold and terse, "It's easier that way."

Chris remembered his vision about her masks. She hated them. She did it as a defense mechanism and had taught his other self to do the same. But she absolutely hated them. So, apparently Bianca's life still hadn't been too easy, and her defense mechanism was alive and well. It gave him the strong urge to either hug her close or shake her.

She started slowing the car, lowering it into the driveway of the old Victorian Manor Chris called home. Just as they made their landing, Wyatt came out of the house, eyes wide in awe. Chris couldn't tell if he was looking at Bianca or the car.

"Oh, my god, it really is a 2015 mustang flier. I thought so when I looked out the window." Wyatt explained to the automobile's owner.

"The car it is," Chris murmured.

Bianca nodded as she and Chris exited the car. "Yup." She extended a hand to Wyatt, "I'm Bianca McCall."

"Chris' new charge," the older brother realized. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chris' older, obviously more socially acceptable brother, Wyatt." He turned to look at the car, "I really want to know what you do for a living, so I can do it and then get myself this car."

The Phoenix smiled, "I couldn't afford a car like this. I had to buy one that was broken down and talk a friend of mine into doing the repairs. Great deal that way."

"What are you doing home?" Chris asked Wyatt, realizing it was too early for his brother to be on his lunch hour, and already bored with the shop talk.

Wyatt looked sheepish for a moment. "Stomach ache." He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "You know, from the _two_ breakfasts I ate this morning."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, least Mom's not home fussing over me."

"Club?"

"Yup. Apparently the band isn't happy with the acoustics and are threatening not to play unless something's done about it."

"Oh."

Bianca cleared her throat, "Well, I should probably be going. It was nice to meet you, Wyatt."

"You too, Bianca."

Leo poked his head out of the door, "A 2015 mustang flier. Incredible."

Chris rolled his eyes again.

The father came the rest of the way out of the house and jogged down the stairs to stand next to his oldest son, who was still admiring the cherry red automobile. Leo let out a low whistle as he took his own examination. "It's beautiful."

"You haven't even looked at the compulsory engine," Wyatt commented. "It's pure art."

"Thanks," Bianca replied grinning.

It was then that the father finally realized just who the car belonged to. As he looked up into the face of a woman he hadn't seen in seventeen years, his blue-green eyes grew wide, and the smile that had only a moment ago lit up his face completely disappeared. Before he could stop himself, Leo uttered, "You."

"Excuse me?" The young woman asked. "Do I know you?"

Gathering his composure, Leo shook his head, "Uh, no. You just look like someone I used to know."

Chris and Wyatt exchanged confused looks. Wyatt mouthed, "Lie?"

The younger boy nodded in the affirmative. He always could tell when one of their parents was lying. Now was no exception.

The Twice Blessed then mouthed, "Why?"

A shrug was the answer.

"Oh, I see." Bianca turned to Chris, "Well, I hope you feel better. I'll see you around."

"Thanks. Bye."

The lithe young woman slid into her car and started it up. It hovered for a moment before completely taking off and zipping out of view.

Chris and Wyatt both folded their arms over their chests, shooting questioning looks at their father.

Leo smiled awkwardly, "What?"

"Out with it, Dad," the older son ordered. "We know something is up. Might as well just tell us what it is now and save yourself the aggravation of us bugging you until you end up telling us anyway."

"How do you know my charge?" Chris asked.

Leo sighed, "Let's get in the house, and I'll explain it all to you."

Wyatt and Chris both hurried into the manor, followed by a reluctant Leo. The two boys marched into the conservatory and took their places on the love seat or in Chris' case the arm of the love seat. Leo sat in the wicker chair.

"Ok," the former Elder started, "it has to do with the other Chris. He and Bianca were. . .well, they were. . ." Leo gestured with his hands, "together."

Chris nodded, "They were lovers. I knew that already."

"You did?" his father questioned. "Another vision?"

The son nodded again.

"Wait," Wyatt held up his hands and turned to his kid brother, "You. . .and her? She's gotta be about five years older than you. And she's hot. How did that happen?"

"Why is that so shocking?" Chris questioned defensively.

Wyatt shrugged, "You aren't exactly Mr. Suave."

"I could be."

"Riiight."

"Boys, that's a little off topic right now," Leo cut in. "The point is that she was an assassin. One that betrayed you, stripped your powers and drug you to the future where you might have died had your mother and aunts not sent you your powers back through a spell. Chris, you can't trust her."

The brunet witch frowned, "Then why would the elders assign her to me?"

"We do call them the stupid Elders for a reason," Wyatt pointed out.

Leo sighed, "I honestly don't know. Maybe she hasn't chosen a side yet, and they're hoping to keep her good. That doesn't mean it has to involve you though. I'm going to tell your Aunt Paige to talk to them. Get them to reassign her to someone else. The farther away from her you are, the better."

"She hasn't done anything wrong though," Chris argued. "In fact, she helped me out today. I don't think it's fair to judge her for who she was in another life." He lowered his eyes, "You wouldn't judge me by _him _would you?"

The father put a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "I know you two are different people, but you both have the same soul, which means that at the very core, you two are the same. That's not a bad thing, though. He was a good, brave, strong man. I was very proud of him, just like I am of you two."

"Circumstances are different and made people different," Wyatt argued. "I'm not evil in this life. She might not be either."

"You were corrupted," Leo argued. "She choose that path."

Chris held up his hands, "Fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter. If it'll make you feel better, have Aunt Paige ask. Can we just not talk about this anymore?"

Chris hopped up off the couch, but was struck by a vision and would have fallen to the ground had Wyatt not caught him.

"_Can we just not talk about this anymore?" Chris asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I get it. You don't trust her. You hate her. You want me to break it off. I trust her, love her and plan on ignoring you. Neither one of us is going to change our minds, and we have more important issues to discuss than my love life. Like how your older son has decided to become a tyrant."_

"_She worked for him, Chris," Leo pointed out. "He has wanted you by his side since the beginning. Don't you think that it's a little convenient that his right hand assassin just decided to give up all that power and security because she fell in love with you? Life is not a fairy tale, Christopher. Think rationally. She's older and more experienced than you. She's using that to get to you."_

_Chris shook his head, "You're wrong, Leo. You have no idea what you're talking about. How could you? You don't know her. Hell you don't even really know me. So, don't think that you can just come down here and start playing father figure now. It's too late. I'm a grown man, and I do what I please with whomever I please. Get used to it."_

"_She's going to betray you."_

Chris opened his eyes and found Wyatt staring down at him, concern etched into his ice blue eyes. The younger brother sighed, "I'm getting _really_ tired of this."

"Maybe there is something in the book to stop these visions or memories or whatever they are," Wyatt offered. "I'm going to check it out."

"Thanks, Wy."

The older boy orbed off, leaving the father and younger son alone.

"What did you see?"

"You and him arguing over Bianca," Chris answered. "Our little debate must have triggered it."

"I'm sorry."

Chris waved him off, "It's shiny. Don't worry."

"I'm going to call Paige and have her check with the Elders again. There has to be something they can do about this." Leo stood up from his seat. He looked down at his son and smiled softly, "Can I get you anything first? Soup?"

"Is there any lasagna left over?"

Leo nodded, "Sure, I'll heat some up and bring it out to you. Just rest for now. We'll figure this out."

Chris nodded before flopping down onto the love seat and closing his eyes. He tired but not sleepy. His mind was working overtime it seemed. His thoughts constantly drifted to Bianca. It was natural to defend her. She didn't seem like a threat. However, he supposed a good assassin wouldn't. Could he trust her? Or was his father right?

000

Cole watched anxiously as Ryak disappeared from the cavern to fetch whatever it was that was supposed to make him stay in line. Honestly, the former Source had no idea what it was that Ryak thought would accomplish this task. It was possible he was going to go after Chris. After all, Chris was his charge.

A moment later, a petite cloaked figure appeared, the same one from the night before. The being paused before the seer, who was sitting on a rock watching Cole's every move. "Where is he?"

"Ryak is on a mission," The seer informed the soprano voice covered in the cloak.

The cloaked being sighed, "Wonderful. When will he be back?"

"What troubles you? Perhaps I can be of some service?"

"I'm concerned about my mission. He didn't drink the potion, and I'm not sure I can get to him again before the deadline."

The seer stood from her place on the rock. She moved slowly over to her seeing pool and waved a hand over the murky water. The old woman smiled as the image shifted into one of Chris laying down on the love seat in the manor. "He's at home, then? A dangerous place for you to be for sure."

"No kidding. So what do I do?"

The seer grinned, "I have a plan on how to get you into the manor and give him the potion without anyone suspecting. Stay here a moment while I put the pieces into position."

The old woman hobbled out of the cavern into one of the adjoining caves.

Moving over to the cage, the other woman knelt down in front of Cole, "Aren't we a pretty puppy, Belthazor."

Cole growled lowly, his hackles raised.

"Be nice or I'll let you starve to death," the familiar voice warned. A slender hand reached into the cloak and brought out a sandwich. "I didn't think you'd appreciate dog food, so I hope this will do."

She reached into the cage to give the food to the animal, but Cole had other plans. He sunk his teeth deep into her hand, drawing blood, and even as the woman screamed in pain, he wouldn't let go. No one kept him trapped in a cage, taunting him and treating him like a common beast.

The woman reached into her boot with her other hand and drew out a knife, and brought it down toward Cole, but the dog's reflexes were faster and he let go and backed up just in time to avoid losing his ear.

"Just for that, Belthazor," the woman hissed, "I'm not just going to set your little friend Chris up. I'll play with him first. Make the betrayal so poignant that nothing will be left of his spirit. He'll want to die when I'm done with him."

Even as she walked away, Cole was imagining tearing her apart with his claws, and coming up with the perfect way to escape to do just that.

000

Phoebe stared at the lit number on the elevator, watching as it switched from 2 to 3 to 4. However, just as the little light should have illuminated floor number 5, the elevator came to a jerking halt, causing the Charmed One to lose her footing and stumble against the side of the elevator.

As she caught herself, the petite woman caught sight of a ripple in the air from the corner of her eye and spun out of the way of her attacker's fist. To her utter shock when she turned to look at who it was that was attacking her, she found Ryak– anything but vanquished.

"H-how?" She stuttered. "We killed you."

The demon bared his jagged teeth at her in a twisted form of a smile. "Good demons never stay dead. You should realize that by now, Witch."

"Yeah, well, I guess that just means we're going to have to kick your ass again," Phoebe replied as she leapt into the air, levitating and landing a solid kick to the demon's face. She landed on her feet as Ryak hit the floor. "You'd think demons would learn not to mess with a Charmed One."

The demon glanced up, "And I would think a Charmed One would know better than to shoot off her mouth before victory has been reached."

Phoebe readied herself for another attack, but the demon was just smiling at her. It was the most unnerving look she had ever seen on any evil entity. Cocky didn't even begin to cover it. And a moment later, the demon's arrogance was explained.

Fire coursed through her veins, her skin pulsing as every nerve ending shot off sparks of pure pain. The Charmed One fell to her knees, unable to stay upright as agony over came her. "Paige! Wyatt! Chris!"

Ryak shook his head and stood from his place on the floor of the elevator. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't kill you. . .yet."

The demon then shimmered them both away.

tbc...


	20. Big Mistake

Sorry this took so long. Couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it for a while.

CHAPTER 19

**Big Mistake**

Chris Halliwell poked at his lasagna with his fork. He really wasn't very hungry after all. His brain was too fixated on all the crazy memories to inform his stomach that it was empty and in need of refilling. So, he just scooted the half-eaten piece around on his plate, watching it absently.

"Chris?" Leo asked, looking up from the papers he was correcting. "Is your food not setting well? I know I'm not the chef in the family, but I can make you something else."

"You really have changed," The teenager commented without even knowing where the words had really come from. He frowned at himself. "Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I don't even feel like me anymore."

Leo put down the paper he was reading. "Son, what's really going on with you? These aren't just flashes of memories or visions are they? It's something else."

"Excaliber," Chris answered. "Ever since I picked up that damn sword I keep remembering the other Chris–becoming him, I think." He looked up from his lasagna. "That's what I've been thinking about just now. The Elders said the other Chris was supposed to be Arthur because of all the things he did and the great strength of character and whatever else Paige said they said. I haven't done anything. I haven't saved the world or the future or Wyatt or anybody really. What strength do I even have? Mom and the Aunts or Wyatt usually just take care of everything. So, while the sword may have belonged to the other Chris, I don't understand why I have it now. We aren't the same."

The father smiled sadly. "Yes, you are. You have the same spirit, Chris. The sword recognizes it."

"It recognizes my soul," Chris questioned. Off of his father's slight nod. "Then, this is what I don't get. Chris must have touched the sword at some time, or done something to actually stake claim to it because the sword does recognize me as Arthur. On the other hand, it sees me as him. Only I'm not him. Maybe that's why I've been getting his memories."

Leo frowned, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, Co-," Chris stopped himself from saying that name, covering with a cough, and then switched gears, "-I mean, I think, from what I read somewhere, that the sword retains memories of its owners. What if, because it recognizes my soul, but knows something is different, the sword is actually trying to turn me into that Chris. Or maybe just trying to turn me into what it knows Arthur should be like by using memories of previous Arthurs."

The former Elder raised his eyebrows, "It's definitely an interesting theory. After all, the sword only switches owners once the previous rightful owner has been killed. Technically, the other you never died– you were born at the exact same moment he disappeared."

"Then it's possible?"

"Anything is," Leo acknowledged.

Chris leaned back in his chair, "If that is what's happening, we can't really stop it." His green eyes sought out his father's. "If I'm to accept my magical destiny, I have to become the other Chris..."

"No," Leo argued. "You may become more like him through his memories, but you'll always be your own person, Chris. You'll have lived a much better life than him. You'll always be surrounded by people that love you and would do anything to protect you. He didn't have those things."

The teenager let out a breath, "Still...we can't stop these memories. The world needs Arthur, and the only way to become Arthur is to let myself become more like the Chris the sword actually wants."

Leo was about to respond when the doorbell rang. He smiled sadly at his son before rising to answer the door. When he returned a moment later, he was being followed by Lydia, who was holding a thermos in her hands.

"Hey, you," Chris greeted, smiling up at his girlfriend. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, I think I'll just take these papers with me to the livingroom and finish correcting them now," Leo awkwardly excused himself. He grabbed his stack of term papers and headed out of the kitchen, nodding a greeting at his son's new friend on his way out. He poked his head back into the room a second later, "If you need anything just give a shout."

Lydia laughed softly, "He always that jumpy?"

"No," Chris answered, "He's just not used to me having girls over." The teen cringed at his honest answer, "Not that I haven't had girls over before. I have." He grinned at her, "Just not ones I really like."

The raven haired girl smiled at the compliment and took a seat next to him by the kitchen table. She set down the thermos. "A friend of mine is in your literature class– Sara Brown. She told me you seemed pretty sick, and since my last class just got over I thought I'd bring you some famous gypsy soup. It's supposed to help you get over illness faster.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble," Chris said, though the smell of the soup was divine as she started pouring him a cup. "It wasn't really that big of a deal."

Lydia shrugged it off, "It wasn't trouble. Besides, I happen to like my guys healthy, so it's really pretty personal gain."

Chris was about to take a sip of the steamy soup when he noticed the bandages wrapped around her hand and set the cup back down as concern for her took prominence over his sudden bought of hunger. "What happened to your hand?"

Blushing in embarrassment, "I stopped by work before I came over to check on my schedule, and there was this cute little golden retriever there. I went to pet him, and well, he's still a puppy, so he bit me. Strong grip for a pup– he even broke the skin. It was my own fault. I should know better than to pet a puppy when they don't know who I am. They get scared easily."

"I'm sorry. Must have really hurt."

"Quite a lot, but I'll be fine," she replied. "Nothing keeps me down for too long. Now go ahead and drink your soup. It'll help."

Chris grinned at her, "Yes, Maam."

He lifted the cup up to his lips then and took a large drink of the warm liquid. It was soothing as it went down his throat, and tasted of fresh herbs in some strange looking tomato based broth. It tasted as good as it smelled. He wasted no time finishing the entire cup. When it was gone, he smiled sleepily at his girlfriend, "That soup was so good. It almost rivaled my mom's. But don't tell her I said so."

"Deal," Lydia replied. She moved her chair closer to his, "On one condition."

"Oh?" Chris asked, a yawn escaping.

"You repay me the favor," she leaned close, her breath hot against his ear, "upstairs."

Chris frowned, not entirely sure what she meant. His head was feeling kind of groggy all the sudden. He shook it then looked back over at her. "You want me to what?"

"Come upstairs with me," She stood from her chair and held out her hand to him. "Come on, your dad's busy grading papers and it's a big manor. He won't hear a thing. Who knows, maybe it'll make you feel better– get your adrenaline pumping."

One of the herbs in the soup had a distinct flavor. He should know what it was, but he couldn't think right now. It was stuck on his tongue and he couldn't get the taste to go away. He should have been able to tell what it was, but he just couldn't think straight right now. The memories really were taking a toll on him he supposed. They must be. His girlfriend was throwing herself at him and all he could think about was the silly taste in his mouth.

He looked up at Lydia and noticed that when she tilted her head just so, her shirt came down on one side revealing the most beautiful collar bone, and just a peek at the black lacy strap of her bra. It all blurred. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, trying to clear his head once more. It didn't work, and now all he could think of was how much he really did want to go upstairs with her. His pulse was quickening with just the anticipation of it.

Lydia moved to sit on his lap, putting her arms around his neck, "Come on, don't be such a prude, Chris." She bent down to start nibbling on his ear.

His breath hitched at the feelings that were shooting through him as she switched from nibbling to light sucking and then moved to kiss his neck. He could no longer stop his desire. He orbed them both upstairs into his room.

She hopped onto his bed and slowly started unbuttoning her pink blouse. Chris staggered on his way to her side, and noticed his breathing was a little erratic as he positioned himself over her. It was one of the last things Chris remembered before he started making love to her, slowly and gently with more feeling than he even realized he had for her. He knew he liked her a lot. She was great-- funny, sweet, giving. However, it was as though he only just realized he was in love with her in that moment. As he gave himself over to her, he knew this was not just puppy love, but an earth-shattering-mind-blowing-marry-me-now sort of love. In fact, the moment they had finished with their love making, Chris couldn't stand to be an inch apart from her. He just had to have her in his arms.

As they lay together on the bed, the sheets tangled up between them, Lydia looked up into Chris' eyes. "How much do you love me?"

"More than anything," he answered instantly, a sleepy quality to his voice.

"Will you be with me always?"

The room was spinning counter-clockwise, but all Chris could do was smile and inform her, "Forever."

Lydia leaned up on one elbow, "Chris, would you do anything for me? Even if it was dangerous or bad?"

"I'd do anything you asked me to," was the solemn answer.

The young woman put her hand against the side of his face then pulled him to her for a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she could see the return of the lust in his eyes through their glossy and disoriented look. She ran a hand through his hair as she stared into those eyes. "Would you even kill for me?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

Lydia grinned, "Good."

Meanwhile, downstairs, the doorbell rang.

Leo Wyatt sighed, put down the same paper he had been trying to correct for the last half an hour and got to up to see who it could possibly be this time. When he opened the door, he almost immediately attempted to shut it again. However, Bianca McCall's reflexes were faster and she was able to catch the door before it shut.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Bianca muttered as Leo reluctantly let her in.

The former Elder sighed, "Thought you were someone else. Sorry."

"Yeah you said that earlier," the young woman replied bitterly, a frown marring her pretty features. She rolled her eyes when he just turned his back to her and gestured vaguely for her to enter the rest of the way into the manor. She didn't move an inch.

Leo turned as he noticed he wasn't being followed. He noticed the scowl on her face, and for a moment felt sheepish. Chris and Wyatt had been right, she wasn't the same woman he knew and hadn't done anything to deserve the type of treatment he was giving her. He forced a smile, "I'm really sorry. It's just been a long day. How can I help you?"

"Long day?" Bianca questioned doubtful. "That's your excuse for looking at me like enemy number one since the first moment we met? I'm not stupid, Mr. Wyatt. You know who I am, and you don't approve of me being around your sons. I get it. How'd you know? Did you see my birthmark and figure it out?"

Taking the offered reasoning and running with it, Leo nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I over-reacted. It's just not everyday my son brings home an assassin."

"I'm not an assassin, Mr. Wyatt," Bianca replied. "Trained to be one– yes. But I've never killed anything but demons. My mother made sure of that. She actually abandoned our coven to protect me from that life– not that any of this is really your business. But, as your son is my whitelighter, I'm telling you, you don't have to be worried about me. I'm not evil. Never have been, never will be."

Leo almost laughed at the irony in that last statement, but figured it was better not to. Instead, he just nodded. "Okay, is that what you came here for? To tell me that?"

Bianca held up a green backpack. "Chris left this in my car. I came to return it."

"Oh," was all the father could manage in the sheepish state he now found himself in. "He's in the kitchen."

The chestnut haired woman waited for him to show her the way, but when he merely stood there, staring at her dumbstruck, she moved forward on her own, catching a glimpse of the kitchen through the conservatory. She noticed it took the other adult a few minutes to finally start after her. It didn't take her training to tell her something weird was going on with him. Leo Wyatt was hiding something, and it apparently had to do with her. It was something she'd have to look into later.

Entering into the kitchen, Bianca was only mildly surprised to see it empty. The only clue anyone had been in there at all was the soup on the table. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Something was off about that soup. She moved closer to the table and wiped left over soup from the cup onto her finger bringing it up to her nose to sniff it.

"I wonder where they got off to?" Leo puzzled aloud. "They were here a little bit ago."

The Phoenix was familiar with that odor, but she couldn't quite place it. She looked down at her finger, studying the tiny pieces of what seemed to be herbs that were mixed in with what at first glance had a appeared to be a simple tomato broth, but in actuality had something else blended in. She tasted it. Then she knew.

"Oh my god." Bianca looked over to Leo, "Who was with Chris just now?"

"His new girlfriend brought him soup since he wasn't feeling well," Leo answered. "Why?"

"Because she drugged him," the phoenix answered. "That soup is full of Damiana leaves and even worse– Belladonna roots and crushed berries. We have to find him. Now."

"Belladonna...?" Leo shook his head, unfamiliar with the term.

"Deadly nightshade."

Leo's face paled, "But that's toxic. It can even cause hallucinations. Too much and the person. . ." he trailed off not even capable of thinking that thought.

The Phoenix added gravely, "That's not our only problem. Damiana leaves are a potent aphrodisiac. Combine the two and well, you can imagine the results. This girl...she's messing with Chris in a very dangerous way. We need to find him before it's too late."

000

The cage Cole was being housed in was large enough for a human. It was this observation that first gave the former Source his idea on how to escape. He hadn't thought of it before because it had just seemed too easy. Too obvious. But that was the real beauty in it.

He looked at the width of the bars then slowly, tentatively put his head through them. He glanced around the cave, noticing that as usual he was alone. He continued worming his way through the bars, but got caught at his shoulders. He whined miserably as the hard metal dug into his doggy shoulders, but as he squeezed and jiggled he was finally able to get his upper half through and the rest of his body slid out far easier.

He was free. All because Ryak was too stupid to think about getting an actual dog cage.

That's when Ryak appeared.

Cole scurried over behind a boulder, not risking exposing himself with the use of any magic– even a shimmer. Ryak would sense it and probably come after him. Besides, someone was with him.

Cole peeked around the boulder and his little heart almost stopped beating. It was Phoebe. _His_ Phoebe being dragged across the floor by the back of the neck and thrown into the cage that Cole had been occupying up until a moment ago.

Ryak let out a growl, "Seer!"

The woman appeared a few moments later bowing lowly, "My Liege."

"I thought I told you to watch him," Ryak roared. "Now he's gone. Where were you that was so important you couldn't follow my one order? What was so much more important than keeping our prisoner under your watchful eye?"

"Helping to get Arthur to drink the potion. Which he did."

Cole closed his eyes against this news. Whatever potion it was couldn't be good for Chris. He hoped the kid was all right.

"What potion?" Phoebe demanded from within the cage. "What did you do to my nephew? Hey, answer me."

Ryak turned to his new prisoner. "I have succeeded in destroying him in a way no other demon could ever have dreamed of. I have stopped the one being that could have forever held evil at bay. I have, my dear lady, won. Now, it's only a matter of gaining my rightful title as the next Source and you and the rest of good magic will be completely helpless– at worst a mere a nuisance to me from now on."

Phoebe shook her head, "We'll save him. No matter what you did, we'll save him. We always protect each other and that's why evil never beats us."

"Tell that to your sister Prue."

Cole turned his head away, unable to see the pain in his love's eyes at the mention of her deceased older sister. He never could stand to see her hurt.

"You don't get to say her name," Phoebe growled.

"Prue, Prue, Prue," the demon taunted.

Cole's hackles raised without his even realizing it. He may not have liked the oldest Charmed One much when she was alive, but he had respected her. She was a strong woman who did whatever she had to in order to protect her sisters. To protect Phoebe-- their deep love for her was what had kept them civil to one another. So, as far as the former Source was concerned, Ryak had no right to disrespect her memory.

"You're lucky she isn't around," the Charmed One commented. "She would have so kicked your ass."

"I doubt it." Ryak turned to the seer, "Are they back yet?"

"In the next room, Sire."

"Good," He turned back to Pheobe, "Don't worry, I still have use for you yet. You won't be joining your big sister quite yet." With those words, he left the room to visit whoever 'they' were. The Seer remained behind to guard the prisoner.

Cole knew the Seer held the key to the cage. He had seen her fiddling with something in her pocket a few times, and the only logical conclusion as to what seemed to be a key. He supposed he could be wrong, but considering his options he decided this was the less risky.

Sneaking up behind the old woman, Cole knew without a doubt that he would only have one chance at this, and the likelihood was that once he did this, Pheobe would know he wasn't what he was pretending to be. He just hoped she would be grateful enough to wait to kill him until later.

One energy ball to the back a la Shadow, and the Seer didn't even have a chance to scream before she was nothing but a pile of dust. Cole glanced down at the ashes and found what he was looking for. The key to the cage. She had it after all. Apparently his luck wasn't completely gone.

He gently picked up the key using his teeth and crept over the cage, where Phoebe was turned the other way examining the bars. Luck wasn't just still around it seemed. Luck was completely on his side. She hadn't seen a thing.

He dropped the key and pushed it through the bars before giving a soft bark to get her attention.

Pheobe jumped, startled. When she turned around she was more than surprised to see the dog there. "Shadow?"

He barked softly again to let her know it was him. Then he nudge the key again with his nose, hoping she'd see it.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Pheobe questioned, still not seeing the key. "Did you come with Chris?" She rolled her eyes at herself, "Yeah, because he can understand you, Phoebe."

Cole growled and swatted at the key with his front paw.

Finally, the Charmed One noticed the glint of gold on the ground. She frowned, bent down and picked up the small yellow key. She raised her eyebrows at the dog, "How did you. . .?"

She decided her confusion could wait and didn't finish the thought. Instead, she reached her arm through the bars and put the key into the lock, smiling as she heard the satisfying click of it being released. She pushed open the door and stepped out.

"Okay, Shadow, you had to have come with Chris," Pheobe rationalized. "Where is Chris? Is he safe?"

_I wish I knew._

Footsteps were coming from the other cavern, which Cole could hear immediately with his extra-sensitive hearing. He jerked on the bottom of Phoebe's pant leg with his teeth until she followed him out of the cavern, into the vast caves and tunnels of the underworld and away from Ryak. Once they were a safe distance away, Pheobe looked down at the dog that had possibly saved her life and when he looked up at her with his deep brown eyes, she couldn't help see a familiar blue pair instead. Just as a picture was starting to form in her mind as to who those eyes belonged to, orb lights sifted down through the ceiling forming into her older nephew.

"Aunt Phoebe, thank goodness," Wyatt breathed out. "I heard you scream, but then you went off my radar, and I was worried sick. Luckily Aunt Paige's map of parts of the Underworld was still up in the attic so I could scry for you; otherwise, I don't know when I would have found you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to Shadow," Phoebe answered.

Wyatt looked down at the dog, "Shadow? How'd he get down here? Did Chris bring him?" He glanced around, "If so, where's Chris?"

tbc. . .


	21. The Return

Wow, it's starting to wind down now...sorta. lol. Well, anywho, thanks to all of you still reading. Hope you enjoy :)

CHAPTER 19

**The Return**

Leo blinked as his mind tried to grab hold of what Bianca was telling him. His son, the boy he had watched grow up into a capable, determined, stubborn, and generally, amazing young man, had been drugged. By his girlfriend. Who was doing who knows what to him at the current moment. Was he even still alive? He swallowed the fear and shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He would know if Chris were. . .well, he would know. His son was okay. Not perfectly fine, but okay. Chris was. . .well, he was Chris. No little drug-dealing-manipulative-lying-evil-little-bimbo-from-hell was going to hurt his son and get away with it. Chris must have seen through it. That was it. He had seen through her trickery and was off telling the police what she had attempted to do.

He noticed Bianca staring at him, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. He ran a hand through his hair. "He's Chris...he would never fall for something like that."

Bianca's other brow rose so that both were now up, questioning the man's sanity.

"He would know about those herbs," Leo argued against the evil eyebrows of doubt. "His mother taught him and his brother well. Plus, Chris is practically a professional chef. He would have tasted those herbs and spit it back out before they could get into his system."

The woman now folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side.

"He would," the father continued. "He's fine."

"You so sure about that?" Bianca challenged. She picked up the empty cup and tossed it at the former elder. When he had it in his shaky hands she gestured at it, "There was soup in there at one point, but now it's gone. He drank it, Mr. Wyatt. All of it."

Leo shook his head, "He spit it out..."

Bianca sighed, "I'm sorry this is so hard for you to hear, but we need to move. We don't have much time. So, you can either keep denying that your son is in danger, or you can do something about it."

The father looked up from the empty cup, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at her. "You don't understand. I can't. . ."

"Can't what?" Bianca snapped. "Save your son's life? I told you, if he's been given even a sip too much of deadly nightshade, _he will die_. One berry alone can be lethal. We need to find him."

"I can't lose him again," Leo breathed, looking down in the empty cup and for the second time in a matter of days feeling completely helpless to aid his son.

"Again?"

Leo looked up at the young woman and saw something new in her. A fire and determination. Not of a killer, but of a human being desperately trying to save another person's life. Her face was hard, her tone cold, but in her eyes. . .in her eyes he finally saw what the other Chris must have seen. Her eyes held a warmth and concern that, in those chocolate brown eyes, reminded the man very much of his wife. Apparently, he had a lot to learn about this woman. For now, he pretended those eyes did belong to his wife, and that she were here right now with him, instead of this stranger. That the words he was hearing belonged to Piper.

He took a breath. "Paige!"

Bianca winced at the yell.

A moment later, orb lights sifted down from the ceiling forming into the youngest Charmed One. With arms folded over her chest and an annoyed look on her face, Paige gestured for Leo to explain why he had called her. "I don't have long. Prairie just went to sleep. So, if you don't mind, could we hurry this along?"

"Lydia drugged Chris, and we have to find him before it's too late."

Paige's mouth fell open, "What? Why?"

"The why isn't important right now," Bianca cut in. "There will be time for whys after you find your nephew."

The Charmed One turned toward the voice and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the Phoenix. She narrowed her eyes, "You..."

Leo laughed nervously, "Look like her cousin." He gritted out between his teeth, "Right, Paige?"

"Not what I was going to say," Paige replied bitingly.

Her brother-in-law gave her a pleading look.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Sure. My cousin."

"If my whitelighter's life wasn't on the line right now, I'd be demanding some answers," Bianca said. "Guess they'll have to wait till later. But, I will get some answers. For now, we find Chris."

Paige turned to Leo, "Have you called Piper?"

"Not yet."

"Do it, I'll try sensing and scrying for Chris. If that doesn't work, we'll try a blood to blood spell."

Leo nodded before heading over to the phone to tell his wife what was going on.

"You can go," Paige informed Bianca. "We've got this covered."

The young woman shook her head, "No way. You are not getting rid of me. He's a sweet kid. He doesn't deserve this. I'm helping."

"Kid?" Paige snorted. "Yeah, just keep repeating that."

Bianca frowned but kept silent. "So, being as you aren't getting rid of me, how can I help?"

"You know what he was poisoned with?"

"Yeah."

"Then come up with some sort of anti-toxin or a way to get it out of his system."

Bianca nodded, "I know just where to go. I'll be back soon."

As the other woman shimmered out of the kitchen, and Paige orbed down a map and crystal to start scrying, she shook her head, "At least she's not in leather this time. . ."

000

Phoebe shook her head as she listened to Wyatt's argument for the umpteenth time. The kid certainly did have his mother's stubborn streak. "No, it's too dangerous."

Shadow peered around the corner of the tunnel into the next cave, keeping a look out for possible threats. When none were found he turned to look at the love of his life in surprise. He tilted his furry head to the side as he pondered what could have happened to her to take the fight out of her. The Phoebe Halliwell he knew never would have run when family was in danger. She had always been the first to do something rash, actually.

"Come on, Aunt Phoebe, if Shadow was in Ryak's cavern then that must mean he got Chris. How else could the dog have gotten here? He was probably trying to save Chris and ended up tagging along. You know it."

The Charmed One sighed, "I'm not saying you're wrong, Wyatt. What I'm saying is that we can't do anything about it right now. We need to get back to the manor, tell the others and come up with a plan to save him."

"But then it could be too late," Wyatt cried out in frustration.

For once, Cole agreed with the kid. He had heard what the seer said. Chris had taken some sort of potion already. There was no knowing what the potion did. The boy's life was in stake and if they didn't move fast there was no telling what could happen to him.

"We can't help him by ourselves," Phoebe continued to argue. "Our powers don't work against Ryak, and your mother would blow me up if something happened to you on my watch."

Shadow snorted. _But Piper will be fine if you let her baby boy die?_

The Charmed One turned a questioning gaze to the dog, a familiar feeling hitting her again. It was right there, but she just couldn't figure it out. Like a word on the tip of the tongue that refuses to be spoken.

"Aunt Phoebe, please, you can't ask me to go back up without him," Wyatt begged. "Would you be able to leave mom or Aunt Paige behind if they were being held by an unstoppable demon?" When she didn't answer, "See. You wouldn't. And I can't. Chris is my little brother. It's my _job_ to protect him."

Cole looked up at the kid and found himself barking in approval. Who knew the teenager had a backbone? He had seemed so much like Leo before, but now? It seemed when family was on the line he had his mother's courage and strength. This Chris was lucky to have such a strong champion. If only Phoebe would get some of her own strength and fire back. The dog turned his brown eyes up to the woman, staring into her face, searching for any sort of reminder of the woman he had known so long ago.

Phoebe was about to respond when she noticed the animal staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the intense gaze. She stared into the eyes for a moment and once again was reminded of someone from her past.

_Cole was sitting on the bed they shared in the manor watching her pace back and forth. She was rambling on and on about the Source, and how Piper was falling apart at the seams and it was up to her to stay strong. He just watched her, waiting._

_Phoebe turned to look at him, a grim look on her pretty face. "What are we going to do, Cole? How are we going to get through this? How can we fight the Source now?"_

_He didn't say anything. His deep blue eyes just kept watching her._

_Phoebe sighed, "Piper could barely control her powers before. She'd be useless against him now. I don't have any active powers. We're sitting ducks."_

_Cole tilted his head to the side, folded his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows as she started pacing again._

"_Not to mention the manor," she went on. "P3 is only now out of the red, and with Piper such a mess I'm not sure it's going to stay that way. How are we going to pay all the bills?" She paused in her pacing, "Listen to me talk about bills. We're probably not going to live long enough to have to worry about them. The power of three is broken. Demons will be coming at us from all sides now that. . ." she swallowed and turned to Cole._

_He nodded._

_Tears started to prick her eyes, "Oh, god."_

_He opened his arms to her and she ran into them, her face burying itself into his neck as the sobs finally came. "Oh god, she's gone," she choked out. "P-prue is g-gone."_

_Cole stroked her hair gently, putting his chin on the top of her head. _

_After no more tears were left to cry, and the young woman was just resting against his chest. "She was our strength. . .how do we go on without her?"_

"_You will." Cole finally spoke. He pulled her chin up gently with his finger, "You will get through this. You are indomitable, Phoebe Halliwell. No matter what the odds are against you, you will overcome them. You never give up." He smiled softly at her, "You're too stubborn to quit."_

Phoebe jerked to reality as something cold brushed up against her hand. She looked down to find Shadow nudging her with his nose. He barked softly then looked back over to Wyatt.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt questioned.

"We are going to save Chris," she answered, a determination in her eyes and voice. She let out a breath, "Here's the plan. . ."

Chris gazed adoringly at Lydia as they reappeared in the underworld in a swirl of bright light. She was unsteady on her feet, unused to being orbed, but he put his hands on her arms to steady her. Once she was grounded again, he smiled, "It gets easier the more you do it."

"I wish that were true about all things," She muttered.

He caressed her face with his thumb, "I love you."

"Sure," Lydia sighed dejectedly. When she noticed his crestfallen expression, she put on a smile, "I love you too."

Ryak appeared a moment later, in a swirl of black cloak. He grinned at the gypsy, "Well, done, Child. Well done indeed."

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at the demon, "My mother? And the others? We had a deal."

"They'll be released as soon as Arthur is dead," Ryak confirmed. He saw her turn her gaze away, and something in him told him all was not what it seemed. "What are you hiding, Gypsy?"

Chris turned a confused gaze on Lydia, "How do you know him? What's going on?"

The boy would have continued to question her, but the room started spinning. He grabbed his head, trying to get it to stop, to gain some sort of focus, but it wasn't working. In fact, it was getting worse. He could feel his heart like a sledgehammer in his chest going faster and faster and faster. To make matters worse, the faster his heart went the quicker and more erratic his breathing became until he collapsed onto the floor unable to remain on his feet.

Ryak took a satisfied breath, "Good."

"My mother and the others will be released _now_," Lydia ordered. "You can tell he's moments away. Just give me what I want."

The demon looked at her in amusement, "What leverage do you have now? You've already done what I needed. Why should I let them go now? They'd be more useful as presents to my minions. They do thirst for some killing, and gypsy death is particularly enjoyable to watch. Besides, without your mother and the rest of your family's protection. . ." he eyed her throat and with one of his sharp claws jerked off her necklace, taking the evil-eye into the palm of his hand.

"No," Lydia cried, reaching out to grab it, but was backhanded for the effort.

Chris, despite his condition, crawled to her side, "Lydia? Can you hear me?"

She looked up at him, half of her face already covered with an angry bruise and one eye bloodshot. "You said you'd kill for me. Do it. Kill him. You're the only one that can. Summon Excaliber and take off this bastard's head."

"Excaliber," Chris called out. The Legendary Sword appeared with a flourish of orb lights into his hands, but in his current condition, the young Arthur could barely hold it up.

Ryak glared down at the girl, "You've just committed suicide."

The demon raised his hand, and immediately the young woman started screaming in agony. Her body was writhing on the ground, convulsing as pain coursed through her like an electric current.

Chris lifted the sword, heard it humming with power. Felt a familiarity with it that he hadn't felt the first time he had gripped it in his hands. Cole had been right. This sword was almost a living being. It was pulsing with energy, and filling him with it. Perhaps it was the energy that spoke to him. Not in words, but in feelings. It told him what he needed to know through intuition and their connection as Wielder and Wielded. It was through this connection, that something strange happened to the young Halliwell.

He became level headed again. His senses cleared, his mind wiped clean of all the intoxicating effects of the herbs he had been given. His body gaining strength it shouldn't have had after being poisoned.

Lydia's screams suddenly stopped.

The silence was what brought Chris back to reality. He turned on Ryak, lifting the sword to strike. The hand was brought up against him before he could move. Now it was his turn to feel the fire burning him from the inside out. Ryak's power making him drop to his knees.

"Hey," a voice shouted. "Nobody messes with my nephew."

Chris looked up just in time to see his Aunt levitate into the air and land a hard kick to the demon's chest, sending Ryak toppling backward. His brother was already moving to his side. As the Twice Blessed knelt down next to him, Chris shook his head, "Heal Lydia first."

Wyatt nodded and quickly moved to the fallen gypsy's side. The golden glow came quickly and a moment later her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a confusion. Wyatt helped her up. "Time to go."

Lydia looked at Chris who was moving to pick up Excaliber again. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

Meanwhile, Ryak had recovered from his tumble. He started to summon his power against the Charmed One, but Shadow leapt up on the demon, knocking him back to the ground, and started clawing and biting the demon's face and neck. However, Ryak was stronger, and threw the dog off him. Shadow would have been propelled into the cold stone wall, but Chris saw it happening and telekinetically slowed the animal's decent and allowed the dog to land gently on all fours.

_Thanks. Bought time you did something useful._

"_Yeah, yeah. Just keep your furry butt out of trouble and leave this to me. I don't feel like playing chess in limbo with you again. Gets boring beating you all the time."_

Shadow's ears perked up at that. He hadn't ever told Chris about that.

Phoebe was trying to keep Ryak on the defensive while the two were having their short talk. Knowing her powers didn't work, the witch relied on what did– physical attacks. Her hand to hand wasn't as good as it once had been, but it was still good. As long as she kept him busy, he couldn't focus long enough to paralyze anyone with pain. So, she threw punch after punch, dodging the attacks he threw at her. A side kick to the chest sent him backwards and had him grabbing his chest in pain. She didn't let up. She levitated and landed another solid kick to his head. He stumbled further back. She moved to jab, but he caught her fist this time and twisted her arm, snapping it.

Shadow threw himself at the demon again, biting the arm that held the witch. Ryak was forced to release her in order to fend off the dog while Phoebe had to move back, pain blinding her in the form of tears. Her arm was hanging lifelessly at her side.

Chris charged in rage. No one hurt his family and got away with it. He swung down on the demon, removing the demon's arm altogether, causing Shadow to drop to the ground. With a grace the teenager didn't know he possessed, he turned out of the way of Ryak's other fist coming at him, and moved to slash the demon's chest. Ryak staggered back from the blow, but was able to slash at Chris' hand. The teenager didn't seem to notice the bleeding wound on his right hand. Instead, he circled the sword above his head, coming up and around in order to slash down toward the demon's neck, aiming to finish the demon. However, Ryak knew when to cut his losses and shimmered out before the blade could make contact.

Wyatt was already at his Aunt's side healing her arm. When he was done, he turned to his brother, "That was amazing. How'd you learn to use a sword like that?"

Chris didn't answer. He looked down at his hand now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping so hard. He lost his grip on the hilt as pain zapped away the strength in that hand, and the sword clanged to the ground. With Excaliber gone from his hands, he collapsed.

tbc. . .


	22. Do you know what I know?

Thanks for all the reviews guys :)

CHAPTER 20

**Do You Know What I Know?**

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt was in full momma bear mode as she waited to see if the blood to blood spell she had just cast was going to work. When a few minutes had passed to no avail, she turned a worried look to her youngest sister who was still scrying. "Now what? We've tried everything, Paige. Blood to blood spell, spell to find a lost witch, scrying. . .where the hell did that little strumpet take my son?"

"Piper, we will find Chris," Paige stated calmly trying to concentrate on the crystal. "I promise."

"When I get my hands on that girl I swear I'm going to blow her up limb by limb for hurting him," Piper continued ranting as she started pacing.

Paige sighed and dropped the crystal. "This is useless. I've been at this forever and I've still got nada."

"What did she do to him anyway?" The matriarch of the family went on. "Poison him to seduce him?" She paused mid-step in complete horror and turned to Paige, "Do you think she. . .you know...?"

The younger sister pulled a face, "Oh eew, Piper."

"He's young enough to still be a virgin...what if she took that from him? What if she used him?" Piper ignored her sister's protests. "What if she used him and now she's pregnant and going to trap Chris for the rest of his life?"

"Woman, chill out already. You're starting to sound like Phoebe when she gets going." Paige stood up from the table and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Whatever happened with her and Chris we will fix it. Now stop with all the worst case scenarios would ya?"

The older woman nodded, only calming down slightly. She looked into her baby sister's eyes, her own filled with fear for her child. "I'm worried she did something to him we can't fix. He's so young, Paige, and something like this could hurt him so much. That is if the poison doesn't . . ." she couldn't finish that thought.

Paige gave her sister's shoulders a little squeeze, "Hey, no talking about that. Chris will be fine. We will find him and heal him and then fix whatever emotional damage comes later, ok?"

Piper nodded, took a breath and returned to being the pillar of strength once more.

She moved back over to the book, "Okay, what if we try to combine a spell made of the blood to blood spell, to call a lost witch and mix it with the power of three?"

"We'd need Phoebe for that, and she's still not answering her cell," Paige reminded her.

"That's weird. Phoebe never shuts off her phone."

"Do you think something happened?"

Piper sighed, looking even more worried. "I hope not. I can only deal with one missing person at a time."

"Talking about me?" Phoebe asked as she, Wyatt, Lydia, Shadow and Chris all orbed in, the latter still unconscious.

Piper didn't answer but instead moved instantly to her youngest son's side. She looked up at Wyatt, "Did you try to heal him?"

"It didn't work," Wyatt replied softly.

The mother softly stroked her son's face, "Chris, baby, it's mom can you hear me? Open your eyes, Peanut. Please?"

Phoebe looked over to Paige, "He was fine during the fight with Ryak, but then when it was over, he just collapsed. Wyatt tried to heal him, but nothing happened. Then this one," she pointed over to Lydia, "started crying and babbling so much we couldn't make one bit of sense of it."

The Gypsy was staring at Chris' still form, her face unnaturally pale and tears pouring down her face as she wrung her hands.

"_May_be that's because _she's_ the one that did this to him," Paige remarked caustically.

Shadow's head turned toward Lydia.

Phoebe also whipped around to look at the girl, "What? Why?"

"He had my family," Lydia choked out. With red and swollen eyes she turned to the younger two Charmed Ones and started to explain, "Ryak had my family and threatened to kill them unless I did what he told me. He said he needed me t-to seduce Chris." She couldn't look them in the eyes as she continued, "I was supposed to get him to fall for me and then give him a potion that would kill him– made by his seer."

Piper turned her head at this, her eyes flashing lethally. "You tried to kill _my son_. Now he's lying here _unconscious_ and god knows how hurt by you and your tricks. And you, you have the _audacity_ to sit here and put on this show? All teary and remorseful? You aren't fooling anybody anymore. And I swear to you that if he is not just as perfect as he was before you got your poisoned claws into him, I will make you pay."

Phoebe moved to her older sister's side and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I can get a read from her, Piper. She's genuinely sorry."

"You think I care that she's _sorry_?" The older witch spat. She turned to look at her son, who was only growing paler by the moment, "Look at what she's done. Chris could be dying."

"He shouldn't be," Lydia ventured softly. "I didn't give him the potion the seer wanted me to. I gave him some gypsy herbs instead. Ones that would appear to have the same effect as the potion they wanted me to give him, but ones that wouldn't be lethal."

Paige folded her arms over her chest and scowled at the girl. "Oh yeah, so what was with the aphrodisiacs?"

Shadow's ears perked up at that. He remembered all too well what the girl had said to him in that cavern. She had wanted to break Chris. Was she planning on doing so through his feelings for her?

Lydia blushed fiercely, "I thought if I made him think he loved me he would be willing to fight Ryak on my behalf."

"You could have asked him before you drugged him," Paige remarked. "Chris is a good guy. He would have helped if you had told him what was going on. We all would have."

Wyatt glared at the tiny girl, his normally soft blue eyes turning rigid. "He cared about you a lot. More than any other girl he's ever told me about, and you do this to him?" he gestured to his fallen sibling. The Twice Blessed shook his head, "If he isn't okay, I'm with my mom– you won't be either."

Chris stirred, a moan escaping his lips.

Piper instantly brushed back the bangs from his forehead and whispered soothingly to him, and the boy instantly fell silent again as he relaxed with her touch and the sound of her voice.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to him," Lydia went on helplessly. "I was just so worried about my mom. She's all I have left. I never wanted to hurt Chris though."

Shadow growled lowly, his hackles rising in challenge.

Paige glanced down at the dog and frowned. Cole knew something. She turned her eyes on the Gypsy. "You're lying."

Piper too noticed Cole's sharp reaction to Lydia's last words and knew the former demon well enough to get the message. But how had Paige known the girl was lying? Some whitelighter sense? She noticed her little sister's eyes drift to the dog for a moment before returning to the teenager. Wait a minute. . .did Paige know? She certainly had hated the dog from the very get go. Was it possible?

Lydia took a step back, "What? No, I'm not."

Phoebe concentrated her empathy on the girl. She turned to her sisters. "She's half lying. I would guess the part about her mother is true, but I don't think she cared who got hurt in her mission to save her mom. She was probably only sorry to get caught."

"I don't have to answer to any of you," Lydia spat, suddenly unleashing a rage that made Phoebe stumble backwards. "I don't owe any of you. I did what I had to do, just like you would have done in my situation. Besides, it doesn't matter now anyway. He has the evil eye. Ryak will beat you now. It's just a matter of time."

The young woman started to storm out of the attic before anyone could grab her. However, just as she reached the door, a shimmer in the air formed into Bianca who noticed the girl trying to flee and grabbed hold of her, locking the younger woman's arms behind her. She looked at the Halliwells. "Yours?"

"Hardly," Piper remarked. Leo had warned her about Bianca, so she wasn't in the least bit surprised when the Phoenix had shimmered in. Not happy about it, but not surprised.

Phoebe on the other hand was opening and closing her mouth like a fish on dry land, "You..."

Paige rolled her eyes and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "We know, Pheebs. We know."

"Again with the 'you' comment," Bianca muttered. When no one spoke she sighed and shook the arm of her hostage, "She the one that decided to play psychotic pharmacist with my whitelighter?"

"Yup," Paige answered. She gestured for Bianca to let go of the teen then waved her arm vaguely while calling, "Crystals." The crystal cage formed around Lydia, trapping her in the attic.

Leo appeared a moment later with a large book in his arms. He almost dropped it as he saw his son lying unconscious. "Chris..."

"Will be fine," Bianca cut in. She held up a tiny vial of clear liquid. "This should do the trick."

Piper eyed the vial suspiciously, "What is it?"

"It's an antidote," Bianca remarked, handing the vial to Leo. "I figure you all know what I am, so it's safe to tell you that as a trained assassin I happen to know people that are experts on all forms of poison. It should start clearing it out of his system within a half an hour."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the assassin, "How can we trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Bianca countered.

Paige pulled a face, "I hate it when they're logical."

"I guess you're right," Phoebe relented. "Although, I can't get a read off you."

Bianca folded her arms over her chest, "What good would I do to my trade if I hadn't been given an empathy/telepathy blocker? Potions made by that same friend of mine, actually. I may not be a working assassin, but the idea of someone reading my thoughts and feelings doesn't exactly make me happy, so I took them."

"Mom?" Chris' weak voice questioned, his eyes fluttering open.

Piper smiled down at him, "Hey, Peanut. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he answered. His eyes shut again as he fell asleep.

Wyatt looked to his father, "Dad? He's okay, right?"

Leo nodded, "His body will need some time to heal. Resting is the best thing for him right now."

"I'm glad to hear he'll be all right," Bianca responded. "And now that I have, I'd like to know exactly why everyone in this family seems to know me."

"I don't," Wyatt responded.

Paige ignored him, "You came from the future once to hurt someone we all care about."

"Why would I do that?" the woman questioned.

Leo cut in, shooting a warning look to his youngest sister-in-law, "It wasn't really you. It was a you from a different, darker future."

"She came back for the other Chris," Wyatt realized, "since they were lovers."

"Her?" Lydia commented from the cage. "She's old and bitchy."

"Quiet, you," Piper barked at their prisoner.

Bianca, for her part could only stare at the Twice Blessed in shock. After a moment she questioned, "Excuse me? Other Chris. . .so he came back from the future, I would assume to save it, and I came back to get him?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Phoebe answered. "Well, aside from the whole stripping his powers and dragging him back to the future to possibly die part."

"What?"

Piper finally turned her eyes to the young woman. "You can see why we might not trust you."

"He was my. . ." Bianca shook her head, "why would I do that then?"

"We don't know," Paige replied. "In any case, you should stay away from Chris. Like you said downstairs, he's a good kid. He doesn't deserve to get hurt again."

Bianca opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She cast a look at her whitelighter and suddenly knew that if she were to stay, something would happen between them. Despite the big age difference, despite the different backgrounds, and even despite his family's best efforts to keep them apart– there was something there. She had felt it the first moment they had met. Granted, she would never be with someone so young. He had to grow up first, but she knew that if she stayed, eventually, history would repeat itself.

So, without a word, she shimmered away.

Piper raised her eyebrows, "I wasn't expecting that."

"What else could she do?" Leo answered. "She wasn't exactly welcome here. Besides, that was a lot for her to try to take in. I have a feeling she'll be back though. It seems hers and Chris' lives are meant to entwine."

"Oh goodie," Piper dryly remarked.

Wyatt frowned, "She just saved his life. Can't we cut her a little slack? She isn't the person you guys knew before, remember?"

"You're absolutely right, Sweetie," Phoebe agreed, putting an arm around her nephew. "We need to get used to the idea of Bianca being around is all. It wasn't easy to watch what the other her did to Chris before. But you're right. She isn't the same person. Things have changed."

The blonde teenager sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "So, now what?"

"Now, we take some time to recuperate," his aunt answered. "You and I and Chris just got through with a heck of a fight, and we can't really do much else until your little brother is back to normal. So, how about we go downstairs, and I whip us up something to eat?"

Even in his unconscious state, Chris pulled a face and moaned unhappily.

Wyatt grinned at his sibling as Piper and Paige tried to hide their laughter.

Phoebe pulled a face, "I'm not that bad of a cook you guys."

The snickers increased and Shadow buried his face in his paws.

"I'm not."

Piper looked up to her eldest son, "Don't worry, sweetie, there's leftovers in the fridge. Even Phoebe can manage to work the microwave."

"Come on, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt gently guided her to the door, "if we go get food they can't taunt you anymore."

"To your face at least," Paige added with a big smile.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her before going with Wyatt out of the attic.

After a moment, Paige turned to look at their prisoner, "So, what should we do with this one?"

Shadow growled and bared his teeth. _I could think of a few things. . ._

"I say we keep her here," Leo answered. "We can't trust her. If we let her go, she'll probably go straight back to Ryak."

"I hate him as much as you. I don't want to help him. I just didn't have a choice," Lydia argued.

_Oh shut up._

"Hey, nobody is talking to you," Piper said. "So cram it."

She turned to her husband, "Leo, I need you to stay with Chris for a second. There's something I need to talk to Paige about that might help us get out of this mess. And I don't want to talk about it in front of her," she nodded to Lydia.

Cole glanced over to his charge, his ears bending back. The kid looked so pale...sure he was okay, but what that girl did to him was going to have a lasting impression. Especially if Cole's suspicions about the girl were right. She wasn't what she appeared at all, and the former Source was certain she had plans of her own for Chris that had nothing to do with Ryak.

Leo nodded, "Of course."

As Leo settled down next to Chris, gently brushing the boy's bangs out of his face, Piper gestured for Paige to follow her out of the attic, down the stairs and into Piper and Leo's room.

The older sister shut the door behind them and turned to face her baby sister.

Paige put her hands on her hips, "Well, what's this all about?"

"Something you aren't telling me, Paige?"

The younger sister looked flustered, "What? Me? No. Of course not. What could I know?"

"You're babbling," Piper commented, folding her arms over her chest and studying her sister. "Spill it, Lady."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Piper. What is this about anyway?"

"A certain four legged nuisance."

Paige's eyes grew wide, "What do you know?"

"What do you know? Do you know?"

The witchlighter shook her head, "No way, Jose. I'm not saying a word because if you don't actually know what I know, then you will know what I know and certain things might start to go boom."

"Do you or do you not know something about that dog, Paige?"

Paige pulled a face, "Maybe...but I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Oh for God's sake, Paige," Piper cried. "Shadow isn't a dog. He's," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Cole."

"You know? How'd you find out?"

"When I was poisoned with telepathy I heard his thoughts. I'm actually starting to think that's why Ryak poisoned me with telepathy. I think he wanted me to vanquish Cole."

"Why?"

Piper shrugged, "Because he's a threat maybe? I'm not sure. So far, Cole has helped us fight him. He even saved me and Phoebe. Maybe Ryak was worried and wanted him out of the way, and figured our hatred for him would be reason enough to vanquish him again."

"I know I was tempted when I found out," Paige admitted.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "How _did_ you find out anyway?"

"He helped find you guys in the underworld. No normal dog would know about scrying. Plus, he just didn't act like a dog. I confronted Chris about it and he told me."

"What?" Piper's eyes doubled in size. "Chris knows?"

Paige pulled a face, "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. . ."

tbc. . .


	23. Things Go Boom

Title: Shadow

CHAPTER 21

**Things Go Boom**

"_He helped find you guys in the underworld. No normal dog would know about scrying. Plus, he just didn't act like a dog. I confronted Chris about it and he told me."_

"_What?" Piper's eyes doubled in size. "Chris knows?"_

_Paige pulled a face, "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. . ."_

Piper was not happy. Scratch that. People aren't happy when their favorite football team loses or they stub their toe. Her son had apparently lied to her and their entire family, bringing their worst enemy into their home and parading him around like a cute, innocent little puppy. Did she mention the part where he had _lied_? Her baby boy. Her _peanut_ lied to her. Her little angel never lied. Not about things like this. Sure, about whether or not he ate the last cookie or whether he really told his cousin she was adopted, or how his teacher's grade book just sort of disappeared, but never about something like this. And never to her.

Chris could never lie to her. He'd take one look in her eyes and spill everything. Piper had made sure he couldn't since Chris Perry had managed to lie to them for almost a year. The eldest Charmed One wanted to snip that habit in the bud while she could.

Paige was biting her lower lip and looking nervously at her oldest sister, half expecting something to randomly explode into thousands of tiny pieces. She hesitantly questioned, "Piper?"

The Halliwell matriarch turned dark eyes on her sibling, "I cannot believe he lied to me."

"He thought we would vanquish him," Paige tried to defend her nephew. "And he was sort of right. That was our first reaction. He just wanted to look out for his friend."

Piper's eyebrows shot up at that. "Friend? Cole Turner, former Source of all Evil, is my son's new best friend? Oh I do not think so. I will not have that demon influencing my son. Cole always has his own agenda, and he's probably using Chris, convincing him that he cares about him only to get to us or to hurt him."

"According to Chris, Cole was his mentor and father figure in the other future," Paige argued. "He has some of those memories and can't help but care about Cole. And, I mean, he is a dog, Piper, what harm could he really do?"

Obviously not the right thing to say as the lamp by the bed suddenly shattered.

The younger sister winced. "Okay, you are obviously upset. . ."

"Upset? _Upset?_" Piper started ranting. "My son brought a demon into the house. An extremely dangerous demon, who just so happens to know way too much about our family. And now you're telling me that said demon was the role model the other Chris had instead of Leo? And that this Chris remembers that? The harm he could do to Chris is incredible, Paige. He could tear him away from this family."

Paige let out a breath. "Okay, I see your point, but don't you think you're overreacting just an intsy-bit? Chris is a good kid. He would never do anything to hurt this family. And so far, Cole has done nothing but help."

"I know that, Paige," the older sister admitted. "It's just that it could all be an act. How do we know that Cole isn't up to his old tricks? And if Chris knows, and he kept it from us, doesn't that mean that Cole already holds a pretty strong influence over him?"

"I guess so. But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I know what I'm going to do about it."

The tiny matriarch marched out of the room, her sister's voice calling her name trailing after her. She didn't care. She had to fix this once and for all. She had to know exactly what the hell was going on with Cole. What his agenda is and how it involved her son.

As she stormed into the attic, Piper cast a quick glance over to her son who was sleeping peacefully over on the sofa, his father sitting next to him, talking softly to him. When Leo noticed her enter he frowned up at her, wondering what was going on.

Piper ignored his questioning look in favor of focusing her attentions on the four legged fiend lying in the middle of the attic floor. With hands on her hips, the eldest Charmed One addressed the animal. "Hello, Cole. Time for some answers."

The dog lifted his head, cocking it to one side. He let his tongue hang out the side of his mouth for a while before scratching his head with his hind paw.

"Don't play dumb dog with me," Piper warned. "I heard you when I had telepathy. I know it's you, Cole. If you keep up the charade, I'll just start to, oh, I don't know, do this." She flicked her hand near the table the dog was by, causing it to splinter into tiny shards of wood.

A normal dog would have yelped and run away.

Shadow merely blew air out his nose, shook his head and then sat up on his haunches. His brown eyes staring into Piper's as though to say 'okay, you have my attention now.'

Chris stirred in his sleep. His brow creased and he murmured, "No...hurts."

"It's okay, Chris, everything is just fine," Leo soothingly spoke, taking his son's hand just to let him know he was there with him.

When the teen settled back into a comfortable sleep, the former Elder turned to his wife, "Could you take this somewhere else? Chris needs his rest, Piper. You can blow up Cole downstairs."

The mother nodded. "You heard him, let's go."

Shadow obediently rose from his place on the floor and trotted out of the room. He paused just outside the door, waiting for Piper to catch up with him and give him his marching orders. When she passed him and headed down the hallway, he plodded along after her until they reached the master bedroom she shared with Leo.

Piper shut the door behind him. Then, she turned to face the animal once more. "Okay, let me think." After a moment passed by she recited, "Ancient powers I summon thee, a new ability grant to me that I may hear this canine's thoughts to see what mischief he has brought."

_Well, at least her spell casting has improved over the years._

"My spells have always been good, Cole," Piper replied with a smirk, her arms folding over her chest.

_Hello, Piper. _

"Cut the crap, Cole. What are you doing here? And what the hell does it have to do with my son?"

_Direct. I always appreciated that about you._ Cole sat down on his hind legs. _So, you've known it was me this whole time and didn't confront me till now? Losing your edge, Piper?_

"My edge is just fine. I didn't vanquish you before for Chris' sake, and Leo defended you for God knows what reason. He convinced me to give you a chance and wait until you did something wrong. Well, you did something wrong. You messed with my kid."

_And how's that? _Cole's voice held a touch of anger to it.

"You've manipulated him into thinking he can trust you, and that you're his friend."

Shadow growled lowly. _Don't go there, Piper. You know nothing about my relationship with that kid. _

"Then enlighten me, Cole, because quite frankly, my son has changed and been through a lot since you forced your way into his life. He has started getting memories of a life that is better left forgotten, he is lying to his family, he's got a sadness in his eyes that I haven't seen for seventeen years, and there is an all powerful demon trying to kill him. A demon you just happen to know."

_You can't seriously think I sent Ryak after him._

"You suggested it, not me."

_That's ridiculous. I was the one that helped destroy Ryak in the first place. Do you really think we would be chums now? He wants me dead. And what Chris is going through has nothing to do with me. It's all connected to his destiny as Arthur. The damn sword gave him the memories. You can ask the Elders about it. Even they should be able to put two and two together._

Piper seemed to weigh this answer for a moment. "Okay, say I believe you. Then what are you doing here, Cole?"

_The Elders sent me to protect Chris from Ryak. They knew I had fought Ryak before and survived, and that your powers were useless against him. They figured I wouldn't betray Chris because of our history. They're the ones that made me a dog– to get me into your lives again, and to make sure I didn't pull one over on them. The only way to be human again is to help you vanquish Ryak._

"What history?" The witch questioned. "How do you know my son?"

_I met him in limbo after he died. They weren't sure what to do with him for a while, so he ended up trapped there with me. I had been watching him while he stayed in the past, and I respected him. I told him so. We became friends._

Piper snorted in disbelief.

Cole snarled. _He's a good kid. Not shiny white and on a high horse like the rest of you. But truly good. He doesn't judge anyone. He doesn't lecture. He sees people for what they are, and is able to accept them as they are– much like Phoebe used to be. Chris _understands_, which is why he was chosen to be Arthur. He doesn't know about just white magic, he understands about all magic. He understands about good and evil and everything in between. _

"You really care about him," the woman realized.

_Yes. And you can believe me or not, it doesn't really matter to me. Blow me up into tiny pieces. But think of this, who will help Chris battle Ryak? Which of you have powers that actually work against him?_

Piper let out a breath. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, alright. I won't vanquish you. I actually believe you mean to help Chris." She raised a finger, "But, if you hurt him or anyone else in this family in any way, I will blow you up into more pieces than that table upstairs, got it?"

_Wouldn't expect anything less from you._

"Ok."

Piper turned and opened the door. She gestured for him to exit, "You can go."

Shadow rose to all four and started carefully heading out the door, his back leg bothering him again from the fight earlier.

"Oh, and uh, Shadow."

The dog turned his head back to look at her.

"Leave Phoebe alone."

_I love her. _

"She doesn't love you."

_She did._

"Past tense."

_What's to say she couldn't again?_ And before Piper could respond, he trotted away.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I have to protect my sister from a dog stalker."

Meanwhile, up in the attic, Chris opened his eyes.

Leo smiled down at him, "Hey, Buddy, how you feeling?"

The teenager winced at the light. Blinking a few times to adjust, Chris finally managed to keep them open long enough to see his father's face hovering above him. He frowned up at the man, "Leo, what are you doing here? Where are the girls?"

"Leo? The girls?" the boy's father questioned.

"Yeah. . ." Chris confirmed, frowning at the confused look on the other's face.

Leo's brow creased in worry. "Chris, why are you calling me Leo?"

"It is your name, isn't it?"

The former Elder was struck dumb. He had no idea what was going through his son's mind. Was he angry with his family for something? Had Cole put him up to this?

Chris struggled to sit up and looked around, noticing for the first time that he was in the attic. He saw Lydia still trapped in the crystal cage. The girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a scowl on her face. She was staring at Chris.

The witchlighter turned to his father. "Who is that? A demon? Is that the reason I was unconscious?"

"That's Lydia, Chris," Leo explained slowly, as though it would help jog the boy's memory. "Your girlfriend until she tried to poison you."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I didn't try to poison him."

"No, no, no. That's not possible," Chris argued. "First of all, I'm way too old for her. Second of all, I've never even met her before and lastly, I'm engaged to someone back in the future."

"Back in the future?" Leo repeated. Then, the situation hit him like lightening striking a tree. "You think you're in the past? 2004? That you're on a mission to save Wyatt."

Chris frowned at the man as though he had two heads. "You feeling all right, Man? The Elders been working you too hard? I know you aren't around a lot anymore, but even you should know the year."

"Chris, this isn't 2004," the father tried to explain. He gestured at the attic, "Look around. Things have changed. Wyatt's playpen isn't up here anymore. The Book of Shadows is a lot thicker. In the corner of the room is a box of your things."

"Of my things? Why would you guys keep my things? How would you even get my stuff?"

Leo put a hand on the teen's shoulder. He smiled sympathetically, realizing how hard this was going to be for the confused youth to understand. "Because the year is 2020. You're sixteen years old, not twenty-two. And your being alive means that obviously we know who you are."

"Who I am," the youth croaked.

"My son," Leo said, pride shining in his eyes and seeping through his voice.

Chris shook his head fiercely. "This isn't possible."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she observed the two. A small dark smile twisted her lips.

Meanwhile, Leo continued to get his youngest son to see reason. "It's true, Son. I don't know what is going on with you, or why you think you're that Chris, but we'll figure it all out, I promise."

"_That_ Chris?"

"The you from the other timeline, the one where your brother was evil." Leo smiled softly, "You changed it. You succeeded in saving us all. In saving the future."

"I haven't done anything yet," The young man cried in frustration.

After a moment to regain his composure, Chris swallowed, shaking his head, "This isn't happening. It can't be. It doesn't make any sense. There's no way I could be back in the future as a sixteen year old kid with everything all fixed when I haven't even figured out who was after Wyatt to begin with."

"Chris, it was– "

"Wyatt." Chris's jade eyes rose sharply to his father's. "Maybe he did something."

Leo put a hand on each of his son's shoulder's, trying to calm the excited youth down. "No. We both know that no one's magic can be cast through time. Not even Wyatt's. Chris, you need to listen to me. You've been getting memories of this other life, and I think maybe you're just confused."

"I am not confused, Leo. I am twenty-two years old. I remember being a teenager already-- the pimples, skinny body, raging hormones that messed with my magic-- not fun. I can tell you anything about my years as a teenager and after. Hell, I can remember being in the past and going to P3 to have a beer with you _at 22. _So, I can't be a teenager, see. And this little joke you're playing? Not cool."

The former Elder was struck by an idea. "Here, stand up, I'll show you."

Rising to his feet, the youth frowned up at his father. "Okay, I'm up. What am I supposed to see, Leo?"

"I'm still taller than you." Leo went on, "At twenty-two you and I are the same height. I doubt the forces of evil would waste time shrinking you, so I hope you can see I'm telling you the truth."

Chris' face went two shades paler as he realized he was looking up where normally he was eye level with the man. His mouth opened and he shook his head in silent horror. He had to see. So, he orbed into the main bathroom, slamming the door shut telekinetically. He turned to face the mirror and his knees nearly gave out. He put a hand to his still boyish face. He looked down at his body, seeing the still too lanky frame he remembered from his days as a teen. He hadn't grown into his more lean look yet. Looking up at himself, he had to fight the wave of nausea that washed over him. "What is going on? What sort of messed up spell did this to me?"

_Chris? Where are you? We need to talk._ A strange voice rang in his head.

Chris closed his eyes, trying to block it out.

A shimmer in the air appeared in the bathroom, forming into a black Labrador.

Whether it was because of his already paranoid state, reflex from years of dodging demons out to kill him, or an accident is hard to say for sure.

In any case, he blew up the demonic dog.

tbc. . .


	24. Some Splainin' to Do

Sorry for the long wait. I was sick :( Hope you enjoy :)

CHAPTER 22

**Some Splainin' to Do**

Chris watched as the animal burst into thousands of little black pieces, which scattered all around the bathroom. Satisfied with his handiwork, the young man leaned over the counter to examine himself in the mirror again. He shook his head at his reflection. "This just can't get any worse."

Then, only a few seconds later, all the little pieces of the demonic dog flew back together, snapping into their former positions as though nothing had happened to the dog at all.

_What the _hell_ was that about? _The voice growled in his head.

The young man frowned down at the animal, still not moving his hands from the edge of the counter. "You're the voice in my head?"

_One of many I'd imagine. _

Chris slowly moved to fold his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes at the comment.

Cole tilted his furry head to the side. _You going to tell me what that little outburst was for?_

"You're a demon. I'm a witch. It seemed to be the right response at the time." Chris frowned down at the animal. "Why are you a dog by the way? Not exactly the most intimidating disguise."

_Disguise? What is the matter with you? Is this some sort of spell? Did you hit your head, and I just missed it?_

"Listen, Lassie, I'm not going to answer any more questions until you tell me who you are, all right? It's not exactly a comfort to have a demon in my house, and the fact that you're in my head isn't helping. And the dog thing? Clever, but not gonna work. I'm not going to cut you any slack just because you look like that. One wrong move and I'll send you the way of Old Yeller."

_First of all, enough with the famous dog references, and secondly, you know who I am. We've had this conversation before. _

"Humor me," Chris responded. "Tell me one more time."

_It's me, Cole, you idiot. Now, my turn. Why do you suddenly have amnesia? _The dog's eyes bore into the young man's. _You seem different._

"Cole. . .as in Cole Turner. And you're in my head." The witchlighter ran a hand through his brown hair. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"_He's a good friend. I trust him, Chris."_

Chris frowned at the strange echo of his own voice that floated through his mind as though from a far away place in his consciousness. At least it sounded like his voice. It was just so young sounding.

_Why are your thoughts in the third person?_

The young man raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I have no idea."

_Believe it or not, I might be able to help. Tell me what happened._

"Yeah, right. Tell my family's worst enemy about my nervous breakdown? I don't think so." With that, the young man orbed away.

_Great. The one person I have on my side, and he's lost his bloody mind._

_000_

Leo ran down the stairs, not sure how he knew where Chris had gone, but knowing it all the same. If the man he'd known seventeen years ago was back, the former Elder imagined he still knew him pretty well even if it was a version of his son he hadn't really raised. And that version, no matter what anyone said or did, only believed one person fully– himself. So, while Leo might have lead the young man to believe what was going on, Chris would have to see it for himself before he took Leo's word as the truth, which meant he would need a mirror. This is why Leo Wyatt was running full speed ahead toward the master bathroom.

He rapped on the door. "Chris? It's me. Please let me in."

A scratching sound came from the other side of the door.

Leo frowned and slowly turned the knob, only slightly surprised to find Shadow on the other side of the door looking as annoyed as a dog can manage to look. The father quirked an eyebrow at the animal. "I see Piper left you in one piece. Congratulations."

The dog snorted and tried to push his way past the mortal, but Leo blocked the path.

"Not so fast, _Shadow_. I bet you were in there with Chris. One wag for yes. Two for no. So, was Chris in there?"

Shadow blinked up at the man.

"Don't test me, Cole. Not when my son needs me. Answer me."

The furry black tail swished back and forth once.

"Good. Thank you. Now, is he okay?"

Shadow seemed unsure but then slowly, his tail moved back and forth twice.

"No. I didn't think so. How long ago did he leave? A few minutes ago?"

One wag.

"Thanks." Leo nodded to the dog before tearing off down the hallway to find his wife.

As he reached the door to their bedroom, the former Elder noticed the dog had followed him. He ignored the animal for now, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only. He pushed open the door and started calling for his wife, who appeared out of their bathroom a moment later.

"Leo? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Chris. Something happened to him. When he woke up he thought he was Chris Perry."

Piper blinked, her voice numb as she repeated, "Chris Perry?"

_So that's what it is. _

"_Cole? What do you know?"_

_He felt different to me. I don't think he thinks he's Chris Perry. I think he is Chris Perry. I was with him a few minutes ago. He had no idea who I was, or about anything that was going on. His whole personality and demeanor were altered. He orbed out without saying where he was going. I have a few guesses as to where he went, though._

"Piper?" Leo asked, noticing the blank expression on her face.

The Eldest Charmed One shook her head. "Cole says that Chris actually felt different to him. Like maybe he really _was_ Chris Perry, not just that he thought he was. He also thinks he has a few ideas on where he might have gone."

"_Cole_ says?"

Piper waved him off. "No time to explain that now. We need to find Chris. There's no telling what sort of shape he's in. He's been through a lot, and if it is Chris Perry, he's going to be pretty disoriented. He needs our help whether he'll admit it or not."

"Okay, but how can we search these different places in enough time to actually find him?"

"Paige?"

"She left already," Leo answered. "Henry called her back. Prairie is running a fever and was asking for her."

Piper sighed. "Okay, I don't want to ask her to leave my sick niece, but we need someone who can orb."

"Wyatt?" Leo suggested.

_Oh that's brilliant. Let's send his worst enemy after him._

"Wyatt isn't evil anymore," Piper argued.

Leo frowned and opened his mouth to question how she was talking to a dog, but was cut off by her raised hand. He rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting to find out what Cole was apparently saying to her.

_Do you really think he will be able to see that right away? Like you said, Piper, the kid is going to be disoriented. There's a chance that he'll react out of pure instinct, and he could hurt Wyatt. He isn't your Chris right now, after all. Besides, I can shimmer us all there._

"Cole thinks Chris might attack Wyatt if he sees him. He's volunteering to shimmer us to Chris.

Leo shook his head. "No. I think going with Wyatt is for the best. Chris wouldn't hurt Wyatt. One thing I know for certain is that Chris loved his brother. No matter what Wyatt did to hurt Chris, Chris never retaliated. He just wanted to save his brother. I think it might actually do him some good to see that he succeeded and that Wyatt is good now. In fact, it might actually help bring him around faster than anything else will."

"It's worth a shot."

_All right, but don't say I didn't warn you..._

_000_

As Chris orbed into the beautiful statue garden that had always been a sanctuary for him even when it was in ruins, his breath nearly caught in his throat. For, sitting on a white stone bench that was as familiar to him as his own hand, sat a woman he thought he would never see again. He would have recognized her any where, and that was without even needing to sense her.

Her deep chocolate brown hair was blowing softly in the breeze, and even though her back was to him, he could see her face as clear as day through his many memories of her. She was the essence of beauty with her rich brown eyes, luscious coral lips and the smile that, while rarer than rubies to behold, was worth twice as much to him.

Unconsciously, he took a step forward toward her. When his foot fell on a twig, it snapped, and the serene image of the woman he loved was dashed as she whirled around, instantly on her feet, and he looked into the face of a stranger.

It was still her– the eyes, the lips, the exotic look her tanned skin gave her– but there was no smile. Not for him. Even if it were there, Chris imagined it wouldn't be the same. Because, even just looking at her, he could tell _she_ wasn't the same. No haughty demeanor, no dark edge to her eye, no sadness surrounding her aura. She was softer, younger, more inexperienced in the ways of the world. She was Bianca. Just not _his_ Bianca.

"Chris? Are you all right? What are you doing here? Should you even be up after what happened?"

So she did know him. "You mean being poisoned by my so called girlfriend? Trust me, I have bigger problems right now."

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?"

"I doubt it." Chris sighed and moved to sit on the bench. Even if this wasn't his Bianca, he could still sit in their spot and remember her, him, and the way they used to be. It was a comfort knowing that their spot had survived. It was just like he remembered it

"You seem different. You okay?"

"No."

Bianca was sitting next to him. She was close, only an inch or two away from him. And while that would have turned him on to no measure before, Chris didn't feel a thing because when he looked at her, he saw how she saw him.

He was a kid. She was looking at him like he was a kid. Even her voice was different to him. Softer, careful, as though she were afraid she might somehow hurt him by talking to him as an equal.

"You know, you can talk to me, Chris. Just because you're my whitelighter doesn't mean I can't give you a little guidance now and then."

He was her whitelighter? Were the Elders insane? What was he thinking. They were the Elders in any timeline. Of course they were idiots. Instead of voicing that line of thinking, he merely looked blankly at her. "Sure. Thanks. Whatever."

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"I thought we were. . .I don't know, on the way to becoming friends." She shook her head. "I mean, you were the one that wanted me to stop wearing the emotional masks, remember? In the car? Or have you changed your mind?"

Chris raised his eyebrow not entirely sure where this conversation was going. "Something happened in the car?"

"You know what if you want me to leave, just ask."

"Fine. Leave."

"Fine. You want it to be purely professional, I can do that. I just thought you might need someone to talk to." Bianca stood up, ready to leave him in peace, but paused when her young whitelighter grabbed her arm. When she looked down at him, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes. . .it was like looking into someone else's soul. Raw, open, and full of need. Need for what she wasn't sure, but it made her pause.

"There are things at play, the likes of which you can't understand."

Bianca folded her arms over her chest. "I could try."

Chris wondered how much he should tell her. Looked at her youthful face, saw the innocence still left there, and knew he couldn't tell her. Not about them, not about the other world, and certainly not about what she used to be. So, he settled for part of the truth. "I can't be friends with you."

Bianca turned her eyes away. "Fine."

"Not for the reason I think you think." Chris let out a breath. "You remind me of someone. Someone I loved more than anything. I lost her, and I can't get her back, but you remind me of her, and that hurts like hell."

"That sounds like a pretty intense love affair for only being sixteen. You sure it was really love?"

It was ironic really. He had been the one to convince his Bianca that what they had was real love, and now, he was being asked to convince this one of the same thing. He grinned slightly as he recalled it. He nodded, his bangs falling into his jade eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure." He looked up at Bianca. "She was my everything. Some days, she was the only thing holding me together, keeping me sane, while the whole world was crashing down around me."

"What was she like– this great love of yours?"

The grin on his face grew broader. "She looked a lot like you. The silky brown hair, that I just loved running my hands through. It was so soft and it almost always smelled like honey. I don't know why or even how. I always sort of thought she made it smell that way because she knew I liked it."

His eyes grew dreamy as he became lost in thoughts. "The eyes are similar– that rich coffee brown. Hers were always marked with a sort of sadness but defiance covered it. She would have killed anyone that saw her cry. She was proud and strong and willful and the most stubborn person I have ever met. I loved her for all of it. She kept me on my toes. I never had a clue what she was going to do next. All I knew for certain was that underneath the tough exterior there was a gentle soul just wanting someone to love her. Wanting someone to give a damn about her. I did. I fell for her in spite of everything and everyone that told me not to. And when I did, it opened up this whole other person. She was sweet and giving and gentle. And when her family threatened to disown her if she didn't leave me, I told her to do what she needed to do. No hard feelings. All I wanted was for her to be happy. She said that was the moment she fell in love with me. Because I had done what no one else had; I put her desires before my own, and asked her what she wanted. So, that's it I guess. That's how– "

Bianca's mouth had covered his before he could finish his last sentence. She couldn't help herself. The woman he had described wasn't just like her. It _was _her. The looks, the personality. . .sure some things were different, but what he had said all related to her. And the things he said had hit home. He had described exactly the kind of things she wanted done for her– the kind of man she had always wanted. For some reason, when she looked at him, she didn't see a kid anymore. His words hadn't been those of a teenager, but of a man. And she was reacting as a woman would to that man.

Chris knew he played her. It hadn't been his original intention, but the results he got didn't make him sorry for doing so. Despite all his attempts to keep her apart and different from the woman he once loved, he couldn't. Bianca was Bianca was Bianca. He would love her till his dying day. If he could have her in his arms again, he would never regret anything he had to do to get her there.

Nor would he stop himself from using his knowledge to keep her there. Such as knowing exactly how to kiss her and where to kiss her to push her sexual buttons. After all, he knew all the tricks when it came to Bianca McCall. He'd been her one and only lover for a long time. So, he knew that when his hand slowly skirted up her thigh, she would take a few quick inhalations. He knew that there was a certain spot on her neck that made her tremble. And inhale and tremble she did.

He needed this. He needed this so badly. After everything he had been through, suffering through his family's hatred, watching her die and the pain he felt when there was nothing he could do to save her– the agony of leaving her behind– and then this latest development, finding himself trapped in another self's body, with the whole world upside down, well, he just needed one familiar thing. One little reminder of the good in life. He needed to feel her again.

"Can we," he nibbled on her ear in just the right way, "take this somewhere," a little sucking now for a change up, "private?"

"Oh God, Chris..." She pulled out of his grasp for a moment, staring into his eyes with a dreamy look. And then she frowned.

"Bianca?" He brushed her hair back from her face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

The lusty haze in her eyes was quickly dissolved, and Bianca shook her head. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Chris visibly started. "What?"

"It's you, isn't it?" The woman shook her head. "I can't believe it. That's how. . .and the story. . .and _all _the right places and moves. You're him. I mean you _certainly_ aren't the one I've known so far."

"What are you talking about? Him who? What one?"

"The other Chris. The one that another me was engaged to in a different future. You're him. Because you certainly are nothing like the Chris I've known in this lifetime."

Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They told you about me?"

"Yeah, and thank god because otherwise, I would've probably wound up in prison for statutory rape. God, I can't believe I almost had sex with you." She rose from the bench looking a little ill. She shook her head. "Your family was right. I can't be anywhere near you. It'll just cause more trouble and more pain for us both."

"Bianca, wait."

It was too late. She had already shimmered out by the time he had called her name.

"Damn it." Chris put his head in his hands, only looking up as he saw the familiar glow of orb lights.

"Chris?" A familiar voice asked.

The young man looked up to find his older brother standing over him.

"Great. Just who I wanted to see."

tbc . . .


	25. Odd

So, had a LOT of trouble with this one and I'm still really not happy with it, but I figured you guys were tired of waiting for an update. Hope it's not too bad.

CHAPTER 23

**Odd Reunions**

_The young man looked up to find his older brother standing over him._

"_Great. Just who I wanted to see."_

Wyatt Halliwell frowned uncertainly at his sibling, not sure why his little brother was taking such a caustic tone with him. He knew the kid had been through a lot lately, but normally his sibling looked up to him, went to him for help. Now it was as though the very sight of Wyatt was making Chris even more upset. It only added to the elder teen's suspicion that something else was going on that his parents weren't telling him. After all, they hadn't told him why they needed to find Chris so badly, why the younger boy had run off in the first place, or why they both seemed so nervous.

Chris rose from his place on the bench, folding his arms over his chest as he looked on his two parents and older brother. His eyes stopped on the blonde teenager in front of him. "You're wearing blue."

The Twice Blessed glanced down at his shirt. It was just a baby blue dress shirt. It wasn't even new. "Yeah, I am. So?"

"Seems strange is all."

"Why? It's my favorite color; you know that."

The brunet shook his head, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his gaze to his two parents, who were standing anxiously behind their eldest son, watching the exchange with bated breath. Chris' jade eyes focused on his mother, their rough edge softening. "Mom."

Piper smiled sadly. "I'm here."

"Mom," he breathed again, this time a smile following the word. Chris moved forward, brushing past his confused brother to wrap his arms around his mother. He buried his face in her hair, relishing how she smelled like all the wonderful odors of the kitchen, just like he remembered her. She was warm and soft in his arms and all he could do was smile unendingly at how it served proof that she was really with him again. He didn't even notice his vision blurring. He wouldn't have noticed a giant meteor crashing down into the earth right now. All he could see, feel or hear was her.

Leo watched his lost son holding onto his mother and felt both joy and jealousy. On the one hand, he knew how much Chris loved his mother in any timeline. He knew how scared his son had been at the prospect of losing her all over again when he returned to the future. So, to watch him as he realized his greatest fear was nothing more than a shadow from a past that no longer existed was very rewarding. However, part of him would have given anything for Chris to have been half as happy to see him.

Piper reluctantly pulled away from her son's arms. "We should get back home."

"I know." Chris ran a hand through his hair. "I just needed minute."

"I know, Peanut."

The sixteen year old tilted his head to the side, a confused grin creeping onto his face. "You call me Peanut?"

Piper frowned. "Why shouldn't I?"

Chris shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "No reason. It's just. . .new."

"New?" Wyatt repeated. "How is that new? She's been doing it since you were a baby."

The younger teenager turned to the older regarding him for a moment. He seemed to be searching for something; however, after a moment, he smiled. "Just having a weird day. You know, one of those days where it's almost as though you're living someone else's life."

"I've never had one of those," the older brother answered, his tone suspicious.

Leo cut in. "We should finish this at home."

"Finish what at home?" Wyatt asked, his frustration bubbling over. "Could someone please tell me what is going on? I feel like I'm stepping into the middle of a movie, and I don't know any of my lines. You two," he pointed at his parents, "are acting all jittery and worried about Chris, just like when you found out he knew about his other life– the one you didn't tell us about. And you," he looked over to his kid brother, "you just pulled a scene like you hadn't seen Mom in years. Plus, you feel funny."

"Wyatt, this isn't the place for this conversation," Leo tried again, moving to put a hand on the boy.

Said boy stepped back away from the touch. "No. No freaking way. I want answers. I'm tired of being left out of our family loop. Don't you guys trust me?"

Chris snorted.

Piper gave him a warning look.

The twenty-two year old trapped in the sixteen year old's body had the decency to look sheepish under her dark gaze.

"Listen, Wyatt," Chris started, "I can answer all your questions right now, okay? Firstly, Mom and Dad are freaked out because I left the manor after being so sick. They were worried I wasn't ready to be up and about. Secondly, I left because when I woke up I was pretty disoriented– probably what you sense different about me is that. Anyway, just needed a moment to myself to breathe. Lastly, I believe you asked why I was acting so weird with Mom? Well, I know I'm a teenager, but I've had a rough day what with the being poisoned by the girl I was falling for, and sometimes I just need Mom, to hell with being macho."

Wyatt's eyebrows shot up. "Oh." He frowned. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Piper and Leo exchanged looks, both suddenly remembering how smooth their son's tongue used to be when backed into a corner.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair as his face turned a little red. "Okay. I feel stupid."

"It's all right as long as it doesn't become a chronic condition."

"Smart ass."

Chris grinned. "Better than a dumb one."

Piper let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. It seemed her boys were going to be all right. Chris really was capable of giving his brother a clean slate. She was proud of him. "Ok, ok. Let's go. It's getting chilly."

"Ready when you are," Wyatt replied, twining his arm through hers.

Piper nodded, and he orbed the two of them back to the manor.

Chris started to orb himself back when he heard his father tell him to wait. He reformed, a frown on his face. "What?"

"I know you hate me for being a horrible father, but could I at least get a lift back?"

"Orb yourself." Chris started to orb out again when his father's voice made him stop and reform once again. The man frowned at his father. "I didn't catch that. What is it?"

Leo sighed. "I can't. I'm mortal."

"Mortal? What?"

"Since you were a baby actually. I gave up my wings to be with your mom and raise you boys. I promised you in the past that I was going to be a good father to you, and I think I've done that this time."

_He's a great Dad. Play nice._

Chris frowned at his own voice. He had a theory about where it was coming from, but wanted to check out the Book of Shadows and the library at magic school just in case. For now, he would simply take what it said into consideration.

"Chris?"

"Mom would be pissed if I left you here, so you might as well hitch a ride. Hell hath no fury like Mom." Chris raised a hand to put on his father's shoulder and then pulled a face. "This sucks already."

"Chris."

"I'm going, I'm going."

000

Shadow paced nervously outside Chris' bedroom, waiting for the kid to return. If this was the Chris he met in limbo, the young man was going to need someone he could and actually would be honest with. Hopefully once the teenager. . .young man? Shadow tilted his head to the side. Huh. What was Chris now? Well, whatever he was, hopefully he would realize that Cole was one person who would listen to anything he had to say and not judge.

"Hey there, Puppy," Prue greeted as she stepped out of the room she shared with her sister.

The young girl squatted down in front of the animal and started petting his ears. "You are just so cute."

Her older sister came out next and smiled at the dog as well. After a moment of observing her sister petting the dog, she came up with an idea. "We should take the poor guy out for a walk or something. He's probably been stuck inside all day since Chris is sick and can't take him out."

Shadow growled, trying to give the hint that he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Shhh," Prue admonished.

Melinda frowned. "I wonder if he has a leash yet."

Prue held out her hand, a leash instantly appearing.

"Hey hey hey. No conjuring for personal gain."

"It was for the puppy."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You've been spending way too much time with Wyatt."

"Why?"

"Because you're starting to use his excuses."

Prue shrugged. She handed the leash to her sister. "Here. Just put it on him, and then we can go for a walk."

"Fine."

Shadow backed up, trying to avoid the leash. As the clip that would attach it to his collar came closer, the dog would dodge his head this way and that, making it impossible to put on the leash.

_This is ridiculous. Former Source of All Evil and all powerful being reduced to being put on a leash. No way. I am not being dragged around San Francisco by two little girls. Not when Chris needs me here. _

Melinda sighed. "Oh forget it. I'm breaking the rules too." She waved a hand, freezing the dog in place. Then, she easily attached the leash. Once it was ready, she waved her hand again, effectively unfreezing Shadow.

_No, no, no. _

Prue grabbed the leash from her sister's hands and started tugging Shadow down the stairs. The dog tried to resist at first but found breathing to be more difficult the more he struggled. Great.

So, apparently, Cole was going for a walk.


	26. Found Out Again

CHAPTER 24

**Found Out. . .Again**

Leo and Chris reappeared in the manor's attic to find that Piper and Wyatt weren't there. Sensing their location it seemed they were in Wyatt's bedroom. Normally when the parents were in their bedroom it meant either a pep talk or a lecture. Chris wondered vaguely which one Wyatt was getting and why.

"So, are you planning on keeping me here forever?" Lydia questioned, still perched inside the crystal cage.

The former Elder let out a breath, "I should go see what the girls think we should do with her. Evil or not, she's right. We can't exactly keep her hostage in our attic."

"Ok," Chris replied nonchalantly. "Go. Do whatever. I don't care."

"Chris, this isn't fair. I haven't done anything wrong. Stop treating me like the bad guy. I'm not expecting you to call me Dad or give me a hug or any sign of you caring about me, but I will at least be treated with a modicum of respect. Like it or not I am your father."

Chris set his jaw. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Don't say what you don't mean." Leo sighed defeatedly. "I love you, Chris. And I'll be back up in a minute with the sisters."

"I won't be here."

Leo paused half-way to the door. He turned around. "What do you mean? Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't think," Chris replied. "I _know_ I'm going to magic school. I may look like your sixteen year old son, but I'm still twenty-two, and I'm not going to be treated like a kid. I've got some research to do."

"On the demon that's after Wyatt?" the Elder joked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No. On me. Why I'm trapped in this body and back in this time."

"I figured. I was just kidding, Chris."

The young man didn't reply.

Leo took a breath and waited for a moment longer, just to see if his son's icy exterior would melt at all. It didn't. He let out the breath. "Okay, just be back by dinnertime or your mother will blow up the entire house. You know how she is about having supper together as a family."

Chris opened his mouth to remind his father that he didn't take orders, but the man had already slipped out of the door. The brunet ran a hand through his hair in frustration before orbing himself to the library of magic school to get started on his research.

Once he had rematerialized he found that magic school was a much different place than it had been when he was sixteen the first time. It was more orderly, the library collection had doubled, and the students didn't seem to dread being here, they all seemed intrigued by the selection. He wondered what had changed.

Moving over to one of the shelves that seemed to be drawing the most students, Chris turned his head to look at the titles. _Time Travel: Paradoxes and Parallel Dimensions_. Another was _Causing a Ripple in Time_, a third was _Spells for Time Travel_. He pulled that one out of the shelf having never seen it before. His eyebrows shot up as he saw who the editor was, or rather, editors– The Charmed Ones. He opened the front cover and saw a picture of his mother and her sisters, and was surprised to see a four or five year old version of himself sitting on his mother's lap, waving at the camera. Underneath the photo was a dedication: To our son and nephew, Chris, who inspired us to organize these spells in case they were ever needed in the future.

Chris smiled softly. Then, after a moment of taking in the photo, he gently closed the cover and set it back on the shelf.

Sighing, the man made teenager folded his arms over his chest and made his way over to where he remembered the books on possessions were located. He wasn't sure if it was going to apply to what was happening to him, but he couldn't think of where else to start.

Just as he started finding a few tomes that might fit his case, a pair of hands covered his eyes, and a voice asked in a fake male tone, "Guess who?"

"Easter bunny?"

"Nope, he's playing tennis with Santa today. Try again."

"Tooth Fairy?"

"Shot by an overprotective father who thought it was some pervert cross-dresser come to take his kid."

Chris frowned, "That's just sick and wrong."

"Isn't it though?"

The hands were removed, and Chris turned around to find himself face to face with a very familiar looking young woman. He would have known her anywhere, and could have slapped himself for not recognizing her voice, even in the fake tenor. It was Emily, one of his best friends back his other life. She'd been with him through thick and thin since they were both in diapers. She was one of his rocks after Wyatt had turned evil, and had helped him immensely when it came to setting up a resistance. He loved her like a sister.

"So, what brings you here, Chris?" Emily asked peering around him to look at the books. She frowned. "Possession? Is the family okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. I'm just doing a little research."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I should've known."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The telepath raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so I like books and knowledge. I'm a sick freak, all right?"

"Just as long as you know it."

Chris rolled his eyes. Some things just never change no matter what time you're in. Emily apparently was one of those things.

"Have you been up in the attic lately?"

"It's me."

"Good point," the girl realized. She waved it off. "Anyway, I lost my bra up there the other night since I was so distracted by what was going on with your mom and everything. I was hoping you saw it and hid it or took it out of there or something since I really don't want your mother or Leo or Phoebe to see it up there because as much as they like me, I don't think they want that much detail on my sex life with their son."

While he had been flipping through one of the books and listening to her at the same time, Chris now completely paused in his skimming and turned full attention to her. His eyes slowly raised to hers, the green orbs twice as large as usual. He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Chris, you saw it. You know what it looks like. Did you see it up there after that or not?"

"I saw it?" The witchlighter choked out, completely horrified. He may love Emily but there was no way on this planet or any other that he would ever want to make love to her. She was like his sister. It was disgusting to think of being with her like that. He couldn't believe his other self was so stupid as to ruin a great friendship with sex.

Emily lightly punched his arm. "Glad the view was so memorable, Halliwell."

"I-uh-It's not like that. I just. . .I didn't," he paused thinking, "it all happened so fast?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Only you could walk in on a girl half naked and not notice or care."

"Walk in on?"

"Did you hit your head? I know it was a rough night for you, but I'm pretty sure you'd remember it if for no other reason than to torture Wyatt."

Chris raised his eyebrows, the pieces finally falling into place. "I walked in on you with Wyatt. You're sleeping with Wyatt." He pulled a face at that thought. "You're sleeping with Wyatt? Why?"

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." Emily folded her arms over her chest. "I know you're still getting used to the idea of the three Muskateers being a little different now, but can you please cut me some slack. You know how long I've had a thing for him. And he told me he loves me the other night."

Chris nodded. "Okay. Whatever makes you happy, Em."

He'd always wondered about that before. In his world Emily and his big brother had always seemed to dance around one another. The issue of their romance had been avoided when he became the Source of all Evil. Chris supposed it made sense that if he hadn't turned evil that they would give it a go. He didn't know this Wyatt, but if he was anything like the Wyatt Chris knew, before he fell to evil, he and Emily might actually be good together. Though, the idea still gave him the creeps a little.

In any case, he was just glad that he wasn't the son she had been sleeping with.

"So, the bra– yay or nay?"

"Nay. Sorry."

"S'ok. I'll have Wyatt check for it. I can't believe we were that careless in the first place. We're getting too comfortable."

Chris pulled another book off the shelf. "I get that. You're with someone you love that much and the whole world stops existing. Everything is a blur except that other person. Feelings just cover you with so much intensity that you can't help but just go with it."

"Wow. Is that how you feel about Lydia already?"

The book wasn't right. It was about ghosts. He was pretty sure he wasn't a ghost. He put it back on the shelf.

He turned to look at Em. "No, just imagining that's what it's like."

"Who's Bianca?" she asked with a deep frown.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Not a good idea to try to lie to the telepath. You said one thing out loud, but your thoughts were screaming the name Bianca. Who is she? How did you have all these feelings for her and not tell me, your best friend, or even Wyatt, your big brother that you tell everything to?"

Chris picked up the stack of books he had finally settled on and started walking past her, knowing she was going to dig into places she really had no place going to. He also knew that once she knew the truth, Wyatt would know a matter of moments later. He couldn't have that. It would just complicate things.

Emily followed after him. "You're confusing the hell out of me. I can hear like three different voices in your head right now." She paused in her tracks. "That's why you're looking at books about possession. For you. You're possessed by something."

"Not necessarily," Chris evaded.

_She's so going to bust you._

"_If this is the sixteen year old me, shut up. I don't need the smartass comments. I make plenty of those on my own."_

_Whoa, you can hear me?_

"Sixteen year old version?" Emily asked. "Okay then, who the hell are you? What's going on?"

"It's wrong to use your power like that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please. You're practically shouting at me. I can't help it if your mental shields are crap. I can only block out so much, and you and your split personalities are giving me a massive headache. So, whoever you are, you better tell me where Chris is and fast, or I'll sic the Twice Blessed on you so fast and so hard. . ."

_Heh, told ya._

"_Cram it."_

000

Prue tugged on the leash that was currently attached to one Mr. Cole Turner. He reluctantly hopped down the last of the stairs. It had taken the girls ten minutes to get him that far. They had only gotten him that far because the leash was choking him every time he struggled. Eventually lack of oxygen had forced the former Source's hand.

"Hey, maybe we should dress him up for a night on the town?" Prue suggested as her sister came up behind her. "Since we don't have a dog of our own."

"Chris wouldn't like us dressing up his dog," Melinda answered.

_Neither would his dog_. Cole growled.

"He won't have to know." Prue pouted her bottom lip. "We never got any pets. Chris won't mind us borrowing his for a little while. I always wanted to dress up a dog. He'll be so adorable, really, Mel."

"What do you want to use?"

Prue smiled as she spotted her Aunt's sewing basket on the floor of the livingroom. She handed the leash to her sister to hold, then ran over to the basket, digging through it. She pulled something out and then ran back to Shadow.

_What does she have in her hand. . .? No. You've got to be _kidding_ me._

What happened to be in little Prue's hand was a bright baby blue ribbon, which she was planning on attaching bow-fashion onto his collar.

Cole closed his doggy eyes as the girl started fixing it on his collar. _Don't bite them; they're Phoebe's daughters. They're Phoebe's daughters. They're Phoebe's daughters. Just get through it. They're Phoebe's daughters. Must not growl. Must not bite. They're Phoebe's daughters. _

"I have to admit it. He's really cute with that ribbon," Melinda agreed once she saw her sister's handiwork complete.

"_Phoebe's daughters, Phoebe's daughter's, Phoebe's daughters. . ."_

Prue nodded in agreement. She 'hearted' out and back in a moment later holding a mirror. "So he can see himself," she answered her sister's unasked question.

As Prue lowered the mirror, Cole saw his doggy self's reflection gazing back at him. A strong, healthy, black lab with a bright baby blue ribbon poofing out from the top of his neck. _If only the Brotherhood of the Thorn could see me now. . ._

"Well, are we ready yet?" Melinda asked.

Prue nodded. She started heading toward the door but paused. "Wait, do you think the walk will bother his leg?"

"It hasn't seemed to be bothering him at all. It should be fine."

"Ok."

So, with that said, the two girls drug the reluctant dog out of the house and down the drive. They took a right on the sidewalk and kept going.

The two girls started chatting about school. Cole let his mind wander, hoping it would make the embarrassment go faster.

_I wonder how Chris is holding up. I wonder what happened? It has to be connected to the sword somehow. It seemed to glow when he held it last. Maybe it did something to him? Unlocked all the repressed memories at once. I wish I could talk to him about it._

"Melinda," Prue suddenly grew solemn. "Mommy's really unhappy isn't she?"

Cole's ears perked up.

Melinda sighed. "Yeah, Prue. I think she is. She won't let on, but I think Dad really hurt her bad."

"What'd he do?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"But, Meeeeel. I'm almost ten. That's double digits. I can handle it. Really."

"He cheated on her, Prue. Dad cheated on Mom. That's why they got divorced."

Cole growled, his hackles rising at the thought of a man hurting _his_ Phoebe like that. How could anyone be so stupid to throw away a woman who would give her heart and soul completely to you? How could you hurt someone that strong and sweet and good? Granted, he had made his share of mistakes in the past, but he had been crazy without her love. He'd had a lot of time to think over the error of his ways, and he knew that a lot of his insanity issues had to do with the infinite demonic powers that were raging through his system. He'd only held on so long for her sake. When she cast him aside. . .well, what was the point after that?

"Let's go down here," Prue pointed.

It was one of the many alleyways in the neighborhood. It cut through the rows of houses and went straight into a small shopping sector.

Melinda shrugged. "Okay. Then maybe we can pick up something to surprise Mom."

"I don't have any money."

"I do. I conned Wyatt out of twenty-five bucks for washing his car."

Prue giggled. "He's such a sucker for the puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah, but don't ever try it on Chris. He'll use his telekinesis to tickle you til you can't breathe unless you say Uncle."

As the girls and their four legged hostage entered into the cozy little fenced off alleyway, Cole immediately had a bad feeling. Being evil for so long had its perks, he could sense evil. It was near and getting closer.

The dog jerked roughly on the leash, running in the opposite direction. Melinda held tight on the leash, causing him to get nowhere fast. He mentally winced as pain shot up his injured leg. He kept forgetting about it. If he kept up his activities it was never going to heal right. Still, he had to get the girls out of here.

Cole ran up to Melinda, jumped up on her, knocking her over, grabbed her pant leg and started pulling with his teeth.

"Stop it," Melinda chastised. "Bad dog."

Prue tried grabbing the back of his collar and yanking him off her sister, but Cole's stubborn nature overcast his need for oxygen at the moment. He couldn't let anything happen to the love of his life's kids.

"Enough," Melinda yelled, flicking her wrists at the dog, freezing him. "What the heck got into him?"

"I did."

Both girls looked up to find a demon with a face as black as night, and only darkness where eyes should be. They recognized him as the demon that had attacked their home earlier: Ryak.

Melinda dropped the leash and shot up her hands trying to blast him, but nothing happened. "Prue, get out of here."

The little girl was about to transport herself back to the manor when agony ripped through her body. Her blood felt so hot that she was sure it was going to melt away her bones and skin. Her muscles hurt so much it was as though she were feeling them all slowly rip apart.

Then Cole unfroze. He took in the scene within a second, and knew he had a decision to make. He could try to help them a normal way– like a dog. This might work or it might get them all killed. Or, he could blow his secret and fight like a demon, and know that he could at least get them home safely. There really was no decision to make.

Barking out an energy ball, Cole was able to hit Ryak square in the chest, causing the demon to stagger backwards.

"Belthazor, you try my patience," Ryak said. "I will get Arthur. One way or another. If not him, through them." Ryak went to grab Melinda and take her with him as a hostage.

Cole was faster, shimmering out and in right between the two girls. He bit Melinda's shirt sleeve and put his other paw on Prue, shimmering them both out of harm's way and back to the manor.

When they reappeared, Prue was unconscious, the pain having knocked her out. Melinda was doubly alert, watching the dog with wary eyes. She frowned at him. "You're a demon. A demon dog. A Belt-a-sore demon."

_Belthazor. Belth-a-zor. Not belt-a-sore. Wait, sure tell your parents you met a belt a sore demon. Try to find that in the Book of Shadows instead._

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "You saved us, Mr. Beltasore. But, I don't think I can trust you. Mom will know what to do."

_No, not Phoebe._

But before he could move to stop her, Melinda had frozen him and run off to find her mother.

tbc. . .

woot. another update ;)


	27. In the Doghouse

Here's the much anticipated Phoebe reveal, everybody! Hope it meets your expectations :)

CHAPTER 25

**In the Doghouse**

Emily didn't know what was going on, but one thing was for certain, she _would_ figure it out. Nobody was going to get away with possessing her best friend. Especially when that best friend was the kid brother to the guy she was falling in love with. She might not like violence all that much, but she sure would reap some bone shattering violence if this guy didn't get the hell out of Chris.

"Okay, whoever or whatever you are, I'm going to give you three seconds to get out of my friend's body, and then I'm going to kick your ass."

The person with Chris' face held up his hands. "Em, just calm down, I can explain."

"One. . ."

"This is magic school, evil can't penetrate these walls; you know that."

"They can if they've highjacked a good witch's body and is using their magical energy. Not to mention, this place doesn't defend itself against orbs. And that's two, by the way."

The alleged imposter rolled his eyes. "I am Chris. I didn't highjack anything. At least not on purpose."

"Three. Wy-!"

A hand clamped over her mouth, and before she could stop it, she was being orbed somewhere. When she rematerialized, she kneed her attacker where it counted, then shoved him backwards into Leo's desk, since he had apparently chosen to orb them into the headmaster's office.

Chris swallowed down the excruciating pain along with a few choice words.

She ran for the door, "Help! Wya– "

"– Stop that," Chris growled in frustration, orbing in front of her and clamping his hand over her mouth again while grabbing a tight grip on her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just listen to me."

She blinked at him.

"I will tell you everything, but you have to promise me you won't call for Wyatt. Just give me a little nod yes, and I'll let go."

She nodded her head, her eyes wide.

"Okay."

He released her arm and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice quivering just slightly. "What are you after?"

"I told you. I'm Chris."

She gave him a look.

"I'm _a_ Chris," He countered. "Do you know anything about another timeline existing?"

Emily nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Wyatt just told me something about it the other night. Said that his little brother in an alternate timeline went to the past when he was twenty-two to stop him from dying and ended up getting killed in the process. He's been suffering from a major guilt trip ever since."

"I die?"

"What do you mean 'I'?" Emily questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Chris shook away the morbid thoughts that were careening about in his mind. He'd have to deal with that information later. "I'm that Chris. The one that went back to save Wyatt."

"You're hiding something. I can feel you blocking your thoughts. Someone taught you to put up a hell of a mental wall when you put your mind to it."

Chris grinned weakly. "That'd be you. In my future."

"I taught you how to do that? So, we still know each other. Explains how you fell into the banter pattern just perfectly back there in the library."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You were my best friend. All I had sometimes. Actually, you were the one I left in charge of things when I left for the past."

"In charge of what things?"

Chris realized his slip and waved her off. "Just stuff. You know, family and business and just. . .things."

"You're lying."

He never could lie to her. She always saw through him.

_Well, she is a telepath, Genius._

"_Funny. I'll deal with you later."_

"Is that Chris? I mean. . .the one I know?" Emily asked, having picked up on the other voice.

"That's my theory. I'm not sure how or why I can hear him, but then again, I have no idea how I got here in the first place. That's why I was looking at books about possessions. I thought that I might somehow have been sent here and taken over his body. It's a weak conclusion, but I don't have any others right now."

Emily frowned. "So, if you're here, you can't really be in the past too, right?"

"I'm good, but even I can't be in two places at once."

"Then wouldn't the sisters or Leo remember you disappearing?"

Chris understood where she was going with this. "They should. Which means, if they remember me disappearing, they'll remember me reappearing, and probably know how I got back, which means they can help me."

_I hate to break my own bubble, really, I do, but I don't think that's going to help. _

"_Oh, why's that?"_

_Doesn't feel like I'm being possessed. You should ask Cole. He'll know._

"The demon?"

"What demon? Who's Cole?" Emily asked, confused. "Why is it that no matter how old you are, you just love keeping your secrets?"

"Hobby?"

"Funny." She rolled her eyes. "So, since you are Chris– the one from the first timeline– why are you so worried about me telling Wyatt."

"It's complicated enough without him knowing I'm here. He knows too much about it already."

"So there's more to know?"

Chris sighed. "Just drop it, please?"

"I will for now because we have bigger issues, but don't think for a second I'm going to forget that you're keeping something secret about Wyatt. For now, I figure we go talk to your parents and aunts and figure out what the heck is happening to you."

"I would prefer to keep the aunts in the dark. They tend to get a little– "

"– Smothering?" Emily finished with a knowing smile. "Okay, then your mom and dad. Just one more question though."

"What's that?"

"If you guys are Chris, then who's the third voice I keep hearing?"

000

Phoebe had just finished taking a nice long bath to clean off the grime from the underworld and was throwing on new clothes when the door to her bedroom was flung open and Melinda came running into the room looking panicked.

"Ladybug, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she finished dressing.

"Mom, me and Prue took the dog for a walk and we were attacked by a demon and then the dog fought the demon off but the dog used energy balls and so he is a demon and then the other demon that attacked us he said something about the dog being a Belt- a- sore demon and then Shadow saved me and Prue by shimmering us both here and I didn't know what to do since he saved us and all and I couldn't just blow him up cuz' he saved us but he's still a demon and– "

"Whoa, slow down there. I only got every other word of that," the mother moved to kneel in front of her little girl, stroking the brown hair back out of her child's face to calm her down. "Okay, Mel, you need to start at the beginning– slowly. You took Shadow for a walk and then what?"

"Ryak attacked us."

"Oh my god, are you girls all right?"

"Mo-om. I already said the dog saved us."

Phoebe frowned. "The dog saved you? He certainly has a knack for demon fighting."

"That's cuz' he's a demon," Melinda cried in frustration, flinging her arms up in the air.

"Come again?"

"Shadow is a Beltasore demon," Melinda said. "That's what Ryak called him."

Phoebe shook her head. "A what demon?"

"Belt-a-sore."

Phoebe frowned. "A belt-a-sore? What the heck kind of a demonic name is beltasore?" She paused a moment. She said the name a little faster, "Beltasore."

The Charmed One's hand flew up to her mouth, her brown eyes doubling in size as realization set in. The strange feeling of familiarity she had with the dog. The reason she always saw the dog as having electric blue eyes instead of brown. Why the dog was always following her around. How when she was in the cavern she had been struck with the memory of her ex-husband. Belt-a-sore. . .a child's interpretation of the name Belthazor. "Oh my god. . .Cole."

"Mommy?"

"Stay here, honey."

Phoebe rose to her feet and ran down the stairs. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she found that dog. After everything that had happened in their past, she couldn't very well trust him. However, he had just saved her nephew's, hers and her daughter's lives in the course of two days. A ruse, perhaps. A way back into their lives. Again.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the black lab frozen in place, but unexpectedly, he was wearing a little blue bow tied onto his collar. Phoebe had to fight not to smile at how cute it was. Apparently her girls had managed to dress up the former Source of all Evil in baby blue ribbon and lived to tell the tale.

Then she noticed her baby girl, lying unconscious on the floor.

Phoebe fell to her side in an instant. "Prue? Sweetie? Wake up. Oh god...Paige! Wyatt!"

Paige was the first to answer the call, appearing in a shower of white lights. "Pheobe what's. . .?" Her sentence died as she saw her niece's prone form.

Not wasting anytime, Paige kneeled next to the little girl, holding her hands over the child and letting the golden healing glow do its job. A moment later the little girl opened her eyes and smiled up into her mother's teary face. "Hi, Mom. Guess what? Shadow saved us."

"Melinda told me," Phoebe answered, holding her baby girl against her chest. "Oh god, don't you guys ever leave this house without telling me. Okay? If something would have happened to you two. . ."

"I'm sorry Mom. We won't do it again."

Phoebe hugged her. "It's all right, Sweetie. I'm not mad. You just scared me."

Paige smiled at the scene.

"Can I go play with Mel now?"

"Sure."

Phoebe watched the little girl run up the stairs and let out a breath. She then turned to look at the dog, who was still frozen in place. She narrowed her eyes. "You'll never guess what I just found out."

Paige tilted her head to the side. "You just saved a ton on car insurance by switching to Geiko?"

"Cole is back, Paige."

The younger sister lifted her eyebrows. "Really? Oh, wow. Guess some demons just don't know how to stay vanquished, huh?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "Paige. . .?"

"Yes?" the younger woman asked with a wide smile.

"Oh my God, you knew didn't you? That Shadow is Cole?"

Paige feigned shock. "What? Cole is Shadow? Chris' dog? Well, I just can't believe it. It is just too unbelievable. I mean, he seemed like such a nice dog."

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "I can't believe you knew, and you didn't tell me and Piper."

Paige looked sheepish.

"Oooh, wait just one minute. . .Piper knows?"

The younger sister pulled a face, "So do Leo and Chris."

"What!" Phoebe was on her feet in an instant.

Paige winced at the harsh tone, also getting to her feet. "We were just trying to protect you. . ."

"Protect me?" Phoebe gestured at the still frozen dog. "My worst nightmare is living in our house poised as a cute little puppy, who follows me around, and you thought that was _protecting_ me?"

"He hasn't done anything evil, Phoebe. In fact, according to Piper he was sent by the Elders to guard Chris against Ryak. And, he and Chris Perry were really close. Cole took care of him and was his mentor. We couldn't just vanquish him. Not without reason."

"He's Cole. That's a reason."

Paige sighed, putting her hands in her pockets. "We didn't think so. Especially not when _our_ nephew is so fond of him. Do you really want to hurt Chris like that? He remembers what the other Chris remembers about Cole. It'd be like losing a second father for him."

The dog unfroze at that moment.

Phoebe looked down at Shadow. "You. . ."

The dog's ears fell flat against his head, his tail going between his legs.

"Oh don't you try that with me," Phoebe warned. "I know exactly who you are, Buddy."

Shadow looked over to Paige.

"'Fraid so," Paige confirmed.

Piper and Leo came down the stairs to find the other two-thirds of the Charmed Ones, but as soon as Piper stepped off the last step, the dog ran over and hid behind her. She frowned down at him. "What's gotten into you."

"Phoebe knows," Paige explained.

"Ooh no."

Phoebe glared at her big sister. "Oh yes. How could you keep something like this from me? He's evil. And dangerous. And my first ex-husband. I think those all are great reasons why _some_body should have told me."

"Oh sweetie, it's not like that. It's just. . ." Piper gestured vaguely, "Paige, help me out here."

"We figured you'd vanquish first ask questions later."

"Damn straight I would. It's _Cole_. Do you not remember the hell he put us all through? What he did to me?"

The dog whined behind Piper's legs. _Doesn't she understand that everything I did– good, bad, or insane– was because I loved her? I will always love her. _

"Now's not really the time, Cole," Piper replied.

Phoebe frowned and gestured at her sister. "What the hell was that about?"

"Piper cast a telepathy spell so she could hear what Cole thinks," Leo explained.

"Oh did you?"

"Phoebe– "

"– Don't Phoebe me, Piper. You all lied to me."

Paige put a hand on the empath's shoulder. "Honey, we just didn't know what else to do, you know? We knew how you would react, and he's done nothing but good so far, and believe me when I say, I would love to find a reason to vanquish his sorry ass again, but so far, there really isn't one."

"You believed he was good at heart once," Leo continued the argument. "I think you were right. Now that he's back he isn't poisoned by evil. He's the Cole you first knew again. Good."

"Not possessed by the Source, not full of thousands of demonic powers, just a regular demon," Paige finished.

"Key word is _demon_, Paige," Phoebe argued.

_Didn't stop you from loving me before. . ._

"She can't hear you," Piper remarked.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the dog, who was still seeking refuge behind the eldest sister. "What did he say, Piper?"

"That his being a demon didn't stop you from loving him before."

Phoebe sighed. "Yeah, but look how it ended up, Cole."

The middle Charmed One folded her arms over her chest. "I don't understand how you guys can let him stay here knowing who he is. What about the kids?"

"He won't hurt them," Piper answered. "He saved my son's life three times now. Chris is _alive_ because of Cole. That alone forgives a hell of a lot in my score book. And he saved us, Phoebe."

"And your daughters just today," Paige added.

"What if it's a trick? A way to get into our good graces just to betray us?"

_Damn it, Phoebe. What the hell am I supposed to do to prove to you I'm good? Even evil I could never bring myself to hurt you. _

"I know, I know," Piper muttered. She shushed him.

Leo addressed Phoebe's question. "People learn and change and grow, Phoebe. Cole always wanted to be good. He tried so hard to become good for your sake, and while it did go horribly wrong in the end, does that really mean he should stop trying?"

"No," the psychic admitted. "I wish Cole could be good. I support the fact he's trying, and I appreciate everything he's done since coming back, but does that mean he has to be back in our lives? I don't think I have any more second chances left to offer."

Paige's eyebrows rose, "She's got a point. Just because he's not evil doesn't mean he has to live here, and be in our lives day in and day out."

"What about Chris?" Piper countered. "Cole was sent to protect him. He knows how to fight Ryak. You really want my son to have to do this alone? Especially when he's already going through so much? I don't think so. Cole stays."

_I didn't know you cared._

"_I'm arguing your case for my son. It's what Chris would want."_

_Thank you, Piper._

Phoebe's eyes were burning in anger at her sister's words. "Fine." She turned to the dog, ignoring the little blue ribbon that he let her daughters place on him. She had to. Because if she thought for a moment that he had let himself be humiliated like that just because they were her daughters. . .she couldn't go down that road again. She couldn't. "Just stay the hell way from me, Cole."

She stormed past Leo and Piper, pausing half way up the stairs. She turned around to give a last warning to the dog, "And my daughters." With that, she disappeared up stairs, a door slamming in her wake.

Paige folded her arms over her chest. "Well, that went well. Don't you think?"

tbc . . .


	28. Investigations

Thanks to those of you who reviewed : ) As always it keeps my muse alive.

CHAPTER 26

**Investigations**

"_If you guys are Chris, then who's the third voice I keep hearing?"_

Chris lifted his eyebrows. "Third voice? What third voice? There's only the two of us."

"Not true," Em argued. "I can hear a third one. It's real faint, and it's got a really thick accent, sort of a harsh German-esque accent. But it's speaking English. Sort of."

"So, you're telling me there is a third voice in my head that only you can hear, and it sort of speaks english, but with a funny accent?"

"Yup."

Chris rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Great. Just perfect."

_I hear him too_, The younger Chris confirmed.

"_Oh, so what's he sound like then?"_

_Like she said. Some sort of accent and he keeps using words like ye, thou and wissen._

"Ye, thou and wissen," Chris repeated aloud. He let out a breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? What is it? What'd you figure out?"

Chris sighed. "It's old English. The third voice you guys hear is from the Medieval period."

"Oookay. . .so why is some Medieval guy in your head?"

"No clue."

_Ask Cole. He might know something. _

"_Why do you keep saying that?"_

_Cole's smart. He's been around for a couple hundred years. He might know. Besides, he was sent back to protect me, so if something is going on with me, he might have inside info from the Elders. He did when it came to me getting your memories._

"Can't hurt to ask, can it?" Emily posed.

"S'pose not. Besides, we need to get back to the manor anyway to check with my parents, see what they know about me going missing in the past."

Emily entwined her arm around Chris'. "Up, up and away, then."

"I'm a whitelighter, not a hot air balloon."

She slapped his arm. "Just do your thing, Tinker Bell."

Instead of arguing that orbing and flying were vastly different methods of transportation, Chris merely rolled his eyes and did as the lady bid. After all, he had more pressing matters to deal with than her humiliating nickname for him. Like why there was a man from the Medieval age in his mind, and why he couldn't hear it.

Meanwhile, Paige, Piper and Leo were up in the attic discussing what to do with their prisoner, who was listening with rapt attention, knowing better than to speak.

"We could vanquish her," Paige suggested with a dark look in her eyes.

"Don't tempt me," Piper replied. "After what she did to my son, she deserves it."

Leo sighed. "Guys, let's try to keep a little perspective. She's just a kid herself. And Phoebe said she was telling the truth about her mother being taken by Ryak. She made bad decisions." Off the glares he was now getting from the other two, "Okay, I'll admit they were _really_ bad decisions, but she's in part an innocent."

"An _innocent_," Piper nigh on shrieked. "She seduced and poisoned our son, Leo. Our _son_. He could have died, and you're just willing to let it go?"

"Ryak has her mother."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"And we would have helped her if she had just told us, but instead she tried to kill our son for him," Piper continued. "Forget it, Leo. I'll help her mother because she's a good person, and she helped us with Wyatt, but as for her. . .no way. We can send her back to Ryak for all I care."

"Paige?" Leo turned to his sister-in-law.

"I'm with Piper. We help Ava, but Lydia's on her own."

"So what do we do with her?"

Piper answered her husband, "She's failed Ryak, she won't go back to him now. She can't hurt us anymore than she has because we know who she really is. She's not a threat anymore. I say we kick her to the curb and be done with it."

"Hear, hear," Paige agreed.

The eldest sister moved over to the crystal cage and kicked away one of the crystals. "Get out of here. I don't ever want to see you again. If we do see you, you will be treated as a threat, got it?"

"What about my mom?"

"We'll help her. We owe her our help. Just stay out of our way."

Lydia lowered her eyes to the ground. "He has the evil eye."

"And whose fault is that?" Paige shot at her.

"Get out of here," Piper repeated. "We'll clean up the mess you made."

Without a word, the teenager left.

Leo shook his head, "This was a bad idea. . ."

000

Cole awkwardly clambered up the stairs, his leg throbbing from all the exertions of the day. He really had to remember that he was just a dog now– no super human strength to fall back on. Taking it easy when possible was something he really needed to start doing. Otherwise, his leg might never fully heal.

He paused as he reached the landing. He could hear Piper, Paige and Leo up in the attic discussing Lydia's future. It sounded like they were just going to be letting her go. The demon wasn't sure if that was the best course of action. The girl knew things that could be useful to Ryak. He considered going up into the attic to remind Piper that the girl had been eavesdropping all day. He put a paw on the first step, but halted when he heard crying.

Turning his head around, he gazed back down the hall toward the sound. He tilted his furry head to the side and listened more closely. Definitely crying.

Lydia came running down the stairs just then. Cole growled lowly as she passed by him. She paid him no attention, in too big a hurry to bother with the dog.

It seemed it was too late for him to offer his input on the situation. They would have to deal with the consequences of letting her go later. For now, Cole found himself drawn to the sound of crying. So, he removed his paw from the step and moved down the hall toward whoever it was that was in distress.

It was Phoebe.

The black lab paused outside the partially opened door, gazing in on the woman he loved, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a picture in her hand and softly sobbing to herself. After few minutes she set the picture on the night-stand next to her bed, and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her. Her cries were silent now, but the tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

Cole poked his nose in, careful to avoid being seen. He looked up at the picture. His heart broke at the sight. It was a close-up of the two of them. Phoebe was wearing the white snow cap and was smiling up at him with all the love in her heart. It had been in his apartment. He'd studied that photo on his birthday– the day he was vanquished for the final time by the Charmed Ones. It had been there that day. So how did it get here? Unless. . .

Phoebe glanced back at the photo and sniffled. "It's not fair."

The Charmed One looked up at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this to me, huh? After all these years, when I'm at peace with what happened to us, you send him back here? Are you trying to torture me?"

Cole turned away from the door. He really didn't think he could take more of Phoebe's declarations of hatred right now.

"He was my true love," her voice softly admitted.

The dog paused in his tracks and returned his attention to her.

"Then I lost him to evil. I lost him, and for a long time I thought I blamed him. I hated him even. But that's the funny thing, I never really did. Even at his worst, part of me still loved him. It didn't matter, though. Nothing I did ever mattered. He was always lost to me. And it made me stop believing in love until you sent me Coop." She scoffed. "Coop."

Shadow growled softly.

Phoebe wiped roughly at her tears. "That's over now too. He cheated on me. Love itself betrayed me. And part of me doesn't blame him."

Cole tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"I don't know if I ever really loved him. I mean, I loved him, but I'm starting to believe more and more that it was because I knew he was the father of my children. Of the little girl I saw in my vision. I don't know if the rest of what I felt was real."

Phoebe looked up at the ceiling again. "And then you do this to me? You send back the man I loved more than anything? The one I nearly lost my soul for? What am I supposed to do with that? With him? He's still a demon. I can't even trust him. I don't want to. Because the moment I do. . ." She bit her lower lip. "I'm so tired of being hurt."

The tears started flowing again, her brown eyes glistening with sadness and confusion.

Wanting nothing more than to go offer her any comfort he could, Cole knew better. She needed space more than anything right now. So, he'd give it to her.

Turning away from the door, he crept away from the woman he loved, and went to find the only friend he had. After all, he could really use a friend right now.

000

Ryak threw an energy ball at the wall of the cavern, screaming in frustration. He'd been so close. All he had to do to ensure his safety was to capture one of the defenseless little girls, and he'd be free from Excaliber's reach. But, Belthazor had ruined everything.

He knocked over the Seer's pool, water splashing onto the floor.

"Arthur has returned. I'm doomed."

"Not necessarily," a voice from the doorway argued. "I know something that can save you."

The demon turned toward the newcomer. "You. What are you doing here, and why should I not kill you for your failure?"

Lydia grinned, "Because I know the secrets of the past that will lead Chris straight to his death."

"Oh?"

"You let my mother go, and I'll give you a secret weapon that's sure to kill him."

Ryak frowned, thinking it over. He then waved a hand and Ava appeared, tied and gagged before them. He turned to the daughter. "Tell me."

"Release her first."

The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance, gestured at the binds, and they fell free from the mother, who instantly ran to her daughter, taking the teenager into her arms. Ryak smirked, "Learned from past mistakes I see."

Lydia glared at him. "Damn right I did." She turned to her mother, "Get out of here before he pulls some trick, Mom."

"I'm not leaving you alone with a demon."

"Just do it, Mom. Hurry."

Looking hesitant, "Lydia. . ."

"I know what I'm doing."

Ava looked into her child's eyes and saw the fire in them. Lydia seemed to know what she was doing. Still not liking it, Ava reluctantly left.

"The weapon," Ryak pressed. "I took her once, I can do so again."

Lydia nodded. "I know. And you were right all along. The secret to destroying Arthur in any timeline is Guenevere. You just got the wrong girl. Look up a phoenix witch named Bianca. She's Chris' new Gwen. With her help, you'll be able to kill him easily."

tbc. . .


	29. All Hail the King

Sorry this took so long. I'm really having inspiration problems :(

CHAPTER 27

**All Hail the King**

Wyatt glanced up from his magazine as he saw the formation of orb lights on his brother's side of the room. He was about to hold up the particular photo he was viewing when he noticed that his sibling wasn't traveling alone. In fact, his own girlfriend was the one on Chris' arm. Throwing the magazine as though it were on fire, Wyatt shifted on the bed, trying to look innocent.

As soon as the other two teenagers had formed, Emily quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is up. Or heading there. I'm good. Really good. How are you?"

The young woman looked at her travel companion, "If he were on drugs you would tell me right?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "What are you two doing anyway? Especially, you, Chris, you're still supposed to be resting. You heard what happened to him, didn't you, Em?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Well, then what do you think you're doing keeping my baby brother out of bed?"

Emily quirked an eyebrow suggestively, "Well, if you really want me to keep him _in_ bed. . ."

Chris pulled a face as Wyatt gave an unappreciative look to his girlfriend, who merely started laughing at him. This then caused the mighty Twice Blessed Witch to pull her down to the bed, tickling her mercilessly.

The eyebrows on the third wheel of the room rose significantly at the sight of his long time best friend committing tickling foreplay with his own brother, who in his not too distant memories, had been the Ruler of All things Evil.

"Anyway, you two lovebirds," Chris interrupted, looking every part unnerved by the whole display of affection. "I've got something I need to do."

Emily patted Wyatt's arm to let him know the game was done. She looked up at Chris, "I'm coming too. Remember?"

"Why? What's going on?" Wyatt asked, his gaze switching between his girl and his brother. His blue eyes settled on his sibling. "More secrets from me?"

"Nah, it's just, with everything that's happened, I don't think Chris really wants to be alone," Emily smoothly replied. "And who better to keep him company than his best friend?"

"His brother."

"Nah. He's going to be all emotional and distraught. He doesn't want big brother to see that. I'm a girl. It's okay if he pulls a chick-flick moment with me."

Chris smirked at his friend. He'd forgotten how good she was at the game. It was one of the reasons he'd left her in charge when he'd gone to the past.

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay. I get it. It's private best friend stuff. No boyfriend or brother allowed."

"Ah, don't feel bad, sweetie," Emily consoled, putting a hand to his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later okay?"

"Promise?"

Em grinned. "You bet."

She hopped off the bed, following Chris out the door, but poked her head back in a moment later, "Oh, and, Wyatt? Next timefling the dirty magazinesomewhere I _can't_ see it."

000

Cole poked his nose into the kitchen, still unable to find Chris. This was the last room left in the house. And it too was empty. Apparently his charge was out and about. Where that out and about was, the demon had no idea. He just wished the young man would come home soon. They had a lot to talk about.

"Oh, hey, Beltasore."

_Bethazor. Belth-a-. . .oh forget it._

The demon turned his head to look at Melinda, who was coming over to the kitchen via the livingroom. She seemed back to normal, all happy and bright. He wondered vaguely how children could be so resilient and adults just seemed to keep sinking.

"I guess Mom doesn't think you're too bad since you're still here." Melinda kneeled down in front of him, looking into his face with honest curiosity. She tilted her head to the side and after a moment smiled. "You have nice eyes. I think people with nice eyes can't be evil. Chris says that eyes are windows to the spirit. Wyatt says that's lame, but I've never met a demon with nice eyes before, so maybe Chris is right."

_Fascinating. _

"Thank you for saving us," Melinda reached out her hand, softly stroking the top of the labrador's head.

The more she stroked his fur, the calmer Cole felt. The anger and frustration and sadness was just sort of seeping out of him with her touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand with his cold nose. She had the gentle touch of her mother that he'd missed for so long.

"Mel. . ."

Cole looked up at the sound of Chris' awe struck tone. Something in the kid's eyes made a shiver run up his back all the way from the end of his tail.

"Hey, Chris, are you feeling better? You still look sick."

The teenager's face split into a smile. "You've gotten so big. . .and pretty. My god, you're beautiful, Melinda."

"I have? I am?" The teeny-bopper pulled a face. "Are you dying?"

Chris laughed, shaking his head. "Not today."

Emily cut in just then, "Hey, Mel, Prue was looking for you."

"Oh, okay." The young girl whispered conspiratorially to Emily, "You might wanna make sure he gets back to bed." Then, with a worried look to her cousin, disappeared out the kitchen door, her footsteps clomping up the stairs.

"Why is everyone charging _me_ with getting your sorry ass to bed?"

Chris ignored her in favor of turning to look down at the four legged demon in the kitchen. He folded his arms over his chest and let out a breath. "I take it your not evil considering you were letting my little cousin pet you, and the other me didn't vanquish you yet. So, hopefully you can help me."

_Maybe. _

Emily's eyes went wide. "Oh wow. The god can understand you."

"It's Cole Turner, former Source of All Evil not a dog."

The telepath nodded, "So that's what your other self meant when he kept saying to ask Cole." She frowned. "Wait, why is the former Source your new pet?"

Chris waved her off,"It's complicated. So, let's just focus on the current problem at hand, shall we? Okay. There are voices in my head, one is the other me and one is apparently someone from Medieval times. The question is, how did this happen? How is it that all three people can be in one body?"

_Medieval times? You're joking. _

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

_Do you remember anything about a conversation I had with your other self about the sword? _Off of Chris' negative shaking of his head. _Well, Excaliber holds the memories of all its previous owners. My guess is that when the next rightful King Arthur took hold of the sword, it gave you the memories of the other Kings– the first Arthur and your past self. After all, it's been trying to turn you into the King it needs all this time. That's why it was giving the other you memories of your life._

"Hold on. _I'm_ King Arthur?"

Emily nodded, "Just found out not long ago."

"That's impossible. Wyatt's Arthur."

"Just go with it, Chris. It's the truth, I swear."

Chris' face suddenly fell as a thought occurred to him. "I'm not real. I'm just the memories and feelings the sword gave to your Chris." He turned to Cole, "Right?"

_In a way. But, because he has all your memories and all your feelings and thoughts, it's much more real than simply having knowledge of someone else's life. It's as though he can summon those memories up and _be_ you. As though the sword trapped the essence of the King within itself. It's the swords way of making sure the King lives forever. _

"So, how come I'm the one that feels in charge and he's off in a corner?"

_Probably because you're the strongest personality. You lived longer than our Chris, experienced more. And Arthur is from so long ago that the memories of him will be harder to access. His personality will be harder to call forth._

Chris shook his head. "This is weird even for my family."

"No kidding."

"So, how do we bring back the Chris that actually belongs here?"

Cole tilted his head to the side, thinking it over. After a moment he answered. _He's not really gone. He is you. You are him. That's what the sword wanted all along. It wanted its true King back. It's just a matter of our Chris learning to control you two, and keeping his own memories and thoughts and feelings separate from yours. I imagine it'll just take time._

"So what do we do until then?" Chris asked, his frustration with the situation evident. "Am I supposed to live his life until he gets the strength to toss me into some corner like a book he's done reading? I may not be real, but I sure as hell feel real."

_I don't know. Contrary to popular opinion I don't have all the answers. _

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push this all on you. You've been a big help. Really. I just hate this."

Emily put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, what's our next move at least?"

_Well, now that the real Arthur in all his reincarnations has returned. . .I say we finish off Ryak once and for all._

_000_

Ryak closed his grimoire with a satisified smirk on his face. A moment later, Bianca appeared before him in a tower of flames. She looked startled for only a moment, but her training kicked and she calmed herself nearly immediately, her face shifting to a stoic mask. She tried to shimmer, but nothing happened. She tried to move, but found she couldn't. It was a trap-- a crystal cage of sorts, but instead of catching demons, it captured good magical beings. Fear flashed in her face a second before being replaced but eery calm.

Ryak merely grinned. "Brave faces won't help you. Not with what I have in store for you."

"Go to hell."

"We are in hell." Ryak pulled a small vial out of from under his cloak. He gazed at it fondly. "I don't suppose you know what this does, do you? No. Well, you're about to find out."

He tossed the potion at her, and after she glowed black, he merely smirked once more. "Welcome back to life."

tbc. . .


	30. They All Fall Down

For anyone who is still reading this, THANK YOU for being so patient. My time isn't my own right now since it's my last semester of school. So, I update as soon as I can, and I appreciate your understanding and your support. Thanks:)

CHAPTER 28

**They All Fall Down**

Bianca shifted on the balls of her feet, subconsciously switching into a loose fighting stance. In a moments notice she would be able to move gracefully to a tuck and a roll, dodge in any direction, or simply hold her own in an attack from the front. Instead of her eyes studying the pitch black face of her captor, she studied his hips, watching to see which way they might turn to attack her from. The slightest twitch of one of his muscles became a neon sign to her trained eye. She didn't know who this demon was but she wasn't afraid. She had died once before and didn't plan on repeating the performance anytime soon.

"Do you know where you are?" the husky voice condescendingly questioned.

The assassin didn't switch her focus. She had taken a cursory glance at the room upon first waking up, and had assumed it was just another cavern in the underworld. After all, the underworld was basically all the same. One dark, dank cave was just as good as another. Besides, she was less interested in her surroundings than in the strange, tattooed being that had somehow brought her back to life. A demon doesn't save lives. A demon takes them.

"No answer?" He moved casually over to a table near the wall, smirking as he saw her counter his movement with the turn of her body. She was a trained hunter all right, an animal ready to spring at any sign of danger. They didn't make Phoenixes like that in this world. Here, they were more concerned with politics than with survival. The world was bright and shiny and killing the unsuspecting is a much easier task than hunting those that constantly fear for their lives.

Leaning against the table, arms folded over his massive chest, Ryak decided to cut to the chase. "You were dead, remember? Well, I am the one that brought you back. You owe your new found life to me."

A derisive snort was the only reply.

"You doubt me?"

"I owe my life to no one. It's mine to do with as I please."

Ryak shrugged, "I suppose. Though, what would a great huntress such as yourself care to do? See your lover, Christopher Halliwell?"

A twitch of worry. The mask replaced instantly, the only hint of emotion becoming anger. "He's safe from the likes of you. Somewhere you can't reach him."

"On the contrary. He's with his family in their home." He grinned as doubt foamed over her eyes. He pushed off the table, grabbed something from behind him. When he reached her side, he thrust the object at her chest. "Enlighten yourself."

Bianca quickly glanced down to see a newspaper had been shoved in her hands. Her brown eyes rose to his black. "What is this suppose to show me? That Wyatt has torn down another school to build more housing for his demons? Or is this just something you conjured to serve your purpose? Either way...not interested."

"He left you to die," Ryak commented softly. "Left you bleeding on the floor of the attic, didn't he? He went back to the love and warmth of his family, and you died. How could he do that?"

Bianca's hand conjured a knife to the demon's throat, her free hand grabbing his arm and propelling him against the wall. "Shut up. Now."

"Sore point, I see." He tilted his head to the side, amused. "Didn't Wyatt used to tell you something? Something about...Chris and how he didn't really love you? How he couldn't?"

The knife pushed closer to his skin.

Ryak could have laughed at the folly of humans. He knew nothing, but with a few choice words and the study of her eyes, the sound of her breath he could determine if he was on the right track and completely tear her down. Tear her down and build her into the mold he saw fit.

"A little voice in your head knew the truth all along. Chris was a born liar, a master of the art as I've heard from all who know him, and you fell for his silky words like all the others before you. He used you, didn't he? He used you and you let him."

"You don't know us," Bianca ground out, despite her mother's voice in her head telling her the exact same thing. Despite all the things Wyatt had told her about his little brother's need to save the world at any cost, and how that included his so called love.

"I know him," a new voice called out. "Better than you do now."

Turning to the new voice, the assassin kept the blade strongly, level toward the throat of her savior while examining the next possible threat. "And who the hell are you?"

"Lydia Nicoli." The teenager smiled arrogantly. "I'm his lover."

The phoenix let out a huff of air, nearly rolling her eyes at the thought of a mere child trying to convince her that she had Christopher Halliwell's attentions. "I think it's time to take your meds, Kid."

"You aren't where you think you are," Ryak confirmed. "He changed the future. He succeeded in his mission. And promptly forgot all about you."

Lydia giggled at the look on the assassin's face. "Surprise. Meet the new future, Witch. Your lover boy is only sixteen, and he's with me. In fact, he forgot all about you and your star-crossed love. He knows you, but he hates you."

Bianca shook her head. "And I'm supposed to believe a demon?"

"See for yourself," Lydia gestured over to the Seer's pool. "It still holds the seer's power. It can't lie. So, see what your true love really thinks of you who gave your life to save him."

Hesitating, the assassin pulled away from the demon and moved to the bowl, her doubts and fears propelling her toward it. She had to know. She had to see. When she finally gazed into that opaque pool of time, she saw Chris, her fiancee at the book of shadows, flipping through it a pen in his mouth. Suddenly a valkyrie appeared, it was an ally of theirs in the future, Mist. Then before the assassin knew what she was seeing, Mist and Chris were kissing. The image shifted. It looked to be the backroom of P3, Chris was wearing nothing but boxers and socks. Leo came in...followed by a girl in Chris' shirt. The pool shifted. She Chris kiss a blonde woman while the Charmed Ones appeared frozen in the background. A new wave of pictures flew on the surface of the liquid. She saw herself with a young Chris, arguing, and saw the fury in the young man's face. Was that disgust? And then, she saw the truth. A teenaged Chris and Lydia in bed together with witchlighter declaring his undying love for the young girl in his arms.

He had played her. She had died for him, and he had never and would never love her.

"Sucks to be you," Lydia commented.

Bianca clenched her hands into balls. She turned to Ryak. "What do you want?"

"I want him dead."

"Me too," the assassin responded before shimmering out of the cavern.

Phoebe nigh on squealed as she pounced on her youngest nephew, wrapping her arms around him. Paige was following close behind, her hug just as tight and meaningful as her older sister's. And as Chris was attacked by his two aunts, his jade eyes sought out his mother who was standing off to the side with an amused smile playing on her lips at the sight of her hapless youngest. "Mooom. You told them?"

"And why shouldn't she?" Paige barked. "We are after all the coolest aunts in the whole world, and are going to want to celebrate the return of our favorite neurotic whitelighter."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "We've missed you."

Chris rolled his eyes, "You have me. Or mini-me anyway. We're the same person."

"Not true," Paige countered. "Chris version 2.0 has a life."

"Thanks, Paige."

"Anytime, Kiddo."

Phoebe laid her head on Chris' shoulder. "We really have missed you, you know."

Chris couldn't help the tiny pull at the corner of his lips. "I've missed you too."

"Not to cut the love fest short, but the reason I told you guys was so that we could figure out why future Chris has possessed current Chris," Piper cut in. Her chocolate eyes settled gently on her son. "As much as I love having you again, we both know you don't belong here, and being your mother I know how much you'll be wanting to get back to hunting the evil after Wyatt."

Emily raised her hand, waving it enthusiastically. "Ooh. No he doesn't. No he doesn't."

Chris clamped a hand over her mouth.

Leo frowned at his son and lifted an eyebrow in question. "Chris..."

"It's complicated."

"So, you know how you got here, don't you?"

"Yeah. And I'm taking care of it. Everything is fine. Really."

Paige tossed a dubious look to the empath of the family. "Remember the last time he said that? He had a gaping wound in his chest, I believe."

"Yup. Almost died."

"Fine, I was a lying liar who lied. I get it. But I'm not lying right now. I swear. Everything's cool. Honest."

Emily frowned. "They need to know."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No. They don't."

"Yes. They do."

"No. They. Don't."

"Yes. They. Do."

_Stop it._ Cole mentally interjected. _Silence or I will kill both of you._

Chris glanced down at Shadow who had been lying rather somberly in the corner of the room farthest from Phoebe. He felt for the former Source in that moment, being so close to the one you love and not being able to touch her. Not being able to express those feelings. He and Cole were a lot more alike than he'd realized from the stories he'd heard.

_We'll need their support if we're going to defeat Ryak once and for all. Excaliber will be at its strongest now that you have the essence of the true King, but you're still a child in their eyes, and they will try to stop you unless we come up with a plan._

"_Any ideas?"_

"_The truuuth," _telepathed Emily.

_No, they're too overprotective for that to work. They lost Chris once, they won't risk losing him again._

"What exactly do we need to know," Piper questioned, her voice lowering to a threatening tone.

Her threat had no effect however as a crash from upstairs drew the attention away from Chris.

Chris orbed upstairs, Emily latching on to his arm just as he took off. Piper and Phoebe took hold of Paige and followed suit, leaving poor Leo to cry, "What about me?" before running up the stairs after them.

When they reached the source of the sound, they found it to be the boys' room, and when they entered they all were stopped dead in their tracks by the sight of Bianca holding Wyatt trapped, her hand in his back as pain painted his face. She looked straight at Chris, "I came for you, but he'll do. Strip your powers and meet me when and where I tell you or the precious brother you love will die in your place."

Without another syllable, she shimmered out.

tbc. . .


	31. The Truth STILL Hurts

CHAPTER 29

The Truth Still Hurts

Some people say that when tragedy strikes time itself seems to pause, seconds stretching out into minutes, minutes into hours. For Chris, tragedy was like raindrops. After the first few moments of a downpour, after a person's hair is matted to their face and their clothes begin to stick to their bodies, another drop or two doesn't seem to matter because the damage has already been done. When another drop hits your body, you don't even notice because you're already soaked. At this point in his life, Chris was so saturated with raindrops he could have been thrown into a lake and not noticed. 

So, when he watched his former fiancée disappear with his brother, saw the terror in his sibling's eyes and the anger and blood lust in the woman's face, all he did was let out a breath and shove his hands in his pockets. The only thought that crossed his mind was "_She seemed different." _

Cole, from his position at Chris' side looked up. _She did. You're right. _

Everyone else in the room began to panic. 

"Wyatt," Piper breathed out, unconsciously gripping onto Leo's arm.

Leo shook his head in denial, flashing back to a time when Bianca had taken his other son prisoner, a time when Chris had nearly died at her hands. He knew this enemy. He knew what she was capable of accomplishing, which was just about anything she set her mind to. He'd figured that out when he realized she was the love of Chris' life, she'd have to be just as stubborn and determined as his son if she were to capture his heart and keep his attentions. Unfortunately, right now, the woman with all that determination and skill was threatening to kill Wyatt, and Leo wasn't sure how to stop her.

Paige and Phoebe surrounded their sister and brother-in-law, offering words of support and comfort. At one point Paige offered to go make potions ready while Phoebe followed her out to find anything that might help find her in the Book of Shadows.

Emily stared at the spot her lover had been in only moments ago. The real, raw terror in his eyes pierced her heart more effectively than a surgical scalpel. She'd never seen Wyatt Halliwell scared. Not once. Now he was gone, taken by that woman. How had she done it? How had she beaten the most powerful witch in the world? More importantly, how would they then beat her?

"I don't understand," Emily softly stated; her eyes vacant.

Piper moved to the girl's side. "Sweetie, why don't you go see if Paige or Phoebe need any help? It might help you to keep busy."

Emily nodded and numbly exited the room. Her footsteps thudded on the stairs to the attic.

Chris ignored Emily's pain for now, knowing that if he let it, their connection as friends would distract him. He couldn't afford that right now. Not when he knew he was missing something , something that could save Wyatt. He glanced down at the demonic dog. "Hatred. That's what it was. There was nothing professional about this encounter."

_The staple of a good assassin is their ability to remain detached from their missions. She wasn't detached. Not the way a Phoenix of her standing should be. Something happened. _

Leo frowned at his son, "Chris?" 

The young man's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to tie his thoughts together to form the answer to what was truly bothering him about what he had witnessed in his former lover. He ignored his father and focused his question to Cole again. "She seem older to you?"

_Yes, but it was more than that. Her carriage was different--- straighter, tougher, more defensive. There was a burden in her eyes like. . . _

"Like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders," the witchlighter finished. "Oh my god. That son of a bitch." 

"Language, Mister," Piper admonished automatically.

"Sorry."

Piper nodded her acceptance. "Now, care to tell your poor parents what you two are talking about? Cole said something about a burden on her shoulders, and that somehow led you to figure out something. What?"

"Ryak brought back the other Bianca—_my_ Bianca."

Leo folded his arms over his chest, a puzzled look edging into his brow. "I don't understand, how would that help him? She loved you."

"Loved as in past tense, Leo," Chris softly replied. "It's clear those days are long over. I've only ever seen her look at demons and Wyatt with that much hate before today. Whatever happened, whatever he convinced her happened, it's made her think I betrayed her or something. Maybe he convinced her that her death was my fault. It wouldn't be hard to twist it that way."

Piper said, "I'm so sorry, Peanut. This has to be so hard for you. I know how much you loved her."

"I'm fine, Mom," Chris answered. "I'm trying to figure out what's going on is all. I'm assuming Lydia or some other informant working for Ryak told him about my feelings for Bianca, and he figured on using her against me. What he didn't count on was me not caring."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Chris, let's be realistic. You do care. It's only human to care."

"Whatever," the son countered, changing the subject. "I think I know where she might be hiding Wyatt. There were a few places within the city that we used to keep demons for interrogation or hide witches from Wyatt's men. I figure Cole and I can check those out."

"You and Cole?" Piper questioned. "What about me and your aunts? We should be there."

"No way. You'll only get in my way. I don't want to have to worry about keeping you all safe too."

"It's our job to protect you," Leo countered. "Besides, we're not as close to the situation as you are. What if it comes down to vanquishing her? You shouldn't have to be in that sort of position."

"I'm telling you for the last time, I don't care. Saving Wyatt is my number one priority in any time, all right? My feelings for Bianca have nothing to do with it. This isn't my life or hers. We had our chance, and we lost it. It's a dead issue."

_You're not going to win this argument_.

_"Watch me." _

Without another word, Chris orbed out. 

The mirror on the wall exploded and shattered into a rain of glass.

Piper took a deep breath and looked at Cole, "Cole, follow him. Keep him safe."

_"I always do." _

000

The house on the outskirts of the city was falling apart from disuse. The shingles on the roof were missing in places, the blue siding was peeling away, the windows had been broken by local teenagers, and the lawn was a virtual jungle of weeds and tall grass. 

No one would find them here.

Bianca watched her prisoner, looking for signs of his coming to, but found none. She'd used pressure points to knock him out. He was easier to deal with that way. She had time to set the crystals and get in contact with Ryak without worrying about his trying to escape. Now, she just watched him, looking for signs of the monster that had been responsible for the agonizing death she had suffered.

It was odd remembering one's death, yet still being alive. The images , sounds and feelings began to grow fuzzy like a nightmare that was just taking a bit longer to let go. It truly was a nightmare though. Feeling her own warm blood on her hands and bubble up her throat and through her mouth till she choked on it. The choking was what killed her first, not the giant hole through her abdomen. Not that she minded because lying there feeling her organs ripping open and gushing out blood wasn't the most pleasant of feelings. At least suffocating ended things.

She remembered Chris's eyes as the last thing she saw before she died. They were like seas, terrible pools of sorrow. She really had thought he loved her. He really was the best liar and actor she had ever known.

A groan drew her thoughts back to the present and she narrowed her eyes as Wyatt Halliwell lifted his head to look up at her, his blue eyes glazed over with confusion. He blinked a few times before looking around the room and noticing that he was trapped within a crystal cage. He rose to his knees and stared at his captor.

"Sleep well?" Bianca questioned.

"Where are we?"

"Does it really matter?"

Wyatt tossed the words around for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I suppose not."

"The bag to your left is food and water. I'd use them sparingly as its all you'll be getting for the remainder of your stay."

The Twice Blessed glanced down to the outer edge of his cage. A little brown bag was sitting on the wooden floor with a bottle of Dasani water resting next to it. He quirked an eyebrow at his captor, "You feed your prisoners bottled water?"

"Just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I can't be civil," the woman countered. "Besides, I have nothing against you personally anymore. I don't even really know you."

"Wait, anymore? You used to?"

Bianca folded one leather clad leg over the other. "In the other timeline. You're familiar with that story, right?"

"Yeah, Chris went back in time to save me from a demon."

The assassin smirked, "Is that what they told you?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "You can't turn me against my family if that's what you're hoping. Demons have tried it a million times before, and all it accomplishes is bringing my family closer together and forging a stronger bond between us. So, save your breath. Lies won't do you any good. My family will find me and save me. Evil never wins."

"My god you're preachy for someone who used to be the Source of All Evil."

The Twice Blessed blinked.

Slowly.

Bianca leaned forward in her chair, "If you think I'm lying, why don't you hit me with another powerful cliché that claims the world is so black and white. How there can be no good demons and no evil angels. Tell me how it's not possible."

"I…"

"You murdered me, you know," the woman went on. "Kicked me into a broken table leg, which pierced through my body like a toothpick through an appetizer. You murdered a lot of people. Tortured, maimed, violated and generally destroyed thousands. You, half angel, half witch and all Halliwell, you were the greatest evil I've ever encountered. Chris didn't go back to save you. He went back to save others _from_ you."

Wyatt looked away from her burning gaze. He focused on his hands. He wondered if in another life these same hands could be soaked in other people's blood. Could these very hands he stared at right this moment, could they have been responsible for so much pain? He knew his family had been hiding something from him. Was this the big secret? Then it hit him.

_Chris rose from his place on the bench, folding his arms over his chest as he looked on his two parents and older brother. His eyes stopped on the blond teenager in front of him. "You're wearing blue."_

_The Twice Blessed glanced down at his shirt. It was just a baby blue dress shirt. It wasn't even new. "Yeah, I am. So?"_

_"Seems strange is all."_

Strange. Yes. It would be strange to see the Source of All Evil wearing a baby blue colored shirt. Wyatt closed his eyes as the truth sunk into his heart. He he had been evil. He had hurt people. Killed this woman apparently, a woman who at that time had been the love of Chris' life. How could he do that to his own brother? Betray their familial bond like that? What had he done to Chris directly? Chris had seemed so wary of him back at the park, like an animal ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. Wyatt hadn't understood it at the time, but it made perfect sense now. Oh god...Chris remembered it all too. Remembered eery detail of that other life and the atrocities committed. If Wyatt had hurt his kid brother, he'd never forgive himself.

"Sorry you had to hear it all from me," The Phoenix broke in. She paused for just a moment. "No, wait. I lied. I'm not really. Life's a bitch for everyone, so stop looking like someone ran over your puppy and just deal with it."

It was in this moment that Wyatt realized something. He had to hear this horrible news from a stranger. He had to hear it from this assassin's mouth rather than from his parents. Why? Because they had lied to him.

The sound of orb lights jingled in the air for a moment. Wyatt saw a gleam in the huntresses' eyes and faster than Wyatt could yell a warning to his sibling, who was just starting to form amongst the lights, the assassin did what she was born to do: she attacked. In one fluid movement the dark haired beauty conjured an athame to her hand and threw it end over end with deadly precision.

tbc. . . 


	32. Soul Mates

Tada! What do you know? Another update :) Now, this didn't turn out quite how I wanted, but hopefully it makes sense and you all like it anyway...crosses fingers

CHAPTER 30

Soul Mates

_The sound of orb lights jingled in the air for a moment. Wyatt saw a gleam in the huntresses' eyes and faster than Wyatt could yell a warning to his sibling, who was just starting to form amongst the lights, the assassin did what she was born to do: she attacked. In one fluid movement the dark haired beauty conjured an athame to her hand and threw it end over end with deadly precision_.

The razor sharp dagger soared through the air in a blur of silver, the trajectory of the item so spot on that the sharp tip of the weapon would pierce his heart, killing him within moments if the target did not react quickly. As it was, Chris was no ordinary prey, having had the rare opportunity to acquire this huntress's tutelage. So, as soon as he orbed into the room and spotted the blade coming toward him, he knew he only had one option that would save his life. He raised his hand and reversed the blade in her direction with his telekinesis just moments before it struck his chest. 

Turning on its end, the dagger headed back toward its thrower with incredible velocity. Bianca glared at her prey as she caught the dagger by the handle inches from her face. She flipped the blade in her hand so that it faced the other way and then moved into a fighting stance.

"Are we really doing this, Bianca?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, her jaw setting. "I'm just doing what I should have done from day one."

Chris shook his head, his eyes lowering as he remembered that fateful day.

_The leader of the resistance ran behind a parked truck, ducking behind the bed. He noticed his second in command reach her position behind him. He moved forward, slowly shuffling to the front of the truck then peering around the passenger side tire to get a view of the street ahead. One of Wyatt's Alpha demons was prowling the street, it's long claws dragging on the ground behind it as its glowing eye sweeping the area for witches and other magical beings. _

"Well?" Emily whispered.

Chris put a finger to his lips and edged back toward her. "No way. Alpha demon. We'll have to come back later."

"We need those medical supplies now, Chris. Later isn't going to cut it."

The young witchlighter growled in frustration. He turned around, heading back toward the front of the truck. However, as he peered around this time, there was a woman in the street. The Alpha demon's gaze locked on the lone woman, and with faster speed than a creature of its size should be able to muster, it charged. It's claws at the ready, it slashed out at its would be victim only to find that she had ducked and rolled underneath it's long arms, coming up behind him and landing a solid kick to its knees bringing it to the ground. Conjuring a blade she twirled it in her hand, slicing open the creature from behind.

The demon roared in pain, rearing back on its legs before swiftly clawing the woman's arm open, ripping apart the flesh like a knife through butter. It then continued its charge one arm beating after the other in a windmill effect of rage, one long clawed arm swinging and attacking followed by the other, its appendages whirling faster than the human eye could keep up.

"Shit," Chris cursed softly, watching.

Emily peeked over his shoulder and winced as she saw the woman struggling to keep up her defenses against the catastrophic attack. "We've got to do something. She'll die if we don't."

"She'll die if we do," Chris argued. "That thing is unstoppable. No magic works against it, and it's too fast for hand to hand. She was insane to try in the first place. I'm not risking our lives for her stupidity."

"Chris..."

The leader saw the pleading in his friend's eyes and shook his head. He turned back to the scene to avoid the guilt seeping into his stomach. Back in the days before Wyatt and his demons, back before the world got so messed up, Chris Halliwell never would have left an innocent to die. Chris Halliwell would have fought against any odds to save someone.

The woman, her shirt ripped, blood staining both arms, fell to her knees in what appeared to be her final moments.

Chris groaned and before he knew what he was doing, had telekinetically whipped the dagger up from the ground at the woman's side and into the eye of the demon.

Once the Alpha demon could no longer see her, it was helpless against her quick attacks, which were revived as soon as she saw her enemy weakened. She was relentless, her blade moving like lightening in the sky, slashing arms and chest, and finally cutting a gaping wound in the creature's neck, which spurted out red life until the creature had none left to offer to the pavement below.

"I can't believe it," Emily breathed out. "She just took on an Alpha...and lived."

Chris jumped to his feet, "That last part's still questionable. Look."

As Chris ran forward, the woman sunk to the ground in front of the massive corpse she had just created. The resistance leader reached her just as her head thudded against the cold grey pavement. He skidded to his knees by her side, and removed the hair from her face that had fallen from her ponytail. When he looked into her face for the first time, his breath caught. She was stunning. Soft, delicate features, olive skin, and lips like rose petals. Her eyes...when they rose to meet his were a coffee brown that revealed a person of strength, indefatigable determination, and, what struck him most strongly, deep sorrow only mostly covered by defiance.

"Hey," she coughed, gasping in pain. She slowly moved her hand, revealing the source of her wound. One of the creature's long talon like nails was imbedded in her side. "A little help."

Chris nodded and with the flick of his hand sent the talon flying out of her body. He ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and pressed it to the now open wound. "You're going to be okay. We'll get you to a healer."

"He killed my mother," she answered his unasked question. "That's why."

The witchlighter understood more than she could have imagined. He'd lost his own mother to an Alpha demon. That was before they were called Alpha demons. They were just Gorgons back then, back before Wyatt had killed their leaders and claimed himself their master along with the rest of the underworld. Now almost all demons were identified by military names, like soldiers in Wyatt Halliwell's army.

"Save your strength," Chris whispered, offering a small smile.

"Bianca," she coughed.

Chris nodded acknowledgment as Emily caught up and plopped down next to him. "I'm Chris and this is Emily."

Bianca took one more shuttering breath, then let her eyes fall shut.

"I saved your life that day," Chris spoke aloud. 

The assassin scoffed, "I've never needed anyone's help to do my job. You really think I wouldn't have found a way without you? Don't be absurd."

Shadow shimmered into the corner of the room, his black nose turning to the sound of the argument for a moment. Once witnessing that his charge seemed to be unhurt, he focused on the witch inside the cage who was watching the scene unfold like watching a movie. He moved toward the cage slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Oh, so we're back to being big bad Bianca who doesn't need anybody," Chris snapped back. "You can't fool me. I know you. I know you better than anyone else has ever or will ever know you. You can't pretend we didn't mean anything to one another, Bianca. I know better. I was there. I felt it. Hell, you gave your life for me. I think that pretty much says it all."

The woman growled, tossing an energy ball at the young man, who casually sent it skittering off into a wall. "That was a warning. Next time I attack you, you won't survive. I've learned my lesson. Chris Halliwell doesn't love. He uses."

"What are you talking about?" Chris protested. "I loved you. Fuck, let's be honest here, Bianca. I _still_ love you. I'll always love you. You're the one who betrayed _me_. Not the other way around."

Shadow's ears bent backward at the harsh tone, which hurt his sensitive dog ears. He vaguely considered telling Chris to keep it down and to remember they were only here to save Wyatt, but thought better of it. Best let the two love birds get their issues out in the open. Maybe, Bianca could become a valuable ally in their fight against Ryak. Besides, Cole had a feeling this fight might be just what the doctor ordered for these two.

"You said yourself, I died for you," the woman threw back. "I never would have intentionally hurt you. Not like you did..." she drifted off, her steam ebbing.

Chris moved forward, his arms folding over his chest, "What do you mean like I did? What did I do? What did Ryak tell you that I did that made you turn back into this cold hearted, unfeeling person?"

"He didn't have to tell me. I saw."

"Oh you saw, did you? What did you see?"

Wyatt's head turned away from the drama as he noticed a black spot moving out of the corner of his eye. He cautiously turned toward it, not wanting his captor to notice. He smiled when he saw the family dog, standing outside the crystal cage. The Twice Blessed pointed to one of the crystals and gestured vaguely in a sign to remove it.

Cole wished for the millionth time that he could role his eyes. As it was, he began to slowly push the crystal out of position with his nose.

"Enough," Bianca growled. "No more. I'm not listening to another of your slick speeches, Chris. It'll just be lies. More and more lies. Wyatt was right about you. You really would tell me anything to get what you wanted. I thought he was trying to play us off one another, but it was the truth. You're a manipulative bastard, and I'm going to enjoy taking you down."

The crystal cage went down. Wyatt rose to his feet and raised his hands to help defend his brother from the assassin, but Cole dug his teeth into the boy's pant leg and shimmered them out before he could do anything.

"Everything was a lie, then?" Chris shook his head. "I can not _believe_ you think that. After everything we've been through, you're letting Ryak convince you that it all meant nothing. What about December 12th? I remember that date every year. Would someone who didn't care about you...about us, someone who didn't want a future with you care about that date?"

Bianca's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe he remembered.

_Bianca sat numbly on the bed of the small apartment she lived in. She swallowed down the urge to cry, knowing that it wouldn't make anything better and unable to stand the thought of letting any more weakness fill her. What happened wasn't her fault. It wasn't. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself of this fact. Tried to forget what she had just been through. _

The door to the apartment opened and closed softly.

The woman noticed as the bed sunk slightly as the other person sat down next to her. She didn't turn to look at her guest. She knew who it was. She knew and couldn't stand the thought of him seeing her like this. She wiped away a stray tear and cleared her throat. "Wyatt might put two and two together if he senses you here. It could ruin everything we've been working toward."

"Ask me if I care," the gentle voice responded.

Bianca nodded slowly, trying to force air into her lungs. "You shouldn't be so reckless. Go home to Wyatt. Keep up appearances."

"You don't have to stay strong in front of me. It's okay to lean on me."

"No, Chris. It's not," she replied. She stared at a spot on the wall, still incapable of looking at him. "My job is to remain uninvolved, and I've failed. You hired me to do a job. My mission was simple– infiltrate Wyatt's organization and report back. Instead, I let my emotions complicate things, and– "

"– and we had sex," Chris finished. "That was three months ago. You started avoiding me after that."

"Business doesn't mix with personal relationships. It was a mistake," the phoenix argued, still fixated on the spot on the wall. She noticed a little black smudge there, and wondered what had caused it, keeping her mind focused on anything, but the real situation.

Chris' head dropped_his voice quiet as he asked, "were you ever going to tell me?" _

"Tell you what?" the woman countered, pretending her voice hadn't just cracked.

The young man put his hand on her face, pulling it toward him, forcing her to look at him. "About the baby. Were you ever going to tell me?"

Bianca closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"That demon today," Chris started to question, wanting to be gentle but needing to know, "there was blood. Was that...? I mean, is the baby...?"

"You have no responsibility to me," the assassin stated. Her eyes were numb as she opened them, fixated once more on nothing. "It's gone. You've got nothing to worry about."

Chris nodded slowly, licking his lips as he tried to come up with something, anything, to say. After a moment he rose to his feet, the bed bouncing back to its normal height. Bianca heard the door open and close again. She squeezed her eyes shut against the harsh ripping she felt in her chest.

She'd always wanted a child. Odd as it sounds for an assassin to long for a family, it was true. She didn't want the life she was living. She longed for normalcy and the sound of a little person laughing and saying, 'mommy'. Bianca wanted love and warmth and happiness. All those things which felt torn from her in this single moment.

"December 12th 2025," Bianca murmured. 

Chris nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets and finding himself unable to look into her face in that moment. He cleared his throat of emotion. "I always light a candle in remembrance. I never told you. I didn't want to upset you."

"I thought you left, you know," the woman replied softly. "I thought you were leaving and never looking back."

"I don't remember that."

The phoenix found herself smiling weakly. "You went to fetch ingredients for homemade soup. You thought it would help me get my strength back. I remember you just walked right back in and went straight into the kitchen. You didn't say anything, just cooked and I watched, and then we ate it in silence, but it was all right. I knew you understood then."

"I fell in love with you that day," Chris confided.

Bianca glanced down at the athame she was holding. She tossed it aside. "You were my angel that day. I can't believe I doubted you. Not after that. I do know you. You wouldn't do those things. Not without some sort of magical force at work. I just..."

"I know," Chris replied, moving toward her. He put a hand to her cheek and smiled softly. "I know, baby."

The assassin frowned down at him, noticing the youthful appearance and shaking her head, "We're not meant to be are we?"

"No."

"I hate this."

"Me too, but it's not our life. We don't belong here."

Bianca nodded acceptance. She gazed up into her lover's eyes, "So what do we do now?"

"Surrender to them."

"How?"

Chris leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, "Goodbye, Bianca."

After a moment of extreme heat and warmth between them, something shifted in the air, and the magic passed.

Chris' eyes popped open, the green orbs growing wide with surprise as he jumped back away from the woman. He blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth as no words came to mind.

For her part, Bianca frowned and looked around her. She noticed Chris' fish mouth expression and asked, "Are you okay?"

"That was intense," the other finally articulated.

Bianca nodded, "She's still with me. I can feel her. He with you?"

"Definitely. His moping could be sensed ten lifetimes away."

"They really love each other, even after everything."

Chris cocked an eyebrow, "What does this mean for us? I mean, since the person in my head is in love with the person in your head?"

Bianca laughed at the phrasing before giving a little shrug. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Because I'm jailbait," Chris joked.

His charge laughed. "Well, sort of."

"Wow, do I really want to be eighteen right about now."

Bianca smirked and shook her head, wondering what she really did plan to do about this whole situation. How could she really be in love with someone so much younger than herself? Even if they were soul mates in another life, did that constitute possibility in their own future? Or were they always destined to fall to ruin? One thing was for sure, if she stayed in close proximity of Chris, she was destined to fall and fall hard. The question was whether or not she would take that chance this time around.

Shadow reappeared in that moment, his tail up in the air. He cocked his furry head to the side, regarding the two for a moment before the familiar voice was heard in his friend's mind. _Figured it out I see. _

"You could have just told me he needed to confront her in order to move back where he belongs. It would have made this whole process a lot quicker."

I wasn't sure, but I didn't think it could hurt. Now, bring her back to the manor, I've got an idea on how to finish Ryak, and it involves Bianca. This time, he won't escape alive.

tbc. . .

Only about three chappies left. Can you believe it? Whew, almost done :)


	33. Chris' Fight

Well, here it is, the big climax. Hope it meets your expectations :)

CHAPTER 31

Chris' Fight

It had taken ten minutes for Cole to tell Chris and Bianca what his battle strategy entailed, mentioning every minute detail that might help them be fully prepared for what they were about to face. It took Chris three minutes to process what the plan really meant for him and his destiny. Bianca caught on in a minute and a half, shaking her head at the risk and feeling her chest tighten not for herself but for the young man forced to grow up much quicker than a kid should. 

When Chris explained the scenario to his family, Piper accidentally blew up a vase before tearing into the four legged coordinator of said plan. It took Leo four minutes and 59 seconds to calm her down enough to see reason. Well, as much reason as a mother could possibly see when her son was going to war with a nearly unstoppable foe. The father, as calm as he seemed, wasn't really any happier about the situation, but knew without a doubt that his son was strong enough to pull it off.

Phoebe, for her part, instantly hated the plan merely because it was her ex-husband who had developed it. Her motto was 'if it involves Cole, it will only end up hurting us all.' However, Chris knew how to work his aunts and after giving her the puppy dog eyes and a speech about how he needed to do this to prove to himself that he could handle his destiny, the middle Charmed One cracked and gave him a hug along with her full backing.

Paige remained silent, which was uncharacteristic for the youngest Charmed One. She merely kept looking toward Bianca, who was staying behind Chris and Cole for safety purposes. It wasn't until all the other adults in the room had given their blessing that the youngest Charmed One raised the question that was on all their minds, "How can we trust her after everything she's done?"

Bianca opened her mouth to give a sharp reply, but Chris stepped in for her. His response was simple. "I trust her with my life. That should be good enough for you."

It wasn't, but Paige thought better than to say so.

Then, lastly, there was Wyatt. He gave his sibling a small smile. "Are you sure you're thinking with your upstairs brain?"

Chris glowered at him.

"Just making sure."

"For the last time, everybody, I know what I'm getting myself into."

Wyatt joined his sibling's side and put his hand on the younger teen's arm. "Then let's get to work, shall we?"

00000000

Chris ducked as the sword blade narrowly missed taking off his head.

_Would you focus?_ Cole's voice cut in. _She's not even trying. Ryak will be. He won't go easy on you. He wants you dead, and if you keep fighting the way you are, he'll succeed in his goal. _

"Hey, she's a professional, and I've never even touched a freaking sword, so you would just-" 

The teen fell to the ground as his opponent's weapon slashed toward his side, nearly cutting him open. He rolled to safety, rising to his feet behind her and slashing down at the other, his eyes going wide as she easily countered the move by pinning his weapon to the ground with her own before spinning to land a solid kick to his head. When he regained enough sense to open his eyes, he saw the glint of silver resting on his neck.

Bianca sighed, "Stop swinging that thing like a club. It'll get you killed."

She lowered her katana and turned to the dog. "He's not getting this, Cole. It'd take me months to train him."

Chris rose to his feet in a huff. "Again. Let's go."

"No." Bianca shook her head, her braid swinging behind her. "It's pointless. We're wasting time. There's no way you'll be ready in time, and this is only serving to wear you out."

_She's right. You'll need all your strength to go against Ryak, and this doesn't seem to be going as smoothly as I had hoped. _

Leo, who had been sitting on the sofa observing let out a breath, "You're thinking too much." 

"Excuse me? I thought the whole point was to learn how to focus? How can I do that if I'm not supposed to think?"

His mother looked up from her place behind the pedestal, her hand stopping halfway through turning a page of the family heirloom. "He's right. I remember when I held Excaliber it was like it spoke to me. All I had to do was let go, and it was like I'd been sword fighting my whole life. It does the work; you're just the vessel it works through."

"Great, just great," the teen muttered.

Leo smiled encouragingly. "You don't have to worry, Chris. You already know everything there is to know about this sword. It was made for you, and you have all the knowledge on how to wield it inside of you. After all, it gave you some pretty helpful resources."

_The Elder has a point_.

_"You giving my dad credit for something? You feeling okay?" _

Fight with your eyes closed.

"Come again?"

Just do it.

Chris rolled his eyes before closing them. He raised the sword and felt it hum in his hands. A warmth and confidence began to fill his being. He let out a breath and tried to let himself sink into the feeling. "Okay, I'm ready. Attack me." 

"Your eyes are shut."

"Just do it."

Bianca raised her blade and lunged forward. To her surprise, the attack was blocked. She twisted the sword, arching it down toward the other side. Chris parried then challenged, pushing her backward a few steps with his powerful strokes. She was forced to pick up her pace to keep up with him, and found that for the first time since this little training session had begun, she was the one on the defensive.

The blades clanged together over their heads, Chris gave a firm shove, knocking the assassin backward, nearly causing her to fall to the ground. It was only her years of training that kept her on her feet and able to recover. However, even this asset was not enough. Before she could regain complete balance he was on top of her, Excaliber slashing at her faster and faster. Bianca was so off balance, only on the heels of her feet that she was forced to try to defend herself one handed while struggling to reach a standing position. Eventually, Chris' strength over powered her, her blade broke, and she lost her footing, landing on her back. His blade tip paused only millimeters from her throat.

_Impressive. _

Chris opened his eyes. "Morgana?" 

Bianca turned to Leo, whose eyes had suddenly turned into saucers. When she found no answers there, her gaze focused on the boy's mother only to find the woman's mouth hanging open, her own chocolate brown eyes on her husband. As a last resort the Phoenix looked to the dog who had his head tilted to the side, ears back against his head.

"Where is this place?" Chris asked, gazing around, a strange accent filling his tone. "I wisst not where your magic has brought me, Sorceress, but you cannot hope to hold me."

"Oh crap," Piper's voice suddenly cut in. She turned to Cole, "What have you done now?"

_I didn't. Chris did. He summoned up the one person who truly mastered Excaliber. I'm just not sure he meant to... _

Chris, sword tip still touching his adversary's neck, lifted his head, his green eyes looking more blue in the moment as he studied her. "Answer me. What foul trick is this?" 

"Foul trick?" Bianca narrowed her eyes, "Chris, it's me. Now get this sword away from me before I get thoroughly pissed off."

_Chris, can you hear me? _

"I'm here. He's just so. . .strong. I didn't even feel him before, but now, it's like he's the one supposed to be here, and I'm the interloper."

You're not. Now, prove it. Push him back into place. Find a way to connect with him, while maintaining your dominance.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a crazy Celtic King stuck in your head."

Chris. . .

"All right, all right. I'll try."

Use your other self to help you. He's already learned his place, so the two of you should be able to work together to maintain his royal Highness."

"Would you shut up and let me do this already?"

Cole gave a short gruff growl but then remained silent. 

Chris reached out to the other presence inside of him, gently tapping the half-sleeping essence. He suddenly felt an annoyed sensation run through him, and knew he'd gotten his other self's attention. Slowly, carefully, the young man moved toward the feeling, reaching out to it. He felt a sharp pain in his head, like he'd been kicked againApparently his other self didn't feel like playing. Well, it was a good thing they were equally stubborn. With no caution this time, he grabbed hold of the other presence and jerked it toward him, surprised when he suddenly felt stronger– more assured of who he was and what had to be done. It was a little unnerving, but right at the same time.

Next, the new and improved Chris focused on the third essence. This process went much more smoothly, it being two against one now. He pulled the King into his mental presence without hitch.

The young man squeezed his eyes shut before opening them to find his parents, former fiancee and dog staring at him in wide eyed wonder and worry. He gave them all a weak smile. "I think I know what a split personality patient feels like now."

Piper smiled while Leo let out a relieved breath.

Bianca frowned up into his eyes but found that looking into his green eyes gave her a different feeling now. A shiver ran up her spine at the intensity and self-assuredness now residing within them. She understood it all now. Chris wasn't the young teen she had met anymore. He was much more. . .he was the greatest king the world had ever known, and a man who had lost everything to save the future world. Chris Halliwell would never be the innocent, unsure teenager she had met ever again.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

Chris smirked, raising the blade and twirling it effortlessly in his palm as though he'd been born with a sword in his hand. He halted the sword in an upright position next to his face, the blade gleaming brightly next to his eyes. "Ready."

_It's time._

000

The assassin had contacted him at last. Chris Halliwell was his at last. Finally, he would be rid of the nuisance, the annoying little boy-King who stood in his way to total domination over the magical community and his rightful place as the Lord of the Underworld. Before allowing the woman entrance, the demon sensed for her captive and was overjoyed to find the boy's presence in the magical network weak– he was near death. Ryak lowered the barrier over his underworld lair and waited to see the sight he longed for most: the still form of Arthur.

Ryak's lips curled up darkly as his vision of perfection appeared once the air shifted and the shimmer was completed.

Bianca held the back of Chris' neck, holding the youth on his feet as it was evident the boy didn't have the strength to maintain his own erect position. The youth's face was bruised almost beyond recognition, his eyes swollen shut, his nose broken as a tiny thread of blood marked both nostrils. His cheek had been sliced open in an angry wound, the blood dried to his face. The green shirt he was wearing was stained in crimson where large tears were matted to his injured skin. His arm hung uselessly at his side, twisted unnaturally.

"You wanted him," the phoenix drily remarked. "I've brought him. Hope you don't mind the packaging being a bit damaged. A woman scorned and all."

"Of course," the demon agreed. "Only reasonable. Though, I'm surprised to see anything left of him at all. I was certain you'd end his life, yet he clearly lives."

Lydia, who was seated in the corner, shook her head, "She didn't have it in her after all."

The tattooed demon turned his face to her, "She did a far better job than anything you were capable of. I'd stop talking if I were you."

The gypsy set her jaw, her eyes flashing, but said nothing.

Bianca shoved Chris down in front of the demon, the teen collapsing in a pile at his nemesis' feet. "He's yours for the taking. I've had my fun. Earn your place as the next Source, and do the honor yourself."

"I'll enjoy this," Ryak announced raising his hand to send the boy spiraling into a whirlpool of pain.

However, just as he was about to cast his torturous magic all over the teen, the air shifted into the familiar image of a black labrador, hackles raised, teeth bared, and a low growl filling the cavern. With three quick barks, Shadow sent three matching energy balls flying forward toward Ryak, causing the demon to go on the defensive, shimmering out of harm's way.

Shadow moved to stand in front of Chris in order to protect the youth. His brown eyes glanced around the cavern, wary for any sign of change that would signal Ryak's reappearance. It took only a few moments before the air crackled with power and the demon reappeared this time focusing his attack on the dog, who was hit with a wave of pain that felt like hot, sharp needles piercing every inch of his furry little body. The animal fell to the ground, whimpering despite his efforts not to show weakness.

Orb lights appeared in the cavern forming into the three Charmed Ones.

Phoebe, seeing Cole's dilemma moved swiftly to defend her weakened ex-husband, running forward and throwing her fists at the demon, jabbing left, left, right, ducking a blow from Ryak's powerful claws and then swinging her leg around to land a solid blow to the back of the demon's knee, sending him off balance.

Another orb light appeared, shaping into Wyatt's broad form. The blond teen moved quickly to aid his aunt, throwing punches on the other side of the demon, thankful for every lesson he'd received from that same aunt in this moment.

However, physical attacks alone would never be enough against this all powerful foe, who merely had to raise his hands in the air to toss both aunt and nephew through the air and away from him.

Paige raised a hand and called for her sister, bringing the middle Charmed One to land safely on her feet.

Wyatt orbed himself out and back in next to his family.

Ryak shook his head, his void-like eyes looking down on the little family. "You really believe you can stop me? You're one chance at victory lays dying. Nothing you can do will save you now."

"Excaliber!"

The voice had shocked the demon to the core, and as he turned around to find Chris Halliwell back in full form the black-hole eyes in his head grew to twice their normal size, his teeth jutting out as he growled. "Impossible."

Piper smirked from her position by her son's side. "Not in this family, Pal." She wiggled an empty potion vial in her hand. "Gotcha."

Ryak turned to face Bianca who was standing next to the Halliwells a satisfied smirk gracing her lips. "You."

"Me," the woman agreed. "Had to get into your lair somehow, didn't they?"

The demon let out a primal roar, raising his two hands against the Charmed Ones and the Phoenix, sending all four women flying backward into the air. The Charmed Ones crashed back into the wall, their heads making a sick crack against the rocks. They didn't rise.

"No!" Wyatt cried out rushing to their sides, immediately raising his hands over them, waiting for the healing glow to take over and bring his family back into the world of consciousness. It took much longer to appear than he was comfortable with.

Bianca, for her part, had more than her share of experience dealing with a telekinetic attack and shimmered out mid-air to reappear next to Chris, who was already raising the magic sword in the air, rushing forward for his first attack.

Lydia rose from her place in the cavern and started moving toward the entrance.

"Hey, bitch."

The gypsy looked up in time to see a dagger fly through the air, pinning her sleeve to the cavern wall. She tugged at the handle, but the blade was imbedded too deeply to be so easily removed. She was trapped.

Bianca stepped forward, a dark gleam in her eyes. "Bringing back my past self, pissing her off by showing her those things– not smart. See, she's still with me, and she's pissed off."

The phoenix gripped the younger girl's face, hard. "Look at me. I'm going to tell you this once and you better hear me and hear me well. You get the hell out of this city. You never darken mine or the Halliwell's doorsteps again, or I swear to god, I'll let my instincts take over and it'll take archeologists years to dig up all the different parts of your sorry, disgusting body. We clear?"

Frightened beyond measure the gypsy nodded.

Bianca released her hold. "Good because nobody hurts me or mine the way you have. If it were just the old me in here, you'd be dead already."

She yanked the blade from the wall. "Now, get the hell out of here and never look back."

Lydia didn't need a second warning. She ran out of the cavern, and as far as anyone knew, she vanished. For the rest of their lives, Chris and Bianca would never see her again nor hear of her.

Meanwhile, the greatest battle Chris had ever fought was in progress. Slashing high he only barely missed taking off his opponent's head. He brought the sword back around aiming for Ryak's mid-section and catching a piece of flesh at the same time the demon threw a fire ball at Chris, which the witchlighter didn't have time to dodge, and which then burned deeply into his shoulder, sending him staggering backward.

Cole saw the situation and moved forward, jumping at the demon just as Ryak was about to flee. The dog's teeth clamped down hard on the enemy's shoulder, drawing blood. He couldn't let Ryak leave. If the demon got away this time, they would not get a second chance to stop him. He'd vanish.

Ryak's eyes focused in on the dog's injured leg. He took a large clawed hand and snapped the bones like a pencil.

Shadow fell to the ground hard, whimpering and crying as fire filled his small body.

"Goodbye, Belthazor," Ryak announced, casually flipping an energy ball at the defenseless dog, who yelped in pain before closing his eyes, his head flopping to the ground in terrible stillness.

"No!" Chris yelled out, horrified at the vision of his companion, mentor and friend fallen, defeated.

The Charmed Ones, just finishing their healing, came completely to at the sound of their son and nephew's heart wrenching scream. When they saw what had caused the pain filled roar, Piper and Paige had to hold Phoebe back from running out into the fray.

"It's not our fight this time," Piper reminded her.

Paige nodded, "Chris can do this."

Phoebe stared at the limp body of her one time soul mate. "Cole. . ."

"You son of a bitch," Chris cried, turning his horror into rage as his green eyes blazed on the image of the demon. He swung hard and fast, going for the monster's head immediately. When Ryak managed to dodge the attack, the teen knew what he had to do. While he still pushed on in his physical battle, his mind flipped like a switch to someone who had fought the demon before, someone who would defeat him again. This time though, it didn't take him over. It filled him but did not consume him.

Excaliber shimmered and hummed in the teen's hands, which suddenly grew stronger, swifter. Yet, at the same time, he instinctively knew he had been previously holding the hilt too tightly and loosened his grip adding to the flexibility of his attacks. He tucked his elbow in. Then, he thrust– powerfully, gracefully– at his nemesis.

Ryak didn't have the chance to shimmer out of harm's way this time. He was struck in the side with the point of the blade, which the teen shoved further into the demon's body. A little twist brought out the demon's roar.

Chris pulled the weapon out and spun 160 degrees while bringing the sword up and around his head, landing a powerful death blow to the demon's neck. Sweating with the effort, the once and future King wiped the moist beads from his forehead as he watched Ryak's head fall to the ground and roll a few feet, the eyes landing face up, staring at nothing.

The brunet witchlighter immediately dropped the sword, the weapon clattering to the ground as he raced to the fallen animal's side.

Wyatt and the rest of the family looked on from their position near the wall. Wyatt shared a look with Paige, both swallowing the lump in their throats as they saw Chris' green eyes fill with tears as he cradled the animal's head in his arms.

Piper turned away from the sight of her son and looked to see her sister, Pheobe, close her eyes, two tears slipping from under her lashes. The eldest sister put her arm around her, and stroked her hair gently as Phoebe laid her head on her big sister's shoulder, silently crying.

"Cole," Chris begged, petting the animal's head, hoping to hear some sarcastic remark, a growl, or even feel the sharp teeth sink into his hand for such a condescending gesture. The young man swallowed hard, unaware of why his vision was so blurry. "Please, Cole, you've got to wake up now. You're stronger than some stupid energy ball. Damn it, Cole, I need you. How am I going to get through all of this without you, huh? I need you, okay? So just open your eyes. I'll never ask anything else of you again. Just open your eyes. . .please."

He looked up as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Bianca's sympathy filled eyes met his gaze. With a shaky voice he asked, "He's dead...isn't he?"

The phoenix found she couldn't respond.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head over the dog's form. He shook with grief, his arms still wrapped around his second shadow.

"Oh my god," Bianca's voice softly rose, "Chris, look."

The teen opened his eyes to find his furry friend engulfed in white lights, each little orb swirling around the animal until fur began to disappear along with the limp tail. Paws turned to hands and feet, pointy ears disappeared as human ears took shape along what was now a very human head. It took only a moment, but in that moment, every occupant in that cavern felt a much longer space of time pass by.

Eyelids flickered open to reveal startling crystal blue eyes staring up at Chris.

"Oh wow," Paige remarked head titled at the image, "he's uh. . .not wearing anything..."

Piper hit her on the arm.

"Well, he's not. . .not that I'm," she tilted her head smiling, "complaining or anything."

"Ew, Aunt Paige," Wyatt whined.

"Paige, stop that. That's Phoebe's ex for crying out loud," Piper admonished.

Phoebe, who was completely oblivious to the conversation between her siblings felt her breath hitch. When she finally found it, her voice was soft. "Cole. . .thank god."

Cole glanced around, disoriented for a minute. It all became clear quickly enough though, and when it did, he frowned at Chris, "Let go of me."

The teen released his death grip on the man, moving closer to Bianca without thinking about it. He licked his lips as he searched for the words he wanted to say. He settled on something simple. "Are you okay?"

Cole glanced down, gave an appreciative look at the form he hadn't seen since returning to this plane of existence, then waved his hand, creating for himself a sleek grey business suit. He turned to look at Chris with a grin and twinkle in his eye, "Better than okay, Kid. I'm back."

tbc. . .


	34. Love of a Lifetime

CHAPTER 32

Love of a Lifetime

One week later. . .

Flowers? Check. Speech? Check. Breath? He cupped a hand over his mouth and exhaled. Check. Well dressed? Leather coat, green t-shirt and blue jeans...okay nice enough. He did his hair. That should count for something. 

Chris Halliwell closed his eyes, took a deep breath and rang the buzzer by the side of the apartment door. After a moment or two with no sound of movement from inside, the young man pushed it again. When the time started to tick by, he began shifting his weight from one foot to the other, almost bouncing from nerves.

An elderly woman next door came out into the hall with her flowery purse slung over her shoulder. As she started locking up her door she noticed the jittery young man and gave him a good once over. "You wouldn't happen to be a Chris Halliwell, would you?"

"That's me. How did you know my name?"

The silver haired woman smiled softly. "Oh, this is not going to be pleasant. I had been hoping for some sinister looking fella with a lot of tattoos. Or a creeper with binoculars around his neck. It'd make the whole thing easier."

"What thing easier?"

The woman's doe brown eyes locked on his, pouring sympathy out. "You sure are a cute young thing. It's a shame really. Her leaving me with having to hurt such a nice looking boy."

Chris swallowed, instantly developing a horrible knot in his stomach. "She's not here is she?"

"Bianca McCall left the rest of her rent, the keys and a note for a Chris Halliwell under my door this morning. I'm Angela Hammon, her landlady, by the way. Well, anyway, I know a dear john letter when I see one. It's in my apartment if you'll wait just a minute."

The witchlighter found he couldn't answer verbally, so he merely nodded, staring off into nothing.

Disappearing back into her apartment, Ms. Hammon reappeared moments later toting a sealed envelope in her weathered hand. She held it out for Chris. With a soft voice she asked, "Are you really sure you want to read that? After all, if you don't read it you can make up whatever story in your head you'd like about what happened."

"You really think it's going to be that bad?"

"A woman knows."

Chris turned his focus onto the envelope. In neat cursive was his name. He noticed a small circle of discoloration on the envelope near the 's' in his name. A water spot. She'd been crying as she sealed it. It really was going to be bad.

Ripping open the envelope, the young man read the contents.

_Chris, _

As you probably know by now, I've left town. I decided to follow my Aunt's wishes and go to Salem, take my place in the coven. Something tells me it was the right thing to do after everything that's happened. I think it might just be what I need to sort out who I am after getting my past self stuck in my head as you put it. Long story short, I just had to leave. I have to figure out who I am and what my destiny is now.

_Despite my best efforts not to. . .I think I'm falling in love with you. I'm not sure who's doing the falling though– me or her. I can't take the chance either way. I'm so sorry, Chris, but it just isn't right. You may have the mind of a man, but you are still a boy. A wonderful, intelligent, funny, charming boy but a boy. You have so much growing up to do– finishing highschool, college, and who knows what else.__You don't even really know who you are or who you will end up being at this point. The last thing you need is me complicating things even more. So, I left. _

I hope you can forgive me for not even giving you a proper goodbye. I couldn't. If I saw you again, any hope I had for leaving would have been thrown out the window. This really is for the best, Chris. We both need to figure out who we really are, and then maybe. . .I'd like to think we'll see each other again someday.

Until then,

Bianca

Chris shoved the letter into his jacket pocket.He looked up at Ms. Hammon and offered her a small smile. "Thanks. I'll just go now."

As he walked past her down the hall, the witchlighter could feel her eyes watching him, the pity in her gaze was stifling. He quickened his pace until he was out of her line of vision. He only stopped once he reached the elevators. The little button in the middle became a target. He hit it five or six times just out of frustration. When the doors didn't immediately open, Chris turned his eyes away and spotted a trash can. Glancing down at the light pink roses he had in a death grip, he moved over to the can and threw them in with as much force as he could muster. He stared at them for a moment, lying in a heap amongst the rubbish.

The elevator beeped.

Chris got on and never looked back.

000

The ball went up. The ball came down into the awaiting hands. Up. Down. Up. Down. A baseball moving as though on a string. Up. Down. Up. . .okay, where was the down? 

Chris whipped his head around as the ball he'd tossed up into the air suddenly vanished. Rising to a sitting position on his bed, he glanced around the room, not seeing anything. His brows furrowed in confusion and slight concern. Until he felt a familiar presence nearby that is. His lips turned into a happy grin. "You came back."

Ripples formed in the air momentarily before revealing a sharply dressed Cole Turner, the baseball in hand. He glanced down at the ball, smiling fondly at the symbol of boyhood. He raised his sapphire eyes toward Chris' face. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Was there ever really any doubt I would?"

"Well," the teen mimicked the blase gesture while leaning back on his hands, "you did just take off. Figured that once you got what you wanted I'd never see you again."

Cole's brows lifted. He nodded, a little more than slightly offended at the accusation. "I see. Though, you're clearly wrong. After all, I am here, aren't I?"

"Why?"

The former Source was honestly hurt by the harsh tone, his face looking stricken as he shot back, "What do you mean why?"

Chris relented once he noticed the look on the man's face. It seemed Cole did care after all. He let out a breath and smiled weakly. "It's been a week. That's all. What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Getting a person's entire life back in order takes time, work. I had a job to get, an apartment to rent, among other things."

"So, what brings you here today, then? Dangers over. Me and my split personalities are starting to get along better every day, so. . .what is it?"

Cole put his hands in the pockets of his dress slacks, looking nervous as he spoke. "Well, just because Ryak is dead. . .I mean I figured you might need. . ." Cole gestured vaguely, unable to articulate what he really wanted to tell the youth.

Chris, for his part, just smiled. "I missed you too, Cole."

For the first time in a century, Cole really didn't know what to say. He hadn't felt this emotionally attached to another living being since he had been with Phoebe. So, instead of answering he just nodded.

"So, are you going to get moving on Aunt Phoebe or what?" Chris abruptly questioned.

Cole, taking the the bait, responded, "She's made it more than clear a few hundred times that she wants nothing to do with me. For once, I'm going to do what she asks and leave her alone."

"That's crap," the boy argued. "I've known Phoebe in two different lifetimes, which basically means I know her better than anyone, and I'm telling you, she's still got a thing for you big time. Hell, I can tell you step by step how to get her back."

"Oh really? When did you have a change of heart? I thought you warned me against going anywhere near your Aunt?"

The witchlighter shrugged. "That was before."

"Before what?"

Chris grinned, "Before I decided you'd make a really cool Uncle."

The big bad former Source of All Evil felt his chest swell. Looking down on this teenager, this mere boy, made him feel like. . .well, he wasn't sure what it felt like. He'd never experienced this kind of attachment before. The Chris he had met in limbo had been broken. Strong, but broken. He respected the man, but hadn't been affected this way. Looking on this Chris, his green eyes so trusting, made Cole feel responsible for the kid. He thought he might just know what it felt like to look on a son in that moment.

He cleared his throat, highly uncomfortable with so much emotion. "So, where do I start?"

0000

Phoebe Halliwell heard her children laughing. Their little voices were excited as they chattered away to one another before another bout of laughter filled the air. She frowned, wondering almost worriedly what they had gotten themselves up to this time.

Setting down her Cosmo, she rose from her bed, moving out into the hall and heading a door down to her girls' room. She poked her head in, and nearly stopped breathing at the sight.

Sitting snuggled up under a makeshift tent of sheets with her two daughters was her former husband. The three were sitting on pillows; the two girls leaning against the former Source as he regaled them with a captivating and apparently highly amusing story.

"So then, the demon explodes into this horrible green goo that covers both of us, and we go flying back, landing on a huge pile of clothes."

Phoebe frowned, realizing exactly what story he was in the middle of telling her children.

Melinda laughed, interrupting his story. "I can't get the picture of mom covered in demon goo out of my head now."

"Bet she was still pretty," the younger girl responded.

Cole nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Yeah. Your mom was always the most beautiful woman I've ever met. It didn't matter if she was covered in demon goo or dressed for a ball. You two look a lot like her, you know."

The middle Charmed One's mouth turned up, her eyes getting teary. She swallowed as she realized what she was doing then forced herself to stop. She wasn't going down this path again. She was resolved. No going back there. Really.

"Reeeally?" Prue excitedly asked. "You think we're as beautiful as mom?"

"Of course."

"She's such a dork," Melinda put in. "She totally has a crush on you."

"Do not," the other girl argued, blushing.

Cole raised his hands, halting the argument in its tracks. "Hey, you two want to hear the rest of this story or not?"

"Go on," Mel urged.

Prue nodded her head, "Please?"

"Okay, then. Well, your mom and I were covered in this slimy, awful demon goo, but we're both laughing about it, and your mom, she says to me, 'we've got to stop meeting like this.'" He paused, picturing the moment so clearly in his mind that he could have picked out even the most remote of details. He let out a breath, "That's when I knew. Looking at her, covered in this hideous slime, but seeing her eyes so full of light, her laughter filling the air. . .she was radiant. I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with her. That's when I asked her to marry me."

Phoebe's battle was lost in that moment. Tears slipped down her lashes, her lips pursed as she felt her heart start to fly. There was no stopping herself this time. She was going to be affected by him again, and there was nothing she could do about it. Cole Turner was back in her life, and she wasn't entirely sure it was a bad thing.

A chorus of 'aw' went up from the two girls.

"So what happened?" Melinda asked.

Phoebe's ears perked up.

"I made a terrible mistake," the half-demon answered. "Then, I got stuck in limbo. The rest you know."

The Charmed One's mouth fell open. Had he just really admitted the truth? Had Cole Turner, former Source, really just said that it had been his fault? Was it even possible that he could finally see what had happened between them and take responsibility? If he could accept the horrible things he had done to her and her sisters. . .did that mean he had changed for real this time?

Her head felt dizzy with the implications.

Was there really hope for Cole yet?

Meanwhile, Chris poked his head out of his room, smirking as he saw his aunt observing Cole with the girls. The first part of his plan was clearly working, and the best part was it had little to do with manipulation. Cole did like the girls, was even pretty good with them. The only part the young mastermind had in the situation was putting the idea in his friend's mind and setting up a time he knew Phoebe would be home.

Judging by his Aunt's reaction, his master plan would be fulfilled much sooner than he first thought.

Now on to part two. . .

Chris sat at the kitchen table, giving off a loud groan of frustration as he slammed shut his history book. He leaned his head down on the table, waiting for his Aunt to finally take the bait.

"Chris, what is it?" Phoebe's voice hovered above him. "Need help with anything?"

The teenager raised his head, keeping a despondent look on his face. "I hate history. It's so boring. How am I supposed to write a paper on something that I couldn't care less about? I mean, seriously, it's in the past. I say we just let bygones be bygones and move on."

Cole shimmered into the kitchen then, giving a small nod to Phoebe, "Hi. Sorry. Didn't know you would be here. Chris asked me to come over."

"It's fine, Cole. I know you and Chris are close."

Chris looked between the two of them and had to fight not to grin. The sexual tension between the two of them was tangible. Well, he'd known their chemistry had always been high when they had been together. It wasn't really all that surprising that it still hummed between them.

"So, what do you need, Chris?" Cole turned his attention fully on Chris, almost ignoring the woman he loved completely. It was one of the many tid-bits of advice his former charge had given him. Something about giving Phoebe her space, showing her that he wasn't obsessed anymore. He was just a man; she was just a woman.

Phoebe bristled slightly at the complete lack of attention. Cole had never ignored her before. Not once. She found it bothered her more than it should.

"I have to do a report on World War I, and it's driving me crazy," Chris began. "I mean, seriously, it's the same old story over and over again. Tragic but dull."

"No, no, no," the man argued, "you're looking at it all wrong. Don't just look at the countries and the politics. Study the personal stories, how the war affected the every day people. That's what makes it interesting, gives it power. If you want, I can tell you a few stories. I was there after all."

Chris broke into a smile, "That'd be awesome. Thanks."

Phoebe let her mug slip from her hands, the glass banging onto the counter. She turned around to the two guys and offered a shaky smile, gesturing at the mug, "Slippery. Just– wooo– right out of my hands," she laughed nervously. She swallowed and put her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side, "So, Cole, you're helping Chris write his paper? I mean, isn't that kind of...I don't know...time consuming?"

"He needs my help," the half-demon simply stated.

"So?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks, Aunt Pheebs. Love you too."

The woman waved him off, "No, no. That's not– I mean _really_, Cole? A highschool paper? Don't you have better things to do? Like torturing innocents or something?"

"My being here is obviously upsetting you," Cole replied, rising to his feet. He looked down at Chris, "Why don't you meet me at my new apartment, and we'll work on it there."

Chris gave a nod and watched as his companion made a smooth exit, simply shimmering out. He looked up at Phoebe, relishing her absolutely dumb stricken look. He let out a breath, "Give the guy a break, Aunt Pheebs. He was only trying to help."

Rising from his chair, he left the kitchen, pausing outside the door and holding it open just a crack, watching as his aunt slump against the counter.

"First the girls, now Chris. Cole Turner– paternal? It can't be an act for me. He didn't know I was watching when he was with the girls and this time," she shook her head, "barely a glance my way. He didn't even say goodbye. . ."

Chris let the door swing shut, a satisfied smile on his face.

000

Chris glanced around the corner, saw Phoebe about to enter the kitchen, and closed the swinging door, asking his mother loudly, "So, Cole said he actually helped you and dad get back together is that true?"

"As shocking as it was and still is," Piper answered, checking on the muffins she was baking, "yes. He did."

"That seems kinda out of character for him, wouldn't you say?"

Piper closed the oven and turned to face her son. "I certainly thought so. He said his reason was because he knew that if your father and I couldn't beat the odds and live happily ever after, your aunt Phoebe would give up on love too. He said he couldn't stand the thought of that. He said Phoebe deserved love and that someday she would make a great mother. At the time, I thought it was a load of crap, but these days. . .who knows?"

Her younger sister's mouth fell open as she eavesdropped from outside the kitchen door.

"Guess he never stopped loving her," Chris pointed out.

"Guess not," Piper agreed, frowning at her youngest. "What's all this about anyway?"

Chris shrugged, "Just trying to understand what happened I guess. I mean, the Cole I know is a really good guy underneath it all. I could see him and Aunt Phoebe. It makes sense."

Phoebe was beginning to see it herself these days. It terrified her.

"Did you know he's the one who gave that demon friend of hers the year of life with a soul?"

Piper's brows raised, "Really? He knew Drake?"

"Yeah, he did it in exchange for Drake helping Phoebe to get over her love issues."

A lot of unexplained questions about Drake suddenly were put into place. Phoebe closed her eyes, the truth washing over her. Cole. He wanted her to be happy. Even after everything she and her sisters had done to him– vanquishing him repeatedly– he still did everything in his powers to make her happy.

"Huh," Piper stated. "I always wondered about that."

Chris shrugged, "Just thought that was interesting."

Phoebe had to agree with her nephew. Very interesting indeed.

000

"Hey, little man, is Phoebe here?"

Wyatt raised his head to look up at Coop and frowned. "I'm taller than you."

"Right. Sorry." He swallowed nervously, "So. . .is she? I'm supposed to take the kids this weekend."

The Twice Blessed rolled his eyes, "Demon thing. Back in a minute. Just sit down."

Coop's brows lifted as he awkwardly took a seat on one of the chairs adjacent to the couch, which was currently occupied by one highly hostile nephew of his ex-wife. He bobbed his head, hands clasped between his legs as he tried to come up with small talk.

"Hey, Wyatt, have you seen my– " Chris paused half-way down the last step. "Oh. It's you."

The Cupid gave a little wave, "Hey, Chris. How are you?"

"Worse than I was a minute ago."

"Why's that?"

The witchlighter gave him a pointed look.

Coop practically shriveled in his chair. "Oh."

"Heh, that was a good one," Wyatt murmured, back to flipping through the hot-rod magazine he was reading. "Chris: one. Cheating dick of an ex-uncle: zip."

Chris plopped down on the couch next to his brother, glaring at the cupid. "So, it your weekend?"

"Yeah," the man replied, forcing a smile. "I'm really excited to spend some time with the girls"

"Yeah, well, from what I hear you spend time with plenty of girls as it is."

"Chris: two. Idiot: zero," Wyatt commentated, flipping another page.

Coop, set his jaw, determined not to let them get to him. "I thought we were friends once. When you were little you used to cry out, 'Uncle Coop,' and run into my arms. I used to babysit you guys all the time. Went to all your ball games."

A ripple in the air distracted the three. Cole shimmered into the room a second later, briefcase in hand. He noticed a man sitting in one of Piper's favorite chair. He smelled of Cupid. He raised a brow, taking the guy in within half a minute. Sentimental waste of a man. Not worth Phoebe's fingernail needless to say the whole package.

The lawyer turned to his partner in crime and noticed the boy in full on battle mode. Both brows went up as he caught the boy's attention and saw the purest form of loathing he'd ever seen from the kid. "Chris, I thought you were coming with me to lunch." He gave his competition a once over, "or have our plans changed?"

"Cole?" Coop questioned. He rose to his feet, shocked to his core. "Cole Turner?"

"You seem to know me. I can only assume who you are. . .Phoebe's ex?"

"The one man who might understand where I'm coming from," the cupid attempted to joke, holding out a hand.

Cole stared at it for a moment, his blue eyes regarding it as though it were covered in mucus. He turned back to Chris, "You ready?"

"Hey, now," Coop cut in, "you of all people are going to judge me? You tried to _kill_ her for crying out loud. And her sisters. I made one mistake, and everyone hear treats me like _I'm_ the demon."

Chris rose to his feet, his growth spurt putting him almost eye level with the older man. "That's an insult to some of the demons I know."

Wyatt kicked his feet back on the coffee table, forgetting how his mother would have blown him to bits for doing so, too captivated by the battle of wits...even if it was completely one sided. After all, if his little brother had perfected anything in his life, it was verbally thrashing others. He smirked, "Chris scores again. Damn Coop, you're down three-nothing."

Cole regarded the other Halliwell boy, and found that he kinda liked the normally sanctimonious teen for a change. Anyone who hated this guy was a friend of his.

"Chris, you can forgive this...this _monster_ for what he did to your family? To your own mother? But I make one very human mistake, and I'm enemy number one? I'm worried about you. About the company you're choosing to keep. I may have cheated, but it takes two to make those kind of mistakes, and Phoebe is partly to blame."

Cole took a step forward, eyes flashing.

Chris cut him off, holding him back. "He's not worth it."

Little did any of them know that the Charmed Ones had returned from a vanquish, and Phoebe was coming down the stairs just then, having heard her daughters' father. She paused around the corner, peeking at the scene as her first ex-husband looked ready to pummel her latest.

"You are pathetic," Cole growled. "You blame your mistake on anyone but yourself. A woman like Phoebe doesn't come around every century. I would know. She is remarkable, and you threw her away. You squandered her love, a love that is worth waiting a hundred lifetimes for, and which once attained is worth dying to keep. I would know that too. I did die for her. A few times. And I would do it all again to keep her safe and happy. You aren't a man. You're a fool."

"This coming from a demon," Coop countered. "Phoebe would rather rip out her own eyes than even see you again. I would know that. She told me so."

Phoebe clenched her hands into fists, drunk with anger. Marching into the livingroom, she halted in front of her latest ex-husband and stared up into his eyes. "All this time, I bought into what you said. I thought it was my fault. But you know what, Coop? Cole's right. You aren't man enough to admit what you did. And for your information, this demon you're talking to, happens to be twice the man you could ever hope to be." She turned to regard Cole, a small smile forming, "Which is why I've decided to give him another chance."

"You can't be serious," Coop stammered.

"I am, Coop. I really am. Cole has always been there for me when I really needed him. His only crime was loving me too much," Phoebe realized, voicing her epiphany out loud. She raised her eyebrows in wonder, "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Wyatt smirked at the cupid. "Better take the girls and get the heck out of here, Sparky."

"Bye, bye," Chris added, giving him a condescending wave.

Looking between his ex-wife and her other ex-husband, Coop realized what he had known all along. Phoebe had never really given him her heart because she didn't have it to give. As a Cupid, he should have known that immediately. As a man, he didn't want to see it, and in the end, it brought him to hurt her. He let out a breath, "You're right. I haven't been honest about this. I'm sorry, Phoebe. I never meant to hurt you, but I did." He cleared his throat, "I'll get the girls back to you after school on Monday."

"Thank you."

Without another word, the man went upstairs to collect his children.

Chris turned to Wyatt, "Hey, help me find my jacket."

"It's in the closet."

"Not that one," his sibling said, nodding his head toward his aunt and her remaining ex. "You know, the other one. Upstairs."

Wyatt pulled a face, "Dude, I've been trying to read this magazine for like– "

Chris hit him in the shoulder.

"Oow. Fine. I'm coming; I'm coming."

As the two boys hurried upstairs, Phoebe turned to Cole a full smile on her face. "Well, that was certainly subtle wasn't it?"

"As elephants in Times Square."

The two laughed.

Phoebe put her hands in her back pockets, looking down nervously. "So, I uh...I've been pretty awful to you since you got back, and I want to apologize for that." Her soft brown eyes finally met his blue. "You didn't deserve that, Cole. You've been nothing short of amazing, and I was so caught up in the past that I couldn't see it. I mean, you saved my nephew– the whole family really. Even after this whole thing with Ryak was over, you stayed around for Chris' sake, even entertain my girls sometimes."

"Just trying to prove that I really have changed this time. I mean, a guy has a lot of time to think when trapped in Limbo after all."

"Sorry about that. . ."

Cole shrugged, "Not your fault...well, it was, but I understood. I always understood. I wanted it in the end. I knew what a monster I had become, knew that I could never hope of being near you again. Life was meaningless."

"Cole," Phoebe started, "we both made a lot of mistakes. I see that now. I just want to. . .I don't know. Take things slow?"

The half-demon grinned, "I can do that."

Without another word, he captured her lips with his. She returned the favor with equal fervor.

Chris peeked over the banister and let out a breath, "Bought freaking time."

0000

_One year later. . . _

Chris frowned at his image in the mirror. He turned to the other man, "I look stupid." 

"Shut up and tie your tie."

The young man rolled his eyes, but returned to the mirror, quickly putting in a double Windsor. He turned around again, regarding his companion. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Chris let out a breath and moved to plop himself down on the bed, watching his soon to be uncle with mild amusement. He'd never seen Cole nervous about anything before. However, sitting there watching the half-demon go over his vows again, the teenager felt like he was watching a Jr. High kid at his first dance. "Cole, chill. She said yes. Hard part's over."

"I want this to be perfect for her," the demon argued. "Our last wedding was. . .well, a dark ceremony for the purpose of creating an evil spawn."

"Lovely."

"I want this time to be just the way she wanted it before."

"Before you were possessed by the Source of All Evil?"

Cole shot him a look.

After giving himself another once over, the groom looked back over his shoulder to the teenager sitting behind him. He cleared his throat, trying to come up with the best way to ask what he needed to ask. In the end, it came out a little wrong. "You're my best man."

"Did you just order me?"

The older man let out a breath and turned around. "You're the only. . .I mean, I need someone to stand up there with me, and until now, I hadn't really thought of it because I was so worried about making everything right for Phoebe, but the wedding starts in a few minutes and I don't have anyone that even really likes me. You my only," he gestured vaguely.

Chris, deciding to have fun, folded his arms and grinned. "Your only what?"

"Forget it," Cole growled, not going for the bait.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. No need to get so emotional, Cole." Chris hopped off the bed and took off out the door before his soon to be uncle could respond.

Cole let out a breath, "God he's pain in the ass."

Twenty minutes later, the pain in the ass was standing by his side, smiling encouragingly at him as the most beautiful vision Cole had ever seen began walking toward him, passing by the friends and relatives seated in the pews of the church. Her gown was satin in a soft ivory. It was strapless, showing off her beautiful neck and chest. There was just gorgeous beaded embroidery– small flowers– which were just enough to bring a little sparkle to it. Cole thought she looked like his own angel walking down toward him.

He barely was able to concentrate on the ceremony, his eyes so transfixed on her, so lost in the dream-like euphoria of the moment. His dream was coming true. The one thing he had ever wanted in his life was finally back, her love glowing from her every feature. He could die in this moment and feel his life was completely fulfilled.

"Cole, your vows," Chris prompted, as Cole had obviously missed the first cue from the minister.

The half-demon smiled down at his soon to be wife, relishing the returned smile on her face. "I loved you when I didn't think I was capable of love. You made me see who I was and who I wanted to be. I stumbled a lot on the way, but always, you, Phoebe Halliwell, made me want to be a better man. A man worthy of having you. I still have a lot to learn, but I know that with your love and trust, with the love of your remarkable daughters," he smiled over at the two young girls who were at the their mother's side beaming up at him, "I can do anything. You three will be my everything– my family– and I will do everything in my power to make sure you three are safe, happy and loved for the rest of my life."

"Phoebe," the minister softly said. "Now, your vows to Cole."

Phoebe, tears streaking her eyes, found her smile fixed to her face. "Cole, even in the darkest times, you watched over me. You never let me fall, even if I gave you a hundred reasons to. You have been my best friend, my lover, my sanctuary, and now, you are a wonderful father to my children. I wasted so much time being afraid, but I swear to you, Cole, I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, and nothing will ever come between us again. That's my promise to you."

The couple exchanged rings next, then the minister announced, "You may kiss the bride."

"If you insist," Cole murmured, leaning down, cupping his wife's face gently in his large hands, before landing a solid, passionate kiss on her lips.

The two wasted no time in retreating to their honeymoon once the ceremony was over. They were spending it in Acapulco, but they could have been in Fargo, North Dakota in the middle of a blizzard for as much as they left the confines of their hotel room.

Cole and Phoebe were reunited at long last, and this time, it was for good.

tbc. . .

whew, one more!


	35. Balance

AN: Yeah, so you know how this was supposed to be the last chapter? It's not. You can thank SparklingCherries and Bunn2007 for pointing out a couple of things the story was lacking, which I felt really needed to be fixed, so an extra chapter. Thanks you guys-- love your honesty :)

CHAPTER 33

Balance

Chris flipped the page of the novel he was reading just as his older brother ran into the room, the door banging back into the wall. He glanced up in time to see Wyatt cringe at the black mark the knob had left on the paint. Shaking his head, he went back to reading, caught up in the story. 

"Chris," Wyatt excitedly began, moving to sit next to his brother on the bed. "You'll never believe what I just set up."

Chris didn't bother raising his eyes. "Oh?"

"Emily and her cousin Sara. Tomorrow night."

"That's nice."

Wyatt frowned, "You aren't seeing the beauty in this. There are _two_ of them. As in one for me and one for you."

When his younger brother failed to respond, the older snatched the book he was reading, which caused Chris to jerk into motion, reaching out for the book, but unable to quite grab it. Wyatt turned his back to his sibling and looked at the novel. "_Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man_? What is this?"

Chris ripped the book back from his brother. "It's called classic literature. I know you wouldn't be interested since there aren't any pictures."

"Oh, that's funny," The Twice Blessed dryly commented. "I'm in stitches. Honest. Why are you reading that?"

"Emily said I'd like it."

"Speaking of my girlfriend, did you not hear a word of what I said before?"

"About her cousin? Yeah I heard."

"And?"

Chris went back to reading, "Not interested. Entertain the third wheel yourselves."

Wyatt hesitated, knowing that if he said what he wanted to say, there was a chance he'd get telekinetically thrown into a wall. Still, as the older brother, it was his job to aid his younger sibling, and the boy definitely needed _some_body to say it. "Bianca's gone, Chris, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy with someone else."

That caught the other teen's attention. His green eyes flicked up to meet his brother's blue. "What?"

"Bianca. You haven't gone on a single date since she ditched town. I know that it really hurt you, man, but you can't just mope the rest of your life. It's been a year. We all thought it would be good to just give you time, but time's up."

Chris shook his head, "You're unbelievable you know that? My social life has nothing to do with Bianca leaving. She left. Big deal. I'm not heartbroken. I'm just not interested."

"You're going on this date, Chris."

"No, Wy, I'm really not."

"As your older brother– and note that Emily does back me up on this– I think it's important that you forget about Bianca and just meet a girl you can have some fun with. Get back in the saddle. Or, you're going to be miserable for a really really long time."

Chris didn't look up from his book. He turned the page, feigning to still be reading the words on the pages at this point.

Wyatt let out a sigh. "Well, if you change your mind, just let me know."

As his older brother left the room, Chris glanced up from his book. He let out a breath before gently closing the lid and setting it down on the dresser. He glanced back at the door to see if Wyatt was really gone. Once his solitude had been confirmed, he opened up his night stand drawer and lifted up a hidden compartment in the side that he'd added himself. He slipped out a small travel notebook, and opened it up to a specific date.

_July 12th 2026 _

Bianca's Birthday.

Chris smiled softly. As he remembered more and more from his other lives, he had decided to keep a journal in order to organize the memories. This journal was for the life of his counterpart from the other timeline. In it held some of the most precious memories of any of his existences– those with Bianca. 

He remembered this birthday so clearly. He'd surprised her with a home cooked meal and her favorite dessert– cheesecake with fresh strawberries. After dinner they had made love. He smiled. Twice. Then, it was off to the balcony to watch the sunset, drinking beers and holding each other. Simple, but perfect.

He turned to the back cover and pulled out a sheet of paper that had been folded into the notebook. He gently unfolded it, revealing a sketch of Bianca's profile. His lips quirked up as he stared into the perfectly sketched eye that was facing out toward the viewer, its strength and fire evident.

Chris gently ran his hand over the image before re-folding it and putting it back in place. He returned the notepad to its rightful spot as well. Then, when both were secure once more, he turned back to his book. Not quite as engrossed as he had been before his brother's intrusion.

She meant nothing.

Really.

000

Cole Turner tucked the blankets snugly around the small form of his step-daughter, Melinda, smiling at how serene she looked in her sleep. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, then turned and exited her darkened room.

He saw his wife grinning at him from the sofa and shrugged, "What? Can't a father want to check up on his daughters?"

"Yeah, Cole, but I think five times each is sufficient," she laughed.

"Well, you never know. A demon could show up at any minute," the half-demon defended himself as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck, her brown eyes sparkling with love as she softly said, "It comes so easily doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Loving them, wanting to protect them."

The former Source let out a breath. "It's absolutely terrifying. All powerful evil I can handle, but those two girls? I have no idea how to stop this feeling of. . .of. . ."

"Fear?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What is that?"

"It's what being a parent means," his wife answered.

"Well, I don't like it."

Phoebe laughed at his pout, taking his face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers. After giving him a solid kiss, she pulled back smiling. "You, Cole Turner, will be fine. Promise."

"You, Mrs. Turner, should come with me," he replied, lifting her up into his arms as she gave a little squeal of surprise. He had just reached the door to their bedroom when there was a hard rapping on the door.

Cole frowned, setting his wife back on her feet. He moved to answer the door and was surprised to find Leo standing on the other side looking rough.

Phoebe was the one to address the distraught looking man. "Leo, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"You," Leo said, his voice tight as his eyes focused on the half-demon. "I need to talk to you."

Phoebe stepped in front of her husband, her brow furrowing in worry. "Leo, what's this about? It's late."

"I've stayed quiet for Chris' sake," Leo began. "He needed a mentor to deal with all the changes he was going through, and all the magical responsibility he was taking on, and I stepped aside because you were the one with the special link to him. The one he instantly connected with, and I didn't want my relationship with his other version to get in the way of his learning to cope with all of it. But, it's been a year, and I'm done stepping aside."

Cole frowned, "Leo, what the hell are you going on about?"

"I want my son back, Cole," the man replied.

"No one took him from you," the other argued.

"That's not true," Leo argued, his voice rising. "Every time you show up, I disappear. He has a problem– he goes to you. He needs advice– he goes to you. When he looks at you, it's with admiration and respect. My own son doesn't cast me so much as a glance. I'm not a bad father, Cole. I've done everything I could to be there for him because I didn't want things to be like they were with the other Chris. It's all for nothing though because the father he wants is you."

Cole swallowed, shaking his head helplessly, "Leo, now, I wouldn't– "

"– I'm not done," the man's voice growled.

Cole, completely taken back by the completely uncharacteristic tone, shut his mouth.

"Enough is enough. I want Chris back. You have your own family now. Spend time with them. Spoil them. Just leave me my son. Please. Because I can't compete with you. I'm not powerful. I'm not some great warrior. I don't know everything about every demon in the underworld. I'm not edgy or even cool most of the time in my son's eyes. But, I am his father. I was there the day he was born, there when he," tears clouded the man's eyes, his voice nearly breaking as he finished the thought, "died in my arms. I heard his first words and saw his first steps, and I have been there his entire life, loving him as best I can."

Phoebe opened her mouth to try and pacify the man, but he slipped open the door and was gone again, just as fast as he had arrived. She turned to her husband, "I can't believe he did that."

Cole, staring after the man, replied, "I can."

The next morning Chris awoke bleary eyed. He squeezed them shut, rubbing them roughly with the back of his hand trying to wake himself up the rest of the way. When he was done, he stretched his arms, only to catch something out of the corner of his previously blurred eyes. Turning to get a better view, his green eyes grew wide, his brows shooting up. "What the. . ."

Lying on his night stand were two tickets to see the San Francisco Giants vs. the Chicago Cubs.

He pulled them up, looking them over. They were right behind the dugout. Seats that were nearly impossible to get your hands on. Moreover, they were for this afternoon.

Chris put the tickets on his bed while he threw on a pair of jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt. Picking them back up once he had finished dressing, he tore out of the room and flew down the stairs into the kitchen.

His mother turned to look over her shoulder at him, a large smile on her face. "Morning, Peanut. Find your surprise?"

"Uh, yeah," Chris held up the tickets. "What's this all about?"

Piper handed him a plateful of toast, "Better hurry and eat. You don't have much time before you've got to leave."

Leo came into the room, a bounce visible in his step. He moved to kiss his wife before turning to his son, a broad smile reaching from ear to ear. "So, what do you think, Buddy?"

"I'm not sure," the young man responded, slowly, his suspicious nature kicking into gear. "What's with the big surprise?"

"I thought it might be fun to take my son to a baseball game, just like my dad used to take me. You and me and Wyatt used to go all the time when you were kids, remember?"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen a game in years. And how did you get these seats?"

Leo shrugged, "Spared no expense for my son."

Chris shot a look to his mother, clearly not buying what the man was selling.

The woman just smiled a little wider before handing the witchlighter another plateful of toast. "Want more?"

"More? I haven't even touched the ones you gave me." The young man shook his head, "Okay, what is with you two today? What is this really all about?"

Leo put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I miss hanging out with my son. Is that a crime?"

"No," Chris slowly answered. He suddenly realized something. "Wait, you said son. As in singular. There's only two tickets too. Isn't Wy coming?"

"Nope," Piper responded, picking up one of the pieces of toast on his plate and putting it toward his mouth until he finally took it and bit off a piece. Satisfied she continued. "He's spending the day with me at the club. One of the bands he likes is performing tonight, so I said he could come help me with the sound check."

"So, it'll be just you and me, Buddy."

Chris let out a breath. "Okay, well, that's cool I guess."

"You guess?" Leo repeated, crestfallen not quite covering how he felt.

Just as Chris was about to answer, the door swung open and Cole came into the room, briefcase in tow. He turned straight to Piper, "So, did you set it up?"

"Yes, the safety inspector is set to be there in an hour, and he knows that I'm bringing legal representation."

"What's going on at the club?" Chris asked.

Piper waved him off, "Nothing to worry about, Peanut. Just some guy with a power trip. Cole's planning on setting him straight this afternoon."

"Oh," the boy responded, noting her raised eyebrow at his still uneaten toast. He took a bite. Barely chewing before swallowing he turned to Cole, "So, you'll never guess what I vanquished last night, Cole."

The half-demon turned to Chris, "I'm talking to your mother right now."

Chris, feeling like he had been slapped by the harsh, condescending tone, could only blink. His uncle never spoke to him like that. He took a seat at the table and decided to just finish his toast.

"What did you vanquish?" Leo asked, taking a seat next to his son.

The witchlighter frowned, "You're asking me about a vanquish? I thought you hated the idea of me going after demons."

"I did, but you're almost an adult now, and you've proven time and time again that you're a capable witch with a level head. The fact that you're my son is always going to make me worry about you, but I can't deny you your heritage. So, what did you vanquish?"

Chris, surprised by the turnaround in his father, started slowly. "Well, you know those robberies over the last couple weeks? Well, I tracked down the fact that they were all on the same sewer network, and with all the robberies being done by different employees at the bank who then suddenly turned up dead later, I figured it had to be a shape shifter of some kind."

"Right, they do love their underground hideouts," his father agreed. "Though you really found that pattern with the sewers? That's great, Chris."

"Thanks," the boy beamed. "So, anyway, once I knew what I was chasing, I made up a potion and spell and waited at the next hot-spot. I even managed to vanquish the thing in the bathroom so it wasn't on camera and no one was alerted."

"Chris, that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you."

"You're proud of me?" Chris smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Of course I'm proud of you."

The teenager ducked his head, trying to hide the red climbing into his cheeks at the praise. He'd never thought his father would appreciate hearing about a vanquish he'd done. After all, it was his dad that always flipped out before when he'd come up against demons. Then again, a lot had changed in the last year.

"Well, we should probably get going," Leo announced. "You can bring the rest of your toast with you. We'll have lunch there."

"Great, just let me go brush my teeth and clean up a bit first." Chris orbed up stairs, and for once, no one bothered to yell at him to use the stairs.

Piper smiled at her brother-in-law, "You did a good thing there."

Cole shrugged, "Kid was getting on my nerves anyway. Always asking me questions and hanging around me."

"Thank you," Leo interrupted. "For the tickets and what you just did. It means a lot, Cole."

"Yeah, well, I figure I do good things for you, you stop wanting to vanquish me." Cole stared at the spot Chris had been sitting in moments ago. "Besides, it's what he really wanted. Even if he would never admit it."

Piper shook her head, "Who'd a thought it? Cole Turner, one big softy. Now I've seen everything."

"Don't get used to it," the man sharply put in. "This is a one time only service. You want your son to respect you, Leo, you need to put in the work. I've told you how, but the rest is up to you."

Leo nodded solemnly, "I will, Cole. It's all I want in the world."

Chris and Leo didn't return from the game until late in the evening, the rest of their family fast asleep already. However, the two of them were completely wired, having just witnessed the most amazing game of their lives.

"Can you believe it? Ryan VonBecker with a Grand Slam to win the game in extra innings," Chris raved, plopping down at the table, a new baseball cap on his head. "And that fly ball for a double play in the bottom of the sixth? Incredible."

Leo grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard and started the teakettle, remembering a tradition he'd done with his boys when they were little– hot cocoa with exactly six marshmallows each. Chris demanded it was an even number. Wyatt said four was too few. Leo thought eight was too many. So, it always ended up being six.

"Behind his back," the teen went on. "I mean, it was like watching a movie. I swear, Jose Santiago is the best center fielder in the league."

"What about Marcus Hunter from the Twins?" Leo challenged, "Won the golden glove two years running now. He doesn't let anything get by him. He's flawless."

Chris rolled his eyes, "He doesn't count. He's baseball royalty. His dad won the golden glove too, remember? Tori?"

"Just because his father was good doesn't mean he would have been. It still takes a lot of work."

"Yeah, okay, but still. After today's game? I still stand by what I said."

Leo raised his hands in defeat, laughing. "Okay, okay. I won't argue."

The teakettle whistled and Leo poured two steaming cups of cocoa, counting out the marshmallows before plopping them into the nice creamy chocolate liquid. He smiled to himself before turning around and giving one of the mugs to his son.

Chris grinned at the sight of the six marshmallows floating on top of his hot chocolate. "Six. You remembered?"

"How could I forget?" the father mockingly lamented. "The great marshmallow debate of 2010."

The younger of the two chuckled. "I really have always been neurotic, huh?"

"You come by it honestly."

Chris took a gratifying sip of his drink, licking his lips. "Mmmm. Mom may be the chef, but you're still the Cocoa King, Dad."

"Well, I have to be better than your mother at _something_."

Chris took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to ask you, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but I still don't get why you felt you had to do all this. I mean, why the father-son bonding trip– not that I didn't have a total blast, I did– just, it seemed sort of out of the blue."

"Guess, I just felt a little," Leo shrugged, "cut out."

"Cut out?"

The former whitelighter let out a breath, his hands covering the sides of his mug as he stared at it, unable to look into his child's eyes just then. "Of your life. What with you and Cole getting to be so close last year. I understand why. It's not that. I just sort of felt. . .like you didn't need me anymore."

Chris swallowed, staring at his father and really seeing him for the first time in his entire life. His dad looked so scared, like at any moment his own son would start rejecting him. The teen knew that his relationship with his dad hadn't been the greatest the last few years. Part of it was because the old Chris still had some unresolved issues, but these days, they weren't affecting his own opinion very much. Still, he could see where Leo would be fearful. After all, he had beaten the poor guy up in another life. All his dad wanted was his attention, and lately, Chris had been giving that attention to Cole.

"So, that's why," Leo finished. He finally looked up, "I just missed you."

"Dad," the young man started, "I'm sorry. I know Cole and I have gotten really close, but that doesn't mean you aren't still my dad. I just didn't think you were interested in the things I was interested in. Plus, the other Chris had all these issues. But, Dad," Chris leaned forward, staring the man in the eyes, "You are my father, okay? Nobody is replacing you. They couldn't."

"I know, I know."

Chris leaned back in his chair, trying to figure outthe best way to really _show_ his dad that he did need him. "I haven't told anyone this but," he lowered his voice, his eyes staring at the table, "everyday, I still think about her."

"Bianca?"

His son nodded.

"Is that why you haven't been dating? Wyatt's worried about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard."

"Because you still love her. The other you, I mean?"

Chris nodded. "You have no idea what it's like to get all these memories. It's not just flashes of another life. It's their feelings, their thoughts. Every smell, touch, taste. They're more vivid when they're about her. How can I forget about her when every other day I remember something new about her? It's been a year, and I still am getting new flashes of their life together. How can I go on a date with someone else when the other me starts thinking about how Bianca's lips feel or how her eyes look in a certain light just when I meet someone I might be interested in? It's like every time I try to move on, he yanks me backward. It's the one time I can't control him."

"Understandable," Leo commented. "He loved her like I love your mom. Talking from personal experience, I'd say that's not something you'd be willing to let go no matter how many lives you live."

"Okay," the son agreed, "so what do I do about it?"

Leo could have died happy right then and there. His son was asking his advice. His little boy was finally coming to him with a problem instead of Cole. It was like a dream come true. There was hope for he and his son after all.

Putting on his old whitelighter face, he responded as best he could. "Chris, I know it's hard. It may even seem impossible, but you have to move on. Lingering on a life that wasn't yours is only going to make you miserable. She's gone, and as much as it hurts, there isn't anything you can do to get her back right now. She left for a reason, and I think you have to respect her decision. Maybe this is just the opportunity you need to discover who you are by having relationships with other women. And the other you might resist at first, but in the end you are ultimately the one in control. The more you ignore his impulses, the easier I think it will get."

Chris stared into his hot chocolate, the marshmallows were melting into white foam at the top. He took a sip, enjoying the flavor. He put down the mug and smiled up at his father, "You're right. This is my life and I need to live it _my_ way."

"Do you feel better then?"

"Yeah, I do," Chris finished off his hot chocolate in one smooth motion. He rose from the table. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."

Leo's heart melted into a puddle as his son gave him a quick hug before putting his mug in the sink and heading upstairs for some much needed sleep.

The man took a satisfied drink of his hot chocolate before letting out a contented sigh. "I'm still his Dad. . ."

tbc. . .

One more! I think...lol


	36. Serendipity

**AN: Thanks a million to those who stuck with this till the bitter end. You're my inspiration, my motivation and my teachers. **

**Challenge: There are old song lyrics buried in here. Anyone can find them wins a point ;)**

CHAPTER 34

Serendipity

2026

Cole glanced up from the case file he was reviewing in time to see his nephew come running over to the small café table, a guilty look on his face. The half-demon sighed, put down his paper and leaned back in his chair, lifting a brow in question.

"Sorry, sorry. I know I'm late," Chris apologized sitting down at the seat and grabbing hold of the menu resting on the glass top. He quickly flipped through it, found something that sounded remotely appetizing and then put the menu back down. When he looked up, it was to see Cole still giving him a look. "What?"

"You. Boy College."

Chris shrugged. "I may be King of the magical community, but I still have to earn a living in this one."

"So, you find a job yet with that stupid ass degree of yours?"

Chris ignored the jab at his literature degree. "Finding a job straight out of school makes fighting demons look easy."

"Fighting demons is not easy," Cole argued. "It's fun. There's a difference."

His nephew chuckled. "Right. Cause I do so enjoy the constant attacks, the near death experiences, and less than witty banter."

"You live for it."

"Maybe."

Surprise suddenly filled Cole's face. He masked it quickly before turning his attention back to his friend. "I need some ice cream."

"What?"

"Go get me some ice cream from that shop over there."

"_I'm_ not the one with the random sweet tooth. Get it yourself."

"I said _you_. Now get me that ice cream _now_ damn it."

Chris, taken back by the tone and volume of his Uncle's request finally shook his head and succumbed to his errand boy status. "What kind?"

"Not important."

"You're insane, you know that?"

Cole paused a moment to consider this. "Actually, not since before you were born."

Chris rolled his eyes before reluctantly rising from his seat and heading over to the small ice cream parlor next door. He glanced down at the colorful sign with the various flavors listed on it. He wondered exactly what a psychotic former Source of All Evil preferred for his ice cream cone– Strawberry Sensation or Chocolate Mint Meltdown. He smiled as he caught the last name on the list: Devil's Fudge. Perfect.

"Thank you."

The young man's head whipped up at the sound of the voice. When his eyes landed on the owner of the voice, they nearly fell out of his head just on principle. Bianca. She was standing at the counter with a waffle cone filled with Chocolate Mint Meltdown. She was here. She was back.

Chris glanced over to the table to see Cole, hands behind his head smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He wasn't sure whether to kill him or bow down at his feet.

"Chris?"

"Bianca," the young man greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," she repeated, a small smile tugging at her lips. "What a nice surprise."

"So, you do think it's nice?" Chris asked, a tinge of the bitterness he'd been harboring for so long slipping off his tongue.

Bianca let out a breath. "I deserve that. You probably hate me for what I did."

"No," Chris answered, his eyes intense as they stared into her brown. He added with just a gaze what he refused to admit with words: I still love you.

The message was heard. The woman licked her lips nervously as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. I just graduated."

"That's really great, Chris. So what are your plans now?"

Chris, still staring her right in the face, bluntly asked, "You want to go out sometime?"

The woman, clearly caught off guard, blinked in surprise, trying to process the situation. It wasn't everyday that a Phoenix was caught in an unpredicted circumstance. Their lives were about strategically analyzing every possible outcome of every situation so as to properly defend themselves from danger, accomplish their missions. However, right in this moment, she couldn't predict anything. This wasn't the Chris she remembered. Either Chris really. The old Chris would have spoken with the confidence and boldness this man did, but in his eyes, there was unreserved emotion, a clarity and lightness that never existed in his other version. He didn't hold himself like a man on constant guard like the old him, but she could feel that he was alert for threats just as the old Chris would have been. It seemed Chris had grown up into the man he was supposed to be...a perfect blend of who he had been, and who he was destined to become.

"Yes," Bianca answered at long last.

"Good," Chris said. He gave her a lopsided grin, "Tomorrow at 7?"

"Sure, I'll give you my address."

"Don't need it," the man replied, "whitelighter thing. Just be ready at 7."

Without another word, he left, taking his place back at the table with Cole, leaving Bianca to stare after his retreating form. He certainly wasn't a boy anymore...

0000

"So, now I'm basically running the place," Bianca finished her story before taking another bite of her pasta.

It was seven thirty the next day at Charmed, the restaurant owned by one Piper Halliwell. The table was lined with a beautiful silver cloth. The lights were on low. The food bursted with robust flavor. The only problem was that Chris was bored out of his head.

Chris nodded, leaning back in his chair. "So, how much longer are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" the woman asked.

"Pretend like we don't already know everything there is to know about each other."

"We don't," Bianca argued. "It's been a long time, Chris."

"Not what I meant. I mean, come on, Bianca, is this small talk shit really necessary? I know everything I need to know about you. I know how you can only sleep on the left side of the bed, that you cry at movies where animals get hurt, but would deny it. I know how when you lie your nostrils flare a little bit, and when you're really sleepy you play with your hair."

He leaned closer, his voice dropping. "I know that you have the knowledge to kill in over thirty different ways without using either of your hands. I also know every spot on your body that drives you crazy. . .like the one on your inner thigh..."

Bianca blushed, her breath catching as a memory of a different Chris teased that very spot with expert ability. She could practically feel his hands on her. A little rough from so many fights, but more gentle than any other lover she'd known or imagined. She cleared her throat. "Those are just details."

"Do you love me?"

For the second time in two days, the man had taken her by surprise. She should have known that if anyone could it would be Chris. She opened her mouth to argue that she couldn't possible know. The truth was she'd known for years. The question became was it real this life or simply based off the other one?

"Stop thinking about it," he ordered. "Just answer."

"How can I not think about it?" she shot back. "Love isn't something that you can just jump into blindly, Chris. I know what I feel, but I still don't know where it comes from. When I'm with you, my life doesn't make sense. _I_ don't make sense. The memories and the feelings...they're not mine."

Chris smiled softly. "That's where you're wrong. It is you. It is as much apart of you, as my past lives are part of me. It was you then just as it is you now. You can't separate yourself from that part of you. You'd drive yourself crazy if you tried. Now, I'm going to make this real easy for you. I love you. I've never stopped. I couldn't. So the question goes back to you: Do you love me?"

Bianca would have thought her instinct would have been to run. In a way it was– only it ended up being toward the man sitting in front of her rather than away. Instead of running as far away from him as possible every part of her screamed to run into his arms and never leave them.

"I always have," the Phoenix answered. "I couldn't stop either."

"Then let's get out of here," Chris replied, holding out his hand to her.

Bianca knew just what he had in mind, and she was both terrified and excited in a way she had never known.

Two hours later. . .

Clothes were scattered all over the floor of Chris's bedroom in the apartment he shared with his brother. Bianca's blue blouse was lying haphazardly over the lamp, conveniently adding a romantic blue light to the room that made it feel as though moon light were engulfing the two lovers as they lay covered only in a thin white sheet on the bed, their legs entwined. 

Bianca snuggled her head closer to Chris' bare chest, smiling as she heard his heartbeat strong and steady. She closed her eyes contentedly. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. "This is what we dreamed of having. Just you and me in a world that we could actually raise a family in."

"A family huh?" the woman quirked a brow at him.

Chris smiled, "I don't mean right this second. Stop panicking."

"Oddly enough," the woman replied, "I'm not. I've spent one life with you. The idea of spending this one in your arms too sounds perfect."

"Guess you aren't afraid of what you feel anymore, huh?"

Bianca laughed, "Guess not."

With a more serious air, her deep brown eyes gazed up into his face. She let out a sigh of pure contentment, her hand reaching up to his cheek, her thumb stroking it lightly. Her lips slowly curled up as his eyes closed, his head leaning into her touch. Her voice was soft as she ventured, "It's like we never were apart, isn't it?"

Green eyes glowed brightly in the mystical light of the room. "We're both different now. The important things are the same– who we are intrinsically, the things that carry over from one life to another. But, we are different. I mean, we've got whole new lives now."

"Sometimes, I feel like the me from this life doesn't exist. Like it's just the old Bianca in here. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect," Chris responded, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her back against him. He rested his head on hers. He smiled as he smelled her hair– a honey odor– just as before. "Think of it this way. It's like reincarnation. You aren't battling with another person. It's you. It's just you that came before. Since you lived one life already, it will influence this one heavily. For example, say you fell off a horse and died in one life. In the next one, you'd probably hate horses. That doesn't mean that you're still that same person, but it's bound to have an impact. Get it?"

Bianca nodded. "Like if I knew a man I loved in one life loved when my haired smelled of honey, I might be drawn to honey conditioner this time around?"

"Yeah, something like that," Chris replied with a laugh.

"Why is it that when I'm with you this doesn't seem to terrify me nearly as much? It wasn't like that last time I saw you."

"I was just a kid then. You were right about that much. I wasn't ready. Everything just sort of fell on my plate at once, and as much as I hate to say it...you were right to go. It wouldn't have worked back then."

The woman's fingers moved to entwine with his. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know."

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

The young man gazed down at her. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"Yeah. I am."

"Are you sure? I mean, it was just tonight that you were so scared of what you were feeling..."

Bianca grinned, "I want to finish what we started, Chris. More than anything."

The witchlighter smiled widely before capturing his lovers lips with his own, pulling her tightly against him. It wasn't long before the two lovers were buried under the sheet, laughing like children but rolling like thunder under the cover.

000

Cole glanced over to Leo and shook his head. "You're crazy. There's no way they're going to win."

"Care to make a little wager on that, Cole?" the former Elder asked, wagging his brows in the former Source's direction.

Wyatt shook his head. "Mom's not going to like you betting on the game..."

Leo waved him off. "What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

The former Source and the former Elder clanked their beer bottles together in cheers.

"Now," Cole started, "twenty bucks?"

"Make it twenty-five," Leo amended.

"Neh-eh," Piper interrupted, coming into the room and setting the bowl of chips down on the table. "There will be no gambling. You boys can't watch the game nicely I'll turn it off."

Wyatt smirked at his father, his eyebrows wiggling in a silent I told you so.

Phoebe chuckled as she came up behind her sister. "You better listen to her fellas."

"Oh yeah?" Cole asked as he pulled his wife down across his lap, eliciting a gasp and a laugh.

"You're a very bad man," she mockingly scolded in a small voice, unable to even keep a straight face.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Get a room."

A small girl came running down the stairs just then. She barreled over stand directly in front of Cole, who paused in his tender kisses long enough to see what the girl was about to say. The little girl, hands on hips, gave the two lovers a pout. "Mommy, Daddy, Mel and Prue aren't letting me play."

"I'll take care of it," Phoebe informed her husband as she got up from his lap. She gave her hand to her daughter, "Come on, Persephone, I'll talk to your sisters."

As mother and daughter headed up the stairs to straighten out the sibling rivalry issue, the front door swung open, and Chris strolled into the livingroom, Bianca trailing after him, their hands locked.

Piper smiled at the blissfully happy look on her son's face. "Hi. A little birdie told me that you two had met up again. I'm glad to see it's true. It's nice to see you again, Bianca."

"Likewise."

Cole frowned as he looked up at the two. "Something's up. What is it?"

"We're engaged," Chris answered. "Bianca and I are going to get married."

Wyatt began to rise from the sofa, ready to embrace the newly engaged couple, but his mother's hands on his shoulders pushed him back down. He looked up to find a less than pleased look on her face. He looked over to his dad hoping to find a little support. No such luck.

Leo's brows were at his hairline. "Guys, don't you think that's a little...fast."

Chris looked his father in the eyes with a solemnity that was unquestionable. "Actually, I think it's way overdue." He looked to Bianca, "I lost her twice. I'm not going through it again."

"We love each other," Bianca added. "The kind of love you and Piper share." She turned

to Cole, "and you and Phoebe. We just want to start the life together we were denied before."

Wyatt nodded, a proud smile forming on his lips. His eyes locked on his little brother's, and the two siblings shared a wordless communication. The older informed the younger that he more than approved, and if his kid brother needed a champion, the Twice Blessed would always be in his corner. Chris understood every unspoken word and relayed his love and gratitude.

"Now, Christopher," Piper began. "I just don't think– "

"No," Chris cut his mother off. "I'm not done. Just hear us out. We're not getting married right away. I don't even have a job yet. It'll be a longer engagement, but we _are_ engaged, and I think that's something to celebrate, and I'd like my family's support."

"Done," Cole answered. He lifted his beer bottle, "To the happy couple."

Leo, following the other man's example, raised his own bottle, "To the happy couple. May they get the happiness they fought so hard for before."

The young man turned to his mother. "Mom?"

Piper looked between the two lovers, saw their hands locked, their bodies still touching just slightly. Their eyes were glowing with an inner light and warmth that the Eldest Charmed One couldn't deny. She moved in front of Bianca, who to her credit, stood her ground in the face of one of the most powerful witches the world had ever known. Then, without warning, Piper wrapped her arms around the Phoenix. "Congratulations."

Chris, Cole, Wyatt and Leo let out a simultaneous breath of relief.

"Be good to my baby," Piper whispered. "Make him happy."

Bianca answered, "It's all I want to do."

Cole had known a long time that this day would come. As he saw his nephew and the younger man's new fiancee together, their hands still locked in a loving grip, he knew without a doubt that it was all part of destiny. Under his breath he murmured, "To every Arthur his Guenevere. The circle's complete."

At the same time, Wyatt observed his family and saw another complete circle. One wasn't a Halliwell without noticing the significance of the number three. The Charmed Ones were three all powerful sisters after all. And now, there was another important set of three. Three sets of forbidden loves. His parents: A witch and her whitelighter. His aunt and uncle: A witch and a demon. Now? Now, was his little brother's turn to take on the Halliwell legacy of finding a soul mate in the most unlikely spot: A witch and an assassin. Their story was just as legendary as the two that had gone before. His parents had struggled, but stuck together through thick and thin. Cole and Phoebe had broken apart for so long, but eventually their love would not be denied. Now, Chris and Bianca had found each other again, defying time and space. They had waited a lifetime for one another, and Wyatt Halliwell knew his heart it would be worth the wait for those two.

The Twice Blessed stared at the three couples, a smile forming on his lips as he softly stated, "And they all lived happily ever after."

THE END


End file.
